Charade
by Estelle Wu
Summary: Sehun itu perfeksionis, Luhan hanyalah gadis biasa yang mengutamakan cinta di atas segala-segalanya. / "Aku ingin kau menjadi pacar kontrakku." / Dan semenjak bertemu dengan Xi Luhan, hidup Sehun terputar balik seperti permainan jungkir balik di Everland yang gila itu. / "Oh, demi California Roll Sushi ini, aku mencintaimu." [Comedy romance,GS, Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]
1. Prologue

"Halo. Aku Luhan, gadis yang kau tabrak kemarin di Sungai Thames. Umurku baru saja 23 tahun, dan aku sedang dalam masalah batin dan mental. Aku menemukan pacarku tidur dengan perempuan lain di hari ulang tahunku," / "Lalu?" / "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi pacar kontrakku" [EXOFIC, Comedy Romance , GS ,Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

* * *

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

 _Created by_

 **SEONG HEE JO  
** _A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

 _Based from a sweet angst-romance novel by_ **Nyrae Dawn** _with the same title.  
I only adapted the title and the main idea.  
The whole plot and storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing_ _._

"CHARADE"

.

"Aku jatuh padamu, di saat kenyataan membongkar kepalsuan dan merobek topeng yang selama ini kita kenakan."- Oh Sehun

"Aku merasa hidup dalam mimpi . Dan saat aku mulai menyadari kalau aku meyukaimu, kenyataan dengan kejamnya membangunkan aku dari sandiwara kecil ini."- Xi Luhan

.

.

.

PROLOGUE

.

.

.

 **Xi Luhan**. Seorang gadis blaster China-Korea dengan kehidupan yang tak luput dari kesempurnaan, bebas tanpa cacat dan noda. Wajahnya yang jelita, keluarganya yang berkecukupan, memiliki banyak teman , dan juga (mantan) kekasih tampan. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan terdampar di flat mewah seorang laki-laki yang kini menyandang status menjadi pacar kontraknya ini, seminggu setelah ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kai , mantan pacarnya, 'kepergok selingkuh' tidur dengan teman satu angkatannya , Kyungsoo. Dan yang lebih tidak bisa Luhan percayai adalah ia telah terjebak pada kubangan sandiwara yang ia ciptakan sendiri, saat ia menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun.

 **Oh Sehun**. Seorang direktur muda dari perusahaan raksasa yang _workaholic_ dan dingin setengah mati. Tampangnya yang menjual dan tubuhnya yang enak dilihat serta kekayaan keluarganya yang tak akan habis tujuh turunan membuat dirinya diserbu puluhan gadis yang memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang 'menjanjikan' . Namun nasibnya yang memang sial atau ia terlalu bodoh, telah membawanya masuk terlalu jauh dalam kehidupan seorang Xi Luhan, gadis biasa yang ia temui tengah menangisi pacarnya dan memintanya untuk menjadi pacar kontraknya.

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **F** orewords) : **4** 20

- **C** harad **e** -

by SEONG HEE JO

".. **D** on't **y** ou **s** ee, **d** on't **y** ou **s** ee, **t** hat **t** he **c** harade **i** s **o** ver **?** **A** nd **a** ll **t** he " **B** est **D** eceptions" **a** nd " **C** lever **C** over **S** tory" **a** wards **g** o **t** o **y** ou. **S** o **k** iss **m** e **h** ard ' **c** ause **t** his **w** ill **b** e **t** he **l** ast **t** ime **t** hat **I** **l** et **y** ou.."

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

.

* * *

Annyeong Haseyo. Sebenarnya ini FF lama. Aku mau upload chapter 1 nya tapi aku keburu lupa sama password Account Lamaku yaitu yeolatte :''3

SO WELCOME BACK MY READERS. Gausah follow yeolatte ya itu sudah deact ga bakal kebuka lagi. Ini punya Estelle yang baru :D

Maaf dulu di yeolatte semacem php, upload prolog tapi ga nongol chapter 1 nya, soalnya aku pas itu lagi rekreasi, sepulang rekreasi ide ga nongol terus sibuk Try Out soalnya aku udah kelas 3 SMP pas itu muahahah. Jadi baru keinget skrg pas udah SMA, tapi lupa PW-_- Ya begitulah.

Jangan lupa review ya kalian semuaaaa.

Love, Estelle Wu


	2. My Boyfriend's Yeojachingu

Summary:

Luhan amat sangat yakin jika Cameron Dallas adalah laki-laki yang menduduki nomor satu sebagai laki-laki paling tampan di hati Luhan, namun tidak sampai saat ini. / "Jadi, Tuan,berapa umurmu?" / "Nomormu kusimpan ya, Oh Sehun. Sampai bertemu lagi." [EXOFIC, Comedy Romance, GS,Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

* * *

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

 _Created by_

 **SEONG HEE JO  
** _A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

 _Based from a sweet angst-romance novel by_ **Nyrae Dawn** _with the same title.  
I only adapted the title and the main idea.  
The whole plot and storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing J._

"CHARADE"

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan Xiao Lu,"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap teman pirangnya yang kini tengah membuang ingus dengan brutalnya. Si pirang kini menenggelamkan kepalanya di tumpukan boneka yang semula tertata apik di ranjang Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat ponsel imut dengan berbagai gantungan juga stiker kekanakan sementara kakinya bergerak gelisah, menjuntai di bawah ranjang.

" _Luhaen_ ," Baekhyun mendesah sebelum menggerakkan kakinya mendekat menuju teman pirangnya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun berjengit geli ketika telapak kakinya menyentuh tisu-tisu yang mengandung lendir-lendir hijau milik si pirang yang sejak 2 jam yang lalu melapisi karpet beludru di kamarnya.

Baekhyun menarik kedua kaki Luhan yang menjuntai dan membawa tubuh itu untuk segera beranjak dari ranjangnya, namun yang ditarik memekik manja dan menggulingkan tubuhnya menuju sisi ranjang, menjauh dari Baekhyun yang kini menggeram kesal.

"Kau tahu Luhan," Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "seharusnya kau pergi ke dokter sekarang juga dan meminta resep untu flu-mu alih-alih menodai kamarku dengan virus-virusmu."

Luhan meraung lembut seiring ia mengarahkan otot-otot lengannya melewati kepalanya dan meregangkan jemarinya, menguap lembut sebelum berucap dengan intonasi yang menyebalkan, "Terimakasih atas _pengusirannya_ , sahabatku sayang."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Luhan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kini ia berbaring tengkurap **―** masih di ranjang Baekhyun **―** dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang terlipat, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat ponselnya yang sedari tadi tak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan. Luhan membawa kuku jari telunjuknya yang terpoles cat kuku berwarna _turquoise_ mengetuk layar ponselnya sebelum berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa belum menelepon, sih?!"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menonton si pirang berguling-guling di ranjang imut-nya mulai berbicara.

"Biar kutebak," Baekhyun membawa pantatnya terhempas di samping tubuh ramping Luhan yang tengkurap di ranjang. Luhan sedikit mengalihkan pandangan pada Baekhyun ketika kenyamanannya terusik karena ranjang yang berderit dan mengempes beberapa mili akibat berat tubuh Baekhyun. Si pelaku kini berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengannya yang bertumpu pada bantal bulu angsa. Sebuah seringai imut tercipta di bibir manisnya.

"Dia belum menghubungi, ya?" Seketika rona merah bersemu tipis di pipi tirus Luhan. Si pirang dengan cepat bangkit dari aksi bergulingnya dan duduk bersila di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memekik tertahan ketika Luhan menggenggam jemarinya erat-erat.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal tapi entah kenapa aku berpikiran kalau–" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kini matanya menatap defensif dan jemarinya bergetar gelisah. Baekhyun mengernyit ketika Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap meja rias Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan jemari Luhan yang berada di genggamannya. Baekhyun melihat keraguan tersirat dalam dua bongkah netra kecoklatan milik Luhan.

"Baekhyun, kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir kalau... _dia_ selingkuh?"

Kemudian terdengar suara pekikan kecil yang Baekhyun sadari adalah suaranya sendiri. Kini kedua tangannya tengah menutup mulutnya dan bola matanya melebar. Luhan membasahi bibirnya sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan bantal berbentuk angsa milik Baekhyun.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu? Seharusnya kau ingat bagaimana perjuangannya dulu demi mendapatkanmu, tidak mungkin dia melepasmu begitu saja. Tentu?" Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Luhan.

"Tapi aku merasakannya sendiri, Baekhyun!" Luhan mengerang setelah melempar bantal angsa Baekhyun dengan keras. "Merasakan apa?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangan Luhan lebih keras, mendelik tak sabar. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kai itu ya Baek, sekarang seperti lebih memperhatikan ponselnya daripada diriku setiap kali kami bertemu." Luhan menarik ponselnya dan menggoyangkan ponsel di depan wajah Baekhyun, seolah mempertegas bahwa benda itu yang membuat Kai berubah.

"Dia akhir-akhir ini juga selalu tidak punya waktu untukku," Baekhyun mengerukan alis, "entah alasannya jam tambahan lah, kegiatan ini itu lah, lama-lama aku seperti jomblo saja!"

Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit tak suka cara Luhan mengatakan kata 'jomblo' secara gamblang begitu, serius, itu menyakiti hatinya _ **―**_ _ehm,yang jomblo_.

Yah, walaupun jomblo, tapi Baekhyun tidak buluk-buluk _amat_. Dia cukup laku di Sekolah. Setidaknya _pernah_ ada empat laki-laki yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. _Tapi jelek_. Hehe _._ Setidaknya itu membuatnya bangga _ **―**_ _ehm, s_ edikit.

"Dan Baekhyun, aku seringkali mencium bau parfum wanita pada dirinya. Apa mungkin..?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan jemari kecilnya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Luhan. Karena kalian jarang bertemu, jadi perasaan-perasaan seperti itu kerap muncul. Kau harus percaya padanya," Luhan menggigit bibirnya bingung.

"Tapi Baek–"

Luhan tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu ia menyadari ucapan Baekhyun ada benarnya juga.

"Sudahlah, berhenti memikirkan anak itu dan buatlah dirimu nyaman tanpa kehadirannya. Nah, sekarang lekas bangunlah dari ranjangku dan bersihkan tissue-tissue mu sementara aku akan menelepon _Pizza Hut_ terdekat dan memberi perutmu makan sebelum kau menelan bantalku bulat-bulat."

Luhan mengerang dan berguling bangkit dari ranjang Baekhyun sementara temannya meraih gagang telepon wireless di nakas dan menuliskan serentet nomor yang menghubungkannya pada Pizza Hut.

"Aku ingin jamur dan keju untuk topping Piza-ku,"ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun yang disambut lambaian singkat dengan jemari oleh Baekhyun, sembari memungut tissue pertama dan melemparnya pada tong sampah edisi Frozen milik Baekhyun di sudut kamar.

Sebenarnya Luhan sangat menyukai kamar sahabatnya ini alih-alih kamarnya sendiri. Kamar Baekhyun selalu rapi dan wangi, tidak seperti kamarnya. Kamar ini selalu menguarkan aroma segar white lily yang menenangkan, namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Luhan jatuh hati pada kamar Baekhyun.

Kamar ini dipenuhi dengan fitur-fitur dan barang-barang koleksi Disney yang menggemaskan. Kamar ini didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga bernuansa Disney.

Ranjang Baekhyun berbentuk bulat berwarna putih, memiliki rajutan di tengah tengah ranjang membentuk wajah Baymax di Big Hero 6. Karpet beludrunya bergambar Anna, Kristoff, dan Sven sedangkan tong sampah imutnya berbentuk Olaf. Itu semua Baekhyun dapatkan di Disney Land Tokyo ketika Frozen Fever sedang menjarah Jepang saat itu.

Di sisi bagian barat kamar Baekhyun, terdapat lemari kaca yang dipenuhi oleh boneka-boneka dan figur-figur mini karakter Disney. Ada patung lilin Elsa seukuran manusia di sudut ruangan dekat dengan lemari kaca yang dipesan khusus oleh Baekhyun dari pamannya yang bekerja di Museum Madame Tussauds.

Di sudut ruangan yang satunya terdapat rumah-rumahan berbentuk Istana Cinderella yang tingginya nyaris menyentuh telinga Luhan, dipenuhi dengan figur-figur kecil Disney Princess dan Pangerannya.

Kamarnya bernuansa biru, seolah-olah seperti Istana Elsa dan dilengkapi dengan kandelir palsu yang menyerupai es, dipasangi lampu sedemikian rupa sehingga _ice chandelier_ bohong-bohongan itu tampak seperti nyata.

Luhan sangat menyukai kamar Baekhyun.

Ia dan Baekhyun bekerja menjadi pegawai kedai coklat di salah satu kedai dekat dengan London Business School. Mereka menjadi pegawai paruh waktu selama 6 hari dalam seminggu. Walaupun uang saku Luhan dan Baekhyun lebih dari cukup, mereka tetap bekerja dan menghabiskan gaji mereka untuk hobi mereka. Dan Baekhyun akan menghabiskannya untuk membeli semua _tetek-bengek-namun-unyu_ yang ada di kamarnya ini.

Luhan? Luhan akan menghabiskan gajinya untuk membeli Givenchy atau Louis Vuitton edisi terbaru. Walau tingkat keborosan Baekhyun lebih banyak dari Luhan, tapi Luhan akan menghabiskan banyak sekali uang untuk baju-bajunya.

Luhan pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun di semester pertama ia kuliah. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlihat manis dengan rok rimpel biru muda dan bando berwarna pastel, Baekhyun terlihat rapih dan _nggak_ neko-neko. Gadis itu menggunakan cardigan hitam dan skinny jeans, berwajah cuek dan rambut lurus sepanjang punggung dengan poni samping.

Luhan lupa membawa diktatnya di hari pertama dan itu membuat Baekhyun terpaksa memberikan beberapa lembar kertas untuk catatan Luhan. Dan sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi dekat.

Mereka melewati semester demi semester. Melakukan ujian bersamaan, dan gagal di salah satu mata pelajaran juga bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama mendapat F di mata pelajaran hukum dan remed bersama-sama. Mereka adalah _partner._

"Piza-nya akan datang sekitar 1 jam lagi dan selagi menunggu, kau mau melakukan apa?" Suara Baekhyun menghentikan lamunan Luhan tentang masa-masa yang telah ia lalui dengan Baekhyun. Luhan telah selesai dengan tissue terakhirnya ketika gadis di hadapannya berkata kepadanya. Luhan mengetuk dagunya seolah berpikir, kemudian berseru, "Netflix?"

Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

 **"CHARADE** "

Copyrighted. ©yeolatte 2015. All right reserved

Distribution of any kind of prohibited without the written consent of Jo Seong Hee.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : My boyfriend's yeojachingu

.

.

.

"Jongin?"

Luhan menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi taksi. Kini ia tengah berusaha menghubungi pacarnya itu setelah tiga hari ini laki-laki tan tersebut tak menghubunginya. Dan setelah mencoba untuk menghubungi ke-empat kalinya setelah tiga sebelumnya berakhir tak dijawab, laki-laki itu mengangkat teleponnya pada dering terakhir dengan suara sengau yang mencurigakan.

"Ya, Luhan?" Luhan mengernyit.

"Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini?" Luhan memindahkan ponselnya pada telinga satunya sembari menunggu jawaban Jongin. Terdengar suara gaduh di sana sebelum Jongin kembali bersuara, "Aku sibuk."

Luhan menghela napas panjang.

 _Lagi-lagi.._

Sibuk. Sibuk. Sibuk.

Jongin yang sekarang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Jongin yang dulu.

"Aku sekarang ada di taksi menuju apartemenmu. Aku berharap kau tidak kehabisan keju karena aku akan memasak spaghetti di tempatmu." Jongin segera menyahutnya, "Jangan! Jangan kemari!"

Gadis pirang tersebut mengernyit. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah ketika suara gaduh di seberang sana semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sedang apa sekarang?" Terdengar sekilas suara-suara aneh dan kemudian hening sejenak. Suara Jongin menginterupsi kemudian, "maaf Luhan, tadi ada sesuatu." Kerutan pada dahi Luhan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang ketika tak ada lagi suara gaduh di seberang.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku kenapa kau girang sekali ingin memasak di tempatku hari ini?" Luhan menyunggingkan senyum manis walau ia tahu Jongin takkan melihatnya. "Tentu kau tidak lupa bukan sekarang hari apa?"

"Hari apa ini? Hari.. rabu?" Bibir Luhan mengerucut mendengar jawaban Jongin. Demi Tuhan sekarang ia berulang tahun. Tidak mungkin kekasihnya itu melupakannya, bukan?

"Kai, sekarang hari ulang tahunku!" terdengar kekehan Jongin di seberang.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, Deer. Selamat ulang tahun," Luhan tersenyum mendengar suara Jongin. Ia tidak sabar segera turun dan sampai di depan apartemen Jongin, memeluk laki-laki itu dan merayakan ulang tahunnya seharian di sana.

"Tidak ada surprize untukku kali ini?" Jongin tertawa, "Maaf sayang, aku terlalu sibuk untuk menyiapkan surprize. Tapi tenang saja, sekarang kau tak perlu kemari. Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu dan kita makan malam bersama, bagaimana?" Luhan menautkan alis heran, "Memangnya kenapa? Kita bisa makan siang di tempatmu sekarang."

"Tidak, Luhan, tidak. Aku sekarang benar-benar butuh konsentrasi mengerjakan proposal untuk _coachella_ minggu depan. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan menuju tempatmu pukul 6, apakah itu oke?"

Luhan mendesah dramatis sebelum memaksakan seulas senyum, "Oke, aku mengerti."

Sambungan terputus beberapa saat kemudian setelah Jongin berhasil meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia tak akan terlambat. Seharusnya taksi yang dinaiki Luhan kini membawanya menuju apartemennya, namun alih-alih berputar balik, taksi itu masih berjalan lurus menuju apartemen Jongin. Luhan tetap harus kesana. Mau atau tidak maunya Jongin, Luhan harus kesana. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Jongin memang benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya atau ia hanya membual.

Luhan mengecek arlojinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.45. Itu tandanya Jongin sudah ada di apartemennya sejak 1 jam yang lalu karena sekarang hari Rabu, dan Jongin tidak memiliki jadwal di hari Rabu selain kuliah, itupun jika Jongin tidak membolos.

Bagus.

Kini saatnya Jongin menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu terbangun setelah telepon genggamnya berdering untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Cahaya musim panas menembus jendela kaca apartemennya. Beberapa kali matanya berkedip, membiasakan cahaya pagi bersirobok dengan _onyx_ kepunyaannya.

Dering teleponnya berhenti, namun tak ada sama sekali keinginan baginya untuk mengecek siapa yang menghubunginya di siang bolong begini. Dia menyingkap selimut dan berjalan ke arah lemari; menyentaknya dan meraih celana asal-asalan.

Belum sempat ia memakai celananya, telepon selulernya berdering lagi. Ia tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah meja lampu mencari-cari di mana benda kecil itu. Siapa tahu kabar penting.

Bibirnya mendesah kecil ketika melihat siapa yang meneleponnya saat ini. Kekasih _formalnya_ , Xi Luhan.

"Ya, Luhan?" Jawabnya serak.

"Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini?" Jawab seseorang di seberang.

Jongin melirik gadis yang sedang telentang di ranjangnya dengan selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya sedang mengerang kecil; siap untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Tak ingin membuat gadis itu terganggu, ia berjalan menjauh menuju ruang tamu dan menjawab, "Aku sibuk."

Setelah beberapa menit, percakapannya dengan Luhan di telepon berakhir. Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut lama menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia menenggelamkan ponselnya pada saku celana yang sudah ia pakai dengan ringkas.

Ia hendak kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk mandi jika saja gadis yang semalaman tertidur di sampingnya telah terjaga. Gadis itu duduk di tengah ranjang dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang membuat Jongin luluh karenanya.

"Hey, sudah bangun?" Sapa Jongin lembut. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, sama sekali tak berniat membalas sapaan laki-laki tan di hadapannya.

"Barusan itu.. Luhan?" Gadis bermata bulat itu bertanya dengan datar, dan Jongin mengangguk setelahnya.

"Dia berkata akan kemari, namun aku melarangnya. Hari ini dia berulang tahun," Jongin berjalan ke arah nakas, menyentaknya, sebelum melempar ponselnya ke dalam, "semalam aku mengingatnya, namun aku melupakannya begitu saja ketika terbangun hari ini."

Kyungsoo, gadis itu, menatap Jongin sejenak sebelum mengomentari cerita singkat Jongin. "Kau seharusnya membelikannya hadiah. Bagaimanapun juga kalian masih sepasang kekasih,"

Jongin balas menatap Kyungsoo dan mendengus. "Aku akan memutuskannya hari ini,"

"Tapi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dan kau berniat untuk menyakitinya di hari terpentingnya dalam setahun? Kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Kyungsoo tak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki tan yang kini sibuk mondar-mandir mencari pakaian yang tepat. "Sungguh," Jongin menjawabnya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Aku sama sekali baik dengan hubungan gelap kita jika memang yang kau khawatirkan adalah aku," Kyungsoo menyamankan duduknya di ranjang Jongin yang berantakan.

Jongin telah siap dengan pakaiannya dan bersiap masuk ke kamar mandi setelah ia menjawab, "Bukan hanya kau yang kukhawatirkan, aku khawatir akan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin melukai kalian berdua lebih lama lagi," Dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bagaimanapun juga hubungan kita adalah salah, dan aku tidak ingin terus menerus merasa bersalah setiap kali aku bertemu Luhan. Aku tidak ingin mengkhianatinya untuk waktu yang lebih lama dari ini. Aku hanya ingin semua ini menjadi _benar_ ,"

"Percayalah padaku Kyungsoo," Jongin melanjutkannya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sepersekian detik yang terdengar hanyalah deru _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi, dan dengung pendingin ruangan. Keduanya tak ada yang berbicara sampai kemudian bel apartemen Jongin berbunyi.

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil _bathrobe_ yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar dan menghampiri intercom di ruang tamu. Begitu gadis itu melihat siapa yang datang di apartemen Jongin, Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak mendenguskan senyum miring. _Nice timing._

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas, Kai." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara keras dari ruang tamu. Gadis itu bersiap untuk membuka pintu ketika Jongin berteriak 'Ada apa?' dari kamar mandi.

"Pacarmu yang cantik, sudah tiba di sini."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya.."

Oh Sehun mendesahkan napas lega setelah ia berhasil keluar dari kantor megah di belakangnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih bergumul di lobi kantornya dan menangani sekretarisnya yang terus menerus menahan dirinya agar tidak pergi, mencekoki dirinya dengan email-email yang harus ia baca. Lelaki itu melonggarkan kaitan dasi yang serasa mencekik sembari melirik arloji.

Kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.35. Jam makan siang akan berakhir 25 menit lagi, dan Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan asupan untuk perutnya yang kelaparan.

Ia berjalan melewati Aventador-nya yang terparkir apik di depan pintu lobi. Tangannya dengan cekatan menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku, melirik mobilnya sekilas, sebelum berjalan melaluinya. Biarlah kekasih hitam-kuningnya itu beristirahat sejenak selagi ia menikmati sedikit kopi. Lagipula tempat yang ia tuju tidak begitu jauh dari kantornya, dan ia tidak ingin melewatkan _quality time_ -nya untuk sekedar menikmati udara segar London.

Ya,

 _London._

Kota ini masih sama seperti saat ia pertama kali kemari. Matahari di sini tak pernah seterik matahari di Korea, meski di siang bolong sekalipun. London selalu berawan dan cuacanya bersahabat, _yah.._ meskipun cuaca London selalu bertolak belakang dengan suasana hatinya.

Sehun menyusuri pinggir jalan besar yang mana bila ia berbelok ke arah timur, Sungai Thames; ikon dari London membentang luas. Sepasang kakinya menapak pada langkah terakhirnya di kompleks kantornya dan kemudian berbelok ke arah timur

Dan..,

 _voila._

Sehun mendesah seolah-olah ia baru saja tahu bagaimana cara mendesah, begitu sepasang obsidian miliknya disuguhi pemandangan yang tak akan membuat nuraninya jenuh.

 _Selamat datang di Surga, Oh Se._

Sehun semakin hanyut oleh hiruk pikuk yang membawa langkahnya menuju keramaian Queen's Walk. Dengan pemandangan luar biasa akan Tower Bridge yang berdiri kokoh seolah menantang cakrawala tuk beradu dan siluet London Eye seolah bianglala tersebut baru saja hadir di peradaban, Sehun mana sudi meninggalkan kota ini dan kembali ke Seoul.

Sejak pertama kali ia diboyong dari Seoul dan dikenalkan pada keluarga ayahnya, London adalah hidupnya.

Sepasang kakinya melangkah lebih cepat, seolah tak sabar untuk segera memasuki kedai kopi langganannya di suatu sudut terlupakan Queen's Walk yang tak berlabel **―** namun entah mengapa selalu berhasil membuat Sehun gila akan secangkir _espresso-_ nya.

 _Ah, itu dia._

Kedai kopi tersebut sudah terlihat dari tempat Sehun berdiri sekarang. Sedikit lagi, maka ia dapat menyesap kopi hitam pekat favoritnya itu. Sedikit lagi, ia dapat melupakan sejenak akan semua pekerjaannya yang melelahkan dalam kepulan aroma kopi yang memabukkan. Hanya sedikit lagi..

Namun fantasi gilanya akan rasa pahit _espresso_ yang memenuhi kerongkongannya buyar seketika ketika seseorang menabrak pundak Sehun brutal dan membuat laki-laki itu terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah.

Sehun baru saja akan mengeluarkan kata mutiaranya jika saja ia tak menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati orang yang menabraknya adalah seorang wanita. Gadis itu duduk tersimpuh di tanah, di antara keramaian hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Wajahnya oriental; namun kulitnya pucat, tidak seperti orang asia kebanyakan. Make up-nya luntur tak karuan dan rambutnya yang dicat pirang juga mencuat kesana kemari, tak tertata. Gadis itu sejenak menatap Sehun tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata. Matanya sembab, dan bibirnya bergetar.

Gadis ini sedang menangis.

Sehun berdecak sedikit sebelum menekuk lututnya dan mengulurkan tangan pada gadis tersebut. Sebenarnya ia kurang suka ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya memiliki sisa waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk menyesap espresso kemudian kembali ke berkas-berkasnya di kantor, dan kejadian ini menguras waktu-waktu berharganya.

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menggoyangkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah sang gadis dan gadis itu pun mengerjap di buatnya, "Nona?"

Gadis itu menunduk sejenak sebelum berusaha untuk berdiri dan Sehun membantunya. Ketika gadis itu telah berdiri dengan sempurna, Sehun sempat dibuat terkejut melihat tinggi tubuh mereka yang _tepat_. Gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan sebersit binar pada kedua netranya.

Sehun, sebagai seorang direktur muda dari perusahaan raksasa yang _workaholic_ dan dingin setengah mati. Tampangnya yang menjual dan tubuhnya yang enak dilihat serta kekayaan keluarganya yang tak akan habis tujuh turunan membuat dirinya diserbu puluhan gadis yang memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang 'menjanjikan'. Ditatap seperti ini oleh gadis muda bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa baginya, jadi ia mengabaikan bagaimana cara gadis tersebut menatapnya.

"Maaf akan kejadian ini, saya sedang buru-buru. Anda tidak terluka, bukan?" _Ayolah, aku ingin ini segera berakhir.._

Gadis itu linglung dan nyaris mengangguk sebelum menggeleng dengan cepat. Si pirang menunjukkan siku kanannya pada Sehun dan berseru, "Aku terluka!" Dan ketika Sehun melihat sikunya, memang benar ada sebercak luka di sana.

Sehun menghela napas berat dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak melirik arloji–karena itu sangat amat tidak sopan–dan membuat dirinya sendiri meraih lengan gadis itu dan berpura-pura mengeceknya.

"Eum, begini nona. Waktu istirahatku akan berakhir sekitar beberapa menit lagi namun aku belum mendapatkan jatah makan siangku dan aku tidak bisa membawamu ke klinik terdekat untuk memengobati lukamu. Jadi..," Sehun mengeluarkan dompet pada celana pullovernya dan meraih beberapa lembar poundsterling sebelum menyematkannya pada tangan kanan gadis di hadapannya.

"Ini, ambillah. Kau tentu masih bisa berjalan ke klinik sendiri bukan? Atau kau perlu aku untuk menyetop taksi untukmu?" Gadis itu tampak tidak senang dengan sikap Sehun. Matanya menatap lembaran uang yang kini ada di tangannya sebelum menatap Sehun nanar, "Apakah aku terlihat seperti gadis yang butuh uang?"

Sehun menutup kedua belah bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya yang terkepal ketika ia membawa matanya menyusuri gadis itu dari pangkal kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ya, dari penampilannya gadis di hadapannya tidak seperti gadis yang butuh uang. Tatanan rambut-nya, walau acak-acakkan, namun terlihat elegan dan berkelas. Wedges-nya juga pasti tidak murah.

Dan Sehun menyadari bahwa gadis ini baru saja merasa dihina dengan asumsi Sehun yang seolah-olah menyatakan secara gamblang bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis yang sengaja menabrak orang random di jalanan demi mendapatkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Jadi jika kau tidak membutuhkan uangnya, hal lain apa yang dapat kubantu? Tentu saja karena aku telah menabrakmu sampai kau terluka, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebusnya bukan?" Si pirang menatap Sehun tajam membuat yang ditatap bergidik ngeri.

Gadis itu menyeka air matanya yang sebenarnya sia-sia karena jejak air matanya mulai mengering sebelum bersedekap memandang Sehun dengan angkuh. Berbeda dengan tatapannya beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Sehun menabraknya.

"Jadi, Tuan, berapa umurmu?"

.

.

.

Luhan tahu seharusnya ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia percaya akan bau parfum wanita yang melekat pada Jongin memang benar parfum wanita.

 _Sialan. Jongin.._

 _Keparat!_

Luhan menyeret kakinya yang terbalut wedges pink imut terbaru–yang ia beli spesial untuk hari ulang tahunnya–dengan make up luntur karena air mata.

Ia baru saja menaiki taksi tercepat dari Billford Hill menuju Victoria's Garden begitu keluar dari apartemen Jongin. Keputusannya untuk tidak pulang dan tetap menuju apartemen Jongin akhirnya berakhir begini.

Begitu taksi yang membawanya berhenti di salah satu apartemen di Billford Hill tadi, ia segera turun dan menaiki lift. Jemarinya di luar perintah menekan angka 15, lantai di mana kekasihnya **―** Kim Jongin **―** tinggal. Ketika ia hendak memasukkan serentet nomor _lock-key_ apartemen Jongin yang juga ia hapal di luar kepala, pintu telah terlebih dahulu dibuka dari dalam.

Namun alih-alih Jongin yang menyambutnya, seorang wanita yang tidak asing berambut hitam sebahu dengan _bathrobe_ membalut tubuhnya berdiri di ambang pintu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan aneh.

Beberapa detik mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Sampai suara serak laki-laki dari dalam menginterupsi mereka. Luhan merasa jantungnya teronggok di bawah kakinya begitu melihat kekasihnya dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana hitam lengkap dengan rambut basah khas baru keramas. Jongin menatapnya gelagapan sementara sepasang netra Luhan semakin lama semakin panas.

 _"Kai, katakan padanya apa yang terjadi. Sekarang."_ Kyungsoo, gadis itu, membuka suara tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Luhan sementara Luhan sendiri menatap Jongin nanar. Tak ada gejolak di bola matanya. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, sebelum Jongin mendesah. Menyerah.

 _"Ya, aku memang berbohong, Luhan."_

 _"Maafkan aku, kukira hubungan kita sampai di sini saja."_

Luhan menjerit frustasi mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Bagaimana mata bulat Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam dan Kai yang seenaknya mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan 2 tahun lamanya, seolah-olah ia dan Luhan tak pernah mengalami apa-apa sebelumnya.

 _Bajingan._

 _Kim Jongin, sialan!_

 _Wedges_ -nya membuat suara ketuk-ketukan menyebalkan setiap kali ia melangkah menyusuri hilir Sungai Thames di Queen's Walk. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat menikmati setiap kali sepatu _–_ nya mengeluarkan suara _tuk-tuk_ imut setiap kali ia melangkah. Namun tidak kali ini. Hari ini Luhan benar-benar kacau, dan _tuk-tuk_ imutnya sama sekali tidak mengembalikan moodnya.

"Jalang! Kyungsoo jalang!"

Luhan membiarkan maskaranya luntur begitu saja sembari berjalan terseok-seok dengan kedua tangan terkepal; tak berniat menghapus air matanya. Gadis pirang itu tak peduli pada pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya terhadapnya, ia kini hanya ingin berjalan tanpa arah; membuat betisnya pegal sembari menunggu suasana hatinya _sedikit_ membaik.

Luhan memang selalu begini ketika patah hati. Terakhir kali ia pacaran adalah kelas 2 SMA, dan ia menghabiskan 8 jam penuh berputar-putar di _Ferris Wheel_ Shanghai sampai dipaksa turun oleh penjaganya karena Luhan tak mau membayar.

Ia kira Jongin tidak akan membuat Luhan mengalami keadaan yang sama. Ia kira Jongin akan setia. Ia kira Jongin tidak akan meninggalkannya sama seperti mantannya terdahulu. Namun ternyata, lebih pahit dari yang ia duga.

Luhan tengah menyapu poninya ke belakang rambutnya ketika pundaknya tak sengaja menubruk seseorang sampai ia terjungkal ke depan. _Geez_ , terimakasih pada wedges 12 sentimeternya untuk itu.

Luhan baru saja akan mengumpat pada seseorang yang berhasil membuat pantatnya mencium aspal dengan cara yang tidak elit itu jika saja ia tidak menengadah dan melihat dengan jelas wajah sang penubruk.

Luhan yakin sekali. Ia amat sangat yakin jika Cameron Dallas adalah laki-laki yang menduduki nomor satu sebagai laki-laki paling tampan di dunia di hati Luhan, namun tidak sampai saat ini. Begitu melihat rupa sang penubruk, Luhan merasa bunga-bunga berjatuhan di atas kepalanya dan matanya berkunang-kunang. _Laki-laki ini macho_ banget _, sih._

Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut samar dan alis mengkerut tidak suka. Dari raut wajahnya sepertinya laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menyesal telah menabrak Luhan.

Laki-laki itu menekuk sebelah lututnya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Luhan setelah beberapa detik mereka habiskan untuk saling menatap.

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?" Kata laki-laki itu sembari menggoyangkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Luhan, "Nona?" Luhan mengerjap dibuatnya.

Luhan menunduk sejenak. _Sial_. Suaranya sangat gentle membuat Luhan merona. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya ketika laki-laki itu membantunya berdiri.

Luhan menatap wajah sang penabrak dari ujung rambutnya sampai ke kaki. Ya, wajahnya menarik. Dengan kulit albino dan rambut cepak kecoklatan yang membuat bentuk wajahnya semakin kentara. Kemeja dan celananya pasti dari rumah mode Armani, dan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tengkuknya pasti adalah Clive Christian. Entah yang nomor berapa tapi baunya mengingatkan Luhan akan vanilla dan cendana.

Laki-laki di hadapannya sepertinya bukanlah mahasiswa, dilihat dari penampilannya. Tapi Luhan yakin 90% laki-laki di hadapannya tak jauh lebih tua daripada dirinya.

"Maaf akan kejadian ini, saya sedang buru-buru. Anda tidak terluka,bukan?" Suaranya berat namun sedikit khas, dan Luhan langsung memberi nilai delapan untuk Laki-laki di hadapannya.

Luhan terlihat bingung karena ia memang tidak begitu mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut dan nyaris menganggukkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan denyut perih di siku kanannya.

"Aku terluka!" Laki-laki tersebut melihat sekilas ke arah siku Luhan dan ia mendesah tertahan. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum meraih lengan Luhan dan mengeceknya prihatin.

"Eum, begini nona. Waktu istirahatku akan berakhir sekitar beberapa menit lagi namun aku belum mendapatkan jatah makan siangku, dan aku tidak bisa membawamu ke klinik terdekat untuk memengobati lukamu. Jadi..," Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan dompet pada celana pullovernya dan meraih beberapa lembar poundsterling sebelum menyematkannya pada tangan kanan Luhan.

"Ini, ambillah. Kau tentu masih bisa berjalan ke klinik sendiri bukan? Atau kau perlu aku untuk menyetop taksi untukmu?" Luhan menatap lembaran uang di tangannya sebelum mendesis kesal, ia menatap dengan lantang ke arah mata sang penabrak, "Apakah aku terlihat seperti gadis yang butuh uang?"

Laki-laki itu sejenak memperhatikan penampilannya. "Jadi jika kau tidak membutuhkan uangnya, hal lain apa yang dapat kubantu? Tentu saja karena aku telah menabrakmu sampai kau terluka, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menebusnya bukan?" Luhan menatap wajah laki-laki di hadapannya ketika tiba-tiba sebersit ide muncul di benaknya.

Luhan menyeka air matanya yang sebenarnya sudah kering sejak beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum bersedekap dengan cara yang congkak, "Jadi, Tuan,berapa umurmu?"

Laki-laki di hadapannya mengernyit seolah bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan sebelum membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu. "Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang cukup privasi,"  
Laki-laki itu mengerjap sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "namun aku 22."

Sepasang mata rusa itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum berbinar-binar seperti anak 5 tahun yang kegirangan ketika ditawari eskrim kesukaannya.

"Bagus! Bagus sekali!" Lelaki itu menatap Luhan bingung dan ketika bibir Luhan terbuka siap untuk mengatakan sepatah kata selanjutnya, lelaki itu buru-buru menyelanya.

"Em, Nona. Aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Dan," Sehun merogoh kartu nama di saku kanannya sebelum menyerahkannya pada Luhan, "hubungi saja nomor ini jika tubuhmu tidak baik-baik saja sampai nanti malam karena sekarang sudah semakin siang dan aku belum mendapatkan jatah istirahatku, jadi.. selamat siang."

Sebelum laki-laki itu berbalik, Luhan sempat melirik name tag yang tertera di dada kirinya.

'Sehun Oh'

Luhan yang menyadari laki-laki itu semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula segera berteriak memanggil, "Tuan Sehun!"

Sehun segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju kedai kopi yang sedaritadi menjadi tujuan awalnya. Sehun sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot berdesakkan di Queen's Walk untuk mendapatkan secangkir _espresso_. Ia bisa saja menyuruh salah satu bawahannya membeli untuknya. Namun kepalanya terlalu penat dan ia ingin mengistirahatkannya sejenak dengan menghidup udara segar di luar gedung dan membeli kopinya sendiri. Namun **―** _sayangnya_ **―** inilah yang terjadi.

"Tunggu!"

Sehun tetap berjalan walau ia dapat merasakan Luhan kini telah mengejarnya. Beberapa kali laki-laki itu menggumamkan 'Permisi' karena lautan manusia taktahu mengapa semakin sesak saja. Entah efek dari keinginannya segera mendapatkan _espresso_ atau karena sedang dikejar wanita aneh dengan maskara luntur, ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin segera kembali ke kantornya dan menghilang dari pandangan gadis di belakangnya yang _oh-entah-mengapa_ semakin terasa dekat saja.

"Hey, aku tahu kau mendengarku." Luhan berusaha mati-matian berlari di kerumunan orang dengan wedges imutnya dan ia butuh usaha ekstra untuk itu. Ia harus menahan kedua kakinya untuk tidak berlari karena tumitnya sedikit terkilir saat jatuh tadi dan berkali-kali rambut pirangnya menghalau pandangannya. Oh bagus, sekarang ia kehilangan Sehun.

Kemana laki-laki itu pergi?

Sungguh Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja. Sungguh, pertama kali Luhan melihat laki-laki itu sebersit ide nakal muncul dalam kepalanya. Mungkin saja laki-laki itu dapat membantunya.

"Sial, cepat sekali menghilangnya."

Luhan baru saja akan putus asa dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari taksi jika ia tidak teringat benda persegi panjang, tipis, dan licin yang sedari tadi ia genggam. _Aha! Kartu nama Oh Sehun!_

"Wah. Orang Korea rupanya, ya?" Luhan buru-buru menyimpan nomor dan alamat yang tertera di ponselnya sebelum mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan cara yang membuat pria manapun menggigit jari.

"Nomormu kusimpan ya, Oh Sehun. Sampai bertemu _lagi._ "

Siang itu Luhan kembali ke apartemennya dan melupakan tentang hubungannya yang baru saja kandas,

setidaknya..

untuk sejenak.

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **C** hapter 1) : **5.** 042

- **C** harad **e** -

by SEONG HEE JO

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

* * *

Halooo~~ Ini dia chapter 1 nyaaa.

Aku bingung ngenyelesain chapter ini ciyus, endingnya aku tulis pas ide lagi mampet dan aku males ngotak-atik lagi. Hehe, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Oh ya, aku mau tanya sesuatu sama readers-readers. Kenapa ya kadang pas aku upload story gitu di sempurna , tapi begitu di doc manager selalu ada bagian yang kepotong. Dan itu kadang bikin susah buat edit ulangnya. Kadang yang kepotong emang bagian ga penting, tapi pas aku baca ulang itu gak enak semua. Kaya misal yang kepotong itu cuma "Mr. Park?" tapi begitu aku upload cuma nongol "?" kan anehhhh -_-

Kalo ada yang tahu gimana cara ngatasin ini dan bikin aku semakin semangat upload story, kasih tau aku dums. Soalnya aku bener-bener keganggu sama iniii.

Kaya sekarang ini aku lagi upload story ini. Di jelas-jelas cuma ada 5.042 words, tapi di doc manager jadi 5.039 words. Serius aku gatau ko gini, aku jadi males baca ulang -_-

Gomawo~~

Love, Estelle


	3. Second Chance Summer

Summary:

"Bukan aku yang _mutusin_ , tahu!" / "Waktuku tidak cukup banyak untuk lelucon ini, _Mademoiselle_. Simpan saja tawaranmu. Cari orang lain yang lebih _murah_ karena aku tidak semudah itu." / Dipermalukan oleh laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya membuat harga dirinya sebagai 'wanita tersadis' di Kampusnya terinjak-injak. [EXOFIC, Comedy Romance, GS,Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

* * *

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

 _Created by_

 **SEONG HEE JO  
** _A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

 _Based from a sweet angst-romance novel by_ **Nyrae Dawn** _with the same title.  
I only adapted the title and the main idea.  
The whole plot and storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing J._

"CHARADE"

.

.

.

Koridor kampus tampak lenggang sore itu. Para mahasiswa London Business School sudah kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing, namun beberapa masih tinggal untuk jam tambahan maupun kegiatan lainnya. Termasuk Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tampak berjalan santai menuju perpustakaan, menenteng paperbag berisi beberapa buku dan memeluk netbook di tangan kirinya. Ia baru saja dari ruang dewan senat setelah membahas kegiatan musim panas kampus mereka. Dan sekarang ia harus mengembalikan semua buku-buku ini dan melanjutkan beberapa proposal untuk diajukan minggu depan.

Byun Baekhyun adalah wakil ketua dewan senat London Business School, dan ia sangat aktif dalam kegiatan organisasi. Berbeda dengan Xi Luhan yang lebih nyaman melakukan apapun sendiri, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang senang berada di kerumunan banyak orang. Ia aktif dalam menyatakan pendapat, dan para dosen menyukai kalimat cerdas dan ide brillian yang ia berikan setiap kali mereka berdiskusi.

Ia senang menuruti apa kata guru, ia suka perhatian. Itulah yang membuatnya tetap menjadi pengurus inti dewan senat LBS selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.

Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti koridor dan membiarkan kakinya berjalan ke tempat yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala. Tempat favoritnya di kampus ini. Perpustakaan.

Gadis itu bersiul ceria ketika melewati lorong gantung yang menyambungkan gedung utara dengan gedung selatan, dan langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba karena kini seseorang menahan pundaknya dari belakang.

"Permisi," panggil seseorang di belakangnya, dan gadis itu berbalik kemudian.

"Byun Baekhyun?" laki-laki itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang bebas ke arah Baekhyun, dan gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Seorang laki-laki Asia berperawakan sekitar 180 cm ke atas dengan rambut hitam cepak pendek menyambut anggukan Baekhyun dengan senyum menawan. Pria di hadapannya mengenakan _heme_ merah kotak-kotak, kacamata dengan frame simple juga _kekinian_ , dan tas ransel besar tersampir di pundak kanannya.

Secara keseluruhan, laki-laki ini lumayan, _lah_.

"Ah, rupanya kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Aku kemari untuk memberikan sesuatu padamu," laki-laki itu merogoh tas ranselnya dan menarik selebaran dari dalamnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini undangan untuk perwakilan kampusmu di acara kami pada akhir musim panas nanti."

Baekhyun menerimanya ragu-ragu―masih bingung terhadap apa yang dilakukan laki-laki tak dikenal di hadapannya sekarang. Gadis itu membaca sekilas judul yang tertera, ' _Harvard Summer Night Coachella' ._

"Kau anak Harvard?" tukas Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari selebaran di tangannya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk walau Baekhyun tak melihatnya. "Begitulah,"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk sok paham dan menyelipkan selebaran itu di paperbagnya dan menatap laki-laki tinggi menjulang di hadapannya dan ia tidak begitu suka akan fakta bahwa dia terlihat sangat mungil di hadapan pria ini. _Sial, ketinggian banget jadi orang._

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat membuka mulut, laki-laki itu buru-buru menyela. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Kai yang menitipkan itu padaku karena dia sedang sibuk dan kebetulan hari ini aku ada urusan di sekitar sini. Dia bilang serahkan saja titipannya kepada Byun Baekhyun, si wakil ketua dewan senat. Kudengar kalian saling mengenal," laki-laki itu tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya. Cuek.

Mungkin Baekhyun adalah gadis ceria dan periang, namun dia tidak begitu ramah terhadap orang baru. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun begitu payah jika disuruh mencari sponsor untuk berbagai acara yang diadakan Universitas-nya. Dia memang baik dalam perancangan dan pematangan konsep, namun untuk terjun langsung ke lapangan, dia tidak begitu oke.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihat anggukan singkat Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti apa yang Kai deskripsikan," Baekhyun mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Memang apa yang Jongin katakan tentangku?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dengan cara yang menyebalkan―menurut Baekhyun―sebelum tersenyum misterius kemudian mengendikkan bahu.

"Jutek, pendek, sipit, kurus, tidak manis, sedikit tomboy, dan tidak ramah," Baekhyun mendelik dibuatnya. Chanyeol hanya mendenguskan tawa pelan sebelum menyahut, "aku harap kau tidak mendamprat Kai setelah ini."

Baekhyun mendesah berlebihan sebelum melipat tangan di dada dan menatap laki-laki itu lamat-lamat.

"Begini ya, Tuan. Pertama, aku memang jutek, kurus, pendek dan sipit, tapi kau benar-benar tidak perlu mengucapkannya langsung di hadapanku seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang salah dan mengganggumu. Kedua, aku tidak tomboy. Aku masih sering menggunakan rok dan aku masih mau dan bisa bersolek. Yang ketiga, aku hanya pelit senyum kepada orang yang baru aku kenal."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata, dan laki-laki itu balik menatapnya tajam. Membuat Baekhyun tak betah lama-lama memandang sepasang obsidian laki-laki di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol maju beberapa langkah dan menunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kurasa Jongin melupakan beberapa hal ketika mendeskripsikan dirimu," laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya.

 _Sialan, kok seperti drama saja,_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Jongin melupakan dua hal," Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "yang pertama, kau cerewet." Baekhyun melotot. Ia baru saja membuka mulutnya hendak menyangkal namun Chanyeol menambahkan, "Dan kau cantik."

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajah Baekhyun dan gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah menjauh darinya. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum menegakkan posisinya seperti semula. "Berterimakasihlah atas perkataanku barusan karena kalau kau mau tahu, aku tidak memuji sembarang wanita."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berujar. "Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkan undangannya. Senang juga bisa berbicara dengan anak Harvard. Sekarang kau bisa pergi karena urusan kita sudah selesai dan aku―"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Byun Baekhyun. Semoga ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita," Chanyeol menyela sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya yang bebas sebelum berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Baru beberapa langkah, laki-laki itu kembali berbalik.

"Oh, ya! Karena kita berdua adalah orang Korea, mulai sekarang pakai bahasa Korea saja ya kalau berbicara. Yah, itu jika kita akan bertemu lagi." seru Chanyeol sebelum kembali memamerkan senyuman lebar― _lagi_ ―dan berjalan menjauh. Kali ini benar-benar pergi.

Baekhyun mendengus melihat laki-laki itu tengah bersiul dan berjalan sembari memandang keramaian London dari dinding kaca lorong gantung. Ia berbalik ketika punggung Chanyeol semakin mengecil kemudian hilang di persimpangan.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya ke perpustakaan karena tangannya sudah semakin pegal saja membawa paperbag dengan isi buku yang tidak sedikit. Sepasang converse-nya berdecit ketika menapak di keramik licin LBS, kemudian sedikit lari menuju perpustakaan yang tinggal beberapa meter darinya.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan membuka pintu perpustakaan jika saja ponselnya tidak menjeritkan ringtone _What Do You Mean_ _―Justin Bieber_ yang sengaja dipasang Luhan di ponselnya setiap kali gadis pirang itu menelepon. Dan Baekhyun baru saja teringat jika Luhan tidak akan menelepon kalau gadis itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan genting.

Baekhyun buru-buru memindahkan paperbag ke tangan satunya dan mengangkat sambungan telepon dari Luhan.

"Ya, Lu?"

"Hey, Baek. Kau masih di kampus?"

Baekhyun mengangguk walau ia tahu temannya tidak akan melihatnya. "Ya, dan mungkin sampai beberapa waktu kedepan. Aku di perpustakaan sekarang. Kenapa? Dan ada apa dengan suaramu?"

"Bisakah kau ke apartemenku sebelum pulang? Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu,"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Kenapa? Kau flu lagi?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk menuju perpustakaan dan menaruh barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu karena sepertinya pembicaraannya dengan Luhan tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat.

"Tidak, ini lebih dari flu. Dan bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat hari ini?" Baekhyun meletakkan netbooknya dan paperbag di atas meja besi perpustakaan yang dingin.

"Kuusahakan secepatnya kuselesaikan proposal sialan ini dan meluncur ke apartemenmu setelahnya."

Sambungan terputus setelah Luhan menambahkan beberapa pesanan yang harus Baekhyun bawa sebelum gadis itu menuju apartemennya. Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum jemarinya membuka netbook dan mulai mengerjakan proposal yang sempat tertunda saat rapat. Semakin cepat ia menyelesaikan ini, maka semakin cepat ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan sebenarnya.

Jadi ia mempercepat kerja jemarinya dan menghentikan pemikirannya yang kemana-mana dan melakukan pekerjaannya.

.

 **"CHARADE** "

Copyrighted. ©yeolatte 2015. All right reserved

Distribution of any kind of prohibited without the written consent of Jo Seong Hee.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Second Chance Summer

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku cukup lama mengenalmu untuk mengetahui kalau kau tidak suka membaca, Xi Luhan."

Baekhyun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan dan mulutnya sudah gatal untuk tidak bercuap-cuap.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu selepas menyelesaikan proposalnya, ia berputar-putar ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan dan mencari-cari pesanan Luhan. Ia harus susah payah menggeret kursi dan mengambil buku yang dipesan Luhan yang _oh-sialnya_ berada di jejeran rak teratas.

Dan berkat buku-buku pesanan Luhan, ia harus berlari ke stasiun terdekat jika tidak ingin tertinggal kereta terakhir menuju apartemen Luhan. Jika teman pirangnya itu tidak sibuk meneleponnya 5 menit sekali selama perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan seburu-buru ini.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun habiskan untuk menggerutu dan mengumpat. Ia sudah kesal setengah mati karena pikirannya yang sedang kacau karena beberapa hal dan Luhan bertindak sebegitu kekanakannya. Lebih-lebih setibanya di apartemen Luhan, Baekhyun menemukan gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja―kecuali opsi mengenai kedua matanya yang sudah bengkak seperti habis digebuk preman.

"Jadi segera ceritakan padaku mengapa kau memesan buku-buku ini dan memintaku untuk segera datang?"

Luhan mengabaikan ocehan Baekhyun dan segera menarik paperbag berisi buku-buku pesanannya dari tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa diabaikan terpaksa mengikuti Luhan ke kamarnya, namun alih-alih sebuah kamar tidur, Baekhyun disuguhi pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ruangan itu layak untuk ditiduri.

Jangankan ditiduri, dihuni saja kelihatannya tidak layak.

" _Gosh_ , Xi. Kau menghuni ruangan ini sejak tadi siang sampai―" Baekhyun melirik jam di atas nakas, "―jam 9 malam begini? Aku saja nyaris tercekik beberapa menit di sini! Kau tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan, lagi!"

Baekhyun mulai mengomel dan mondar-mandir mencari remote AC sementara Luhan tengah menyamankan posisinya di ranjang.

Luhan merogoh-rogoh paperbag yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun dan membongkar seluruh isinya di pangkuannya. Beberapa novel roman picisan dengan alur menyedihkan yang ia pesan sudah tersuguh di hadapan obsidiankembarnya.

Terlalu malas untuk merapikan novel-novel yang berantakan di pangkuannya, Luhan meraih satu kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke bantal. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tumpukan novel teronggok di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, ada beberapa hal yang kusesali dalam hidupku. Yang pertama, aku menyesal aku adalah orang yang tidak tahan dengan kotor sehingga aku saat ini benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak membersihkan ruangan―yang bahkan sama sekali bukan milikku," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Berjalan kesana-kemari dengan tong sampah di tangan kiri dan sapu di tangan kanan.

"Yang kedua, aku menyesal telah mengenalmu―yang sama sekali baik-baik saja dengan keadaan kotor di sekitar dan pemalas. Kita berbanding terbalik, Xiaolu. Kau sumbu X aku sumbu Y."

Baekhyun telah siap untuk mengoceh lagi jika saja Luhan tidak bergumam, "Aku putus dengan Jongin."

Baekhyun yang sudah siap bersih-bersih dengan rambut yang sudah dicepol tinggi terhenti tiba-tiba, menatap sahabatnya yang sedang mendekap buku di ranjangnya.

"Sungguhan?"

"Dia memilih Kyungsoo," Luhan mendengar suara serak asing dan baru ia sadari kalau itu adalah suaranya sendiri. _Geez_ , sudah berapa jam Luhan tidak minum? Suaranya terdengar menyedihkan bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Baekhyun masih mematung di depan ranjang Luhan, menggenggam sapu dan menatap Luhan tajam; menuntut penjelasan.

"Jadi kemarin sore aku pergi ke tempatnya. Aku memang berniat merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-23 seharian bersamanya, jadi itulah alasanku menolak ajakan makan malammu kemarin. Tapi aku melihat Kyungsoo di apartemennya,"

Luhan menggigit bibir, seolah enggan menceritakan kelanjutannya.

"Lalu? Kau memutuskan Jongin begitu saja? Kau tak mendengar penjelasannya?"

Luhan melempar bantal terdekat dari tangannya dan melemparnya sadis ke arah Baekhyun sebelum berteriak. "Bukan aku yang _mutusin_ , tahu!"

"Jadi Jongin yang memutuskanmu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku memang berniat mendengarkan dulu penjelasan darinya, tapi dia tak menjelaskan apa-apa dan meminta maaf karena dia berbohong selama ini kemudian dia berkata 'Lebih baik kita sudahi saja' seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita!"

Luhan tersengal dalam kalimatnya. Napasnya mulai memberat dan air mata siap meluncur dari kedua mata rusanya kapan saja.

Baekhyun menatap teman pirangnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Sebersit rasa kesal membuncah dalam dada Baekhyun melihat Luhan kini mengusap matanya berusaha menghentikan air mata untuk mengalir lebih deras. Ia kesal, mengapa ia harus memercayai sahabatnya pada Jongin selama ini jika ujung-ujungnya laki-laki hitam itu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Luhan seperti ini.

Miris, sedih, dan marah jadi satu. Ia marah terhadap Jongin. Harusnya ia tonjok saja tadi Chanyeol dan mengatakan 'Itu untuk temanmu yang sudah menyakiti sahabatku!' jika saja ia sudah mengetahui kabar ini dari pagi.

Baekhyun benci perselingkuhan. Baekhyun benci pengkhianatan.

Apapun alasan lainnya untuk putus, asalkan jangan akibat orang ketiga.

"Aku kira Jongin tidak akan melakukan ini. Aku kira selama ini Jongin mencintaiku."

Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum meletakkan sapu di sudut ruangan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Ia duduk di samping Luhan dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

Jujur, Baekhyun belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Ia tidak mengerti rasanya patah hati, dan kini ia benar-benar bingung reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan saat Luhan benar-benar terlihat seperti Rusa malang yang tersesat dan buta akan tempat di sekelilingnya.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" akhirnya Baekhyun berbicara setelah dirasa Luhan mulai sedikit tenang, dan gadis pirang itu mengangguk menanggapi tawaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melesat pergi ke dapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. Ia memberikan tehnya pada Luhan sebelum meraih bantal terdekat dan memeluknya, menatap Luhan yang kini setengah wajahnya tertutup _mug_ dan matanya sembab.

"Laki-laki bukan hanya Jongin, Luhan."

Baekhyun menatap teman pirangnya yang kini menatap _mug_ tanpa berminat menyesap tehnya sekali lagi.

"Kau tahu, musim panas adalah musim penuh inspirasi. Kini kau single, ' _me time'_ bagimu jauh lebih banyak sekarang. Cobalah menikmati London. Jalan-jalan, menghirup udara segar. Bolos saja kelas Mrs. Clark besok, nikmati _quality time-_ mu. Ini adalah tahun keempatmu di London, namun kau belum mengerti dengan baik tempat-tempat di sini bukan?"

Luhan hanya melirik sahabatnya yang kini sudah berdiri di atas ranjangnya dan berceloteh riang. Setidaknya― _dibuat-buat_ ―riang.

"Lupakan saja ini semua, anggap saja kau tak pernah bertemu Jongin. Kau senang menyanyi bukan? Mulailah bermain gitar dengan nada-nada mayor yang gembira. Kemudian pergilah ke kedai coklat dan makan coklat sebanyak-banyaknya!"

Luhan bergumam dengan suara serak, "Aku tidak bisa memainkan gitar dan aku hanya membuat coklat. Aku tak bisa makan coklat."

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun melonjak turun dari ranjang Luhan dan meraih handphone Luhan di nakas sebelum kemudian mengutak-atiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung ketika Baekhyun terlihat serius dengan ponselnya.

"Memblokir Jongin dari email, line, dan semua sosial media milikmu. Langkah ini adalah langkah awal bagimu untuk melupakannya."

Luhan mendesah, hendak merebut ponselnya namun Baekhyun membersit menjauh.

"Aktifkan lagi blogmu, mulailah menulis artikel tentang London sehabis berjalan-jalan. Buatlah video cover lagu Justin Bieber― _idola sepanjang masamu itu_ ―dan upload ke akun Youtube-mu."

"Baek―"

"Sebutkan saja tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, aku akan menemanimu kapanpun itu."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah selesai dengan ponselnya. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata bersamaan dengan Luhan. Kapanpun Luhan memberi aba-aba, Baekhyun akan menangis bersamanya.

Karena mereka adalah sahabat.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa tersenyum jika Luhan tidak tersenyum.

Karena Baekhyun menyayangi Luhan.

"Baek,"

"Kau tahu aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Tapi mungkin aku bisa berusaha meringankan patah hatimu, semampuku."

Luhan sudah benar-benar biru. Matanya serasa berkabut, dan dengan sedikit goncangan saja dapat membuat air mata yang sedaritadi ia tahan akan meluncur tanpa diaba-aba.

"Jadi, mau kupinjami pundak untuk malam ini?"

.

.

.

Bunyi apa itu?

Sehun mengerang dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, namun suara itu masih terdengar seperti sirine yang meraung-raung. Awalnya ia memang berniat untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali memejamkan matanya, namun pada akhirnya ia terganggu juga. Dengan mata masih terpejam, ia meraba-raba nakas di sampingnya dan meraih benda kotak tipis yang selama ini masih dipertanyakan tujuan Sehun membelinya. Mengingat fakta bahwa benda itu hanya berfungsi untuk alarm dan menghubungi sekretarisnya.

" _Hell...o?_ " gumamnya dengan mata masih terpejam dan suara serak mengerikan.

"Tuan Oh?" jawab seseorang di seberang.

"Yh..aa?"

Sehun berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya dengan menepuk pipinya, namun kemudian jawaban dari seberang membuatnya terlonjak dari tempat tidur dan jatuh dengan kepala yang mencium lantai lebih dulu. Kantuknya hilang sudah akibat benturan kepalanya dengan karpet.

"Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya orang di seberang kaget.

Sehun terduduk dari posisi jatuhnya. Kedua tangannya cepat-cepat meraih ponsel yang terjatuh dari genggamannya, kemudian menempelkan ke telinga. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun berdeham sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tunggu saja. Aku akan tiba 15 menit lagi."

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh Tuan? Apa kami tidak perlu mengundurkan jadwal rapat?"

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu." tukas Sehun cepat. "Aku sudah siap, aku hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk tiba di sana."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Sehun segera melesat menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini dia ada rapat kerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan yang berkeja di bidang entertainment di Manhattan, New York. Mereka akan mendirikan anak perusahaan baru di City of London dengan bantuan Perusahaan Arsitek dari China. Dan ia dengan bodohnya kesiangan di hari penting begini. Ia tentu tidak akan membiarkan rekan kerjanya harus menunggu setelah melakukan 10 jam perjalanan dari New York, bukan?

Sehun telah siap 5 menit kemudian. Ia menarik jas asal-asalan sebelum keluar dari flat-nya, sedikit berlari ke arah lift dan turun ke basement, tempat _Lamborghini Aventador_ -nya ia parkirkan. Ia mengendarai kekasih hitam kuningnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Membelah hingar-bingar London di pagi hari. Kota yang tak pernah lelap.

Ia sengaja membuat atap mobilnya terbuka dan membiarkan surai coklatnya terterpa angin musim panas yang terasa lembab. Sejenak ia mencium aroma kopi dari _brasserie_ ketika mobilnya berhenti di _traffic light._ Ia mengerang dalam duduknya; menahan dirinya untuk tidak berhenti dan memesan sedikit makanan untuk memuaskan perutnya yang kelaparan sejak tadi malam.

Lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan Sehun bersyukur karena ia tak perlu lama-lama mencium aroma khas sarapan yang membuat perutnya keroncongan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyadarkan matanya yang sekarang berkabut. Entah karena kelaparan atau kurang tidur. Atau mungkin keduanya.

Mobilnya telah tiba di basement kantornya. Ia menarik jasnya dan dengan sekali sentakan ia keluar dari mobil kemudian menutup pintunya― _sedikit membanting_. Dengan cekatan ia menghubungi sekretarisnya, berkata kalau ia sudah tiba dan memintanya untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Ia memantapkan kakinya melangkah menuju lift dan menekan lantai di mana ia akan menemui rekannya ini.

Sehun menghela napas lega ketika lift kaca yang membawanya naik itu bergerak. Sesaat lelaki itu berdiri membelakangi pintu lift dan menikmati pemandangan London di pagi hari yang tak pernah membuat nuraninya jenuh.

Beberapa detik ia gunakan untuk melihat hiruk pikuk jalanan ramai yang dipenuhi para remaja dengan setelan santai yang asyik berseda gurau dengan kerumunannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan bergumam, "Seru sekali..."

Sehun tak pernah merasakan apa yang para remaja itu rasakan. Menikmati masa muda dengan bergaul dan bersenang-senang. Ia selalu ingin melakukannya, tapi ia tak bisa.

Masa mudanya ia habiskan untuk belajar belajar dan belajar. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan ranking tertinggi setiap kali ujian kenaikan kelas, dan sukses di program akselerasi di SMP maupun SMA yang ia raih. Lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas di usia 16 tahun, dan kemudian menekuni bidang bisnis. Berkecinambung dalam dunia kotor perbisnisan tak pernah mengizinkan Sehun untuk sejenak bernapas lega. Bersenang-senang, menikmati masa mudanya. Tidak bisa. Tak akan pernah bisa.

Terakhir kali ia bahagia adalah ketika ia masih di Seoul. Hidup terlunta-lunta dengan serba kekurangan, bersama ibunya, dan teman-teman semasa kecilnya. Sampai kemudian ia diboyong ke London si usia 12 tahun oleh ayah kandungnya. Dan sejak saat itu, Sehun lupa rasanya bahagia.

Dalam lubuk hatinya ia cukup senang dengan keputusan ayahnya menghidupi mereka dengan cara yang lebih beradab dan ibunya tak perlu bekerja keras lagi di Korea. Tapi melihat bagaimana keluarga ini memperilakukan ia dan ibunya, hidupnya sekarang tak jauh lebih baik dari masa lalunya.

Memang menyedihkan mengetahui bahwa kau tidak diinginkan. Memang terasa sakit ketika seluruh keluargamu memandangmu rendah, menolak untuk menatapmu seolah-olah kau adalah penyakit yang menular. Dan Sehun harus puas dengan hidupnya sebagai anak tidak sah, anak seorang simpanan.

Lift berdenting menandakan Sehun telah sampai di lantai yang ia tuju. Laki-laki itu menarik napas perlahan dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. _Kendalikan dirimu._

Sepersekian detik ia gunakan untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya yang semakin kacau, sebelum ia berjalan mantap dan berlalu. Tak menyadari bahwa langkah demi langkah yang ia tuju akan membawanya menuju kejutan kecil yang membuat hidupnya berubah 180 derajad.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk bersila di ruang tengah apartemennya yang berantakan. Kedua tangannya ia julurkan ke depan, direntangkannya kesepuluh jarinya, lalu meniup kuku-kukunya yang baru saja dicat. Di sampingnya tergeletak majalah gadis edisi minggu lalu. Majalah tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan halaman yang berisi tentang tutorial _nail arts_ yang kekinian dan trendi. Luhan baru saja selesai mencat kuku-kukunya dengan warna baru kemudian membubuhinya dengan semburan warna lain sebagai hiasan sesuai dengan tutorial.

Hari ini Luhan terbangun setelah kemarin ia membuat kaus yang dikenakan Baekhyun basah akan air mata. Sesuai dengan saran Baekhyun, hari ini ia benar-benar membolos kelas hukum Mrs. Clark dan berniat mengawali harinya dengan beberes apartemennya yang berantakan. Namun niat awalnya runtuh ketika ia melihat cat kuku berwarna _pink cadillac_ yang menyempil di balik majalah-majalah koleksinya. Isinya memang tinggal setengah, namun itu cukup untuk menghiasi kuku-kukunya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

" _Parfait!_ " Luhan tersenyum puas sembari menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya, terlihat bangga dengan hasil karyanya yang kurang lebih mirip seperti di tutorial.

Gadis itu berdiri dan bersiap untuk mandi, namun bunyi nyaring dari ponselnya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia meraih ponsel dan melihat nama yang tertera, kemudian ekspresinya berubah seketika. Matanya berkilat-kilat dan senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

" _Nín hǎo_ _,_ Kris _!_ " serunya bersemangat. Secara otomatis ia menggunakan bahasa Cina begitu mengetahui dengan siapa ia berbicara. Orang di seberang terkekeh ketika Luhan menyambut teleponnya dengan begitu antusias.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang sedang merindukanku." Luhan mendengus mendengar suara dari seberang, namun bibirnya tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, menyadari begitu ia merindukan seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini tak ia lihat wajahnya. Wu Yifan, kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kukira kau sedang bekerja sekarang, kenapa meneleponku?" suaranya dibuat sesinis mungkin, namun tak dapat dipungkiri Luhan begitu senang sekarang.

"Aku baru saja akan menjelaskannya padamu, _ma_ _chérie_ _._ Perusahaan Papa melakukan kerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan entertainment di London. Mereka bilang akan membangun label baru atau semacamnya. Lalu... "

Luhan mengernyit penasaran. "Lalu?"

"Tebak apa yang dilakukan Papa?"

"Apa yang dilakukan Papa?"

"Papa menginginkan aku untuk bergabung dengan proyek ini."

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas sebelum berseru. "Berarti sekarang kau di London?!" Yifan terkekeh di seberang.

"Yap."

Luhan mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Yifan. Ah, ya. Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Di hari ulang tahun Luhan ke-21 dan saat itu Yifan jauh-jauh datang dari Cina datang untuk Luhan. Dan kini laki-laki itu ada di London. Setelah 2 tahun lamanya...

"Kapan kau tiba?"

"Kemarin lusa." Luhan mendelik sebelum membombardir Yifan dengan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku kemarin lusa? Kau tiba pukul berapa? Sekarang kau tinggal di mana? Berapa lama kau akan ada di sini? Loh, loh... Tunggu... Kemarin lusa? Itu berarti hari ulang tahunku?... Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku di hari ulang tahunku?!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, _Deer_. Kau tak perlu menyerangku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu, aku tahu kau khawatir namun aku baik-baik saja―sungguh!

"Pertama, maafkan aku karena aku tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di hari ulang tahunmu dan baru menghubungimu sekarang. Ponselku rusak karena Yixing menjatuhkannya ke aquarium 3 hari sebelum aku tiba di sini. Hari ini aku baru saja membeli ponsel baru dan tenang, _Sis_ , kau adalah orang pertama yang kuhubungi.

"Kedua, aku tiba di London pukul 5 sore dan―tenang saja, sopir taksiku cukup hebat. Ia membawaku dengan aman ke hotel yang sudah dipesan Papa dengan selamat. Aku tinggal di _Shang-ri La_ selama 2 minggu di London jadi kau tak perlu membersihkan kamar cadanganmu karena aku tidak mau tinggal dengan adik galak dan cerewet sepertimu.

"Ketiga, aku akan ada di sini sekitar 2 minggu, kembali ke China untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang tertinggal, kemudian menetap di London sampai dua bulan ke depan."

Luhan terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Yifan. Belum sempat ia menanggapi penjelasan panjang lebar dari Yifan, laki-laki itu sudah berkata lagi. "Aku tahu kau merindukanku. Dan daripada sekarang kau bengong di apartemenmu lebih baik sekarang kau bersiap. Kita akan makan siang bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, bagaimana?"

Luhan tak bisa menahan senyumannya lalu mengangguk kelewat semangat seperti anak anjing. "Asal kau yang traktir aku tidak masalah."

Yifan terkekeh di seberang. "Baiklah aku yang traktir. Tapi jemput aku, ya?"

Senyuman lebar di wajah Luhan berangsur-angsur menghilang dan digantikan dengan desisan kesal.

"Kau kan laki-laki! Mana ada perempuan yang menjemput laki-laki?" teriak Luhan kesal, namun tawa Yifan semakin keras.

"Papa tidak memberikan fasilitas mobil pribadi selama aku di sini dan aku harus naik taksi kemanapun aku pergi sedangkan taksi di sini mahal sekali. Daripada aku harus mengeluarkan uang untuk taksi lebih baik kau jemput aku. Lagipula kau kan bukan gadis kecil lagi."

"Yasudah kalau begitu naik kereta bawah tanah saja!" Yifan berdecak kesal ketika Luhan masih berseru dengan volume yang sama, tak berniat mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak aku juga sudah dengar. Tidak ada stasiun di dekat sini. Kau benar-benar tak ada pilihan lain selain menjemputku jika kau benar-benar merindukan _Gege_ -mu ini."

Luhan mengernyit dan mengingat-ingat. "Bukannya dekat _Shang-ri La_ ada stasiun kereta bawah tanah? Kau berusaha membodohi adikmu yang sudah 4 tahun tinggal di London, ya?!" Luhan menggerutu melihat sikap Yifan yang tak jauh lebih dewasa dari dirinya.

Yifan mendesah dramatis di seberang. "Kalau aku ada di hotel sekarang, mungkin aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjemputku."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya kau ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Aku sekarang ada di lobi kantor rekan Papa. Hari ini kita akan melaksanakan rapat untuk proyek. Asal kau tahu aku belum makan sejak tadi malam dan aku benar-benar kelaparan. Jadi kau mau menjemputku, kan?"

Luhan yang mendengar penjelasan Yifan menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya alasannya menolak keras untuk menjemput Yifan adalah karena ia harus mengendarai mobil. Ia tidak terlalu suka mengendari mobil pribadi selama di London. Seperti anak Rusa yang kabur dari kebun binatang dan tersesat di kota. Ia benci menghadapi hingar bingar lalu lintas seorang diri.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus menjemput Yifan hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Kirim saja alamatnya dan pukul berapa aku harus menjemputmu." ujar Luhan, menyerah.

"Siap, adikku tersayang! Kau berhutang cerita tentang kehidupanmu di London selama ini padaku― ceritakan sedetil-detilnya―oh, ya! Jangan lupakan cerita tentang pacarmu yang paling tampan se-dunia itu. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian?"

.

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan pantatnya pada sofa luar biasa empuk yang terletak di sudut lobi kantor rekan kerja Yifan.

Aldebaran Group.

Luhan tak pernah tahu bidang apa yang digeluti perusahaan ini, yang ia tahu nama perusahaan ini sering muncul dalam list sponsor acara-acara di Universitasnya maupun Universitas Jongin. Nama perusahaan ini juga sering menghiasi judul koran dan nongol di berita-berita televisi.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Luhan turun dari mobilnya dan memandang gedung kaca menjulang tinggi ini lalu masuk menuju meja resepsionis. Ia berkata akan menemui Wu Yifan, dan wanita Eropa ber-name tag Juliette di balik meja resepsionis itu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di lobi sampai rapat selesai.

Luhan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menyandar pada sandaran sofa. Ia memandang keluar ke arah jalanan di balik dinding kaca gedung ini sembari merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan sebelah tangan.

Dalam hatinya ia memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun semalam saat ia menangis di pelukan temannya itu.

"― _musim panas adalah musim penuh inspirasi. Kini kau single, 'me time' bagimu jauh lebih banyak sekarang. Cobalah menikmati London."_

Gadis pirang itu mendesah sebelum menghentikan aktivitasnya menyisir rambut dengan sebelah tangan.

" _Laki-laki bukan hanya Jongin, Luhan."_

" _Kau tak perlu buru-buru membuka hatimu untuk pria baru, namun_ _―_ _setidaknya berilah kesempatan bagi hatimu untuk melupakan Jongin. Perlahan-lahan."_

Luhan mengernyit mengingat perkataan terakhir Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu pergi dari apartemennya semalam. Ya. Baekhyun benar. Tak ada gunanya menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia tak mungkin memaksa Jongin untuk terus mencintainya ketika hatinya memilih Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun benar. Ia harus melupakan Jongin. Ia harus memberikan dirinya sendiri kesempatan untuk sendiri. Jika Jongin bisa bahagia tanpa Luhan, apakah gadis itu juga tidak patut untuk bahagia?

Namun sebersit amarah muncul dalam hatinya.

Tidak.

Ia tidak ingin Jongin pergi begitu saja dari hidupnya dan memilih gadis lain. Ia ingin membuat laki-laki itu menyesal meninggalkannya dan memilih Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana? Jongin terlihat sangat tidak peduli ketika memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan saat itu. Apa mungkin ia dapat membuat Jongin menyesal untuk melepasnya?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya yang serasa mau meledak. Matanya begitu perih karena kurang tidur dan kemarin seharian menangis di ranjangnya. Lebih-lebih memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Jongin saat ini malah makin membuatnya ingin menjedotkan kepala ke dinding.

Ketika ia merasakan pening berangsur-angsur lenyap dari kepalanya, sepasang netra hazel-nya menangkap sosok jangkung berkulit pucat dengan setelan formal yang berkelas berlalu menuju resepsionis. Laki-laki itu tampak berbicara dengan wanita di samping Juliette, kemudian berjalan melewati Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit. Laki-laki itu tampak tidak asing.

Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. _Pergi ke apartemen Jongin, naik taksi, berjalan di Queen's Walk, ditabrak oleh super-hawt man, kartu nama_ ―Ah ya! Laki-laki itu adalah orang yang menabraknya di Queen's Walk!

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil ke arah Sehun―yang kemudian menimbulkan suara bising di lobi yang sunyi.

"Oh Sehun!"

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Luhan. Satu alisnya diangkat dan dahinya berkerut samar.

"Ya?" tukas laki-laki itu pendek.

Luhan segera memasang senyum andalannya yang biasanya langsung membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpesona, namun anehnya tak berlaku pada laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Luhan menjulurkan tangan kanannya, menwarkan tangannya untuk dijabat.

Sehun menatap tangan Luhan sekilas sebelum menjabatnya dengan jabatan tegas yang disukai Luhan. Genggamannya tidak kasar, namun terkesan berwibawa dalam satu waktu. Jabatan tangan yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Jongin.

"Tentu masih ingat padaku?"

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Ia terlihat bingung sesaat, namun ia berpikir mungkin gadis ini adalah salah satu temannya semasa kuliah. Seketika ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah menjadi tenang.

"Ah, maaf―" Luhan buru-buru tertawa, menyela.

"Ya, aku sudah melupakannya. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf begitu, lenganku baik-baik saja." Sahut Luhan riang yang membuat Sehun semakin bingung dengan reaksinya. _Minta maaf apaan?_

"Wah, ternyata kau bekerja di sini? Bekerja di kantor megah begini? Kau pasti sangat pintar. Di usia ke-22 tahun kau sudah diterima di perusahaan sebesar ini." Luhan memandang sekeliling dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat. Sehun hanya terdiam dengan tatapan bingung, tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja teringat akan sebersit ide yang muncul pada kepalanya ketika ia pertama kali bertemu pria ini. Ya. Sudah pasti idenya adalah ide bagus. Dengan begitu ia bisa membuat Jongin menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Luhan.

" _Laki-laki bukan hanya Jongin Luhan."_

 _Ya, Baek, kau benar. Laki-laki bukan hanya Jongin karena sekarang di hadapanku sudah ada hawt-stuff yang lain._

"Oh, ya, Oh Sehun. Karena umur kita tidak jauh beda, kau tak perlu berbicara formal denganku." Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun sok akrab dan tindakannya sempat berhasil membuat Sehun menarik gadis ini ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Siapa gadis ini sebenarnya? Mengapa Sehun tak mengingat gadis ini? Kenapa kelakuannya seolah-olah gadis ini pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Begini Oh Sehun, aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang. Jadi karena kita tidak memiliki pertemuan pertama yang baik dan kau sendiri juga belum mengerti namaku, _let's start it all over again_."

Luhan berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, "Halo. Aku Luhan, gadis yang kau tabrak kemarin di Sungai Thames. Umurku baru saja 23 tahun, dan aku sedang dalam masalah batin dan mental. Aku menemukan pacarku tidur dengan perempuan lain di hari ulang tahunku,"

Sehun mengernyit tak paham. Lalu seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah terang. Dia ingat sekarang. Dua hari yang lalu ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan saat ia hendak membeli kopinya di dekat Sungai Thames.

Sehun mengendik acuh tak acuh dan bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi pacar kontrakku." Luhan mengatakannya tanpa beban seolah-olah ia hanya meminta tolong untuk menunjukkan arah mata angin. Sehun terbengong, nyaris menganga. Ia menatap Luhan dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Gadis ini biasa saja. Tidak ada kesan yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun dari penampilannya.

Penampilannya seperti gadis-gadis Eropa lainnya walaupun wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia berdarah Asia. Dan gadis ini― _gadis tidak menarik ini_ ―baru saja meminta Sehun untuk menjadi pacarnya. Ralat, pacar kontraknya.

Sejenak mereka hanya berpandangan dalam diam. Luhan bersedekap dan Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan kedua tangan bersemayam dalam saku celana. Kemudian Sehun membuka suara.

"Apa yang dapat kau tawarkan jika aku bersedia menjadi pacar kontrakmu?"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan _aku-tak-percaya-ini_ kemudian tertawa sumbang.

"Apa yang aku tawarkan jika kau bersedia menjadi pacar kontrakku?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaan Sehun, dan laki-laki di hadapannya semakin bertingkah menyebalkan dengan tatapan angkuh dan dagu yang naik ke atas. Laki-laki itu mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Sungguh? Kau membutuhkan uang? Kau sudah bekerja di perusahaan super besar ini dan dilihat dari pakaian yang kau kenakan―yang aku yakin 100% dari rumah mode Armani―sudah tentu bosmu menggajimu besar-besaran. Dan kau masih membutuhkan uang untuk ini?" Luhan mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun memukul kepalanya. Namun sepertinya tidak berlaku pada laki-laki ini.

Sehun mengangguk dengan gaya congkak. "Benar. Seberapa banyak uang yang _mampu_ kau bayar untuk membuatku menjadi pacar kontrakmu? Apakah kau orang kaya?"

"Kau ingin berapa, sebutkan saja nominalnya. Aku akan mentransfer ke rekeningmu pagi-pagi sekali jika kau bersedia." Luhan memasang senyum miring andalannya. Senyuman jahat yang selalu berhasil memancing pertengkaran antar gadis.

Sehun tak kalah sinisnya. "Kau ingin aku menyebutkan berapa banyak uang yang aku inginkan? Percayalah, kau tak akan bisa membayarnya."

Luhan mendengus tak percaya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya diplomatis dan raut kesal jelas terbaca dari mimik mukanya. Ia baru saja dipermalukan oleh orang yang bahkan setahun lebih muda darinya.

"Kau―"

"Bagaimana? Tawaranmu masih berlaku?" Sehun tak bergeming, posisinya masih sama angkuhnya. Yang membuat Luhan sebal setengah mati adalah wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bertahan hidup tanpa ekspresi? Wajahnya seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau Sehun tidak pernah tertawa sepanjang hidupnya.

Luhan tak berkutik. Dalam hati ia kesal _nyaris_ mati. Kepalanya memutar kata-kata jahat yang selalu menjadi senjatanya ketika bertengkar dengan gadis-gadis menyebalkan di kampus, merancang kata yang tepat untuk membuat laki-laki di hadapannya skakmat. Namun sialnya, otaknya tak menemukan apa-apa. _Dasar Luhan otak udang!_

Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku celana dan melirik arloji dengan cara yang membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang yang menyebalkan setengah mati begini terlihat begitu menakjubkan ketika melirik arloji.

"Waktuku tidak cukup banyak untuk lelucon ini, _Mademoiselle_. Simpan saja tawaranmu. Cari orang lain yang lebih _murah_ karena aku tidak semudah itu." Sehun membungkuk sejenak sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Gadis itu benar-benar menghentak lantai keramik yang ia pijak dengan _heels_ Dior terbarunya ketika Sehun telah berlalu dari pandangannya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu membuat Luhan malu sampai ke urat nadi? Dipermalukan oleh laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya membuat harga dirinya sebagai 'wanita tersadis' di kampusnya terinjak-injak.

Luhan berbalik setelah memeragakan gerakan seolah-olah ia sedang mencekik Sehun dan melangkah menuju tempatnya semula dengan langkah di hentak-hentakkan. Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat sampai ke ubun-ubun dan ia yakin setengah mati wajahnya merah saat ini.

"Tenang Luhan, tenangkan dirimu."

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan melakukan gerakan _exhale-inhale_ yang selalu diterapkan oleh ayahnya di China setiap kali Luhan membuatnya marah. Setelah dirasa kepalanya tak sepanas tadi, ia merapikan rambutnya dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri kalau hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia karena ia bertemu dengan Yifan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 tahun lamanya.

" _Lulu_!"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati lelaki jangkung berperawakan Asia melambai padanya dari dalam lift yang terbuka. Itu dia Yifan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya tak sebahagia yang ia harapkan saat melihat Yifan. Dan itu semua karena Oh Sehun.

Luhan mendesah ketika ia melihat lelaki itu berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. Ia berdiri menyambut pelukan tiba-tiba yang diberikan Yifan, kemudian mencoba memasang ekspresi sebahagia mungkin.

"Kris―"

" _Damnit_ , betapa aku merindukan adik kecilku ini." Yifan menangkup kepala Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Kekesalan yang bersarang di kepala Luhan berangsur-angsur menguap ketika ia menyadari betapa ia merindukan laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

Setetes air mata luruh dari kedua kelopak hazel-nya. "Kris..." Luhan tak bisa menahan air matanya ketika Yifan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Tatapan perhatian dari seorang kakak. Sosok kakak yang selama 4 tahun ini tidak ada di sisinya.

"Aku tahu kau merindukanku, Dik. Jadi daripada kita bermesraan di sini lebih baik segera bawa kakakmu ini ke restoran terenak di London kemudian ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada adik kecilku ini selama kakaknya tidak ada."

.

.

.

Yifan baru saja tiba di London dan ia berharap Luhan akan membawanya untuk menikmati sepiring makanan Eropa. Namun alih-alih menyantap kue dadar dengan madu, Luhan malah membawanya ke salah satu restoran masakan Korea di sudut terlupakan City.

Gadis itu memesan _soondae_ sepanci penuh dan makan dengan beringas yang berhasil membuat kekesalan Yifan menguap dan tersenyum lebar. Cara makan Luhan ketika gadis itu sedang kesal adalah satu dari jutaan hal yang dirindukan oleh lelaki Wu itu. Sementara Luhan menikmati _soondae_ dengan nasi, Yifan harus puas dengan semangkuk _deonjang jigae_ yang dipesannya.

"Jadi," kata Luhan dengan mulut penuh. Gadis itu menguyah sebentar, menelan, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana Cina saat aku di UK."

Gadis itu menyendok _deonjang jigae_ milik Yifan dan menyeruputnya tanpa meminta izin dari pemiliknya dan Yifan sama sekali oke dengan kebiasaan Luhan itu. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sebelum berujar, "Sama saja. Masih sama seperti sebelum kepergianmu."

Yifan menekan ujung bibirnya dengan sumpit sementara Luhan masih sibuk menghabiskan sepanci penuh _soondae_ -nya. "Papa masih sibuk dengan perusahaannya, Mama seperti biasa mendesain aksesori dan bergelut di balik mesin jahit. Yixing juga baru saja melanjutkan SMA di Beijing."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Baba dan _Mommy_ bagaimana?"

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya. "Baba? Entah kenapa pasiennya semakin hari semakin banyak saja sementara tubuhnya sendiri sudah semakin tua. Kau tahu, rematik dan sebagainya. Kukira orang-orang Cina semakin tidak memerhatikan kesehatannya.

" _Mommy_ juga masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan baru-baru ini bergelut dengan usaha _bakery_ -nya. Yah, mereka semua baik-baik saja."

Luhan tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

Luhan dan Yifan bukanlah saudara kandung seperti kelihatannya. Yifan dua tahun lebih tua darinya, dan sejak ia lahir di dunia, Yifan sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai adik sendiri. Keduanya bertetangga sejak kecil dan kedua orang tua mereka adalah teman semasa sekolah.

Yifan sangat melindungi Luhan. Dimanapun Yifan berada, selalu ada Luhan. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kedekatan mereka membuat siapapun yang melihat mengira kalau mereka benar-benar saudara kandung.

Ayah Luhan adalah seorang presiden dari perusahaan arsitek. Ibunya adalah seorang desainer dan bekerja di butiknya sendiri. Sementara Yifan besar dari keluarga berpendidikan. Ayahnya adalah satu dari 5 dokter bedah terbaik di dunia, dan ibunya adalah dosen di salah satu Universitas favorit di Beijing. Keduanya adalah anak tunggal dan orang tua mereka sama-sama sibuk. Kesamaan nasib itulah yang membuat keduanya memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat.

Yifan mendapatkan program akselerasi saat SMP, dan itu membuatnya setahun lebih cepat lulus kuliah dan langsung bekerja di perusahaan Ayah Luhan, menjadi arsitek kesayangan Tuan Xi yang dielu-elukan. Sementara Luhan langsung melanjutkan studinya di London sebagai mahasiswa London Business School begitu tamat di SMA. Itulah yang membuat keduanya jarang berkomunikasi selama 4 tahun ini.

"Kau sudah cukup puas dengan ceritaku, sekarang giliranmu."

Luhan menatap Yifan sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Aku hidup dengan baik di sini. Aku makan 3 kali sehari, bekerja paruh waktu di kedai coklat dekat dengan kampusku, dan masih senang belanja seperti dulu. Aku masih Luhan yang kau kenal." Luhan menyendok makannya dan menatap Yifan polos.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pelajaran?"

Luhan mendesis, sudah menduga topik yang akan ditanyakan Yifan pertama kali. "Aku masih mengulang di mata pelajaran hukum dan asal kau tahu, Kris, hari ini aku membolos kelas hukum." Yifan menghela napas dramatis dan menatap Luhan putus asa.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan ketus. Yifan menggeleng menanggapi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan enteng, "Sejauh ini hanya Baekhyun yang mau berteman denganku dan satu-satunya orang yang mau aku jadikan teman. Gadis Eropa terlalu menyebalkan. Berteman dengan mereka bukan _style_ -ku." Yifan mendenguskan tawa.

"Kau sendiri juga menyebalkan." tukas Yifan dan ia mendapati Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yifan seolah tak peduli dengan opininya.

"Lalu Jongin bagaimana?" Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap _soondae_ -nya dengan pandangan kosong sebelum menggeleng lemah.

"Aku putus."

"Hah?"

"Dia selingkuh dengan salah satu temanku."

"Sungguh?"

"Memang aku seperti bercanda?"

" _Haaaah_ , sudah kuduga."

"Apa?"

"Jongin bukan laki-laki yang baik. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu dulu saat awal kalian pacaran?!"

Luhan heran melihat Yifan mendadak kesal. "Ya, kau benar Kris. Dan adikmu ini terlalu polos sampai-sampai bisa segampang itu dibodohi."

"Kapan kalian putus?"

"Kemarin di hari ulang tahunku."

"Serius?" Yifan menaikkan oktaf suaranya dan Luhan benar-benar risih dengan reaksi berlebihan Yifan karena kini nyaris seluruh pengunjung restoran tengah menatap mereka.

"Aku serius. Dan bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya? Kalau tidak kita pulang sekarang."

Yifan menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menyerah. Ia memang tidak bisa penasaran, tapi ia tak pernah memaksa. Apalagi memaksa Luhan. Orang yang paling tidak bisa disuruh―apalagi dipaksa―di dunia ini.

"Lalu, sekarang, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Luhan memandang menerawang keluar jendela restoran, menatap keramaian dari pedestrian yang memenuhi jalanan London. "Aku akan membuat Jongin menyesal melepasku."

Yifan mengernyit tak mengerti. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Yifan semakin bingung dibuatnya. Apakah serumit ini patah hati? Entahlah. Yifan tak pernah merasakannya. Hidupnya terlalu monoton dan sederhana untuk sekedar patah hati.

"Sudahlah, ayo habiskan makanmu kemudian kita pergi ke tempatmu. Aku sedang malas pulang. Berantakan sekali apartemenku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas di dalamnya. Kau yang menyetir, ya. Aku capek."

Yifan menatap Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya dan pergi berlalu mendahuluinya.

"Yang memberantakan seisi apartemen itu siapa?"

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **C** hapter 2) : **6.** 957

- **C** harad **e** -

by SEONG HEE JO

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

* * *

/lirik jam/

OMOOOO panjang beudh chapter ini wkwkwk.

Maaf ya manteman, kurindu Yifan. Kurindu moment ZitaoYifanLuhan di panggung bersama kesembilan member lainnya. Jadi kubuat dia menjadi kandidat utama di FF ini. Zitao juga bakal nongol. Dan kalau kalian-kalian semua muak membacanya, bisa segera tinggalkan FF ini daripada saya menerima komentar tidak mengenakkan.

Sejujurnya, cintaku sama EXO udah gak sedalem dulu. Sejak Yifan keluar, pengaruhnya besar banget. Tapi entah kenapa untuk nulis, aku gabisa dapet feel kalo gak nulis tentang EXO. Kalo misal aku mau nulis FF BTS biasanya aku bikin pake versi EXO dulu terus aku replace nama-namanya pake nama BTS terus baru post di wp . Soalnya serius deh, aku gabisa jauh-jauh dari Hunhan Kristao Chanbaek.

Zudah zekian, semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan~

Love, Estelle.


	4. The Importance of Being Earnest

Summary:

"Nah, itu! Kau tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk menolakku. Ayolah, pacaran denganku saja. Memangnya kau tidak tertarik dengan gadis _kawaii_ sepertiku?"/ Wanita macam apa yang memohon-mohon untuk dijadikan kekasih pada seorang pria? Yang benar saja. / "Apakah gadis _kawaii_ memang terihat seperti Putri Fiona begini?" [EXOFIC, Comedy Romance, GS,Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

* * *

.

 _Created by_

 **ESTELLE WU  
** _A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

 _Based from a sweet angst-romance novel by_ **Nyrae Dawn** _with the same title.  
I only adapted the title and the main idea.  
The whole plot and storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing J._

"CHARADE"

.

.

.

Luhan mematut dirinya di kaca. Dirinya terlihat begitu manis mengenakan _flare skirts_ krem dan kemeja tipis musim panas berwarna biru dongker. Rambut pirangnya dibiar tergerai menutupi punggungnya dan dengan sentuhan akhir tali _spaghetti_ di wedges birunya, ia cukup percaya diri untuk berangkat ke kampus sekarang.

Gadis itu meraih tas tangan yang tergeletak di meja riasnya kemudian merogoh isinya, memastikan barang-barang pentingnya sudah tersimpan aman di dalam.

Diktat, _ballpoint_ , dompet, parfum, lotion, tablet... ia rasa sudah semua.

Luhan mencabut ponselnya dari charger kemudian keluar dari apartemen dengan ponsel terapit di pundak kanan dan telinganya. Sambungannya kepada Baekhyun sudah terhubung.

Luhan baru saja akan masuk ke lift ketika Baekhyun mengangkat sambungannya. Namun alih-alih ucapan 'halo' , Luhan menerima sambutan pendek yang terkesan tidak basa-basi.

"Kau masuk hari ini?"

Luhan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku harus masuk. Hari ini ada kelas manajemen dan aku tidak boleh terlambat. _I'm on my way._ "

Baekhyun menghela napas di seberang. "Kelas dimulai pukul 10 dan sekarang masih jam 8, _Geez_. Omong-omong, aku tidak percaya kau sungguh-sungguh membolos kelas hukum kemarin..."

Luhan tak mempedulikan perkataan Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh, ya, aku baru akan memberitahumu kabar baik. Kris sekarang ada di London."

"Oh, ya?" nada bicara Baekhyun terlihat antusias.

"Papa membuatnya ikut campur dalam proyek dengan perusahaan di London kali ini. Aku tidak tahu ternyata Kris mendapatkan kepercayaan sebegitu besarnya dari Papa," Luhan menanti pintu lift untuk terbuka.

"Jangan-jangan kalian dijodohkan, _kalik_!" canda Baekhyun asal-asalan sebelum disambut gelak tawa dari keduanya. "Tidak, tidak. Yifan terlalu tampan untuk menjadi menantu Papa," sanggah Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik?" Luhan tersenyum sebelum mengangguk, meski ia tahu Baekhyun takkan melihatnya. " _Perfect_ seperti biasa. Masih menarik perhatian para wanita setiap kali aku jalan dengannya. Semakin usianya bertambah wajahnya semakin tampan kurasa."

 _Ting._

Lift terbuka dan Luhan bersiap untuk masuk jika saja sosok di dalam lift tak membuat kedua kaki Luhan membeku di tempat. Baekhyun sudah mengoceh di seberang, namun Luhan tak perlu repot-repot mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan jika kini yang berdiri di hadapannya mampu mengocok sandwich kalkun― _sararapannya pagi ini_ ―di dalam perutnya.

Luhan tanpa sadar mematikan sambungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Luhan?"

"Jongin..."

Kim Jongin, mantan pacarnya, kini berdiri di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu tampak segar dengan jeans belel dan topi, terlihat begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri harus menggunakan _concealear_ terbaik yang ia miliki untuk menutupi kelopak dan kantung matanya yang bengkak juga menghitam selama 2 hari ini. Luhan harus melatih dirinya sendiri untuk tersenyum senatural mungkin sebelum ia mandi dan minum obat nafsu makan untuk memperbaiki berat badannya yang turun drastis.

Sebersit rasa kesal membuncah dalam dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Sesuatu menikam relung dadanya, seperti bongkahan stalaktit dari es yang membuat hatinya panas dan dingin menggelora. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini terlihat baik-baik saja setelah apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka?

"Kau mau masuk?"

Jongin menahan tombol lift agar pintu senantiasa terbuka, dan Luhan masuk ke dalam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang terpancang pada sang mantan kekasih. Yang sejujurnya masih mengisi kekosongan dalam hatinya. Terlebih ketika tatapan Jongin masih sama seperti dulu. Kehangatan merebak dari tatapannya yang teduh.

"Kau ada kelas hari ini?" tanya Jongin, melirik Luhan dari pantulan dinding kaca lift―yang sialnya hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam. Luhan hanya bergumam menanggapi. Jongin melemparkan senyum manisnya kemudian.

Keheningan merebak, hanya terdengar suara lift yang berdenting halus setiap kali lift yang membawa mereka turun melewati lantai demi lantai. Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa Jongin berada di gedung apartemennya sepagi ini? Apakah laki-laki itu memang hendak mencarinya?

"Kau sendiri untuk apa kemari?" _Untuk memintaku kembali padamu karena kau menyesal melepasku?_

Jongin melebarkan senyumnya; membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya sejak kapan laki-laki ini menjadi murah senyum.

"Ah, ya. Aku baru saja dari apartemen Kyungsoo yang baru dan sekarang aku mau ke apartemen temanku. Kyungsoo pindah kemarin. Baru kutahu ternyata tempat tinggal barunya ada di gedung yang sama denganmu."

 _Ah, ya._

 _Kyungsoo..._

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, bukan?" Jongin melanjutkan.

Luhan tersenyum miris. _Yah, menyenangkan sekali ya... Kim Jongin._

"Luhan..."

Jongin tengah menggaruk tengkuknya ketika Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan kedua mata mereka bersirobok dalam ketidaksengajaaan. Jongin masih ragu untuk berbicara, sampai kemudian satu kata terlontar dari bibirnya, "Maaf."

Luhan tak bergeming. Terlalu bingung bagaimana ia harus menjawab Jongin. Dalam kepalanya terlontar berbagai kalimat dan sumpah serapah yang ingin ia keluarkan, namun ia terlalu bingung untuk menyusunnya. Ia harus mulai dari mana? Apakah ia harus mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan terlebih dahulu atau bagaimana?

Hening menguasai. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Jongin kembali membuka suaranya, "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Jongin," Luhan mengangkat tangannya, meminta Jongin untuk berhenti. Sejujurnya ia tidak membutuhkan pernyataan maaf Jongin karena tanpa laki-laki itu mengakui kesalahannya pun Luhan tidak akan pernah melupakan luka yang tertoreh di hatinya.

"Aku tahu alasanmu memutuskan hubungan kita. Tentu aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk terus bersamaku walau kau tahu hatiku meneriakkan sebaliknya."

Luhan berusaha menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga sedangkan Jongin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

"Aku bingung, Kai. Aku frustasi. Dalam hatiku aku terus menerus bertanya apa sebenarnya kesalahanku sampai hubungan kita berakhir seperti ini. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri setiap malam sampai aku tidak bisa tidur dan terjaga sampai pagi.

"Dan karena kau ada di sini sekarang aku akan bertanya langsung padamu dan kumohon jawablah dengan jujur," Luhan mendongak dan pandangannya bersirobok dengan kedua netra Jongin, "katakan padaku."

Jongin mengangguk. Luhan bingung apa arti dari anggukannya karena sekarang laki-laki itu menatapnya intens, menanti kelanjutan dari apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan.

"Katakan padaku apa yang Kyungsoo miliki yang tidak kumiliki?" ceplos Luhan dengan suara keras.

Keheningan terbangun di sana. Tak ada satu dari keduanya yang berniat untuk memecah suasana, namun pandangan mata senantiasa berbicara walau mulut serasa terbungkam. Jongin bingung apa yang harus ia katakan sedangkan gadis di hadapannya terlihat hancur berkeping-keping.

"Luhan..."

"Tidak. Lupakan saja apa yang barusan kukatakan. Ah, aku ini bicara apa."

Luhan menyentuh keningnya yang tertutup poni dan menunduk, tak mengizinkan sang mantan kekasih melihat wajah kacaunya lebih lama lagi. _Bicara apa tadi ia..._

"Jika memang hubungan kita harus berakhir, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa berteman bukan?"

Lift berhenti bergerak dan pintunya terbuka sesaat setelah Luhan melemparkan senyuman yang dibuat seikhlas mungkin pada Jongin. Lift berhenti di lobi, itu tandanya Luhan telah sampai di lantai yang ia tuju. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Jongin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, menepuk pundak laki-laki itu, kemudian berjalan keluar.

Luhan mendengar lift berdenting sebelum menutup kembali, dan gadis itu berjalan menyusuri lobi. Luhan menghela napas sebelum tersenyum getir. Seharusnya jika ia mau egois sedikit saja, ia masih ada di sana. Masih berada dalam pelukan Jongin, dan saling berbagi kebahagiaan.

Seharusnya jika ia mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja, ia masih dapat memiliki Jongin. Seharusnya jika ia mau jujur terhadap perasaannya, ia masih dapat merasakan rasanya mencintai dan dicintai. Namun sepertinya opsi kedua adalah hal yang mustahil. Karena Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, dan hanya Luhan yang mencintai Jongin.

Luhan berjalan terseok, mati-matian menahan air mata yang siap menetes kapanpun kelopaknya berhenti untuk menolak. Sekonyong-konyong ia menyesali keputusannya untuk masuk kelas hari ini. Harusnya ia bolos saja sekalian kelas manajemen sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima pelajaran dengan baik jika suasana hatinya luar biasa amburadul begini.

Gadis itu melewati pintu kaca otomatis gedung apartemennya, mengabaikan _security_ di sana yang biasanya selalu ia sapa setiap kali ia masuk atau keluar dari sana.

Luhan berjalan, perlahan-lahan. Berdiri di tempat pejalan kaki, menjauhi panggung kekalahannya sendiri.

.

 **"CHARADE** "

Copyrighted. ©yeolatte 2015. All right reserved

Distribution of any kind of prohibited without the written consent of Estelle Wu.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : The Importance of Being Earnest

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, baru saja tiba di apartemennya di Kensington ketika ia melihat lampu apartemennya menyala. Sudah pasti seseorang menghuni tempatnya selama ia pergi. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan orang itu. Selain dirinya hanya ada satu orang yang tahu password apartemennya. Orang itu adalah...

"Kim Jongin!"

"Oey, Park! _Welcome home_."

Sosok laki-laki tan dengan tinggi badan yang nyaris sama dengan tinggi badannya sedang berdiri di depan televisi. Tangan kanannya sedang menggenggam remote TV dan tangan satunya membawa mangkuk yang penuh dengan sereal.

Chanyeol mendesah melihat keadaan apartemen yang berubah menjadi super berantakan selama ia pergi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Kim Jongin, laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada tempatku?"

Jongin tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Chanyeol dan masih fokus dengan TV. Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak tampak menunggu jawaban dari Jongin karena tentu saja hampir setiap hari Jongin mengacaukan seisi apartemennya.

Chanyeol berderap menuju kamarnya setelah melayangkan pertanyaan yang kemudian disesalinya, "Kukira kau sedang bersama Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menjawab asal-asalan. "Aku baru saja dari tempat Kyungsoo membantunya menata beberapa barangnya. Namun ia harus pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temannya, jadi aku kemari demi membunuh waktu."

Chanyeol hanya menggumamkan oh-oh yang tak ditanggapi oleh Jongin. Laki-laki itu melepas jaketnya dan menyisakan _tee_ hitam yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Dengan sekali sentakan ia membuka lemari dan meraih kaus asal-asalan dan mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan kaus baru sebelum keluar kamar dan mendapati Jongin duduk santai di ruang TV sembari makan sereal.

"Bagaimana dengan undangannya? Kau sudah menyerahkannya?" Jongin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi. Chanyeol bergumam dan berjalan menuju dapur, hendak membuat makanan yang sama seperti yang Jongin makan sekarang. "Sudah kuberikan pada Byun Baekhyun kemarin lusa."

Chanyeol menuang susu kotak pada mangkuk besar dan meraih wadah sereal dan mengetok isinya, membuatnya bercampur dengan susu di dalam mangkuk. Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan menatap teman jangkungnya itu beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Chanyeol cukup mengerti nada bicara Jongin namun ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak paham. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Lelaki jangkung itu meraih sendok kemudian bergabung dengan Jongin di sofa, menonton The Simpsons di televisi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Byun Baekhyun?" Jongin masih setia menatap Chanyeol sementara yang ditatap tak menggubris, masih fokus dengan kartun kesukaan Jongin yang sedang tayang di televisi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya teman cantik," tukas Chanyeol cepat. Namun sayangnya telinga tajam Jongin berhasil menangkapnya dan itu berhasil membuat Jongin tergelak.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, dia benar-benar tipemu bukan?" Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol keras sebelum merebut remote dari tangan Chanyeol dan mengeraskan volume suaranya.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu acuh tak acuh. Ia akui, gadis yang ia temui kemarin yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sempat menarik perhatiannya. Jika dihitung dari skala 1 sampai 10, Baekhyun mendapatkan nilai 8 dari Chanyeol. Benar-benar tipenya, seperti kata Jongin.

Tubuhnya tidak setinggi kakak perempuannya, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran gadis Asia. Mungkin sekitar 164 cm. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung, dan caranya berpakaian yang kasual, benar-benar tipe gadis ideal Chanyeol.

Ia sebenarnya tahu tujuan Jongin membuat dirinya mengantar undangan ke Baekhyun padahal Jongin memiliki waktu luang yang lebih banyak daripada Chanyeol. Ia tahu temannya itu berusaha mengenalkan Chanyeol dengan gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol sudah menyukai seseorang. Jongin tidak tahu itu. Dan sebesar apapun Jongin berusaha mendekatkannya dengan orang lain, itu tidak berguna.

"Baekhyun itu teman Luhan. Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu daripada Luhan karena Baekhyun adalah anggota senat. Saat itu beberapa anggota senat dari masing-masing Universitas datang di acara amal. Dan Baekhyun ada saat itu. Baekhyun mengenalkanku pada Luhan beberapa hari kemudian, dan gadis itulah yang membantuku mendapatkan Luhan."

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar cerita Jongin. Ia tahu Luhan. Ia cukup dekat dengan Jongin untuk mengetahui segala seluk beluk kisah percintaan lelaki tan tersebut. Termasuk perselingkuhannya yang membawa hubungan Jongin dan Luhan kandas di tengah jalan.

Ia tahu.

Hanya saja ia tak pernah berkomentar apa-apa tentang segala yang dilakukan Jongin dalam hal asmara. Termasuk ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk melakukan hubungan gelap bersama seorang gadis yang merupakan cinta pertama Chanyeol sendiri, Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat dan Jongin cukup sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kau baik?" tanya Jongin polos dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa Jongin bersikeras menjodohkannya dengan beberapa teman wanitanya sedangkan Jongin mengencani orang yang selama ini Chanyeol cintai. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu. Apakah selama ini sikapnya terhadap Kyungsoo kurang jelas untuk menggambarkan perasaannya terhadap gadis tersebut di hadapan Jongin?

"Kai―"

"Aku tahu," Jongin mengangguk-angguk sok tahu. Laki-laki itu melanjutkan, "Kau butuh hiburan, kan? Belajar terlalu giat membuat wajahmu lesu begini akhir-akhir ini. Aku tahu apa yang akan membuat semangatmu kembali naik."

Chanyeol mendesah tak menanggapi.

"Kau harus ikut denganku di festival musim panas sabtu besok. Moodmu akan menjadi bagus begitu melihat gadis-gadis cantik dengan kaus ketat dan hotpants di musim panas, percayalah." Jongin menertawakan perkataannya sendiri, cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa teman di sampingnya tak menanggapi dengan antusias.

"Terserahlah, aku mau tidur."

Chanyeol berlalu menuju dapur, meletakkan mangkuk serealnya yang sudah habis kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya cukup pening karena kelas matematika yang ia masuki siang ini, ditambah Jongin yang semakin hari semakin bertingkah menyebalkan.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dan merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di ranjang. Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar Jongin berteriak dari ruang TV, "Baekhyun akan ada di sana! Aku yakin itu!"

Lelaki jangkung itu mencibir tak peduli sebelum memutuskan untuk terlelap di ranjangnya. Meninggalkan sejenak urusan dunia dan beristirahat dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Direktur Oh,"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari berkas-berkas yang mampu memusatkan seluruh perhatian Sehun sedari pagi. Laki-laki tersebut mendapati sosok akhir 50-an dengan rambut putih dan wajah ramah berdiri di hadapannya, membawa setumpuk berkas yang lain yang perlu dibaca.

" _Have You got it already, Mr. Bristow?_ " tanya Sehun dengan suara serak. Laki-laki tua tersebut tersenyum sebelum meletakkan berkas-berkas di genggamannya di meja Sehun.

"Beberapa berkas yang Anda inginkan perlu tanda tangan Anda untuk ditindaklanjuti. Kami sudah menghubungi perwakilan dari Manhattan, dan proyek bisa dilaksanakan secepatnya. Selamat atas keberhasilan Anda, Direktur Oh," Sehun tersenyum sebeluh meraih berkas-berkas tersebut, menatapnya― _pura-pura_ ―tertarik, kemudian menegakkan duduknya.

"Terimakasih Mr. Bristow, kau boleh pergi sekarang," cetus Sehun cepat, dan laki-laki berumur di hadapannya pergi sesaat setalah dipinta.

Sehun melempar berkas di tangannya begitu Mr. Bristow menutup pintu, membuat lembar demi lembar terhempas berserakan di meja kerja. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya, mengurut keningnya yang rasa-rasanya mau meledak.

Saat matanya terbuka, kedua obsidiannya langsung tertuju pada _phonograph_ antik yang usang di dekat jendela kantornya. _Phonograph_ tersebut tergeletak begitu saja menjadi pajangan di sudut ruangan.

Sehun berpikir, sudah berapa lama piringan-piringan hitam koleksinya tak ia putar di _phonograph_ itu? Seingatnya bahkan _phonograph_ itu tak pernah tersentuh sejak beberapa orang dengan topi bulat kuning dan baju jas kuli mengangkutnya dari apartemen lamanya; membawanya kemari.

Laki-laki itu berpikir sejenak. Mungkin dengan sedikit musik dapat membantu melancarkan otaknya yang entah sejak kapan terasa tersumbat. Ia yakin dengan keputusannya karena sesaat kemudian ia menyentakkan laci dan mengambil serenceng kunci, kemudian berjalan menuju almari dekat dengan _phonograph_ antiknya.

Sesaat setelah ia melesakkan kunci dan memutarnya, sepasang netranya mendapati ratusan _cylinder_ tertumpuk rapi di dalam begitu pintu almari terbuka. Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat ia membawa telunjuknya menyusuri indeks abjad yang tersusun di setiap rak.

A untuk Antonio Vivaldi. B untuk Beethoven. C untuk Chopin. Jajaran musik-musik klasik yang tersimpan dalam _cylinder_ orisinil koleksi ibunya semasa muda. Masing-masing terpisah dari yang lain seperti tantangan baru yang menakutkan. Sehun tersenyum ketika telunjuknya telah tiba di lagu piringan kesukaannya. _Nocturne op. 9 no.2_ ―Frederic Chopin.

Ia ingat, ibunya senang memainkan partiturnya di masa lalu. Ibunya memainkan lagu ini lebih baik dari siapapun. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa Chopin adalah _pianis_ yang jenius, namun sungguh ibunya yang terbaik.

Laki-laki itu menarik _cylinder_ dari barisannya kemudian membuka perkamen pembungkusnya yang melapuk dimakan usia. Ia menempatkannya dengan baik di atas _phonograph_ sebelum membuat alat itu berbunyi.

Bar pertama baru saja dimainkan namun Sehun merasa apapun di sekelilingnya menari-nari seperti dedaunan di musim gugur. Ia merasa luar biasa damai. Setiap kali mendengar lagu ini ingatannya seperti terlempar ke masa lalu seperti memoar-memoar kuno yang terkunci dalam laci; berusaha mendobrak keluar kemudian menjajah alam sadarnya.

Matanya tanpa sadar melirik sebuah potret terbungkus figura kecil yang terletak di sudut meja, satu-satunya benda yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Sebuah foto yang menjadi penyemangatnya untuk bekerja setiap hari. Pendukungnya di saat ia benar-benar jatuh dan butuh sandaran. Sebuah potret akan seseorang yang ia bisa mati jika kehilangannya.

Jemarinya dengan terampil meraih ponsel sebelum menekan speed dial nomor 1 dan meletakkan ponsel di telinga. Menunggu panggilannya tersambung sembari menikmati pemandangan London di balik kaca kantornya. Menghubungi sosok dalam figura tersebut.

Panggilan diangkat beberapa menit kemudian.

"Selamat pagi, _bien-aimé,"_

Orang di seberang melontarkan jawaban yang berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum; tulus. Senyuman tulus pertamanya hari ini.

"Bagaimana harimu? Apakah kau makan dengan baik hari ini?" Sehun melirik _phonograph_ di sisinya ketika seseorang di sana menjawab dan berhasil membuat senyumannya lebih lebar lagi.

"Tunggu, aku punya sebuah lagu untukmu. Dengarkan baik-baik," kata laki-laki itu setelah mengeraskan volume di _phonograph_ dan membuat panggilannya menjadi mode _loud-speaker_. Tindakannya barusan membuat orang di seberang terkesiap mendengar mahakarya musisi sepanjang masa tersebut, yang tengah diputar Sehun sekarang.

Sehun menatap hingar bingar London di balik kaca kantornya sedangkan satu tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel terjulur ke arah _phonograph_ , membiarkan orang di sana turut menikmati apa yang sedang ia nikmati saat ini.

Sudah lama sekali sejak ia dan ibunya pindah ke kota ini. Dan sudah lama sekali sejak Sehun tidak merasakan perasaan ini.

Pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke London adalah 10 tahun yang lalu. Ibunya menggandeng tangannya di bandara yang luas―takut Sehun akan menghilang begitu saja di antara lautan manusia. Ia mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya saat itu; kaus oleh-oleh dari temannya yang baru berlibur di Bali dan sepatu kets yang mengkilap habis dicuci.

Sehun sangat bahagia mendengar ayah kandungnya meminta ia dan ibunya untuk pindah ke London bertemu sanak keluarga yang lain. _Saat itu._

Ia tak pernah tahu tujuan ayahnya untuk menyekolahkannya tinggi-tinggi dan turut menceburkan Sehun ke lautan perbisnisan yang dienyam oleh keluarga ayahnya. Menjadikannya direktur begitu ia wisuda dan menulis nama lengkap beserta marganya di silsilah keluarga. Ia tak pernah tahu. _Dan tak mau tahu._

Harusnya ia senang. Harusnya ia bangga diakui sebagai anak sah walau faktanya ia bukan. Namun perasaan bahagia itu sirna begitu ia tahu kalau namanya ditulis sebagai anak dari istri kedua. Tidak ada nama ibunya di daftar nama keluarga, dan itu membuatnya murka.

Selama ini dunia mengenalnya sebagai Oh Sehun, anak kedua dari keluarga tersohor Oh. Tak ada berita yang meliput ibu kandungnya.

Laki-laki itu melemparkan pandangan pada figura raksasa yang dipajang di atas pintu masuk; satu-satunya akses menuju ruangannya. Tampak sebuah potret dengan senyum palsu dan keharmonisan yang dibuat-buat, membuat Sehun muak memandangnya lama-lama.

Foto keluarga yang dilakukan Sehun seorang diri tanpa ibu kandungnya; dengan orang-orang yang berkumpul membawa embel-embel _keluarga_ , namun asing satu sama lain.

Tampak Sehun berdiri di sisi kanan ayahnya dan ibu tirinya yang duduk berdampingan. Pundak ayahnya berada dalam genggamannya di dalam foto, dan Sehun mendesis melihatnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat mengapa ia mau menyentuh pundak ayahnya di situ.

Di sisi kiri berdiri kakak laki-lakinya, Oh Jaebum. Kakak tirinya adalah anak sah dari istri pertama sekaligus Presiden dari Aldebaran Group. Sejak Sehun diboyong ke London, Jaebum sudah membencinya. Istri dari ayahnya juga menjauhinya seperti wabah penyakit. Dan Sehun masih bingung dosa apa yang ia perbuat sampai keluarga ayahnya membencinya alih-alih membenci ayah dan atau suami mereka sendiri.

Ia dan kakaknya di dalam foto mengapit seorang gadis yang berdiri di tengah; melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pundak ayah dan ibunya. Itu adik Sehun. Oh Sonyeo, anak sah dari istri kedua. Sonyeo lahir empat tahun setelah Sehun dilahirkan.

Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga dari ayahnya yang menerima Sehun seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya gadis itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sehun masih betah tinggal di kursi kehormatan direktur perusahaan raksasa ayahnya. Adiknya adalah satu-satunya yang ingin ia lindungi dari tangan-tangan kotor pebisnis yang digeluti oleh orang di sekelilingnya.

Secara harfiah, ibunya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bahkan tidak ada hak untuk menerima secuil harta dari kekayaan ayah Sehun. Sedangkan ayah Sehun sendiri sudah beristri dua. Istri pertama meninggal sebelum Sehun lahir; kecelakaan. Ayahnya menikahi istri kedua setahun sebelum Sehun lahir. Empat tahun kemudian, lahirlah Oh Sonyeo dari istri kedua.

Sehun menggeram.

Rasa marah itu muncul lagi, meletup-letup dalam dada; melihat foto keluarga yang diabadikan tanpa ibu kandungnya. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan sebelum amarah dalam dirinya membimbing kedua tangannya yang terkepal menggebrak meja atau lebih parah lagi, membaliknya.

Telinganya yang beberapa saat terasa buntu kembali mendengar dengan jernih lagu yang terputar pada _phonograph_ antiknya dan ia baru menyadari sambungannya pada orang di seberang belum terputus sedari tadi.

Lagu sudah mencapai bait terakhir ketika Sehun menarik kembali tangannya dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

Suaranya terdengar marah saat ia mengucapkan, "Tidak usah menangis karena terharu. Aku tahu kau merindukanku. Tunggu aku beberapa hari lagi, secepatnya aku akan membawamu pergi dari tempat itu."

Sehun yang semula kehilangan senyumnya beberapa saat, kembali tersenyum ketika orang di seberang menjawabnya. _Damn_ , dia benar-benar mencintai wanita ini.

"Baiklah. Kututup, ya."

Sehun baru saja akan melesakkan ponselnya pada saku celana jika benda itu tidak berdering lagi. Kali ini nomor tak dikenal tertera di layarnya. Sepersekian detik alisnya tertaut; bingung. Namun belum sempat ia mengangkatnya, panggilan terputus lebih dulu.

Laki-laki itu menjejalkan ponsel pada saku celananya dan duduk di kursi kerjanya lagi. Tidak ambil pusing dengan panggilan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal. Sehun sudah memusatkan perhatiannya pada beberapa proposal ketika ponselnya berdenting. Pesan masuk.

 **From : 001-65x-xxx**

 **Jadi ini nomormu?**

Sehun mengernyit ketika ia mendapatkan pesan dari nomor yang tadi menghubunginya. Akibat rasa penasaran sekaligus waswas, Sehun memanggil nomor tersebut. Di dering ketiga, panggilan diangkat.

"Jadi ini nomormu?" terdengar suara wanita di seberang, tapi suaranya entah kenapa tidak asing.

"Siapa ini?" Sehun menautkan alis, menanti jawaban.

"Kau tidak mengenali suaraku? _Woaah,_ padahal kita sudah berbicara dua kali," jawab orang di seberang. Sehun mengernyit ketika ia serasa mengenali suara ini. Tiba-tiba bayangan gadis Asia berambut pirang berwajah seperti boneka menggerayangi benaknya. Sedetik kemudian Sehun menghela napas kesal.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselku. Kau pasti menghubungi manajerku, kan?" suara Sehun terdengar jengah. Ia menjejalkan tangannya yang bebas ke dalam saku celana.

"Uh-hum, kukira nomor yang tertera di kartu nama benar-benar nomormu ternyata bukan. Jadi aku meminta nomormu dari manajermu, lalu menghubungimu," tukas gadis itu cepat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Xi Luhan?" Sehun mendesah ketika bertanya. Sungguh, gadis ini benar-benar gigih dengan permintaannya. Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah gadis ini tidak mementingkan harga dirinya? Wanita macam apa yang memohon-mohon untuk dijadikan kekasih pada seorang pria? Yang benar saja.

"Keinginanku tidak berubah. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih kontrakku," jawab Luhan tegas. Sangat yakin dengan pilihannya. Sehun menarik napas perlahan sebelum berkata, "Tapi kenapa harus aku?" nada Sehun terdengar pasrah.

"Mudah saja. Tak ada laki-laki yang berhasil membuatku tertarik dalam pandangan pertama selain Cameron Dallas―dan mantan kekasihku tentunya. Tapi sekarang kekasihku mencampakkanku dan tidur dengan teman seangkatanku. Dan kau satu-satunya harapanku untuk membuat mantanku ini menyesali keputusannya meninggalkanku. Apa kau benar-benar keberatan dengan permintaanku?" serbu gadis itu. Sehun baru saja akan menjawab tapi gadis itu kembali menyela.

"Lagipula dari tampangmu, sudah pasti kau tipe orang yang sudah berkali-kali tidur dengan wanita. Pura-pura berkencan denganku tidak akan membunuhmu, kau tahu?" Sehun mendesis ketika ia meyakini satu hal. _Gadis ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu._

"Kenapa pula kau harus membuat mantanmu menyesal? Kau bisa mengencani banyak pria dengan tubuhmu itu. Memangnya kau pikir laki-laki hanya satu? Dan tunggu―sebenarnya apa urusan ini semua denganku?"

O-oh, Sehun terbawa suasana.

"Ya, Jongin ini bisa dibilang adalah cinta pertamaku. Dan aku benar-benar tidak rela jika hubungan kita akan kandas seperti ini terlebih lagi dia selingkuh dengan gadis yang tidak aku sukai! Kau benar-benar tidak ingin membantuku, ya?"

Sehun mendecak pelan sebelum berkata, "Kututup," dan memutuskan panggilan.

Laki-laki itu melempar ponselnya pada laci, dan duduk menghadap pemandangan London melalui kaca besar kantornya. Laki-laki itu mendesah perlahan sebelum mengurut keningnya. Sepertinya ia bisa gila.

...

"Loh? Oh Sehun? Se―Yah! Ditutup lagi!"

Luhan menatap ponselnya kesal. Benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun. Bagaimana bisa langsung memutus panggilan tanpa menunggu dirinya menyelesaikan perkatannya dulu? Benar-benar...

Luhan baru saja mencemplungkan ponsel ke dalam tas tangannya ketika Baekhyun datang dengan nampan besar di tangannya. "Kelihatannya kau baru saja menelepon seseorang. Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil meletakkan nampan.

Luhan tak langsung menjawabnya karena matanya sudah tertumbuk pada sepiring full _vegetarian breakfast_ , pudding mangga, semangkuk penuh sherry trifle, dan dua botol cola di atas nampan yang di bawa Baekhyun. Perasaan kesal sejenak terlupakan ketika ia meraih sherry trifle dan menyendoknya.

Kini ia dan Baekhyun sedang ada di _brasserie_ dekat kampus. Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir dan mengisi perut dengan sarapan nabati mereka sebelum menerima kelas Mr. Hirano, kelas manajemen. Luhan yang suasana hatinya buruk karena baru saja bertemu Jongin memutuskan untuk menjemput Baekhyun di apartemennya, lalu keduanya menuju _brasserie_ ini dengan skuter Baekhyun.

"Jadi?" desak Baekhyun. Luhan yang sudah selesai menyingkirkan stroberi dari mangkuknya medongak, mendapati Baekhyun kini menatapnya gemas.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya membahas urusan kecil," sahutnya. Baekhyun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dramatis, kemudian mengangkat bahu tanda menyerah.

Ia tahu Luhan berbohong. Dari raut kesalnya saat ia menghampiri meja mereka juga Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan itu bukan masalah kecil. Luhan bukanlah orang yang mudah kesal akan masalah kecil. Mungkin Luhan hanya belum ingin bercerita dengan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang kau bertemu Jongin. Jadi bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memindahkan jamur, kacang, dan tofu dari _vegetarian breakfast plate_ menuju mulutnya.

Luhan yang semula asyik mengunyah jelly, mendadak kesal. Ia meletakkan sendoknya kelewat keras sampai Baekhyun tertegun. Luhan sendiri terkejut dengan reaksi berlebihan yang ia tunjukkan ketika nama Jongin disebutkan.

"Kenapa sensi begitu?" tanya Baekhyun melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Dia benar-benar tidak menyesal melepasku. Aku jadi semakin kesal," gumam Luhan.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, aku jadi semakin yakin jalan yang aku ambil ini tepat. Aku yakin Jongin akan menyesal," ujar Luhan menggebu-gebu sambil mengunyah kek dengan beringas. Baekhyun menautkan alis bingung.

"Jalan apaan?"

.

.

.

Oh Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan rapat pemindahan kantor sementara untuk pekerja dan rekannya dari China maupun Manhattan, dan kini ia tengah berjalan menuju lift. Tubuhnya cukup pegal, karena 12 jam bekerja nonstop. Kini ia hanya ingin segera tiba di _flat_ -nya kemudian tidur sampai pagi.

Sehun tengah berdiri menghadap kaca lift dan menikmati pemandangan London di malam hari ketika perutnya berbunyi. O-oh, ia lupa kalau ia belum makan dari pagi. Laki-laki itu mendesah sebelum menarik ponselnya dari saku jas. Ia akan memesan piza. Mungkin kalau pesan sekarang, setibanya Sehun di _flat_ nanti piza-nya juga sudah siap.

Baru saja ia akan menekan tombol 'panggil' ketika pintu lift terbuka. Laki-laki itu keluar dari lift dan berlalu menghampiri resepsionis dengan ponsel di telinga. Baru saja ia akan berbalik menuju _basement_ , ketika kedua matanya terumbuk pada gadis asia berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di lobi kantornya dan melambai padanya.

Sehun menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat.

Lagi-lagi... Xi Luhan.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu.

Sehun melirik ke sekeliling dengan tatapan hati-hati―memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat Sehun berbincang-bincang dengan gadis itu―kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang duduk seperti ratu di sofa lobinya,.

Gadis itu mengenakan mantel kulit berwarna merah menyala, boots bulu-bulu, dan kaca mata hitam. Dandanan Luhan malam itu membuat Sehun harus menekuk leher sampai-sampai dagu menyentuh dadanya. _Semoga saja tak ada yang melihatnya bersama Luhan malam ini._

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kacamata hitam di malam hari? Di dalam gedung begini?" serbu Sehun begitu ia tiba di hadapan Luhan. Ia mendapati kedua resepsionisnya melirik ke arah mereka di sudut matanya.

Luhan tampak mengulas senyum tak berdosa. "Selamat malam juga, Oh Sehun," ucapnya sarkastik. Gadis itu menyamankan posisi duduknya, namun tak melepas kacamatanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan―Demi Tuhan kenapa kau mengenakan mantel di musim panas begini?" Sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyeret Luhan menjauh dari lobi karena ia yakin kedua resepsionisnya itu akan menguping.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan toilet, Sehun cepat-cepat menyentakkan tangan Luhan sehingga gadis itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Laki-laki itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari dan membiarkan tangannya tetap di sana, terlihat frustasi.

Luhan mendengus ketika Sehun menatapnya garang. "Kalau kau mengiyakan permintaanku dari awal aku tidak akan segigih ini, ya! Masih mending kan aku hanya―"

"Apa kau tidak gerah?" potong Sehun.

"Eh?" Luhan mengerjap bingung.

"Mantelmu," tukas Sehun singkat sebelum bersedekap. Gadis itu tampak memandang dirinya sendiri sebelum menggeleng pada Sehun.

"Aku kedinginan," jawab Luhan pendek. "Musim panas terlalu panas saat siang, tapi cukup dingin di malam hari. Aku selalu mengenakan mantel kalau keluar malam. Apalagi aku ini wanita. Kalau ada yang macam-macam―"

"Kau tidak mau melepas kacamatamu?" sela Sehun lagi. Gadis itu terlihat kesal karena Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris kalimatnya sedari tadi.

"Untuk kacamata hitam ini, tidak aku tidak akan melepasnya. Alasannya? Jangan kau tanyakan karena kau tidak perlu tahu."

Sehun manggut-manggut sebelum maju beberapa langkah, mendekatkan posisinya dengan tempat di mana Luhan berdiri sekarang. Gadis itu terlihat gelagapan sebelum ikut-ikutan mundur. Luhan mendorong pundak Sehun dengan tiga jari sebelum berteriak, "Jangan dekat-dekat, _ih_!"

"Xi Luhan. Beberapa hari terakhir ini kau membuntutiku, bukan. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Sehun berkata dengan suara pelan dan berat yang membuat Luhan jadi semakin salah tingkah. _Yah, ketahuan deh._

"Hari Rabu, sebuah skuter pink mengikuti mobilku saat jam makan siang. Hari Kamis, aku menemukan skuter yang sama di belakang mobilku ketika aku pergi meeting di salah satu kafe. Hari Jumat, bukan skuter tapi maserati quattroporte pink terparkir di basement. Hari Senin, maserati yang sama mengikutiku sampai ke _flat_. Dan hari ini, malam ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuntutiku lagi sampai aku masuk ke dalam _flat_." Sehun memberikan penekanan d\i kalimat terakhir yang membuat Luhan menggigit bibir.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas keras-keras sebelum berkacak pinggang. "Apa kau tidak khawatir seumpamanya aku sudah memiliki pacar? Apa kau tidak takut bila-bila pacarku tahu kau menguntitku?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh cepat-cepat. Walaupun tertutup kacamata, Sehun tahu gadis itu membelalak. "Astaga! Aku lupa akan fakta itu!"

Sekarang Luhan mencengkram kedua pundaknya erta-erat sebelum berbisik dengan suara mengerikan, "Apakah kau memang sudah memiliki pacar, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mendesis sebelum melepas cengkraman Luhan dan melotot jahat. "Sekarang aku berharap kalau aku benar-benar punya pacar!" teriak laki-laki itu, tapi Luhan justru mendesah lega.

"Nah, itu! Kau tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk menolakku. Ayolah, pacaran denganku saja. Memangnya kau tidak tertarik dengan gadis _kawaii_ sepertiku?" Sehun tak bisa menahan dengusannya.

"Apakah gadis _kawaii_ memang terlihat seperti Putri Fiona begini?" ucapnya saat kedua matanya melirik Luhan dari kepala sampai ujung sepatu Luhan dengan pandangan tanpa minat. Luhan mendelik ketika ia yakin 100% Putri Fiona yang dimaksud Sehun bukanlah Putri Fiona versi manusia.

"Aku ini Sleeping Beauty, tahu! Ketika aku berjalan di koridor, semua laki-laki di kampusku rela meninggalkan segala aktivitas mereka demi tidak ketinggalan momen dimana napas mereka tercekat karenaku," Sehun mendengus lagi.

"Kalau memang kau sepopuler itu di kampus, mengapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengan salah satu temanmu di sekolahmu?" Sehun memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi Luhan dalam-dalam karena―Demi Neptunus! Ini kali pertamanya ia membincangkan sesuatu yang amat sangat tidak penting selama 22 tahun ia hidup. Dengan seorang gadis pula.

Luhan bersedekap dan menelengkan sedikit kepalanya. "Karena aku tidak tertarik dengan pria Eropa. Aku lebih suka yang berkulit putih―namun tidak pucat, rambut gelap, dan kesan-kesan Asia lainnya," jawabnya polos.

Beberapa detik hanya dihabiskan dengan saling menatap, sebelum kemudian Sehun mendesah tanda menyerah. Ia menggeram di balik gigi-giginya yang terkatup dan mengerang tertahan.

"Baiklah, Xi Luhan. Aku bersedia menjadi pacar kontrakmu," kata Sehun pelan dan dalam. Semoga aku tidak menyesali keputusanku, pikir laki-laki itu. Luhan mengembangkan senyumannya, dan itu membuat Sehun buru-buru menambahkan, "Hanya sampai tujuanmu tercapai. Setelahnya, kita berakhir. Anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal setelahnya."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk semangat mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Baiklah, bailah! Aku janji!"

Gadis itu meraih lengan Sehun dan mencengkeram sikunya, namun buru-buru laki-laki itu menepis tangannya. "Hey, Hey, tidak ada _skinship_! Hanya sebatas makan siang bersama, tidak lebih!" cetus Sehun dengan suara keras, namun Luhan tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Kau kuno sekali, mana ada pacaran tidak menggunakan kontak fisik? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam," sergah Luhan di sela tawanya. Sehun susah payah meneguk ludahnya ketika gadis itu kembali menyelipkan tangan kirinya di antara lengan kanan Sehun dan menggamit lengan Sehun lebih dekat _. Demi Tuhan, ini masih di kantor!_

"Lepaskan! Aku harus pulang."

Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Luhan dan mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari sana. Laki-laki itu melirik dari sudut matanya, Luhan tampak melompat-lompat girang di depan toilet wanita dengan senyum terkembang. Sehun buru-buru kembali menatap depan ketika Luhan sudah menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah ia lakukan?!

Laki-laki itu menghampiri Aventadornya, membuka pintu kemudi, dan masuk ke dalam. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada setir dan mendesah berat. Sekarang ia sudah menyandang status sebagai kekasih kontrak dari Xi Luhan. Mau tidak mau, ia harus membayar konsekuensinya.

Sehun menyalakan mesin sebelum membawa Aventadornya membelah jalanan London di malam hari. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya seperti arus listrik.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk. Laki-laki itu melirik layarnya yang menyala dan menampilkan _lockscreen_ dengan pesan yang tertera di notifikasi. Dari Xi Luhan. Sehun cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

 **Besok jemput aku di London Business School, pukul 1.00 pm, jangan telat**

Sehun mengerang. Ia lupa akan fakta bahwa _tugas_ seorang pacar adalah antar-jemput juga. Bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah menyetujui permintaan gadis gila tersebut, mau tidak mau ia harus menanggung semua resikonya.

Selama perjalanannya dari kantor menuju flat, tak habis-habisnya bayangan hari-hari kedepan menyandang status menjadi kekasih Luhan menghantui pikirannya. Sehun akui, ia bukanlah nasrani yang baik, namun malam itu ia benar-benar berdoa pada Tuhan. Dalam hati ia memohon, semoga keputusan gegabahnya malam itu tidak salah.

.

.

 _Well_ , setidaknya 'pacar kontraknya' itu manis dan penampilannya oke. Gadis itu... lumayan juga.

...

Luhan tak bisa menghilangkan senyuman dari bibirnya semalaman. Ruangan sudah gelap gulita, tapi otaknya terang benderang. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja menembak Sehun secara tidak langsung dan laki-laki itu menerimanya. Walaupun sempat diolok mirip Putri Fiona, tapi Sehun tetap menyetujui permintaannya.

Gadis itu melirik Yifan yang sudah ngorok di sampingnya. Malam itu Luhan bermalam di kamar hotel Yifan. Seperginya Sehun tadi, Luhan segera menghampiri resepsionis dan bertanya tentang ruangan Yifan. Kemudian mereka berdua pulang naik quattroporte Luhan setelah Yifan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Well, ada beberapa alasan mengapa ia memilih menginap di kamar hotel Yifan alih-alih di apartemennya sendiri. Yang pertama, apartemennya berantakan bukan main. Ia selalu berniat untuk membersihkannya tapi ia terlalu malas dan bingung bagian mana dulu yang harus dibersihkan. Yang kedua, apartemennya gelap gulita. Yah, hanya ruang duduk saja, tapi tetap saja gelap! Lampunya bermasalah dan Luhan tidak mau berhubungan dengan segala-sesuatu-yang-berhubungan-dengan-listrik tanpa bantuan tukang listrik.

Alasan terakhir adalah alasan terkuat yang membuat Luhan enggan pulang. Yaitu Do Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menempati kamar tepat di atas kamarnya, dan sialnya mereka sering berpapasan. Entah saat Luhan hendak berangkat ke kampus, atau ketika mereka hendak membuang sampah. Daripada berakhir jambak-jambakan, Luhan memilih mengalah dan menghindari bertatap muka dengan gadis itu selama beberapa hari ini dengan menginap di tempat Yifan.

Gadis itu mendesah ketika Yifan sudah pulas. Padahal ia berniat untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi saat ia bersama Sehun pada Yifan. Terlebih lagi sekarang keduanya rekan kerja.

Sampai sekarang, Yifan belum tahu mengenai hubungan Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah saling mengenal. Oleh karena itu, karena merasa tidak enak kurang terbuka pada Yifan, Luhan berniat menceritakan seluk beluk kejadiannya. Tapi Yifan sudah tidur duluan. Kini Luhan bingung ingin menumpahkan perasannya pada siapa.

Luhan melirik jam di nakas. 1.37 am. Baekhyun masih bangun tidak, ya? Apakah gadis itu harus menelepon Baekhyun? Tapi ini sudah larut malam. Kalaupun sahabatnya itu masih terjaga, sudah pasti masih ada di kampus dan membahas serangkaian acara yang tidak diminati Luhan.

Gadis itu baru saja menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan berniat untuk menyusul Yifan jika saja ponselnya tidak bergetar pertanda satu panggilan masuk. Luhan melirik layar. Byun Baekhyun menelepon.

" _Jackpot_ ," bisiknya sebelum mengangkat panggilan.

"Halo, Byunbaek!" serunya pelan, takut-takut Yifan terbangun mendengarnya.

"Hey, Luhan, kukira kau sudah tidur. Aku tidak menyangka kau mengangkat panggilanku tengah malam begini. Tapi karena kau mengangkatnya, aku akan mengatakannya padamu," ujar Baekhyun. "Sabtu depan akan ada _Summer Night Fest_ yang diadakan oleh Harvard. Akan ada bazar dan _music festival._ Mereka mengundang kampus kita sebagai pengisi acara. Bagaimana, kau mau berpartisipasi tidak?"

Luhan menimang-nimang. Berpartisipasi di acara musik memang sudah biasa ia lakukan sejak SMP. Ia sering mengisi acara musik dengan bernyanyi dalam band, atau memainkan organ. Mungkin ikut sebagai pengisi acara di _Summer Night Fest_ dapat memberikan pengalaman baru untuknya.

Tapi...Harvard, ya? Itu tandanya ada Kim Jongin di sana?

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa enggan. Kim Jongin adalah senat sekaligus panitia dari festival ini. Ia tahu karena selama ini Jongin terus menerus membahas kesibukannya karena acara besar ini―sebelum mereka putus, tentu saja. Sudah pasti Jongin akan melihatnya di sana. Dan tentu saja, Kyungsoo juga ada di sana. Luhan jadi semakin malas.

Luhan memutar otak mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menolak. "Ah, sepertinya aku―"

Tiba-tiba bayangan Sehun mengusik benaknya. Luhan terbelalak. Ah, ya! Dia kan sudah punya Sehun sebagai tamengnya! Kenapa tidak ia bawa saja Sehun sekalian ke festival itu? Itu menjadi kesempatannya untuk menunjukkan kemesraan di hadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan buru-buru menyanggah. "Ya, ya, ya, aku mau! Dan Baekhyun, festivalnya terbuka untuk umum tidak? Apakah aku boleh membawa seseorang bersamaku?" serbu Luhan menggebu-gebu. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi semangat.

"Acaranya terbuka untuk umum," Luhan mendesah lega. "Sabtu jam 5 sore di Hyde Park. Kau akan mengisi acaranya solo. Jadi persembahkan yang terbaik, ya," lanjut Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk semangat walau ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan melihatnya.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak menyangka kau mau mengisi acaranya. Padahal ini Harvard. Jongin senat dan ia panitia dalam acara ini. Kukira kau tidak akan menerimanya karena mantan pacarmu itu ada di sana nanti," kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak, walaupun hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir, aku harus profesional," tukas Luhan. "Lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang akan membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo kesal setengah mati. Mungkin kau juga akan terkejut. Besok saja kuceritakan padamu."

"Apa? Kau mau menceritakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun di seberang. Luhan tak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk mengalihkan topik. Beberapa menit kemudian, panggilan diputus dan Luhan menyimpan ponselnya di nakas.

Ia mendesah menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Luhan bukanlah nasrani yang baik, tapi malam itu ia teringat untuk berdoa sungguh-sungguh pada Tuhan. Ia berharap, semoga memilih Sehun sebagai partner kerjasamanya demi membuat Jongin kembali ke pelukannya adalah keputusan yang tepat.

.

.

 _Well_ , setidaknya Sehun tidak menolak saat ia meminta laki-laki itu untuk menjemputnya besok. Laki-laki itu... lumayan juga.

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **C** hapter 3) : **6.** 462

- **C** harad **e** -

by ESTELLE WU

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

* * *

HELLLOOWW...

Ini dia chapter 3 nya wkwkwk. Di sini ada yang aku ubah sedikit yaa, contohnya Coachella jadi Festival, dll. Tapi ga akan ngerubah seluruhnya kok. Nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal muncul Zitao wkwkwk. Pokoknya di sini yang antagonis itu Kyungsoo sama Zitao, nanti Zitao mau kuapain, tinggal nanti ajadeh wkwkwkwk...

Nanti ini ceritanya fokus ke Hunhan Chanbaek yaaa, aku ga fokusin ke Kaisoo sama Kristao. Ada juga Chen sama Xiumin, tapi gak kapel merekaa gak kapel wkkwk terus ada Yixing sama Suho jugaaa. Tenang ajaaa OT12 iniiiiii wkwkwk.

Selamat menanti Chapter selanjutnya readers~ jangan lupa review ya :')


	5. Fish & Chips, Contract, and Fiancee?

Summary:

"Aku hanya romantis pada waktu dan orang yang tepat,"/ Melihat gadis itu menatapnya begitu dalam membuat jantung Sehun tak karuan. / "Oh Sehun. Maukah kau berhenti melakukan hal lain... dan melihatku? Hanya untuk sekali?" [EXOFIC, Comedy Romance, GS,Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

* * *

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

 _Created by_

 **ESTELLE WU  
** _A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

 _Based from a sweet angst-romance novel by_ **Nyrae Dawn** _with the same title.  
I only adapted the title and the main idea.  
The whole plot and storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing._

"CHARADE"

.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol sudah mengetuk pintu apartemen Kyungsoo sejak 10 menit yang lalu, namun sama sekali tak ada tanggapan dari dalam. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan membukakan pintu, walau Chanyeol yakin seratus persen gadis itu tengah berdiri di depan interkom dan menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan pintunya.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam, Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menyerah untuk mengetuk pintu pacar sahabatnya itu. Kini laki-laki itu menyandarkan dahinya pada pintu besi. Satu tangan masih setia bertengger pada pegangan pintu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, air mengalir dari baju dan rambutnya. Di luar hujan mengguyur begitu deras.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebentar, sungguh," bisik laki-laki itu parau. Sedetik kemudian pintu terjeblak terbuka. Beruntung Chanyeol telah mengganti sandaran tangannya sehingga ia tidak terjungkal ke depan. Kyungsoo tampak di hadapannya dengan setelan rapi khas sepulang kuliah. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Chanyeol, kau basah kuyup!" tegas Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. Demi Tuhan ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Dan ia harus melihat gadis itu. Sebentar saja. Ia hanya butuh 1 menit. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan.

"Pergilah, Yeol. Bagaimanapun juga hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil. Aku milik Jongin sekarang, dan aku mencintainya," jelas gadis itu yang semakin membuat hati Chanyeol teriris-iris. "Pulanglah, jangan sampai demam."

Setelah itu pintu dibanting dari dalam dan Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, sekedar membuka celah untuk menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak karena sekarang udara seperi diserap keluar dari paru-parunya. Ia sesak.

Begini, ya, rasanya patah hati.

Inilah harga yang harus ia bayar jika sudah berani-beraninya untuk jatuh cinta. Chanyeol tahu itu, tapi nuraninya dulu tak peduli. Yang ia tahu cinta itu nikmat, cinta itu membahagiakan, sampai kemudian tangan tak kasat mata menamparnya dan ia terbangun di kehidupan yang nyata. Bagaikan terlempar dari zona nyaman.

Di mana Luhan sekarang? Ia harus bertemu gadis itu. Sekedar berkata, sekedar memberitahu, Chanyeol tahu apa yang gadis itu rasakan. Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati. Bagaimana rasanya patah hati.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, tapi ia tak merasakan kakinya. Ia menyeret langkahnya menjauh dari pintu apartemen Kyungsoo menuju lift. Ia harus segera pergi dari sana jika ia tak ingin dipergoki Jongin menemui Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam lift. Baru satu lantai terlewati, tapi Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya berada di titik terlemah. Ia mendapati kakinya seperti agar-agar sehingga laki-laki itu terjatuh ke depan. Beruntung pintu lift terbuka saat itu dan tubuhnya menimpa seseorang.

"Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mendengar suara feminim yang tidak begitu familiar tapi ia mengenali suara ini. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah lemas, ia tak punya tenaga untuk sekedar mendongak dan melihat siapa yang tengah menangkap tubuhnya saat ini. Akhirnya ia membiarkan tubuhnya digotong entah kemana.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika pening berangsur-angsur lenyap dari kepalanya, ia membuka mata. Kedua netra mengenali apa yang ia pandang saat ini adalah langit-langit. Tapi langit-langit apa? Seingatnya ia ada di lift tadi.

Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya dan menatap sekeliling. Sepertinya sebuah apartemen. Tapi ini bukan apartemennya, atau apartemen Jongin, atau apartemen Kyungsoo. Jadi ini apartemen siapa?

Matanya berputar, mencari-cari, sampai kemudian obsidiannya terpancang pada gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis itu tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu. Tapi Chanyeol yakin 100% gadis itu bukan Kyungsoo. Jadi siapa...

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Nah, suara ini familiar.

"Apa aku... pingsan?"

Gadis itu berbalik dan kini Chanyeol mengenali siapa sosok itu. Byun Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan mug penuh yang mengepul di tangannya. Gadis itu meletakkan mug di nakas dekat sofa tempat Chanyeol berbaring kemudian memeriksa suhu tubuh Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun ada di sana? Bagaimana bisa orang yang menangkap Chanyeol di lift adalah Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun datang ketika Chanyeol benar-benar butuh orang untuk bersandar?

"Kau panas sekali. Kau hujan-hujanan, ya?" mata gadis itu memicing curiga, tapi Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tanpa berniat untuk menjawab. Benaknya masih memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang terjadi dan cukup masuk akal mengenai kronologi jatuhnya tubuhnya di tubuh Baekhyun kemudian ia pingsan dan sekarang ada di dalam apartemen entah milik siapa bersama gadis itu.

"Aku kaget sekali ketika menemukanmu di lift. Yah, kita memang baru bertemu sekali dan aku tidak tahu pertemuan kedua kita tidak enak dan kondisimu seperti ini. Tapi, kau bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi, jika kau percaya padaku," ujar gadis itu sebelum mengulas senyum yang membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos. Matanya terasa panas, maka ia menundukkan pandangannya.

"Ini... apartemenmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. Bayangan Kyungsoo yang menolaknya mentah-mentah masih terbesit di benaknya, dan kini Baekhyun tersenyum padanya seperti obat. Seperti _grean tea latte_ di kala hujan. Seperti hotpack di musim dingin. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia senang Baekhyun di sini.

"Apa? Ah―bukan. Ini apartemen Luhan. Kau tentu tahu Luhan, bukan?" gadis itu menjauh dari Chanyeol, berjalan menuju dapur. Laki-laki itu mengangguk walau ia bingung. Apartemen Luhan? Lalu mengapa tidak ada Luhan dan malah ada Baekhyun?

"Aku baru saja dari apartemen Luhan untuk mengambil buku-buku perpustakaan sekolah yang ia pinjam beberapa hari lalu, tapi ia tidak ada di sini. Ketika aku sudah selesai dan menuju lift tiba-tiba― _Voila_! Kau jatuh di pelukanku seperti mayat. Lalu aku membawamu kemari dan mengompresmu," jelas gadis itu panjang lebar. Chanyeol mengerjap bingung namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengerti. Jadi laki-laki itu meraih mug dan berniat untuk meneguknya, jika saja Baekhyun tidak menyela.

"Luhan tidak memiliki susu atau teh. Jadi kubuatkan kopi. Apakah itu oke?" tanyanya memastikan, namun Chanyeol tersenyum lemah. "Oke," jawab laki-laki itu. Baekhyun tersenyum.

Beberapa detik hening menguasai. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan mugnya, dan gadis itu kini melakukan sesuatu entah apa. Ia menuang air dari teko, mengaduk, dan menambah sesuatu. Sepertinya ia sedang memasak.

"Apa kau sering kemari?" suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Baekhyun menoleh sedikit sebelum mengangguk. "Aku tahu password apartemennya. Luhan adalah gadis pelupa, oleh karena itu passwordnya sangat simpel dan mudah ditebak. Terkadang aku membersihkan apartemen ini dan Luhan hanya diam di kamarnya," Baekhyun tergelak di tempatnya. Chanyeol turut tersenyum mendengar ceritanya.

Baekhyun memiliki suara yang jernih dan enak didengar. Ia senang mendengar gadis itu bercerita. Seharusnya ia menjadi penyiar atau apa.

"Aku tahu apartemen ini berantakan dan tidak nyaman. Maaf telah membuatmu masuk kemari, tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun kembali dari dapur sembari membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur yang terlihat enak. Chanyeol meletakkan mug dan meraih nampan dari tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menaruhnya di pangkuan.

"Tidak, apartemennya tidak terlalu berantakan. Milikku lebih berantakan seperti ladang," gurau Chanyeol sembari menyendok buburnya. Keduanya tertawa pelan sebelum kehingan kembali terbangun. Namun entah kenapa, keheningan itu terasa nyaman.

Hanya terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk, dan deru napas keduanya. Tak satupun dari keduanya berniat untuk memecah keheningan sampai kemudian bubur sudah habis dan Chanyeol bersuara, "Selesai."

Baekhyun terkekeh sebelum meraih mangkuk Chanyeol dan menyatukannya dengan mug yang kosong. "Aku senang ketika orang yang sedang sakit menghabiskan makanannya. Biasanya mereka akan rewel dan merengek karena bubur rasanya tidak enak. Aku suka kau tidak melakukannya."

Chanyeol mengulas senyum terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan dengan keadaan seperti itu ketika Baekhyun menaruh mangkuk dan mug di bak cuci. "Bisakah kau mencucinya nanti? Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir di sana," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara terkeras yang bisa ia lakukan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Baekhyun berbalik dan memandangnya bingung. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi," Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sofa seberang, "kau masih tidak mau menceritakan kejadian sebelum ini?" lanjutnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lemah sebelum menghembuskan napas berat. Raut mukanya berubah sendu. Tiba-tiba perasaan sedih yang sejenak sirna kembali hinggap di hatinya seperti ribuan lalat. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan mimik Chanyeol buru-buru membaca suasana.

"A-Aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita, ya. Aku hanya―Umm, maksudku jika kau berpikir bahwa bebanmu akan sedikit berkurang ketika menceritakannya pada orang lain, aku ada di sini sekarang dan kau bisa membaginya bersamaku," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengulas senyum miris.

"Aku baru saja di tolak oleh orang yang aku sukai, bahkan ketika aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya," ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan dan dalam. Dari suaranya, Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan berapa banyak luka yang tersirat.

"Dia cinta pertamaku," Chanyeol mendesah perlahan ketika melanjutkan, "dan dia milik sahabat baikku."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar Baekhyun terkesiap. Tapi dengan cepat gadis itu merubah raut wajahnya. Sudah pasti Baekhyun terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Terlebih kalau gadis itu tahu bahwa cinta pertama Chanyeol yang ia maksud di sini adalah Do Kyungsoo; orang ketiga dari hubungan sahabat Baekhyun dengan sahabatnya. Tapi Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun tak perlu tahu itu.

"Aku kehujanan dan kupikir akan terasa lebih baik jika melihatnya walau hanya sebentar. Tapi―Tapi ia menolakku." Bahkan suara Chanyeol terdengar getir di telinganya sendiri.

"Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol mendongak ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya. Gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan iba yang membuat Chanyeol semakin kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu. Chanyeol berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya. "Terimakasih Baekhyun. Terimakasih sudah menangkapku ketika aku jatuh. Terimakasih sudah membawaku kemari," ucap Chanyeol tulus. Gadis itu tampak bingung sekejap, sebelum mengulas senyum manis. Chanyeol merasa panas berangsur-angsur hilang dari hatinya ketika melihat senyuman itu.

 _Lagi-lagi senyum itu._

Melihat senyuman itu membuat Chanyeol melupakan sejenak perasaan terlukanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Kini Chanyeol mendapati dirinya sendiri tersenyum begitu mudah. Dengan mantap ia berkata, "Aku senang kau yang menangkapku. Aku senang kau ada di sini, bersamaku."

 _Dan aku senang kau tersenyum padaku seperti itu._

.

 **"CHARADE** "

Copyrighted. ©yeolatte 2015. All right reserved

Distribution of any kind of prohibited without the written consent of Estelle Wu.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Fish & Chips, Contract, and Fiancee?

.

.

.

Luhan tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia kelewat girang saat ini, tak mengira Oh Sehun sungguh-sungguh menepati janjinya dan menjemputnya. Aventador hitam-kuningnya diparkir begitu kurang ajar di depan pintu gerbang membuat beberapa mahasiswa berdecak kesal karena jalan untuk keluar terhalangi.

Laki-laki itu berdiri menghadap gerbang, bersandar pada sisi mobil. Kemejanya dilipat sampai kesiku, dan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya. Luhan mendapati gadis-gadis kampusnya, mau senior atau junior kini tengah menggigit jari melihat pemandangan luar biasa di depan gerbang kampus mereka.

Luhan berjingkat-jingkat cepat menghampiri Sehun. Laki-laki itu melambai sekilas pada Luhan, dan itu membuat sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu memekik iri, sebagian melotot pada Luhan seolah tak menyangka Luhan memiliki pacar super _hot_ seperti ini.

"Hey, sudah menunggu lama?" sapa Luhan ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju Sehun. Laki-laki itu hanya mengendik malas. "Cepatlah! Kau kira aku pengangguran?" balas Sehun sinis sebelum laki-laki itu membuka pintu kemudi dan masuk ke dalam tanpa membukakan pintu untuk Luhan terlebih dulu. Gadis itu mendengus sebelum berjalan sendiri ke arah pintu sebelah kemudi dan menghempaskan pantatnya di sana sedetik sebelum Sehun melajukan mobilnya.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun, aku cukup terkesan dengan Lamborghini Aventador hitam-kuning limited edition punyamu ini dan selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa jabatanmu di kantor karena kau terlihat kaya. Tapi uangmu tidak menarik lagi sekarang karena kau ini... sama sekali tidak romantis," tukas Luhan ketus. Sehun melepas kacamata hitamnya dan melemparnya ke dasbor sebelum menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Aku hanya romantis pada waktu dan orang yang tepat," ujarnya dengan memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata.

Luhan mendecih. "Bukankah sekarang kita sudah pacaran?" Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan dan meraih selebaran di dalam amplop coklat besar lalu memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya. "Itu adalah kontrak yang menjamin hak-hak dan kewajiban kita berdua selama kita menjalankan hubungan ini. Kalau salah satu dari kita melanggar, badan hukum yang turun tangan," jelas laki-laki itu panjang lebar. Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya. Tapi Sehun tampaknya tidak mengaggap itu semua lucu karena laki-laki itu sekarang tengah mendelik garang pada Luhan.

Gadis itu membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya, kemudian membaca tanpa minat. Tentu tidak ada satupun yang berhasil Luhan cerna karena belum lama membacanya ia sudah pusing. Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan _law firm_ dan lain-lainnya.

Yang berhasil ia tangkap hanyalah nomor 20 yang menyatakan bahwa tidak ada skinship yang tidak diperlukan selama berhubungan pura-pura ini. Gadis itu mengernyit tak suka. "Apa-apaan ini, tidak ada pelukan, ciuman hanya di kening dan pipi, tidak berpegangan tangan, merangkul juga tidak diperbolehkan. Kau kira kita ini apa? Ayah dan anak? Bagaimana bisa aku membuat Jongin cemburu kalau tidak ada skinship yang mendukung!" Luhan menghempaskan selebaran itu ke dasbor.

Sehun menggeram dalam duduknya. "Baiklah coret saja nomor 20! Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau kita menjalani hubungan tanpa kontrak yang resmi."

Luhan mendengus menatap Sehun yang mengemudi. Apakah laki-laki ini tidak pernah pacaran? Kenapa laki-laki ini takut sekali dengan adanya kontak fisik? Jangan-jangan...

"Oh Sehun, apakah kau gay?" tanya Luhan blakblakan yang disambut dengan pelototan jahat dari Sehun. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti gay?" Sehun balik bertanya. Luhan hanya manggeleng menyetujui. Kalau bukan gay...

"Kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kausukai?" Luhan menebak-nebak. Sehun hanya menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan. Luhan jadi semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kau tidak punya kekasih, bukan gay, dan tidak menyukai gadis manapun. Jadi―"

"Kau mau kuantar kemana?" sela Sehun sebelum Luhan sempat bertanya-tanya yang lebih jauh. Luhan tak menjawabnya alih-alih matanya memicing curiga. "Kenapa kau tidak suka kontak fisik? Apa kau memiliki syndrom takut pada kotor atau semacamnya?"

"Kau mau kuantar ke suatu tempat atau kuturunkan di sini?"

"Apa jangan-jangan kau memiliki penyakit kulit yang menular?"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin kuturunkan di jalan, ya?"

"Oh Sehun! Jangan-jangan kau memiliki Hepatitis atau semacamnya―"

Sehun mengerang kesal. "Aku tidak memiliki penyakit apa-apa dan bisakah kau berhenti bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadiku? Ada di dalam kontrak nomor 5."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bergumam, "Kau tahu Oh Sehun, aksen _british_ -mu sangat kental. Kau tak meninggalkan logat Korea sama sekali saat kau berbicara. Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di London?"

Sehun tak bergeming, membuat Luhan terpaksa menghentikan pertanyaannya atau Sehun sungguh-sungguh akan menurunkannya di jalan. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok sebelum berujar dengan santai, "Aku tidak ingin pulang ke apartemen. Aku lapar. Ayo makan siang dulu."

Sehun nyaris tak memercayai telinganya. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu malas. "Makan. Makan siang bersama. Bukankah ini sudah jam makan siang?" balas gadis itu kelewat santai.

Luhan belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi karena Yifan sudah berangkat pagi-pagi dengan kereta bawah tanah dan laki-laki bergigi besar itu tidak membangunkan Luhan dan membiarkan gadis itu kesiangan. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Luhan terpaksa menanggalkan waktu sarapannya.

"Di sekitar sini ada restoran siap saji yang enak, kalau kau―"

"Dekat sini ada Fish and Chips langgananku. Kita makan Fish and Chips saja," sela Sehun cepat. Luhan menelengkan kepalanya pada Sehun dan kini laki-laki itu tengah membelokkan mobilnya menuju Hyde Park. Luhan melihat keseliling dan mendapati Hyde Park begitu sepi dari pengunjung karena hari ini adalah hari senin. Tapi kedua matanya menangkap orang-orang tengah berderet rapi di sudut terlupakan yang Luhan sendiri tidak menyadari tempat itu sebelumnya. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengantre.

"Kita mau makan di sana?" Luhan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari atap mobil yang terbuka, membuat Sehun harus menariknya lagi hingga ia duduk. "Kelihatannya ramai sekali, tidak ada meja dan kursi atau tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk makan di sana. Kau serius?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil. Luhan mengikuti gerak-geriknya dan menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Laki-laki itu bergabung dengan antrean, dan mau tak mau Luhan mengikutinya.

"Carilah bangku yang kosong, aku akan menyusulmu," ujar Sehun ketika Luhan tiba di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengangguk sebelum berjalan menjauh. Ia menemukan bangku taman panjang dekat yang menghadap langsung pada London Eye. Ia membanting pantatnya di sana dan merentangkan tangan. Pemandangan dari kursi itu benar-benar menakjubkan.

Ah, untung saja cukup teduh. Luhan membayangkan jika saja ia kemari lagi saat musim gugur pasti jauh lebih baik. Danau kecil di hadapannya pasti memantulkan cahaya jingga dari dedaunan yang mulai coklat. Mereka berguguran membentuk timbunan di sekeliling pohon. Kemerahan, coklat, dan kuning. Warna-warna yang disukai Luhan.

Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar di sana dan sedetik kemudian satu bungkus Fish and Chips dan segelas minuman berwarna biru disodorkan di hadapan wajahnya. Oh Sehun sudah datang. Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Bungkusnya sederhana, hanya kertas koran lama dan kertas minyak dan dilipat asal-asalan. Sehun tampak mengunyah satu kentang dan berbicara, "Aku tahu bungkusnya terlihat seadanya, tapi isinya benar-benar luar biasa."

Luhan mengulas senyum kecil kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," lalu membuka bungkusnya dan mengunyah satu ikan. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu memekik dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"SIALAN! INI ENAK BANGET!" serunya dengan bahasa Cina. Sehun buru-buru menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk duduk lagi dan menatap sekeliling. _Untung saja sedang sepi._

"Serius, ini enak sekali, Oh Sehun!" kini Luhan berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris lagi. "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan tempat itu di London? Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu ada tempat ini di Hyde Park."

Sehun tersenyum puas di tempatnya. "Sudah kubilang ini adalah Fish and Chips terenak di London. Dulu sepulang kuliah aku selalu kemari untuk membeli Fish and Chips kemudian mengerjakan tugas seharian di Hyde Park. Jadi bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aku kenali di seluruh penjuru London―"

Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Luhan menatapnya geli. Gadis itu kini tertawa ceria dengan kentang di tangan. "Kontrak nomor 5, masing-masing tidak diperkenankan menceritakan atau berbagi masalah pribadi," ulasnya. Sehun gelagapan.

"A-Apa aku baru saja menceritakan kehidupan pribadiku?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan yang kini memicingkan mata. "Kau baru saja menceritakan masa lalumu saat kuliah. Apa namanya kalau bukan menceritakan kehidupan pribadi?" tukasnya ringan. Sehun semakin diam di tempatnya.

"Tapi aku senang, akhirnya ada satu hal yang aku ketahui tentang 'pacar'ku." Luhan membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya ketika mengucapkan kata 'pacar', dan itu semakin membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

Luhan kembali menatap depan dan tampak tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Sehun. Gadis itu mendesah keras-keras ketika ia melihat London Eye begitu gagah berdiri di peradaban. Ternyata ada sudut-sudut terlupakan di Hyde Park yang menyuguhkan pemandangan luar biasa. Orang-orang hanya tidak mau tahu dengan sudut-sudut itu dan mengikuti kebanyakan. Ia cukup terkesan dengan Sehun karena ini.

Ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Hyde Park...

"Oh Sehun," Laki-laki itu tengah menyesap minuman dari sedotan saat Luhan memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan tengah menatapnya lamat-lamat. "Apa?"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun erat-erat. Sehun terlihat gugup di tempatnya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh Sehun. Maukah kau berhenti melakukan hal lain... dan melihatku? Hanya untuk sekali?"

.

.

.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Melihat gadis itu menatapnya begitu dalam membuat jantung Sehun tak karuan. Itu pertama kalinya ia ditatap begitu dalam oleh seseorang wanita selain ibunya dan _gadis itu_. Sialan.

Jangan bilang Sehun sudah terpesona pada Xi Luhan. Jangan, jangan, jangan. Ini baru pertemuan pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak mungkin ia luluh secepat itu.

"Oh Sehun. Maukah kau berhenti melakukan hal lain... dan melihatku? Hanya untuk sekali?"

Sehun merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke bawah kakinya dan oksigen berangsur-angsur lenyap dari paru-parunya. _Oh_ _dear.._

Sejenak tak ada yang bersuara. Sehun terlalu bingung untuk menjawab, sedangkan Luhan sendiri tengah menanti jawaban. Karena Sehun tak kunjung memberi respon, Luhan menepuk dahinya sendiri dan bergumam, " _Shit_ , aku salah bicara."

Sehun tampak bingung. "Apa katamu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Besok Sabtu aku akan berpartisipasi menjadi pengisi acara di _Summer Nigt Fest_ Harvard University yang diadakan di Hyde Park, dan maksudku tadi adalah aku ingin kau ada di sana untuk melihatku. Apa kau ada janji lain Sabtu malam?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Sehun yang sedaritadi menahan napasnya, menghembuskan keras-keras. Ya ampun, dia kira ada apa. Sehun merutuki jantungnya yang sudah seenaknya berdetak tidak karuan dan menyumpahi otaknya sendiri yang berharap tidak-tidak. Tentu saja Luhan tidak akan menembaknya terang-terangan begitu.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Ya, Sabtu malam. Aku akan datang," tukas Sehun cepat, tak mengizinkan Luhan mendengar nadanya yang dingin. Sehun sedikit kesal karena ucapan Luhan tadi, tapi melihat gadis itu kini tersenyum begitu lebar dan menampilan _eyesmile_ yang mengagumkan membuat Sehun mau tak mau kembali salah tingkah.

Ia meraba dada kirinya, jantungnya sendiri. Kenapa sedaritadi organ ini berdetak tak karuan? Kenapa wajahnya memerah dan kepalanya pusing setiap kali gadis itu menatapnya?

"Pukul 5, jangan terlambat," kata Luhan, tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Sehun yang sudah gugup tak karuan.

Sehun yakin sekali kemarin ia memandang gadis ini biasa saja. Ya memang sampai tadi malam pun terlihat biasa saja. Tidak ada kesan menarik sama sekali di mata Sehun. Tapi entah kenapa siang ini pesonanya melambung tinggi. Gadis di hadapannya terlihat begitu menawan dalam balutan heme tipis putih dan celana jeans. Rambut pirangnya yang kemarin terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah sekarang terlihat indah di bawah pantulan mentari.

Sehun merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat ketika Luhan menatapnya sekali lagi. Senyumnya lebih tipis, dan matanya melebar berbinar-binar seperti kejora.

Baru ia sadari kalau gadis di hadapannya ini―pacar kontraknya ini... Xi Luhan... Iya, Xi Luhan...

.

.

Cantik.

.

.

.

"Oey, Luhan!"

Seruan Baekhyun membuat kegiatan Luhan menghias coklat dengan permen jelly terusik seketika. Ia menatap sekeliling, mencari sumber suara, dan ia mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depan atelier.

"Ya?" tanya Luhan polos. Baekhyun menyangga kedua tangan di meja kerja Luhan, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Baekhyun cepat. Gadis itu tengah mengetuk meja kayu yang berantakan akan _ganache_ dan permen-permen, menanti jawaban. Luhan tersenyum misterius sebelum menyeletuk sok bego, "Siapa?"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata jengah. "Laki-laki dengan mobil mewah yang mengantarmu ke kampus, siapa dia?"

Ah, ya. Pagi tadi, Sehun menjemput Luhan di apartemennya (lebih tepatnya Luhan meminta untuk dijemput oleh Sehun) dan mengantar gadis itu ke kampus. Baekhyun memang sudah memelototinya sejak Luhan turun dari mobil Sehun dan menuntut jawaban, tapi sayang mereka ada di kelas berbeda hari ini. Baekhyun berniat menanyakan ketika di toko cokelat, namun akibat banyaknya pelanggan membuat keinginan Baekhyun menyerbu Luhan harus ditunda terlebih dahulu. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Toko tutup, dan Baekhyun bebas menagih penjelasan.

Luhan terkikik kecil mendengar nada curiga Baekhyun. "Pacarku," jawabnya santai. Baekhyun sukses terbelalak dibuatnya. "Pacarmu?" Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"Pacar, katamu?" ulang Baekhyun, tapi Luhan mengangguk lebih cepat. "Dia adalah orang yang akan kuajak di _Summer Night Fest_ nanti. Pacarku," jelas Luhan. Baekhyun terlihat bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya terlihat tenang.

"Ini yang kau maksud dengan balas dendam pada Jongin?" Luhan mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum mengerling nakal pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia tampan bukan?"

Baekhyun terlihat menimang-nimang. "Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas, tapi sepertinya sudah pekerja kantoran begitu. Apa tidak apa-apa pacaran dengan yang jauh lebih tua?" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah sebelum berucap, "Tidak, tidak. Walau sudah pekerja kantoran dia masih 22 tahun. Dia jenius atau semacamnya, sudah lulus kuliah dan bekerja di perusahaan besar di usia muda. Entahlah, kita belum banyak berbicara."

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar penjelasan Luhan. "Kalian belum banyak bicara dan belum mengetahui satu sama lain lebih banyak, tapi mengapa sudah berkomitmen untuk berpacaran? Kau gila?" teriaknya. Luhan mengerling bingung sebelum menambahkan, "Kau salah paham. Hubungan kami tidak seserius itu."

Baekhyun mengerjap tak mengerti. Luhan ini sedang main teka-teki dengannya atau bagaimana? Kalimatnya tidak _to the point_ dan membuat Baekhyun salah paham di setiap penjelasannya. "Lalu hubungan kalian seperti apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Luhan hanya mengendik sebelum kembali berkutat dengan cokelatnya.

"Hanya pacar kontrak. Aku masih menginginkan Jongin dan tak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan apapun dengan pria lain. Dia mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Jongin lagi," jelas Luhan. Suaranya tidak terdengar jelas karena saat itu kepalanya menunduk menghadap meja atelier. Baekhyun semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Jadi kau hanya menajadikan dia alat untuk membuat hubunganmu dengan Jongin seperti dulu lagi, setelah itu kalian tidak akan berhubungan lagi saat Jongin telah kembali padamu?"

Luhan mendongak dan bergumam mengiyakan. "Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu," tukas Luhan cepat. Cokelat di hadapannya telah sempurna dengan hiasan permen jelly dan bubuk kayu manis. Gadis itu berjingkat ke arah rak-rak dan mengambil loyang. Kini cokelat-cokelat itu akan dibekukan, kemudian Luhan bisa pulang. Di tengah aktifitasnya memindahkan cokelat-cokleat, ia dapat mendengar Baekhyun mendengus.

"Bagaimana kalau Jongin tidak kesal mengetahui hubunganmu dengan lelaki itu seperti yang kau harapkan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun pas sasaran, karena sekarang Luhan membeku di tempatnya. "Bagaimana kalau Jongin tidak cemburu, dan rencanamu gagal? Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?" lanjut Baekhyun. Luhan jadi kesal dibuatnya.

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak mendukungku, ya. Aku bahkan belum satu minggu menjalani hubungan pacar kontrak ini, tentu saja belum ada pergerakan. Aku yakin Jongin akan menyesal," tekad Luhan sebelum menyentak piringan-piringan cokelat pada nampan. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar dengan pundak tanda menyerah. "Terserah kau saja, aku hanya memberikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi," tukasnya.

Beberapa waktu keduanya disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Luhan sibuk membersihkan atelier dan menunggu cokelat untuk siap dipindahkan ke lemari penyimpanan sedangkan Baekhyun melap meja-meja dan mengangkat kursi-kursi. Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya sudah berganti baju dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Omong-omong, _Summer Night Fest_ tinggal 2 hari lagi. Kau yakin kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun ketika keduanya keluar dari ruang ganti. Luhan meraih mantel di gantungan khusus pekerja lalu memakainya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Tidak ada persiapan khusus. Kau yang mengiringiku nanti, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Jessie J―Flashlight. Seperti yang kau inginkan." Baekhyun menyusul Luhan yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Setelah memberi salam pada pekerja yang masih ada, mereka keluar dari toko dan berjalan ke tempat mereka memarkirkan kendaraan mereka.

"Kau sering membawa mobilmu akhir-akhir ini, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Luhan mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari tas tangannya. Gadis itu kini sudah duduk nyaman di atas skuternya sedangkan Luhan membuka pintu sisi kemudi mobilnya. "Kris, tentu saja. Papa tidak memberinya mobil, jadi sekarang aku bekerja menajadi tukang anter-jemputnya." Luhan memasang nada jengah yang dibuat-buat. Keduanya tertawa sedetik kemudian.

Luhan baru saja akan melambai pada Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam mobil jika ponselnya tidak berteriak nyaring. Ia segera membuka tas tangannya dan merogoh-rogoh, mencari benda kecil sialan yang menjerit-jerit tak kenal waktu. Siapa pula yang menelepon malam-malam begini?

Luhan melirik layar yang menampilkan panggilan masuk. Senyum Luhan terkembang seketika.

" _Allo,_ Sehun _!_ " Luhan dapat melihat Baekhyun mengernyit dari sudut matanya.

"Hey, apa kau sudah makan malam?" suara Sehun terdengar kemudian. Luhan meraba perutnya dan teringat dia belum makan apapun sejak siang. Pagi tadi Yifan hanya memberinya _Eggnog_ dan roti isi sisa kemarin yang membuat Luhan harus berdoa semoga perutnya tidak sakit setelah memakannya. Kini dia keroncongan.

"Belum, aku belum makan malam," ujarnya gembira. Sehun terdengar mendesah lega di seberang, "Syukurlah. Aku juga belum makan malam dan aku mengidam gado-gado," jawab Sehun. Luhan mengernyit ketika mendengar nama makanan yang asing di telinganya. "Ga―gado... apa?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil di seberang. "Gado-gado. Kau masih di toko? Aku menuju tempatmu sekarang." Luhan tersenyum tanpa sadar. Sudah seminggu ini hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Luhan selalu meminta Sehun untuk menjemputnya di apartemen atau sekedar makan siang bersama. Dan ternyata Sehun adalah laki-laki yang penuh kejutan. Seperti malam ini. Mengajaknya makan malam makanan yang bahkan namanya tidak pernah ia dengar dan menjemputnya walaupun Luhan sudah membawa mobilnya sendiri.

"Aku bawa mobil, Oh Sehun." Sehun bergumam. "Tidak masalah, aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku malam ini," jawab laki-laki itu. Luhan meledak dalam tawa yang otomatis membuat Sehun bertanya di seberang.

"Oh Sehun, makan bersama selarut ini tidak akan membuatmu menyeretku ke pengadilan, bukan? Tidak ada kontrak yang menjelaskan tentang hukum makan malam bersama?" gurau Luhan yang seketika membuat Sehun terkekeh di seberang.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyeretmu kemana-mana. Dan bisakah kau menungguku 15 menit lagi? Aku akan segera sampai," tukas Sehun. Luhan mengangguk cepat, kemudian memutuskan panggilan. Ia hendak menyemplungkan ponsel ke dalam tas tangan jika saja matanya tak tertumbuk pada teman baiknya yang ternyata sedari tadi masih berdiri di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Sana pulang! Hus, hus!" Luhan mengibaskan tangan pada Baekhyun sebelum menutup risleting tas tangannya. Baekhyun bersedekap, namun cengiran lebar tersungging di bibirnya. "Kupikir kau tadi berkata kalau hubunganmu dengan Oh Sehun ini hanyalah pacar kontrak. Tapi sepertinya tidak sesederhana itu," katanya. Nada jenaka jelas terdengar dari suaranya.

Luhan terlihat bingung di tempatnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namanya Oh Se―Ah, ya. Kita hanya makan malam bersama, kok. Tidak lebih," sangkal Luhan sebelum membuka kembali pintu sisi kemudi yang ia tutup tanpa sadar tadi. "Pulanglah, aku akan menunggu Oh Sehun di sini. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang," lanjutnya.

"Kutemani saja. Aku juga penasaran dengan rupa Oh Sehun ini. Tampan mana sama Yifan?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat. Luhan tertawa lepas sebelum tangan kanannya melambai tak setuju. "Kau harus berhenti mengharapkan kakakku, ya. Selera Kris tinggi, tahu!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun dan dibalas tidak kalah sengitnya dengan gadis Byun itu.

"Oh Sehun tampan, Kris juga tampan. Yah, aku cukup yakin Jongin akan terkejut ketika melihatnya. Wajahnya mirip... Cameron Dallas. Ya, kau tahu artis remaja itu, bukan?" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebelum ekspresi wajahnya berubah bingung. "Kukira dia orang Korea? Tapi wajahnya mirip orang Eropa?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan, bukan, dia orang Asia dan wajahnya mirip orang Asia―" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena sekarang ponselnya kembali berbunyi nyaring. Gadis itu mengerang sebelum merogoh-rogoh tas tangannya. Kenapa malam ini handphone sial itu terus-terusan berbunyi sih!

Luhan mendengus ketika melihat layar ponselnya yang menjerit minta diangkat. Panggilan dari Yifan.

Luhan bergumam, "Panjang umur, ya," sebelum menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun. "Nih, idola sepanjang masamu baru saja menelepon setelah dibicarakan," kemudian gadis itu mengangkat panggilan.

" _Allo_.."

"Hoy, _Sister_. Kutunggu di kantor, ya!" suara Yifan yang khas bergema dari seberang, membuat Luhan harus menjauhkan ponsel sebelum kembali mendekatkannya pada telinga. "Kris―"

"Cepat sedikit, ya. Aku lapar, _nih_!" seru Yifan lagi. Luhan menghela napas panjang sebelum memijat pangkal hidungnya. Astaga, dia lupa kalau dia harus menjemput Yifan hari ini. Bagaimana bisa dia menerima ajakan makan malam Sehun?

"Kris, sebenarnya―"

Luhan menimang-nimang. Kenapa tidak ia ajak sekalian saja Yifan makan malam bertiga dengan Sehun? Bukankah Yifan dan Sehun adalah rekan kerja dan sekarang mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama? Terlebih lagi Luhan belum bercerita apa-apa mengenai Sehun pada Yifan. Nice timing.

"Hey, _Sis_. Ada masalah?" suara Yifan menebas pikirannya dan Luhan menanggapinya cepat-cepat. "Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita makan gado-gado malam ini, tunggu sekitar 20 menit lagi."

Setelah itu Luhan mematikan panggilan dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan melambai singkat. "Aku pergi, menjemput Yifan," ucapnya singkat sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan balas melambai, sebelum melayangkan satu pertanyaan, "Kupikir kau makan malam bersama Oh Sehun-mu, kau membatalkannya?"

Luhan menggeleng. Sama sekali tak menyadari dengan panggilan 'Oh Sehun-mu' dari Baekhyun. "Mereka berdua rekan kerja. Aku berencana mengajak Yifan makan malam bersama saja sekalian," tukasnya sebelum bersiap untuk melajukan mobil.

"Luhan," panggil Baekhyun sedetik sebelum Luhan melajukan mobilnya. Gadis pirang itu menoleh pada Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Aku tidak tahu pastinya, aku hanya menerka. Tapi kurasa, Oh Sehun akan kurang suka dengan ini."

"Dengan apa?"

Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia hendak menanyakan maksudnya namun tak sempat karena sekarang Baekhyun telah menaiki skuternya dan melaju sebelum mengucapkan, "Sampai jumpa besok pagi," kemudian pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Kurang suka dengan ini, katanya? Kurang suka dengan apa?

Gadis itu mengendik tak ambil pusing, lalu melajukan quattroportenya meninggalkan tempat parkir toko cokelat, pergi menjemput Yifan.

.

.

.

Yifan tak habis-habisnya menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. Matanya melotot tak percaya. Ia menatap Sehun yang kini duduk menyandar pada punggung kursi di hadapannya sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang tengah menyeruput segelas jeruk hangat dengan nyalang.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan desain pertamanya selama ia bekerja di London dan ia pikir ia akan merayakan malam ini dengan daging panggang juga berbotol-botol pepsi bersama Luhan di _hotel suite_ -nya, kemudian menonton film horror semalaman. Bukannya makan gado-gado di bistro pinggiran seperti sekarang ini. Bukannya makan malam bertiga dengan bos besar kantor tempat ia magang sekarang!

Yifan tak bisa dan tak mau membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya tadi saat Luhan datang ke kantornya dengan Sehun di belakangnya. Ia baru saja turun dari lift, dan melihat Luhan. Dan gadis itu dengan santainya melambai singkat sebelum mengecup pipinya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Seolah membawa Sehun bersama di hadapannya tidak cukup membuat Yifan menganga, saja.

"Wah, aku tidak pernah tahu ada bistro ini di daerah West End. Gado-gado ternyata enak sekali," seru Luhan ceria sembari tersenyum pada Sehun. Direkturnya itu hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi ucapan Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat kurang senang, dan begitu menyadari ekspresi Sehun, Yifan sempat berpikir mungkin hanya Luhan yang oke jika ia ada di sini sekarang.

"Wu Yifan, nasi gulaimu sudah dingin. Cepatlah makan dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu," tegur Luhan dengan bahasa Inggris.

 _Oh, Tuhan, gadis ini tidak sadar-sadar rupanya,_ pikir Yifan _._

"Tuan Wu Yifan, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau kenal dengan Luhan," ucapan Sehun sukses membuat Yifan semakin menganga. Mati dia. Di satu sisi ia sedang berhadapan dengan Luhan, teman masa kecil yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri. Dan di sisi lain ia sedang berhadapan dengan bos besar! Harus bersikap apa dia sekarang?

.

.

.

Sehun berkali-kali menghela napas dengan berat. Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan gerakan samar, berusaha membuat dua orang di hadapannya tak menyadari ketidaknyamanannya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa proposal dan rapat proker hari ini, dan ia pikir ia kan merayakan malam ini dengan sepiring gado-gado bersama Xi Luhan. Hanya berdua. Tapi gadis itu malah mengajak orang lain yang tak lain tak bukan adalah rekan kerjanya yang berasal dari Cina, Wu Yifan.

Ia kecewa. Tentu saja. Dan ia tidak bisa tidak menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Tapi ketika melihat Luhan begitu semangat menyantap sajian menu-menu makanan Indonesia yang tersaji di meja mereka, Sehun mendesah berat dan memutar otak mencari topik yang bisa dibahas untuk menutupi kekesalannya. Setidaknya ia harus membuat Luhan senang malam ini.

"Tuan Wu Yifan, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau kenal dengan Luhan," ucapnya kemudian. Ia dapat melihat Yifan mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan menatapnya, menganga lebar, lalu menggaruk tengkuk canggung.

"Eh, ya, Tuan Oh. Luhan adalah―"

"Oh ya, Oh Sehun, Kris, aku belum sempat mengatakannya pada kalian. Kris ini adalah kakakku, arsitek yang ditugaskan Papa untuk bekerja di sini. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Papa adalah perusahaan tempat kau bekerja, Oh Sehun. Aku selalu mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk mengatakan ini semua tapi waktunya tidak tepat."

"Luhan―"

"Kris, Oh Sehun ini adalah orang yang bersedia membantuku. Aku pernah menceritakan tentang rencana mengenai Jongin, bukan? Nah, Oh Sehun akan membantuku untuk membuat Jongin menyesal," jelas Luhan enteng, namun Yifan sukses terbelalak mendengarnya.

Yifan menaikkan oktaf suaranya dan berdiri dari kursi ketika mengatakan, "Apa katamu?!"

Luhan buru-buru menariknya untuk duduk kembali. "Kau ini reaksinya berlebihan sekali, sih. Ya, ya, aku salah tak mengatakannya lebih dulu padamu. Tapi kupikir tidak masalah mengatakannya sekarang karena kalian sudah saling mengenal pastinya―"

"Oh Sehun, benarkah apa yang dikatakan Luhan?" tanya Yifan pada Sehun, menyela perkataan Luhan. Laki-laki itu hanya menggaruk hidungnya dengan kikuk sebelum mengangguk perlahan. "Yah, hanya pacar kontrak," ungkap Sehun jujur. Tapi Yifan semakin mendelik dibuatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tuan Gigi? Apa masalahmu? Kenapa berlebihan seka―"

"Xi Luhan!" sela Yifan dengan suara keras. Luhan menatap laki-laki jangkung itu dengan tatapan polos. "Apa?"

"Kau kira selama ini sedang bermain dengan siapa?"

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan bego.

Yifan mengerang sebelum berteriak, "Oh Sehun ini adalah direktur utama Aldebaran Group, dasar idiot!"

Dan Sehun dapat melihat Luhan menyemburkan jeruk hangat di mulutnya tepat ke wajah Yifan setelah Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari pasca malam itu. Malam di mana Luhan mendengar dari mulut Yifan kalau pacar kontraknya―Oh Sehun, iya, Oh Sehun―adalah direktur utama dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Papanya di Cina. Dan Luhan segera minta pulang setelah mendengarnya malam itu.

Ia tidak bisa tidur dan semalaman memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika ia dan Sehun belum menjalin hubungan pura-pura ini. Dengan sombongnya Luhan berlagak ingin membayar Sehun agar laki-laki itu bersedia menjadi kekasih kontraknya, di saat laki-laki itu bahkan menerima triliunan _euro_ dari pekerjaannya.

Pantas saja Sehun ogah-ogahan diminta menjadi kekasih kontraknya saat itu. Kini Luhan bingung setengah mati mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti kalau bertemu Sehun. Ia sengaja tidak menghubungi laki-laki itu dua hari ini dan Sehun sepertinya juga tidak berusaha untuk menghubungi Luhan. Bagaimana bisa mahasiswa ecek-ecek yang bekerja paruh waktu sok ingin membayar pria kaya raya. _Pakai maksa, pula._

Luhan benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Nanti sore pukul 5 adalah _Summer Night Fest_. Ia tidak yakin akan berangkat dengan Sehun nanti kalau perasaannya masih campur aduk begini. Luhan mendesah frustasi. Ia melipat kedua tangan di meja dan melesakkan kepala di antaranya. Bagaimana sekarang?

Apa iya, dia ajak saja Sehun berangkat bersama dan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan melancarkan jurus 'membuat-Jongin-dan-Kyungsoo-kesal' seperti rencananya? Apa mungkin? Di keadaan yang sudah seperti ini?

 _AAAAAH_ , sekarang Luhan ingin menonjok wajah Yifan yang sudah berani-beraninya mengatakan hal yang membuat Luhan frustasi begini.

"Sialan, aku bisa gila."

Luhan mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebelum menatap keseliling. Sekarang ruangan kelas sudah sepi. Tak ada seorangpun kecuali dirinya karena kelas sudah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu. Mungkin beberapa murid sedang di perpustakaan menanti kelas berikutnya, atau kembali ke asrama, dan beberapa ada yang sudah pulang duluan. Luhan sendiri terlalu malas untuk beranjak, dan terlalu kacau untuk melakukan aktivitas lain.

Sepertinya niatnya untuk memanas-manasi Jongin dan Kyungsoo hari ini harus dibatalkan. Mau bagaimana lagi, rasa malu Luhan sudah di titik tertinggi.

Seolah belum cukup memusingkan, sekarang ponsel Luhan berbunyi nyaring. Lagu _Perfect_ _―One Direction_ menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sunyi dan detik itu juga Luhan menyumpahi siapapun yang menciptakan ponsel di dunia ini.

"Halo?" Luhan tak perlu repot-repot melihat siapa yang meneleponnya saat ini. Tapi begitu mendengar suara laki-laki yang tidak asing, matanya terbelalak dan ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Matanya menangkap nama Oh Sehun di layar ponsel.

Sialan. Dia menelepon di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat!

"Y-Ya, Sehun?" Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terdengar gugup bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Aku hanya bertanya, pukul berapa aku harus menjemputmu nanti sore. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu malam ini―"

"Tidak, tidak. Sepertinya aku berangkat sendiri saja!" sela Luhan kelewat cepat. Nyaris tanpa berpikir.

"Kenapa?"

 _Nah, sekarang mati saja kau Xi Luhan._

"Emm―aku harus mempersiapkan banyak hal bersama Baekhyun dulu sebelum tampil. Iya―Hoho. Kau berangkat sendiri saja karena sepertinya aku dan Baekhyun akan sedikit lama."

Huft, untung saja Luhan pintar membuat alasan.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di sana?"

Luhan mengangguk walaupun Sehun tak melihatnya. "Ya, di tempat biasanya. Pukul setengah 6 sore. Yap, baiklah."

Kemudian sambungan diputus oleh Luhan.

Gadis itu mendesah lega. Kini ia tidak perlu khawatir berangkat satu mobil dengan Sehun. Setidaknya ia memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk berpikir sikap apa yang harus ia tunjukkan jika bertemu laki-laki itu.

Tapi tampaknya Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Luhan karena laki-laki itu menelepon seperti biasa. Apa Luhan saja yang berlebihan? Apa Luhan memang harus bersikap seperti biasa? Toh hubungan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan profesi Sehun.

Baiklah, Luhan sudah memutuskan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Bersikap seperti biasa saja."

Luhan menghela napas panjang sebelum mengangguk, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu menarik rambut panjangnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas kemudian membuat cepol berantakan. Setelah memastikan barang-barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal, gadis itu berlalu keluar kelas.

Yah, semoga Sehun juga bersikap biasa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun mengulas senyum kecil sebelum melesakkan ponsel ke saku jas. Ia baru saja menelepon Luhan. Hanya iseng, ingin mengetahui reaksi Luhan sekarang ketika mengetahui pekerjaan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Toh ia sudah tahu alasan Luhan menghindari Sehun dua hari ini adalah karena malu. Tapi sungguh, Sehun tidak mengira kalau Luhan akan semalu ini.

Gadis itu mengatakan untuk membatalkan janji mereka berangkat bersama nanti sore. Sehun tidak masalah, ia sudah tahu Luhan akan memintanya begitu.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas sebelum membanting tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia melirik arloji. Masih ada waktu untuk menyelesaikan beberapa berkas, sebelum pulang dan bersiap menemui Luhan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sehun bersemangat setiap kali akan bertemu gadis itu.

Sehun meraih berkas-berkas di mejanya yang berserakan dan membolak-baliknya dengan semangat. Senyuman lebar tak payah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Oppa."

Sehun berjengit dari duduknya kemudian meraba jantungnya sendiri yang sudah berdetak tak karuan. Netranya menangkap sosok gadis berambut panjang berdiri di depan pintu kantornya. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian kasual dan tas sekolah besar tersampir di pundak kanannya.

"Astaga, Oh Sonyeo! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Gadis itu nyengir lebar dan menunjukkan tanda peace dengan tangan kanannya sebelum berjalan ke arah Sehun. Gadis itu Oh Sonyeo, adik tirinya.

"Kenapa Oppa senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Gadis itu melempar tas ranselnya ke sofa di tengah ruangan dan menghampiri Sehun yang mulai memusatkan perhatian pada berkasnya. "Oppa berkencan?" lanjut gadis itu. Sehun terkekeh kecil sebelum mengusak rambut Sonyeo.

"Apa yang gadis 18 tahun ketahui tentang kencan?" goda Sehun dan dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh adiknya. "Oppa pasti berkecan. Teman laki-laki di sekolah selalu memasang wajah seperti Oppa tadi ketika bertemu dengan pacar mereka," ujar Sonyeo sebelum membanting pantatnya pada sofa. Sehun tidak menjawabnya.

Sejenak tidak ada suara lagi selain gesekan pena dengan berkas-berkas Sehun dan suara samar game Hungry Shark Evolution yang dimainkan Sonyeo di tabnya. Sehun melirik adiknya itu sekilas sebelum kembali pada berkas-berkasnya.

"Hungry Shark lagi?" tanyanya. Sonyeo bergumam mengiyakan sebelum nyengir lebar pada Sehun.

"Oppa tahu aku."

"Psikopat!"

Sonyeo menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun sebelum kembali berkutat pada tabnya.

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Pertanyaan Sehun sepertinya tepat sasaran karena sekarang Sonyeo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghembuskan napas keras-keras.

"Aku kesepian. Ayah sakit dan Ibu tidak pernah ada di rumah. Jaebum Oppa tidak ada di London dan kau bekerja seperti mesin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan di rumah?" Sehun mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Sonyeo.

"Hyung tidak ada di London?" pertanyaannya disambut dengan anggukan malas dari Sonyeo. "Perjalanan bisnis dengan Paman. Europe tour..." Sonyeo memeragakan tangannya seperti pesawat yang sedang terbang. Sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sehun.

"Bersama Paman? Lalu Ibuku di rumah dengan siapa?" suara Sehun naik ketika mengucapkannya. Sonyeo mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, mengingat-ingat.

"Ibu Han ada di rumah dengan Bibi. Oppa tidak perlu khawatir." Sehun bernapas lega mendengar penjelasan Sonyeo.

Ibu kandungnya, sekarang tinggal di rumah pamannya. Keluarganya, terutama Ibu dari Sonyeo tidak bisa menerima kehadiran ibunya di rumah mereka sehingga pamannya yang kasihan pada mereka membawa ibu Sehun untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Sehun benar-benar berterimakasih pada pamannya untuk itu.

"Oppa, tadi kudengar Oppa bertanya pukul berapa Oppa harus menjemput orang yang Oppa telepon. Oppa ada janji dengan orang itu?" Pertanyaan Sonyeo membuat kegiatan Sehun terinterupsi seketika.

"Oppa akan keluar malam ini?" tanya Sonyeo lagi. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya lalu mengangguk. Sonyeo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap langit-langit. "Loh, Oppa tidak jadi makan malam bersama keluarga besan?"

Oh Sehun tersentak. Rasanya seperti disiram air dingin. Astaga, ia lupa hari ini adalah hari **H**. Ia mendesis sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tidak, tidak. Sudah sejauh ini. Ia tidak mungkin membatalkan janjinya dengan Luhan begitu saja, ia sudah berjanji seminggu yang lalu.

"Oppa tentu ingat hari ini adalah hari jadi kalian yang ke-2 tahun bukan?"

"Iya, Oppa lupa. Untung saja kau ingatkan!" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia buru-buru menekan speed dial 1 dan membiarkan panggilan tersambung. Laki-laki itu mondar-mandir di depan meja kerjanya dengan ponsel di telinga. Sekarang prioritasnya hanya satu. Hanya _gadis itu._

"Lalu bagaimana? Oppa sudah membuat janji, tapi makan malam ini juga penting!"

"Iya, iya, Oppa tahu! Sudah diam saja, Oppa pusing."

Sehun mengerang frustasi ketika orang yang ia hubungi tak segera mengangkat panggilannya.

"Sonyeo, makan malamnya jam berapa?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya.

"Mungkin jam 6. Kenapa? Oppa membuat janji pukul berapa?" Sehun tak menjawabnya. Laki-laki itu tampak sudah menyerah dengan ponselnya. Orang yang ia hubungi tidak mengangkat panggilan sedari tadi.

"Sonyeo, nanti malam kau ikut Oppa." Sonyeo mendelik tak suka.

"Tidak, ah! Tidak mau!" Sonyeo memekik keras.

Sehun mendesah di tempatnya. "Kau harus ikut Oppa. Tenang saja, tidak akan lama."

Sonyeo tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyanggupi permintaan Sehun. Gadis itu bersedekap dan menatap Sehun kesal. "Bagaimana bisa Oppa melupakan hari jadi Oppa dengan Zitao. Ini adalah perayaan 2 tahun setelah Oppa diresmikan menjadi direktur oleh Ayah. _Aishh_ , Oppa terlalu keras bekerja sampai-sampai melupakan ini, ya."

Sehun tak menghiraukan perkataan adiknya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke angkasa, langit Eropa tampak begitu cerah di sana. Begitu berbeda dengan suasana hatinya sekarang. Kedua tangan ia jejalkan di saku celana, dan ia menghela napas berat.

Ya, Sehun lupa. Sehun lupa hari ini adalah peringatan 2 tahun ia menjadi direktur utama perusahaan ayahnya. Dan ia juga lupa, kalau sekarang adalah hari jadinya yang ke-2 tahun dengan tunangannya, Huang Zitao.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Luhan tidak akan suka ini.

.

.

.

" _Wah_... kau benar-benar sesuatu, Xi Luhan."

Luhan dapat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya melalui pantulan kaca. Temannya itu kini berkacak pinggang dan berdecak dibuat-buat. "Kau sudah menata rambutmu 2 jam dan bau badanmu bahkan sudah seperti parfum itu sendiri dan aku yakin baunya tidak akan hilang sampai kau mandi lagi. Sekarang kita harus segera berangkat, kita tidak punya waktu lagi untuk ini semua."

Luhan tampak tak menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun dan kini gadis itu masih setia mematut bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Tubuhnya yang langsing tampak pas mengenakan gaun biru langit selutut yang ia dapatkan beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahunnya.

Ia ingat betul harga gaun ini seharga atau bahkan lebih mahal dari patung lilin Princess Elsa milik Baekhyun. Walau tidak sampai jutaan, tapi cukup membuat mahasiswa kantung pas-pasan menjadi bokek berbulan-bulan.

Walaupun terlahir dari keluarga super kaya, Luhan tidak pernah dibiasakan untuk bermanja-manja dan menerapkan segalanya-yang-kau-inginkan-tinggal-minta oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sejak SMP, Luhan yang berjiwa bisnis kerap membuat gelang kecil-kecil dari manik-manik sisa milik Ibunya kemudian menjualnya pada teman-teman. SMA pun ia sekolah sambil menjual coklat dan kue buatan Ibu Yifan di sekolah.

Luhan dibiasakan untuk bekerja keras. Oleh karena itu, tidak sulit baginya untuk tinggal di London hanya dengan modal visa pelajar―yang mengharuskan siswa atau mahasiswa manca negera bekerja sampingan sembari sekolah.

Luhan berputar-putar di depan cermin. "Apakah bajuku sudah terlihat mahal? Apa gaun ini cocok di tubuhku?" Baekhyun memutar bola mata jengah. "Semua bajumu memang mahal dan, ya, kau terlihat menawan dengan gaunnya. Tapi sekarang kita benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu lagi, Xi Luhan."

"Ah, sebentar tunggu dulu. Kau yakin gaun ini memang gaun terbaik yang bisa aku pakai malam ini?" rengek Luhan, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya mulai kesal. "Kau sudah menanyakan itu 5 kali. Ayolah, kau tentu tidak ingin ketinggalan penampilan Paramore, bukan? Harvard mengundang mereka dan sebentar lagi mereka akan tampil."

"Baekhyun, apa setidaknya aku ganti baju saja lebih kasual? Semua gadis pasti sekarang tengah mengenakan _hotpants_ dan kardigan. Apa aku tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Luhan menggigit bibirnya ragu. Tapi tanpa diduga, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Tidak, kau tidak berlebihan. Aku yakin, kecantikanmu malam ini akan membuat Jongin terpana dan melupakan Kyungsoo."

Loh, Jongin?

Ah, ya. Kim Jongin..

Tujuannya untuk tampil di acara ini kan untuk membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo kesal. Tapi entah kenapa sedari tadi yang ada di pikirannya adalah Oh Sehun?

"Nah, sekarang bisakah kita berangkat atau Ketua Dewan Senat akan menggorokku."

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **C** hapter 4) : **7.** 886

- **C** harad **e** -

by ESTELLE WU

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

* * *

Waaah, chapter ini panjang banget sepanjang anunya Chanyeol /ga/

Maaf ya kalo alurnya terlalu lambat... Maaf juga hunhan momentnya kedikitannn. Tapi di sini udah mulai muncul konfliknya, kan? Alasan kenapa Sehun selalu cuek sama Luhan... soalnya dia udah tunangan sama Zitaoo! Yayy!

Chapter depan, nanti bakal diceritain reaksi Kaisoo pas ngelihat Luhan sama Sehun. Nanti juga Sehun sama Luhan banyak sweet moment, terus nanti juga bakal diceritain love trianglenya Zitao, Sehun, sama Luhan ;D

Gidaryoooooo /kata abang iKon wkwk/ jangan lari dari FF ini begitu baca dan gak review ya aku tahu banyak kekurangan. Makanya itu coba kalian keluarin uneg2 di review, jangan Cuma tulis 'Next..' itu menyakitkan wkwkwk. Terimakasih buat Ohrere-nim yang udah bersedia review panjang-panjang dan nyemangatin aku :') Gidaryoo, gidarike juseyo~

Dan satu lagi, selamat menikmati liburan Natal dan Tahun baru. Selamat buat yang merayakan Natal juga~~~

Love, Estelle


	6. Hue and Iridescent

Summary:

"Oh Sehun, mantan kekasihku ada di pojok ruangan. Sekarang tersenyumlah selebar yang wajah pokermu dapat lakukan. Lekas lakukan sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangan,"/ "Maaf Oh Sehun, tapi lebih baik kau membawa pacarmu ini jauh-jauh dari sini. Karena sejak kalian melangkahkan kaki di sini kekasihku tidak habis-habisnya menatap kalian dan itu membuatku kesal." / Dan malam ini kecantikannya melambung tinggi sampai-sampai Sehun harus menahan napas setiap kali menatapnya. [EXOFIC, Comedy Romance, GS,Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

 _Created by_

 **ESTELLE WU  
** _A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

 _Based from a sweet angst-romance novel by_ **Nyrae Dawn** _with the same title.  
I only adapted the title and the main idea.  
The whole plot and storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing._

"CHARADE"

.

.

.

Sehun berkali-kali melirik arloji di tangan, menatap meja makan, mengecek ponsel, dan melirik arloji lagi. Sekarang sudah pukul 6.30. Seharusnya Sehun tiba di Hyde Park satu jam yang lalu. Tapi ia ada di sini. Di villa pribadi keluarga Huang. Bersama calon mertuanya, Sonyeo serta ibunya, dan tunangannya yang cantik.

Kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jari kanannya mengetuk-ketuk permukaan meja dilapisi linen mahal. Ia menggigit bibirnya resah. Sesungguhnya Luhan tidak menggugupi, hanya ada satu K-Talk dari Luhan bahwa gadis itu sedang menunggu. Tidak ada pesan atau telepon setelah itu. Sehun mendesah lega. Setidaknya Luhan tidak bawel.

"Sudah lama, ya, kita tidak makan malam keluarga seperti ini."

Sehun mendongak ketika mendengar Tuan Huang berbicara, dan matanya tertumbuk dengan mata Zitao yang duduk di hadapannya. Gadis itu tampak luar biasa dengan gaun biru langit selutut. Rambut hitam panjangnya digelung rapi, membuat tulang pipinya terlihat begitu jelas.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun akui, Zitao itu cantik. Dan malam ini Zitao sangat cantik. Tapi Sehun tak perlu repot-repot memuji penampilan gadis itu jika di sisi lain ada gadis lain tengah menunggunya di Hyde Park. Sehun panik, tapi ia bingung cara apa yang harus ia lakukan agar terbebas dari makan malam ini.

"Ya. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dua tahun lalu ketika Sehun dan Zitao bertukar cincin di depan keluarga besar, aku tidak menyangka hubungan kedua keluarga akan menjadi lebih dekat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, keduanya tampak saling menyukai."

Sehun mendecih ketika mendengar Ibu tirinya berbicara. Wanita itu berbicara seperti benar-benar mengenal Sehun saja. Sehun semakin muak berada di sana dan ingin segera pergi.

"Benar. Waaah, Sehun sangat tampan, ya. Tak salah anakku membicarakannya setiap hari―"

"Mama..."

Sehun dapat melihat Zitao tersipu.

"Zitao sendiri tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Keduanya memang cocok bersama―"

"Permisi. Maaf, sepertinya saya tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Malam ini ada janji yang lebih penting daripada sekedar berkumpul dan menikmati teh. Jadi," Sehun membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Selamat malam."

Sehun menangkap raut marah dari Ibu tirinya. Calon mertuanya terlihat terkejut, Sonyeo juga. Zitao tampak kecewa. Sehun beranjak dari tempat itu dan melangkah cepat menuruni tangga, menyusuri lorong-lorong, menju pintu keluar. Ia sempat menangkap suara kursi berderit sebelum tapak kaki terburu-buru mengikutinya.

"Sehun!"

Ah, suara ini.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, mendesah, lalu berbalik, mendapati tunangannya berdiri tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sehun diam-diam mengkhawatirkan pergelangan kakinya yang dibuat berlari menuruni tangga mengejar Sehun dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang gadis itu kenakan sekarang.

" _Ziezie_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Zitao. Riasannya tampak payah karena berlari cukup jauh mengejar Sehun.

"Kembalilah. Ibuku akan menggorokku kalau tahu kedua pemeran utama malam ini meninggalkan tempat."

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Zitao lagi.

Sehun meraih Zitao dalam pelukan panjang ketika gadis itu berlari melesak ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang Zitao dan mencium aroma parfum yang dikenakan gadis ini. Pinggang Zitao terasa lebih ramping dari sebelumnya. Hidung Sehun menubruk tulang selangkanya yang terlihat semakin jelas.

"Kau kurusan," gumam Sehun sebelum mencium tengkuk Zitao.

"Aku diet hanya untuk hari ini. Kenapa kau pergi?" Zitao mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi malam ini. Aku janji besok aku akan menjemputmu dan kita makan siang bersama, oke?" Sehun melepaskan tangan Zitao yang melilit lehernya, dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu cepat.

"Hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ke-2 tahun tapi kau pergi begitu saja? Apakah janjimu lebih penting daripada aku?"

Sehun tersenyum sebelum berjalan menjauhi Zitao dengan langkah mundur dan berucap, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Setelah itu Sehun benar-benar berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Zitao seorang diri. Laki-laki itu melirik arloji. 6.48. Kalau ia ngebut sampai Hyde Park, ia bisa tiba pukul 7. Mungkin saja acaranya belum sampai inti.

Sehun berlari ke arah garasi luar biasa luas milik keluarga Huang dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebelum melaju cepat menyusuri jalanan London. Langit masih cerah, pasti acaranya belum terlalu ramai.

Laki-laki itu tiba di Hyde Park pukul 7.15, dan dugaannya tentang acara tidak begitu ramai salah kaprah. Hyde Park yang tentram dan damai itu kini dipenuhi dengan ratusan orang―kebanyakan remaja―berjingkrak-jingkrak dan bersorak ricuh. Sehun bergidig. Luhan akan tampil apa? Tango dengan pakaian _two pieces_? Kenapa acaranya urakan begini?

Sehun cepat-cepat memarkirkan mobil dan berlari. Ia segera menekan speed dial 5, dan menunggu panggilannya terhubung. Menunggu panggilannya diangkat, Sehun membawa kakinya menyusuri pagar luar Hyde Park.

Sehun berlari-lari kecil dan matanya terus berputar ke sana kemari, mencari sosok Xi Luhan. Ketika cukup lelah berlari, laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba pandangan Sehun terpancang pada gadis berambut pirang dengan gaun―yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan lautan hotpants dan baju mini musim panas―berdiri di samping lampu taman. Gadis itu tampak merogoh-rogoh tas tangannya.

Sehun mengulas senyum tipis melihat gadis itu mengambil ponsel dan menempelkan ke telinga. Detik itu juga panggilannya diangkat.

" _Allo_?" suara gadis itu terdengar.

"Kau di mana?"

"Oh Sehun, kau kemana saja?" Sehun dapat melihat raut kesal di wajah gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku tadi ada sedikit urusan," jawab Sehun. Laki-laki itu melangkah perlahan dengan tangan yang bebas dijejalkan di saku celananya. Luhan terlihat menggerutu di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali? Aku menunggumu seperti anak hilang mencari ibunya."

Sehun masih tersenyum. Luhan kini berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan dan berteriak. Seakan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya yang berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti kesetanan. Sehun berjalan lebih dekat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pakai mantel? Bukankah malam musim panas cukup dingin bagimu?" pertanyaan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan bingung. Gadis itu menggosok lengannya yang telanjang. Luhan benar-benar kedinginan. "Aku pakai mantel, kok," ucap Luhan.

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong, ya!"

"Kalau memang pakai mantel kenapa kau menggosok lenganmu dan meniup telapak tanganmu seperti itu?"

"Loh? Bagaimana―"

"Lihat belakangmu."

Luhan memutar kepalanya, mencari di sekelilingnya. Detik di mana gadis itu berbalik, kedua mata mereka terpancang satu sama lain. Sehun melambai pada Luhan, sedangkan gadis itu memasang wajah datar. Sepertinya Luhan kesal karena sekarang gadis itu berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan.

"Oh Sehun! Darimana saja kau ini!"

Sehun tertawa dalam hati ketika Luhan meninju lengan atasnya keras-keras. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertegun begitu melihat penampilan Luhan dari jarak dekat. Rambut pirangnya mengingatkan Sehun dengan gaya rambut Princess Elsa saat pesta dansa, dan gaunnya terlihat indah melekat pada tubuhnya. Sehun tak bisa menertawai gadis itu lagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa gaun yang dipakai Luhan adalah gaun yang sama persis seperti yang dikenakan Zitao.

"Loh―gaun ini?"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau pasti berpikir aku bodoh atau semacamnya. Acaranya bertajuk malam musim panas, tapi aku mengenakan pakaian untuk ke pesta dansa," celoteh Luhan panjang lebar. Gadis itu masih setia memeluk lengannya sendiri dan menggosoknya perlahan. Sehun menggeleng-geleng tak ambil pusing. Mungkin saja Zitao dan Luhan membeli di toko yang sama.

"Tidak, kau tidak terlihat bodoh. Gaun ini cocok sekali untukmu," ucap Sehun jujur. Yah, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri pakaian Luhan tidak selaras dengan pakaian orang kebanyakan, tapi Luhan terlihat anggun dengan gaunnya.

Gadis itu merona. "Benarkah? Aku terlihat bagus dengan gaun ini?" tanyanya bersemangat. Sehun mengangguk. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya dan membuat gerakan merapikan gaun dengan samar. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi bagaimana?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan mendongak. "Apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Bukankah aku di sini untuk melihat penampilanmu? Apa aku sudah terlambat?" Luhan mendesah kecewa kemudian menarik tangan Sehun mendekat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Jam tampilku sudah lewat, sih. Tapi ayo kita cari tahu di _backstage_. Mantan pacarku adalah panitia, aku ingin kita menemuinya sekarang."

Sehun mengerjap. Mantan pacar?

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kau bilang―mantan pacar? Mantan pacarmu yang itu? Sekarang juga?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun. "Iya, Oh Sehun. Mantanku, Kim Jongin. Kita harus melancarkan rencana pertama. Aku yakin malam ini akan berhasil. Dan lihatlah, baju kita bahkan serasi. Kenapa kau pakai setelan mewah banget―"

Sehun tak bisa mendengar perkataan Luhan setelah itu karena ia merasakan kepalanya pening dan pandangan matanya kabur.

Ya Tuhan, Sehun lupa kalau tujuannya di sini adalah untuk membuat Luhan kembali dengan mantan pacarnya.

 **"CHARADE** "

Copyrighted. ©yeolatte 2016. All right reserved

Distribution of any kind of prohibited without the written consent of Estelle Wu.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Hue and Iridescent

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol melihat beberapa temannya yang anggota senat sedang riwa-riwi. Ponsel di telinga, saling meneriaki, menggigit jari dan berkali-kali menengok panggung. Chanyeol duduk di bangku taman yang dipindah di dekat tenda _backstage_. Sendirian. Dikerumuni dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kesibukan, sedangkan ia menganggur di kursinya.

Laki-laki itu mendesah lamat-lamat. _Summer Night Fest_ memang persis betul seperti apa yang dideskripsikan Jongin, namun tak satupun dari semua acara spesial musim panas itu menghibur hati Chanyeol yang sedang musim dingin.

Sekarang semua teman senatnya sedang ribut dengan senat LBS. Penampilan perdana dari LBS tak bisa diselenggarakan karena salah satu dari dua orang itu tidak hadir di acara ini. Chanyeol sedikit melirik dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa penampilannya tidak bisa diganti saja?"

"Kita tidak perlu menunggu Xi Luhan, kau bisa tampil seorang diri. Setidaknya kita harus menghibur mereka,"

Chanyeol mengerjap ketika mendengar nama Xi Luhan disebut. Akhir-akhir ini mengapa orang-orang di sekitarnya terus menerus menyebut Xi Luhan? Jadi gadis itu yang akan tampil malam ini?

Kedua netra Chanyeol menangkap temannya, Kim Jongin, yang mondar-mandir di hadapannya. Chanyeol hendak bangkit dari duduknya dan pamit pada Jongin untuk pulang duluan, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat Byun Baekhyun mengekor di belakang teman _tan_ nya itu.

Chanyeol tertegun. Penampilan gadis itu tampak begitu berbeda dengan penampilannya biasanya. Dress koktil lima belas senti di atas lutut berwarna hitam merah yang gadis itu kenakan sangat berbeda dengan baju kasual yang selalu ia kenakan. Baekhyun tampak berbicara sesuatu yang serius dengan Jongin, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang mengusak rambut dengan wajah kusut.

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin. "Oh, hey," sapa Jongin ketika Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya. "Byun Baekhyun ada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol dan disambut dengan cengiran konyol milik Jongin.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, dia ada di sini. Kenapa? Kau mau kukenalkan padanya?" Chanyeol mendelik pada Jongin dan meninju perutnya pelan. Jongin memegang perutnya pura-pura kesakitan dan tertawa sesaat setelahnya. "Sepertinya aku akan pulang duluan. Kepalaku sedikit pusing," ucap Chanyeol. Jongin buru-buru menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Baekhyun setelah ini akan tampil solo karena Luhan tidak ada."

Chanyeol yang hendak berbalik menghentikan langkahnya. Byun Baekhyun akan tampil setelah ini? Jadi Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan yang akan tampil dan dinanti-nanti oleh semua anggota senat saat ini?

"Baekhyun akan tampil setelah ini?"

"Ya. Oleh karena itu tunggulah di sini dulu. Dia mahir bermain piano, kau tahu."

Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun dan piano. Perpaduan yang mengejutkan. Entah kenapa Chanyeol ingin tinggal lebih lama untuk melihatnya.

"Nah, itu dia sudah naik panggung. Ayo lihat."

Chanyeol merasa tangannya ditarik oleh Jongin, dan kini ia dan temannya itu berdiri di sisi panggung. Para peserta _Summer Night Fest_ di luar sana bersorak begitu riuh, Baekhyun terlihat gugup di atas panggung. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat beberapa detik kemudian.

"Maaf karena sudah menunggu lama. Saya seharusnya berdiri di sini dengan teman saya, tapi tiba-tiba dia ada urusan mendadak. Sekarang saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu yang saya tahu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan tema malam ini. Tapi saya akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghibur kalian semua," kata Baekhyun.

Sorak sorai bergemuruh dari luar sana ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun duduk di depan piano. Kecantikannya malam itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Detik di mana jemari Baekhyun menyentuh tuts hitam putih tersebut, saat itulah Chanyeol lupa apa arti oksigen.

 _Ia tercekik, udara tiba-tiba hilang..._

Laki-laki itu yakin, ini hanya _Himawari No Yakusoku_. Yang Chanyeol tahu jika Kyungsoo biasa mendengarkan lagu ini sebagai lagu pengantar tidur. Tapi entah kenapa... Baekhyun membuatnya terdengar berbeda.

Seperti _Iridescence.._

Permainannya bagai palet 24 warna. Seluruh dunia seperti berporos pada jemarinya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah susah payah. Tenggorokannya kering. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis.

Benar kata Jongin.

Ia sudah jatuh pada pesona gadis itu. Gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin benar-benar tak memercayai matanya sendiri. Beberapa meter di hadapannya sekarang, mantan kekasihnya berdiri dan Baekhyun ada di hadapannya berkacak pinggang, wajahnya terlihat marah dan Luhan menunduk di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun telah selesai dengan penampilannya dan Chanyeol sudah berpamitan pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhan datang seperti orang bodoh. Baekhyun sukses mengamuk dan memarahi gadis itu habis-habisan. Tapi ada satu yang membuat Jongin bingung. Siapa laki-laki dengan kemeja mahal yang datang bersamanya itu?

Jongin mengernyit. Setahunya Luhan belum mendapatkan pacar lagi. Lalu siapa?

Baekhyun kembali dari tempat Luhan dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan dan berjalan ke arah kursi tempat perwakilan senat London Business School. Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang dan laki-laki di sampingnya hanya mengekori dengan satu tangan di saku celana.

Jongin mengerutkan alis ketika melihat tangan Luhan menggamit lengan laki-laki itu begitu mesra. Seingatnya kakak laki-laki Luhan yang bernama Yifan bukanlah laki-laki itu, dan Luhan juga tak memiliki kakak laki-laki lain. Luhan juga tak pernah semesra itu dengan teman laki-lakinya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan hendak mengalihkan perhatian pada jadwal selanjutnya ketika salah satu dewan senat London Business School bernama Kim Jongdae menyapanya, "Hey, Kim Jongin!"

Laki-laki itu mendesis sebelum mendongak dan memaksakan senyum. Ia balas melambai pada Jongdae. Detik itulah matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan. Gadis itu terdiam, Jongin pun tak bergeming.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Luhan terlihat begitu cantik malam ini. Pakaiannya terlihat cocok dengan tubuhnya, rambutnya terlihat begitu cantik malam ini, bahkan tas tangan kecil yang tersampir di pundaknya juga terlihat serasi dengan sepatu tinggi berwarna silvernya.

Jongin menahan napasnya. Sekarang ia ingat mengapa dulu ia bisa jatuh pada gadis itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada laki-laki di sampingnya dan kemudian tersenyum cerah.

Jongin tertegun.

 _Senyum itu..._

Senyum yang begitu cerah dan bahagia. Senyuman yang penuh dengan perasaan. Senyum yang biasa Luhan tujukan hanya padanya... dulu.

Gadis itu sedang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga laki-laki di sampingnya, dan laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis membalasnya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa Luhan tertawa begitu bahagia? Jongin ingin tahu itu.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu menangkup wajah Luhan mendekat, kemudian menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain. Luhan sendiri tidak menolak dan mengerjapkan matanya senang. Jongin merasakan salah satu organ di rusuk dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin merasakan tangannya dicolek dari belakang dan Jongin bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu lama-lama melihat Luhan dan laki-laki itu. Ternyata kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Hey, kenapa murung?"

Jongin memaksakan senyum dan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

Benar. Ia sudah punya Kyungsoo. Ia sekarang memiliki gadis ini. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan gadis ini seperti dulu ia menyia-nyiakan Luhan.

.

Tapi kenapa ia merasa tidak rela melihat Luhan ada di genggaman laki-laki itu?

.

.

.

"Kau melewatkan malam _performance_ -mu, dan kau membiarkan temanmu bermain sendiri di sana hanya untuk menungguku. Jadi," Sehun menatap Luhan di sampingnya. Gadis itu tampak menanti kelanjutan kalimat Sehun, "apa yang harus kutebus karena telah membuatmu kehilangan kesempatan tampil di acara besar ini?"

Luhan mendenguskan tawa kecil. "Kau harus traktir aku. Yang mahal ya, aku tidak suka yang murah-murah."

Sehun mendengus, tampak sudah mengetahui apa yang Luhan minta. "Permintaan diterima. Jadi, di mana kau ingin makan malam ini?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir, namun kegiatannya terinterupsi ketika salah satu senat kampusnya bernama Kim Jongdae berteriak dengan suara nyaring, "Hey, Kim Jongin!"

Luhan menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara, dan mengikuti arah pandang Jongdae. Di situlah mata mereka bertemu. Kim Jongin, mantan kekasihnya, kini berdiri di seberang ruangan dan menatap Luhan lamat-lamat. Luhan tak bisa pungkiri ia belum bisa melupakan laki-laki itu. Ia nyaris mematahkan lehernya ketika Jongdae meneriakkan nama mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka terputus karena Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. _Saatnya beraksi._

"Oh Sehun, mantan kekasihku ada di pojok ruangan. Sekarang tersenyumlah selebar yang wajah pokermu dapat lakukan. Lekas lakukan sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangan," kata Luhan. Gadis itu mendekatkan posisinya sedekat mungkin dengan Sehun. Laki-laki itu sendiri dengan cepat membaca suasana dan tidak menolak ketika Luhan merengkuhnya lebih dekat.

Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Luhan. "Apa kita memang harus sedekat ini?" bisik Sehun di sela-sela senyumnya. Luhan tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain terkekeh geli. "Oh Sehun, santai saja. Kita tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum. Rileks, suaramu terdengar seperti ayam kecepit."

Laki-laki di hadapannya mendengus. Sedetik kemudian laki-laki itu menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangan kemudian menempelkan dahi mereka. Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sehun, terlebih laki-laki itu terlihat serius.

"Biasanya aku melakukan ini pada adikku ketika dia membuatku kesal. Dengan begini ia akan gugup dan tidak akan mengulangi perlakuannya. Oleh karena itu, jangan katai aku seperti ayam kecepit. Kau baru saja membuatku kesal."

Luhan mengerling sebelum mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan gugup meski kau melakukan ini padaku. Jongin sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Seperti..."

Luhan sengaja memajukan kepalanya beberapa senti. Namun seperti dugaannya, Sehun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Luhan dan melepaskan tempelan dahi mereka. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar. "Mantan pacarmu tidak akan mau kembali padamu kalau ia melihat kau melakukan hal-hal ekstrim denganku."

Kegiatan mereka tiba-tiba terinterupsi karena Luhan menangkap dua orang datang mendekat ke arah mereka dari sudut matanya. Ketika Luhan menoleh, badannya terasa kaku dan bibirnya kelu untuk berbicara. Karena sekarang Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Di hadapan mereka.

"Xi Luhan. Kau ternyata datang. Sempat kukira kau tidak akan datang dan mengacaukan semua jadwal tapi terberkatilah Byun Baekhyun yang dapat menutupi kesalahanmu."

Luhan dapat merasakan rahangnya mengeras ketika Do Kyungsoo berbicara dengan intonasi yang dibencinya. Jongin sendiri hanya diam di tempatnya, begitupula Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dan lihatlah apa yang aku dapati. Xi Luhan yang terlambat dengan santainya datang membawa teman kencannya kemari setelah membuat ribut seisi backstage," Kyungsoo membengkokkan suaranya, membuat nadanya terdengar seperti orang mengajak ribut.

Kyungsoo kemudian menoleh pada Jongin di sampingnya kemudian berbicara dengan bahasa Korea, "Kim Jongin, sapalah. Ini dia, mantan pacarmu yang cantik sudah tiba."

Jongin mendesah sebelum menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. Tatapannya begitu abstrak dan Luhan tidak bisa membaca apa yang terpancar dari kedua obsidiannya.

"Hey," sapa Jongin lembut. Luhan tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain membalasnya, "Hai."

"Kau membawa seseorang malam ini," lanjut Jongin sambil menatap Sehun yang sedaritadi bungkam dengan wajah datar andalannya. Luhan menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian, kemudian menggamit pergelangan tangan Sehun. Laki-laki itu menatap Luhan dan Jongin bergantian dengan bingung, sebelum sinyal dari Luhan menyadarkannya.

"Ah―Maaf, aku.. Salam kenal. Aku Oh Sehun," ucap Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan memasang senyum termanisnya pada Jongin sebelum berkata, "Jongin, Kyungsoo, ini pacarku. Sehun, ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo." Luhan bersorak dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Halo Oh Sehun, senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Do Kyungsoo."

Luhan dapat melihat Sehun mengernyit ketika Kyungsoo melanjutkan, "Oh Sehun _say Hi_ pada Kim Jongin. Dia ini kekasihku, sekaligus mantan kekasih pacarmu."

Ucapan itu mampu membuat Sehun menaikkan alis dan Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin, namun Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menepis tangan Jongin.

"Maaf Oh Sehun, tapi lebih baik kau membawa pacarmu ini jauh-jauh dari sini. Karena sejak kalian melangkahkan kaki di sini kekasihku tidak habis-habisnya menatap kalian dan itu membuatku kesal. Jadi jika kau tidak ingin melihat ada affair―"

"Diamlah Do Kyungsoo."

Luhan maupun Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan suara Jongin yang cukup keras menyela ucapan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu menatap sepatunya, tanpa berniat menatap Kyungsoo maupun Luhan. "Sudahlah," sambungnya.

"Baiklah nona Do Kyungsoo. Aku dan pacarku akan segera pergi dari sini. Lagipula kita memang tidak berniat berlama-lama. Maaf karena ulah pacarku yang bodoh ini mengacaukan jadwal kalian. Sampai bertemu lagi, selamat malam."

Setelah itu Sehun benar-benar menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari backstage dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Luhan dapat mendengar dengusan keras dari Kyungsoo sebelum mereka benar-benar telah pergi dari sana. Ia tidak sempat berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan mungkin ia bisa menelepon gadis itu nanti.

"Oh Sehun, kenapa buru-buru?"

Langkah mereka terhenti, dan Sehun menatap Luhan lamat-lamat. Laki-laki itu menatap backstage yang sudah terlihat kecil dan menatap Luhan bergantian, kemudian mendenguskan tawa sumbang. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Itu dia mantan kekasihmu? Mantan kekasih yang kau puja-puja sampai aku terjebak di sini bersamamu?"

Luhan menunduk menatap sepatunya, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan, "Yang bahkan lebih tidak bisa aku percayai lagi, laki-laki itu lebih memilih gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu? Gadis tidak sopan dan bermulut tajam itu?"

Luhan mau tak mau mengangguk pelan. Sehun mendengus lagi. "Kim Jongin itu pria macam apa. Apa yang dia lihat dari gadis itu. Kukira kau adalah gadis paling menyebalkan sedunia namun ternyata masih ada yang lebih menyebalkan darimu. Awalnya aku tidak heran ketika mantanmu meninggalkanmu demi gadis lain. Tapi―"

Sehun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah backstage dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tapi bukan gadis seperti itu dalam bayanganku. Kukira dia kan memilih gadis yang lebih―yang tidak banyak tingkah, tapi―ah, sudahlah. Ayo pergi."

"Benar! Kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku, bukan? Sudah kuduga! Sejak awal memang kupikir aku lebih cantik daripada Do Kyungsoo itu―"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang penampilan kalian," sela Sehun malas. Ia melangkah lebih cepat dan kedua tangan ia jejalkan pada kedua saku celana. Luhan menatap punggungnya tak suka.

"Jadi maksudmu gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu jauh lebih cantik daripada aku, begitu? Ya, Oh Sehun?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Luhan merengut tak suka. "Tapi tadi kau bilang―"

Sehun tiba-tiba berbalik, membuat langkah dan ucapan Luhan terhenti seketika. Laki-laki itu menatap Luhan lama, tatapannya lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. "Jangan berbicara lagi untuk sementara ini, ya. Sekarang kau mau makan apa?"

Luhan tampak tidak puas. "Katakan dulu padaku, maksud dari perkataanmu tadi apa? Apa Do Kyungsoo memang lebih cantik dan―"

"Kau lebih cantik," potong Sehun. Luhan mengerjap.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"Apa katamu?"

Sehun mendesah dramatis. "Aku berkata, kau lebih cantik. Sekarang, kau mau makan apa?"

Luhan mengulas senyum lebar. Ia meninju lengan laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kau berusaha merayuku agar aku tidak memilih restoran mahal, ya?" Laki-laki itu berdecak tak sabar dan Luhan menarik lengan Sehun dan memeluknya manja.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau lapar, Oh Sehun. Ya sudah, ayo kita ke _Rams_ _ṡ_ _e_. Aku ingin makan makanan Prancis sampai kekenyangan."

Kemudian Luhan menarik lengan Sehun untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera duduk, makan pasta dan membiacarakan rencana kedua untuk menyerang Jongin dan Kyungsoo setelah malam ini.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari, bahwa laki-laki yang sedang ia tarik kini menatapnya lembut. Perkataannya barusan bukanlah untuk merayu Luhan agar tidak memilih restoran mahal. Ia bersungguh-sungguh. Dan malam ini kecantikannya melambung tinggi sampai-sampai Sehun harus menahan napas setiap kali menatapnya.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan baru saja tiba di hotel _suite_ -nya. Badannya pegal setengah mati dan ia butuh mandi. Hari ini ia lembur sampai pukul 10, karena pembangunan sudah dilaksanakan. Yifan harus mondar-mandir kantor dan lokasi sebanyak 4 kali hari ini dan kereta bawah tanah tidak secepat yang ia duga.

Sepatunya ia lemparkan sembarang arah, kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air. Dengan cepat ia mengambil remote TV dan menyalakannya. Ia meraih pegangan kulkasnya dengan mata terpancang pada London News di televisi, karena dapurnya memang menghadap ruang tengah.

Yifan baru saja akan membuka kulkas dan mengambil air sebelum badannya menegak kembali karena berita di TV nyaris membuat matanya keluar dari kelopaknya. Remote yang ia genggam jatuh ke lantai dan baterai berserakan di mana-mana. Niatnya untuk mandi hilang seketika, dan Yifan segera berlari keluar hotel.

Ia meraih ponsel dan menekan speed dial yang terhubung pada ponsel Luhan dengan badan gemetar. Perasaannya semakin was-was dan hatinya berdebar-debar. Berita di TV menayangkan tentang kejadian kebakaran di salah satu gedung apartemen. Yifan pikir ia hanya berhalusinasi ketika melihat sekelabat apartemennya mirip apartemen Luhan. Namun ketika matanya menangkap alamat yang disebutkan reporter, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

Itu memang apartemen Luhan.

Sekarang Yifan tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain turun dan berlari menuju apartemen gadis itu.

Panggilannya tak tersambung. Yifan semakin panik. Kepalanya seperti penuh dengan asap, ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Sesaat setelah menenangkan dirinya, hal pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah memanggil taksi dan segera pergi ke apartemen Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah ada di taksi dan kini taksinya berlari menuju apartemen gadis itu. Serentet doa ia panjatkan di dalam hati. Rahangnya mengeras, jemarinya pucat. Dalam sepersekian menit, taksinya tiba di apartemen gadis itu.

Api. Api. Dimana-mana ada api. Yifan tak menemukan Luhan.

Orang-orang berbondong-bondong keluar dari gedung apartemen, namun tak satupun dari mereka adalah Luhan. Laki-laki itu berlari ke sana kemari bertanya apakah ada korban jiwa, tapi syukurlah petugas pemadam kebakaran mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang meninggal. Yifan sedikit bernapas lega. Setidaknya Luhan tidak terluka. Namun di mana gadis itu?

Yifan melihat bagian atas gedung itu dilalap api. Mungkin penyebabnya dari lantai atas. Jadi mobil-mobil yang diparkirkan masih bisa diselamatkan. Mungkin saja Luhan ada di _basement_ sekarang.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang selalu berpikiran rasional, walaupun terkesan gegabah. Ia tidak mungkin keluar begitu saja tanpa membawa apapun dan bengong melihat apartemennya dilalap api. Ia pasti menyelamatkan apa yang bisa ia selamatkan. Dan melihat kondisi gedung ini, mungkin yang bisa diselamatkan hanyalah mobil saja.

Jadi Yifan berlari menuju basement, dan benar. Di sana ada mobil Luhan, dan Luhan. Yifan menghampiri mobilnya dan membuka pintu. Ia menarik tubuh Luhan keluar dan menuntunnya berpindah di sisi sebelah kemudi. Yifan mengambil alih kemudi, terlambat menyadari bahwa Luhan kini menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Api... Semuanya... Aku tidak melihat apa-apa... Semuanya baik-baik saja... Aku... Aku... Kebakaran dari atas... Aku..."

"Shhh, tenanglah. Aku di sini."

Yifan segera mengemudikan mobil keluar dari _basement_ sebelum _basement_ penuh dengan asap. Ia sejenak berhenti di depan gedung dan memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Gadis itu terlihat syok dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya masih mengenakan gaun, sepertinya gadis itu baru saja pulang ketika kebakaran terjadi.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Yifan, namun Luhan sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Pandangannya kosong dan mukanya kotor. Yifan melihat dengan teliti tubuh Luhan, sepertinya gadis itu tidak terluka sama sekali. Syukurlah. Untung saja Yifan tidak terlambat pulang.

"Kris... Kris..."

"Ya, Luhan. Aku di sini."

Yifan menarik gadis itu dalam dekapan panjang. Ia berkali-kali mengucap puji syukur dan menghela napas lega. Pemikiran buruk yang menghantuinya sepanjang perjalanannya kemari sirna ketika gadis ini ada di dalam dekapannya.

"Menangislah sepuas hatimu, menangislah. Aku di sini."

Luhan meraung-raung dalam pelukannya. Maskaranya luntur dan ia mendekap pundak Yifan erat-erat. Yifan membelai rambut Luhan dan menenangkannya cepat sebelum bayangan Oh Sehun tiba-tiba saja singgah di pikirannya.

Benar. Oh Sehun. Apa laki-laki itu sudah tahu kalau Luhan nyaris celaka malam ini? Setahunya Luhan keluar bersama Oh Sehun malam ini menghadiri acara Summer Night apalah itu. Apakah laki-laki itu sudah tahu?

"Luhan, sekarang kita ke _suite_ -ku, ya?" tanya Yifan ketika Luhan mulai tenang. Gadis itu perlahan melepas dekapannya dan mengangguk. Yifan tersenyum simpul sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

Sesekali laki-laki itu melirik Luhan yang masih terlalu syok untuk menceritakan kejadian kebakarannya. Yifan sendiri tak ingin memaksa. Yang ia inginkan adalah untuk segera tiba di hotel dan mandi, kemudian merawat adik perempuannya ini sampai tenang.

Yifan mendesah perlahan ketika penat berangsur-angsur sirna. Ia baru pulang dan sangat lelah, namun tiba-tiba adiknya terkana musibah. Yifan lama-lama bisa gila.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku baru saja tiba di rumah ketika tiba-tiba bau asap dari jendela. Kukira ada yang memasak dan gosong atau apa. Namun ketika aku hendak mandi, tiba-tiba alarm kebakaran berbunyi. Aku begitu panik dan segera mencari kunci mobil. Ponsel dan sejumlah uang juga berhasil kuselamatkan namun lainnya pasti sudah hangus sekarang. Aku menutup mulut dan hidungku dengan handuk, namun handukku jatuh di lobi. Aku segera berlari ke _basement_ walau aku tahu itu bahaya. Tapi aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan pendingin," jelas Luhan ketika keduanya telah bersih.

Yifan sudah mandi, Luhan sendiri juga sudah membersihkan diri dan mengenakan beberapa bajunya yang ia tinggal di suite Yifan. Gadis itu sudah tenang, dan sudah bisa bercerita dengan santai. Yifan sendiri kini di dapur, membuat dua gelas coklat hangat untuknya dan Luhan sambil mendengar gadis itu bercerita.

Katanya asap itu berasal dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sampai terjadi kebakaran, tapi Kyungsoo berhasil keluar lebih dulu daripada Luhan. Yifan mendengarnya dengan saksama, walaupun Yifan rasanya ingin muntah mendengarnya. Mendengar kata kebakaran saja membuat Yifan pusing.

Luhan kini tengah tiduran di sofa ruang tengah dan kepalanya ia sangga dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat. Mulutnya mengunyah permen karet dan kakinya digoyang-goyangkan. Gadis itu cepat sembuh dari _shock_ -nya.

Yifan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dengan dua mug ia genggam. "Dua hari lagi aku harus pulang ke Cina. Dua minggu lagi baru kembali ke London. Kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini sampai aku kembali karena tagihan hotel sudah berakhir sesuai dengan waktu yang dipesan Papa. Kau tidak punya uang dan mengurus kartu kredit butuh waktu yang lama terlebih visamu hanya visa pelajar."

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Bibirnya mengerucut bingung. "Ya pinjamin uangmu, dong." Yifan menatap Luhan seolah-olah Luhan adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. "Ya itu yang memang akan kukatakan padamu. Bawa saja kreditku sampai aku kembali kemari nanti. Kau mau menyewa flat atau membeli apartemen baru terserahmu. Aku akan mengatakannya pada Papa sepulang nanti."

Luhan mendelik mendengar ucapan Yifan. "Jangan katakan pada Papa atau Mama! Sekolahku belum selesai, kalau Papa tahu bisa-bisa aku dipulangkan ke Cina."

Yifan mengabaikan ucapan Luhan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Luhan berdiri mengekori laki-laki itu. "Jadi di mana kau akan tinggal setelah aku pergi? Kau tidak akan menemukan apartemen dalam satu hari, kau tahu itu kan?"

Luhan melihat Yifan mengambil sesuatu di dompetnya lalu menyerahkan _black card_ pada Luhan, dan gadis itu mengambilnya tanpa repot-repot berterimakasih. "Aku akan menginap di apartemen Baekhyun. Dia pasti akan menerimaku dengan senang hati."

Yifan mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku tidak masalah kau menginap di manapun asal jangan di rumah laki-laki. Apalagi di rumah Oh Sehun. Sampai aku dengar kau tidur di rumahnya dari Baekhyun.. habis kau." Yifan membuat isyarat memotong lehernya sendiri dan dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Luhan.

"Kau diam-diam berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, ya?" goda Luhan. Yifan mengerjap di tempatnya, tengkuk ia garuk meski tak gatal. Walaupun Yifan memang memiliki wajah kemerah-merahan tak sepucat orang Cina biasanya, tapi Luhan yakin wajah itu kini lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah. Cuci mug-nya ya, aku mau tidur."

Sepeninggal Yifan yang sudah ngorok duluan, Luhan mulai merenung di ruang tengah. Ia baru saja akan menelepon Baekhyun tentang kejadian ini, jika saja ia tidak teringat lusa Baekhyun diklat sampai sekitar 13 hari. Habis dia. Tidak mungkin Luhan menginap di apartemen Baekhyun seorang diri tanpa pemiliknya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang perkataan Yifan barusan. Menginap di rumah Oh Sehun? Dia kaya, bukan? Pasti punya rumah lebih dari satu dan kehadiran Luhan di rumahnya pasti tidak begitu mengganggu.

Menginap di rumah pacar kontraknya.. Hmm, sepertinya tidak buruk.

.

.

.

Sehun gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Ini sudah dua hari pasca _Summer Night Fest_ , dan sudah dua hari juga Luhan tidak meminta antar jemput Sehun. Ini aneh. Ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi, pesan juga tidak ada yang sampai. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran buruknya dan mulai terpejam. Mungkin besok gadis itu akan datang di kantornya seperti biasa dan nyengir bodoh, lalu semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Tapi keesokan harinya ketika Sehun hendak keluar makan siang dengan kliennya, Luhan tak kunjung muncul di hadapannya. Ia semakin dilanda keresahan.

Sedetik kemudian Sehun mendengus. Memangnya apa pedulinya pada gadis itu? Kalau Luhan tidak menghubungi mungkin saja gadis itu sedang sibuk, atau mungkin bosan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun terus menerus―tunggu, bosan?

Sehun bergidig memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Ia sadar betul bahwa dirinya bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang senang bersosialisasi dan tidak berada di deret teratas dalam daftar teman mengobrol orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi apakah ia semembosankan itu sampai-sampai Xi Luhan menghilang dua hari begini?

Kedua kakinya melangkah pasti menuju _basement_ , ke tempat Aventador-nya diparkir begitu cantik. Sebelum jemarinya sempat membuka pintu kemudi, ponsel Sehun berdering dan menerakan nama orang yang sedari tadi malam menghantui benaknya. Matanya mendelik geram, dan laki-laki itu mengangkat di dering pertama dengan gerakan sarat akan kekesalan.

"Halo!"

Suara Xi Luhan terdengar sedetik kemudian. "Kenapa kau marah-marah?"

O-oh, Sehun sendiri bingung kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu tajam bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu kenapa kau mendesah keras tepat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak mendesah!"

"Tapi kau menggerutu."

"Tidak."

"Kau marah." Luhan tertawa geli di seberang, membuat kekesalan Sehun melambung di titik tertinggi.

"Kemana saja kau dua hari ini? Kau pikir hidupku tenang setelah memberimu makan lalu mengantarmu pulang dan setelahnya kau menghilang tak ada kabar? Kau tahu, aku mengira kau jatuh tergeletak keracunan atau apa―hey, kenapa kau tertawa?"

Kerutan di dahi Sehun semakin bertambah ketika Luhan tak berniat menghentikan tawanya. "Kupikir kau tipe-tipe orang cerdas dan intelek yang selalu memantau berita terbaru London di radio atau televisi. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir kau yang gila kerja ini mungkin terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar melihat London News."

"Oh, tolong katakan apa maksudnya ini?" erang Sehun ketika nuraninya menyadari bahwa ucapan Luhan barusan memang benar.

"Oh Sehun, kau khawatir padaku?" Sehun yakin nada suara Luhan terdengar main-main, tapi sekarang ia tidak bercanda! Ia serius kalau ia cemas, ia serius jika selama dua hari ini bayangan Luhan terkapar dengan mulut penuh busa tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu menghantui benaknya. Dan kini gadis itu meneleponnya dengan intonasi menyebalkan membuat Sehun semakin ingin mencekiknya.

"Aku nyaris menelepon ambulans dan mengirimnya ke apartemenmu hari ini jika saja kau tidak meneleponku dengan nada mengajak bertengkar seperti ini."

Terdengar tawa Luhan di seberang. " _Well_ , mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Oh, aku serius tolong katakan alasannya mengapa kau menghilang dua hari ini."

Luhan mendesah dibuat-buat. "Pertama, aku memang mengalami sedikit kecelakaan tepat setelah kau memulangkan aku dua hari yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak terkapar keracunan setelah kau traktir, karena masalah sebenarnya adalah… gedung apartemenku kebakaran," Sehun menahan napas dan baru bernapas lega ketika Luhan melanjutkan, "syukurlah aku pintar, dan aku bisa melarikan diri dari sana dengan mengamankan ponsel dan sejumlah uang terlebih dahulu."

Sehun mendengus ketika gaya bicara Luhan sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti orang yang baru tertimpa musibah.

"Kedua, Kris berhasil membawaku ke tempat aman sekarang karena ia melihat berita televisi tepat setelah aku berhasil keluar dari gedung apartemen. _See_? Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Sehun mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan Luhan. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada sisi mobil dan tangannya yang tak menggenggam ponsel ia jejalkan di saku celana. Ia sudah lega sekarang. Seandainya jka ia sudah tahu berita ini dari awalpun ia tahu Luhan bukanlah tipe gadis yang patut untuk dikhawatirkan.

Gadis itu memang terlihat kekanakan, tapi ia tidak gegabah dan selalu berpikiran panjang. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri telah mencemaskan sosok Xi Luhan.

"Baiklah, jadi sekarang kau sedang apa dan ada di mana?"

"Aku sedang berkemas, dan aku ada di Shangri-la, hotel Kris. Kau tahu kan sekarang si Tuan Gigi akan kembali ke Cina, dan sore ini dia _check-out_ tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal di _suite_ -nya selama ia pergi."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk walau Luhan tak melihatnya. "Jadi, kemana tujuanmu? Kau sudah memiliki apartemen baru?"

"Kau gila? Tidak semua apartemen di London sesuai dengan selera dan kantongku. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencari apartemen. Mungkin aku akan ada di asrama beberapa hari ini. Yaaah itu sih, jika tidak ada yang mau mengizinkan aku untuk menginap."

Sehun berkerut alis. "Bagaimana dengan temanmu? Kau tidak punya teman?"

"Baekhyun pergi diklat di Lake District dari hari ini sampai dua minggu lagi."

"Menginap di teman lain."

"Aku tidak punya teman!"

"Sudah kuduga."

"Sial!"

Sehun mengeluarkan suara setengah mendengus setengah tertawa. "Aku hendak pergi makan siang dengan klienku dari Manhattan, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah menungguku. Karena aku sudah mendengar kabarmu, kututup ya."

"Hey, Oh Se―"

Namun Sehun sudah memutuskan panggilan. Ia melirik arloji, kemudian dengan sekali sentakan membuka pintu mobil, menyalakan mesin, kemudian melaju.

Laki-laki itu menatap keseliling dan melihat London menjadi lebih indah hari ini. Ia mendenguskan tawa dan menggenggam kemudi dengan ceria untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Ia lega. Sangat.

Ia lega kekhawatirannya tidak terjadi, dan ia lega Luhan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itu sudah cukup baginya.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Luhan memindahkan ponsel dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan, lalu dengan tangan kirinya ia menarik koper dan melangkah keluar dari _suite_ Yifan. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun sekarang, dan gadis itu sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya. Semuanya. Termasuk rencana jahilnya menggedor apartemen Sehun nanti malam-malam.

"Kau yakin ingin tinggal di rumah Oh Sehun selama aku dan Yifan pergi? Kau tidak ingin menginap di rumah Kylie atau Bea?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya walau Baekhyun tak melihatnya. "Tidak, tidak. Kylie punya tiga adik laki-laki kembar dan kedatanganku pasti akan mengganggu keluarga mereka. Bea sekarang sudah punya teman sekamar."

"Menginaplah di motel!"

Luhan mendelik. "Kau gila? Duit Kris terlalu banyak untuk kuhabiskan tidur di motel!"

"Kalau begitu tinggallah di asrama."

"Tidak mau, ah. Terlalu banyak orang."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Kalian berdua memang tidak ada hubungan apapun. Tapi Luhan, kau tahu kan, apa yang terjadi jika pria dan wanita berduaan di ruangan tertutup?"

Luhan mendengus geli. "Dia lebih muda dariku, ByunBaek. _Calm_ , aku juga tidak mungkin minta tinggal satu ruangan bersamanya. Lagipula ini juga ajang untuk membuatku mengenalnya lebih baik dan membuat rencana selanjutnya lebih mudah."

"Walaupun dia lebih muda, tapi ia sudah dewasa Luhan. Dia tentu akan mengambil kesempatan, berada di satu atap dengan wanita dewasa secantik kau dan hanya berdua. BOOM! Habis kau!"

"Byun Baekhyun. Berhenti khawatirkan aku dan fokuslah diklat. Aku bisa jaga diri, dan kupastikan perkataanmu tidak akan terjadi. Ingat, jangan katakan apapun pada Kris tentang ini. Dia benar-benar akan menyeretku ke Cina jika tahu ini."

Baekhyun melenguh seolah-olah Luhan tengah memberikan tugas terberat di dunia. "Aduh, bagaimana ya... aku lebih suka Kris daripada kau, sih."

"Jangan macam-macam, ya!"

Baekhyun tertawa di seberang. "Baiklah, baiklah, jaga diri baik-baik."

Sambungan terputus ketika Luhan telah tiba di lobi Shangri-la. Ia merapikan _bucket hat_ -nya sebelum melangkah menuju resepsionis. Perempuan yang memiliki wajah tak jauh berbeda dengan Juliette di kantor Sehun itu tersenyum lega pada Luhan seolah ia sudah menunggu Luhan untuk keluar dari _suite_ itu sedaritadi.

Beberapa saat Luhan berkutat di resepsionis untuk mengurus berkas-berkas _check-out_ , ketika kegiatannya terusik karena sudut matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berdiri di sampingnya dan berbicara pada resepsionis lainnya. Memang dasarnya mata keponya gatal untuk tidak menoleh dan melihat laki-laki di sampingnya, tapi ketika matanya bertabrakan dengan mata laki-laki itu, Luhan menyesali keputusannya.

Tubuhnya seketika tegak, kakinya seketika ngilu. Laki-laki di hadapannya sama diamnya.

"Kim Jongin..."

Kim Jongin menatap Luhan sejenak sebelum berdeham. "Hai."

"Hai." Luhan diam-diam mengutuk nada gugup dari suaranya. Kenapa tubuhnya masih mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama seperti dulu ketika bertemu dengan Jongin?

"Sedang apa?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Umm, Kris―maksudku Wu Yifan, kakakku―tinggal di sini dan sekarang aku mengurus _check-out_ -nya. Kau sendiri?" Jongin terlihat linglung ketika Luhan menanyakannya, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaan Luhan saja.

"Kyungsoo kesulitan mencari apartemen baru jadi dia akan tinggal di sini semenatara, sekarang aku mengurus kamarnya. Ah, ya. Kau kan ada di apartemen yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Keadaanmu bagaimana? Kau tidak terluka, bukan?"

Entah hanya perasaan Luhan atau bukan, tapi gadis itu mendengar nada khawatir dari suara Jongin. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

Jongin mendesah lega. "Syukurlah."

Luhan tak perlu membalas ucapan Jongin karena pada saat itu respsionis memanggil namanya dan meminta gadis itu untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan urusan _check-out_ -nya berbalik pada Jongin yang juga sudah selesai, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum yang dibuat sesantai mungkin.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa Jongin." Luhan memberanikan diri menepuk pundak Jongin sebelum beranjak dari sana. Belum jauh ia melangkah, Jongin memanggilnya.

"Luhan."

"Ya, Jongin?" tanyanya. Jongin sendiri tampak bingung dengan alasannya memanggil Luhan. Tapi sedetik kemudian laki-laki itu menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku hanya... ingin minta maaf. Tentang Kyungso. Tentang perkataan Kyungsoo... saat kau dan kekasihmu datang malam itu."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf setiap kali kita bertemu?"

Jongin terdiam. Mungkin terlalu bingung untuk mengatakan apapun karena memang benar perkataan Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa Kai, aku dan Sehun sudah melupakan saat itu. Berhentilah meminta maaf setiap kali kita bertemu, kau membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat menyedihkan." Luhan berusaha menahan getaran ketika ia berbicara, tapi tidak berhasil. Membicarakan ini membuat napasnya tercekat.

"Luhan."

Luhan tak mendengar gejolak apapun dari panggilan Jongin barusan. Terlalu datar. Luhan tak dapat menebak ekspresinya juga. Itu semakin membuat Luhan sesak karena bayangan hari itu ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri di apartemen Jongin dengan _bathrobe_ berhamburan di kepalanya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Setelah itu Luhan benar-benar pergi. Jongin juga tidak menahannya lagi, walaupun Luhan berharap laki-laki itu kembali memanggilnya dan berkata, 'Aku menyesal karena melepasmu'. Jujur, Luhan bingung setengah mati dan ia tidak tahu tujuannya saat itu kemana.

.

Dan untuk kali pertamanya dalam hidup Luhan, ia merasa dirinya begitu kesepian.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja tiba di flatnya di West End pukul tujuh. Seluruh pekerjaan dan proker sudah berhasil ia selesaikan hari ini. Sekarang saatnya bersantai.

Tubuhnya ia rebahkan di sofa dan jemarinya mengambil alih remote control. Rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi ia keringkan menggunakan handuk dengan sebelah tangan sementara matanya fokus pada layar televisi.

Baru beberapa saat ia menikmati tayangan National Geographic Channel, bel interkom flatnya berbunyi. Sehun melirik jam dinding. Alisnya berkerut samar. Tidak ada seorangpun datang berkunjung di jam-jam seperti ini selain Zitao. Mungkin gadis itu datang untuk membawa bahan-bahan makanan seperti biasa.

Kedua kakinya ia langkahkan malas menuju pintu flat, namun ia mendapati kamera interkom kosong melompong. Tak ada seorangpun di luar sana. Tapi belnya berbunyi. Sehun mendesis ketika ia menyadari seseorang baru saja bertingkah iseng.

Dengan sekali sentakan ia membuka pintu flat, namun bukan orang iseng yang ia dapati tapi sebuah koper mini berwarna merah muda dengan penuh stiker One Direction yang tergeletak di depan pintunya.

" _Boo!_ "

Sehun berjengit beberapa langkah ke belakang ketika Xi Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding luar apartemennya. Laki-laki itu mendesis jengkel dan memijat jantungnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?! Koper siapa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Luhan bersedekap sambil menatap kopernya santai. "Aku pernah membuntutimu sekali, bukan? Jadi aku tahu tempat ini. Koper ini milikku. Dan bukankah sudah kujelaskan padamu bahwa aku tidak memiliki tempat tujuan? Kau ingin aku menjelaskannya sekali lagi?"

Sehun tak bisa menahan mulutnya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak, "Dan kau memutuskan tempatku sebagai tujuanmu, begitu?!"

Luhan memamerkan cengiran konyol. " _Bingo_!"

"Tidurlah di motel." Sehun melengos dan hendak menutup pintu, tapi Luhan buru-buru menahannya. Gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan melas dan kini kedua tangannya sudah beralih menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku menginap di sini satu malam saja. _Satuuuuuu_ malam saja."

Sehun melotot sebelum menyentakkan tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tangannya. "Tidak bisa. Tidurlah di tempat lain."

Luhan masih kekeuh bergelayut di pegangan pintu. "Aku kan perempuan. Tidak mungkin aku berkeliaran malam-malam begini tanpa tempat tujuang. Kalau aku diganggu oleh pria-pria hidung belang bagaimana?"

Sehun sejenak terdiam. Laki-laki itu menatap Luhan lama. Yang ditatap mulai salah tingkah, dan kini tangannya terlepas dari pegangan pintu flat Sehun. "A-Apa?"

"Kau mencat rambutmu?"

Luhan menatap rambutnya sendiri sebelum berseru dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak mencatnya, warna pirangnya yang mulai luntur. Aku memang sengaja memakai cat rambut yang bertahan 3 bulan saja, dan sekarang beberapa helai sudah kembali menjadi hitam lagi. Tapi jadinya malah kaya _highlight_ begini, ya?"

Sehun terpekur menatap Luhan, terlalu bingung untuk menyahut karena ia memang tak tahu istilah-istilah itu. Mencegah gadis itu melihat wajah bengongnya, ia segera bergerak untuk menutup pintu flatnya, namun lagi-lagi Luhan berhasil mencegah.

"O-ho! Kau tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian di sini, ya! Sudahlah, izinkan aku menginap semalam saja di sini. N-Nanti kuganti, kok! Uang listrik, air, dan lain-lainnya," ucap gadis itu cepat.

Sehun mendengus. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Wu Yifan tidak akan membiarkanmu tinggal di London seorang diri tanpa sepeser uangpun. Sudah pasti sekarang kau menggenggam kreditnya. Sana, menginaplah di hotel!"

Gerakan Sehun menutup pintu flat tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia tidak merasakan perlawanan sama sekali dari Luhan. Gadis itu masih bergelayut pada pegangan pintu, tapi tak ada tenaga untuk menahannya. Luhan tampak menunduk dan pandangannya kosong. Sehun menatap gadis itu lamat-lamat, dan ia yakin ia melihat mata rusanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku memang punya uang. Aku punya mobil. Aku punya segalanya. Tapi bukan itu yang aku inginkan sekarang," ucapnya. Gadis itu menunduk ketika air matanya mulai luruh menuruni pipinya.

"Di saat aku benar-benar kacau dan butuh dukungan, ketika aku kehilangan tempat tinggal dan tak berdaya, orang-orang terdekatku justru pergi meninggalkanku. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah di mana nanti aku tinggal, uang makanku, dan fasilitas-fasilitas yang akan menjamin hidupku selama mereka pergi. Mereka sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana kondisiku sekarang yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah materi."

Sehun tertegun, namun tak berniat untuk menyela. Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah sesenggukan. Ia jelas tahu perasaan gadis itu sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau membutuhkan orang untuk bersandar namun tak ada siapapun di sana yang menawarkan bahu untuk beristirahat.

"Kau benar. Aku memang punya uang sekarang. Aku bisa tinggal dimanapun aku mau dengan uang itu. Tapi aku tidak butuh itu semua. Aku hanya butuh... _teman_."

Sehun terenyuh. Pundak itu bergetar. Pundak orang yang ia anggap adalah orang paling bahagia dan ceria itu kini bergetar di hadapannya. Sisi rapuh yang selama ini Luhan tutupi dengan kepribadian konyol dan ceria itu mendobrak keluar dan terpampang jelas di depan mata Sehun. Pundak yang kesepian.

"Kumohon, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat aku andalkan sekarang. Kumohon, biarkan aku di sini beberapa malam saja. Kumohon, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu benar atau tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar ketika tangannya yang menggenggam kenop menarik pintu flatnya untuk terbuka lebih lebar. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa keputusannya ini benar membiarkan Luhan melesak ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu di dadanya.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika sejak malam itu, hatinya yang beku berhenti mengucurkan salju dan bersiap membiaskan pelangi... untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **C** hapter 5) : **7.** 807

- **C** harad **e** -

by ESTELLE WU

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

WOHOOOO!

Selamat tahun baru semuanyaaa! Liburan pada kemana, nih, kemaren?

Akhirnya gua bisa megang laptop setelah seminggu terdampar di Jogja wkwkwk. Gimana nih? Ini chapter 5-nya hehehehe. Masih kelambatan atau gimana? Kurang moment Hunhan? Atau masih belum keliatan konflik sebenarnya? Silakan tulis di kolom review, ya, semua uneg-unegnya. Jangan Cuma tulis next, lanjut, dkk. _Males aku, lak ngunu yo kabeh wong iso lah pak lik._

Oiya, jika ada yang minat, baca FF hunhanku yang lain yaaa. Yang CHER REVE, hhehehe. Kalau minat aja sih. Ga maksa juga. Itu sebenarnya twoshoot, tapi gara-gara yang review dikit aku jadi malas melanjutkan hehehe:')

Oiya, di sini ada yang punya kucing? Kucing gua sakit nih ga bisa pipis T-T . Kakaknya udah mati kemarin gara2 penyakit yang sama, sekarang adenya. Udah gua bawa ke dokter hewan yang kakaknya, tapi ujung2nya mati. Gua kapok bawa ke DH lagi. Ada yang tau cara mengatasi dan mengobatinya selain ke dokter hewan?:')

Makasih, see you next chapter..

Love, Estelle


	7. Illegal

Summary:

"Oh Sehun, mantan kekasihku ada di pojok ruangan. Sekarang tersenyumlah selebar yang wajah pokermu dapat lakukan. Lekas lakukan sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangan,"/ "Maaf Oh Sehun, tapi lebih baik kau membawa pacarmu ini jauh-jauh dari sini. Karena sejak kalian melangkahkan kaki di sini kekasihku tidak habis-habisnya menatap kalian dan itu membuatku kesal." / Dan malam ini kecantikannya melambung tinggi sampai-sampai Sehun harus menahan napas setiap kali menatapnya. [EXOFIC, Comedy Romance, GS,Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

 _Created by_

 **ESTELLE WU  
** _A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

 _Based from a sweet angst-romance novel by_ **Nyrae Dawn** _with the same title.  
I only adapted the title and the main idea.  
The whole plot and storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing._

"CHARADE"

.

.

.

"Wow, akuterkesan dengan flatmu."

Dan jika Luhan berkata terkesan, gadis itu benar-benar terkesan.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah kecil seiring Sehun menggiringnya masuk lebih dalam. Ia berhenti di tengah ruang tengah dan berputar menatap keseliling dengan takjub. Ya, memang flat ini terletak di lantai teratas gedung Huang Palace yang bergaya dan, ya, memang flat ini terletak di West End yang bergengsi. Tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak mengira flat ini akan terlihat sebegini kerennya. Semua ditata dengan mewah, mahal, dan berkelas.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk setelah beberapa saat.

"Tempat sebagus ini mana mungkin tidak kuanggap rumah sendiri."

Luhan yakin ia sudah berbisik, tapi dasar telinga Sehun yang terlalu tajam, laki-laki itu melotot ke arahnya. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyanya defensif. Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dan bersiul cempreng. Syukurlah Sehun tak ambil pusing dan berlalu.

Setelah Sehun pergi, kedua mata gadis itu terpancang pada satu set sofa merah marun jahitan tangan (terlihat begitu mencolok di antara tema monokrom flat Sehun) yang ditata begitu elegan di ruang tengah, menghadap TV 72 inci lengkap dengan speaker dan perlengkapan _home theater._ Di sisi utara ruang tengah ada taman _indoor_ dengan kolam renang berukuran sedang yang dibatasi oleh pintu geser terbuat dari kaca.

Intinya, flat ini terkesan _homey_. Seperti setangkai tulip di kebun mawar, flat ini terlihat begitu berbeda dengan flat-flat kebanyakan. Sulit mencari tempat tinggal yang nyaman dan cocok. Melihat flat Sehun setelah bertahun-tahun terkesan dengan apartemen Baekhyun, membuat Luhan menyadari jika selama ini dirinyalah yang tidak pintar mencari tempat tinggal.

Yang paling menarik perhatian Luhan adalah dapurnya. Dapur tepat terletak di belakang ruang tengah, menghadap dinding kaca besar yang menawarkan pemandangan London paling menakjubkan yang Luhan pernah lihat. Dapurnya dibentuk seperti mini bar, dengan gelas-gelas _wine_ yang ditata begitu sempurna. Meja makan terletak di tengah-tengah dapurnya.

"Wow, aku sedang ada di dapur _master chef_ atau bagaimana?" gurau Luhan sambil mengelus permukaan meja dapur. Sehun mengabaikannya dan naik ke lantai dua.

Tepat di samping TV, ada undakan―yang terlalu pendek untuk disebut tangga―yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan lantai atas. Ada tiga pintu di atas sana yang Luhan tebak yaitu kamar tidur. Ruangan yang di tengah, sudah jelas kamar Sehun karena laki-laki itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Luhan masih setia mengagumi setiap inci apartemen Sehun ketika laki-laki itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa setumpuk selimut. Wajahnya masam, seolah belum bisa menerima kehadiran Luhan di flatnya malam ini.

"Ini selimut."

Luhan mendengus. "Aku tahu yang kau bawa adalah selimut."

"Kamarmu ada di sebelah kamarku, ikut aku," tukas Sehun cepat, mengabaikan ucapan Luhan. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu kemudian mengekori langkahnya. Baru saja Luhan sembuh dari ekspresi noraknya ketika melihat ruang tengah, lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkesiap melihat calon kamarnya sendiri.

"WOW―"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan pekikannya, Sehun telah berbalik dan kini laki-laki itu membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya kecut, sampai-sampai Luhan ikut merasakan kecut di lidahnya. Oke ini hiperbolis.

"Dengar, aku memang mengijinkanmu untuk _mengungsi_ di sini sementara," Luhan hendak berteriak namun Sehun menyambung perkataannya, "tapi aku harus memberimu beberapa peraturan yang mau tidak mau harus kau tepati selama kau berada di sini."

Sehun menggeram tertahan di balik gigi-giginya. "Peraturan yang paling utama, tidak boleh ada jeritan, teriakan, pekikan, keluhan, tangisan yang keras, tawa terbahak-bahak, dan suara-suara bising lainnya. Pastikan aku tidak mendengar apapun setelah pukul sembilan karena kamarmu dan kamarku hanya dibatasi dengan triplek kayu. Tak ada pengedap suara di antaranya, jadi bisakah kau melakukan ini semua selama kau _menumpang hidup_ di sini?"

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian Sehun menyentakkan tangannya dari mulut Luhan sedikit keras sampai kepala gadis itu terantuk ke belakang. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu aku cuma menumpang di sini, kau bisa melarangku melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak masalah. Aku tahu diri―"

"Kau mau makan apa?" sela Sehun. Luhan mengerjap sebelum berpikir. Perutnya memang keroncongan dari tadi siang, dan sekarang ia harus makan enak.

"Aku ingin makan _sundae_. Aku juga ingin kebab dengan saus tomat dan mayonais, sambosa kering dengan rempah-rempah, dan jus jeruk," jawab Luhan judes, namun Sehun menaikkan alisnya.

" _Sundae_? Kau makan makanan Korea?" Luhan mengangguk pada Sehun seolah laki-laki itu satu-satunya manusia di dunia yang tidak tahu Luhan suka _sundae_.

"Aku suka makan _sundae_. Kenapa? Apa itu aneh?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka makanan Korea."

"Memangnya aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Tidak, sih."

"Yasudah, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Apa?"

Luhan mendesah keras. "Pesan _sundae_ dan kebabnya. Kau yang tuan rumah, kau yang membeli makanan. Kau baru saja membuatku menangis dan sekarang tamumu ini kelaparan."

Sehun mendesis, mati-matian menahan gejolak di dalam hatinya untuk tidak mencekik gadis di hadapannya sampai melet lalu membuangnya dari puncak Tower Bridge.

.

 **"CHARADE** "

Copyrighted. ©yeolatte 2016. All right reserved

Distribution of any kind of prohibited without the written consent of Estelle Wu.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Illegal

.

.

.

Satu fakta yang Sehun dapatkan setelah satu malam tidur satu atap dengan gadis bernama Xi Luhan adalah gadis itu berisiknya minta ampun. Bahkan di tengah malam pun gadis itu masih senang mengeluarkan suara.

"Oh tidak! Jangan menangis Kaori!"

Sehun mengerang ketika suara Luhan kembali terdengar. Balok-balok kayu tipis yang menyusun dinding pembatas antara kamarnya dengan kamar Luhan memudahkan laki-laki itu mendengar segala pergerakan Luhan dan suara-suara yang gadis itu buat. Bahkan jika tidak ada dinding pembatas itu, kepala ranjang keduanya sudah saling bersingkuran.

Sehun bergelung di ranjangnya lebih dalam. Kini bantalnya telah beralih fungsi sebagai penutup kepala. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Suara Luhan membangunkan benaknya tiap kali ia berniat untuk memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa kau pergi, Kao-chan!"

Sehun melempar bantal hingga menghempas dinding kamarnya. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus melihat gadis itu dan membuatnya tutup mulut sekarang juga.

Dan Sehun bersungguh-sungguh karena sedetik kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar. Langkah kakinya tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Luhan di samping kamarnya. Dengan heboh ia mengetuk pintu kamar gadis itu.

"Buka pintunya!"

"HUAAAAAAAA!"

Satu teriakan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun mendobrak pintu kamar gadis itu dengan sekali gubrak. Dan kekesalan Sehun merambah ke puncaknya ketika yang ia dapati adalah keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita, hanya ada penerangan dari layar laptop di tengah-tengah ranjang. Gadis itu duduk di depan laptop, dengan berlinang air mata dan _tissue_ dimana-mana.

"BERISIK!"

Nah, akhirnya keluar juga kata hati Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena suaramu! Kau kira aku pengangguran yang bisa tidur larut malam dan bangun kesiangan esok hari?!"

Luhan mengusap sesuatu yang lengket dan basah dari hidungnya―Sehun sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin tahu apa itu―masih dengan berlinang air mata.

"Maaf, kupikir aku masih di apartemenku di Mayfair."

Sehun mengerang keras dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Bukankah kemarin kau berkata hanya menyelamatkan ponsel dan sejumlah uang? Itu laptop siapa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada gusar.

"Aku membeli laptop baru dengan kredit Yifan. Sinyal _wi-fi_ di sini juga cepat jadi aku streaming _anime_. Terimakasih, ya."

Setelah itu Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dengan dua buntal kapas menyumbat telinga. Diam-diam bermimpi cara terbaik untuk membunuh pacar kontrak dengan kepribadian 8D yang aneh.

Namun, keesokan harinya juga tidak berjalan begitu baik. Hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Sehun ketika terbangun keesokan harinya adalah: "Oh, sial, sekarang hari sabtu". Sabtu artinya _no working_. Tidak pergi ke kantor. _Well_ , seharusnya itu hari yang bagus untuk bersantai menikmati biskuit dan jus mangga dingin di flatnya. Tapi tidak lagi jika sekarang flatnya ketambahan satu muatan; seorang gadis yang banyak bicara dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menutup mulut.

Dan mungkin, gadis itu juga tidak tahu istilah _early bird catch the worm_ , alias bangun pagi.

Pintu kamar gadis itu masih tertutup rapat. Sehun juga tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan berkeliaran di flatnya, itu tandanya Luhan belum keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit dan beberapa saat lagi matahari akan terbit.

Pria itu mendesah dan melangkah ragu ke arah pintu kamar Luhan. Tangannya terangkat bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika benaknya tak menemukan alasan yang tepat jika nanti Luhan bertanya mengapa Sehun membangunkannya. Siapa tahu Luhan memang memiliki jam tidur yang berbeda dengan manusia biasanya, bisa jadi?

Syukurlah Sehun tak harus mengetuk pintu itu karena sekarang ponselnya berdering nyaring dari kamarnya. Laki-laki itu berlari kecil menghampiri ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas dan menyambarnya. Matanya memicing ketika nama Xi Luhan tertera di layar. Untuk apa repot-repot menelepon jika kamar mereka bahkan bersebelahan? Apakah Luhan berusaha minta tolong mendobrak pintu dari luar karena engsel pintunya mampet?

Memutuskan untuk tak berpikir macam-macam Sehun mengangkat panggilannya. Dan gadis itu langsung menyerbu di detik pertama tanpa membiarkan Sehun mengucapkan 'Halo' terlebih dahulu.

"Oh Sehun! Aku butuh password flatmu sekarang juga!"

Sehun mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku sekarang ada di cafe dekat Lyseum Theatre dan meminta petugas kasir mencharge ponselku."

"Loh―"

"Aku hendak pulang ke flatmu tapi aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak tahu password flatnya. Aku berusaha menghubungimu karena baterai ponselku habis. Aku berkali-kali memencet bel, tapi tampaknya kau tidak mendengarnya jadi aku berlari ke payphone terdekat namun aku lupa kalau aku tidak punya uang."

Sehun menaikkan alis. Jadi Luhan sudah bangun dan pergi dari flatnya pagi-pagi tadi sebelum ia sendiri terbangun?

"Jadi aku pergi ke cafe dan meminta tolong petugas untuk mencharge ponselku dan akhirnya, aku bisa menghubungimu. Sekarang, berikan aku password flatmu."

"Untuk apa kau meminta passwordnya? Datang saja, aku akan membukakan pintu."

" _Ck_ , ya supaya lain kali tidak terjadi kejadian seperti ini lagi!"

"Akan kuberikan kalau kau sudah ada di sini."

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan datang lengkap dengan setelan olahraga plus keringat yang menetes-netes. Sehun yang merasa bersalah ( _well_ , hanya sedikit, oke?) karena sudah beranggapan buruk tentang gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat sandwich isi kalkun selagi menunggu Luhan datang tadi. Dan tentunya gadis itu melahapnya tanpa repot-repot berterimakasih. Kini mereka sedang duduk di kursi santai yang menghadap kolam renang di taman indoor Sehun.

"Kau tadi belum bangun, kan?"

Sehun sukses tersedak tomat.

"A-Aku sudah bangun, kok!"

Luhan menelengkan kepala dan dengan satu tangan mengaduk jus mangganya. Alisnya bertaut ragu. "Kalau kau memang sudah bangun daritadi tidak mungkin aku harus repot-repot berlari meminta petugas cafe mencharge ponselku. Kau pasti akan membukakan pintu ketika aku memencet bel. Tapi kau tidak."

"T-Tidak! Aku di kamar mandi saat itu!"

Sehun berpikir mungkin suaranya terlalu keras saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan karena Luhan menatapnya heran.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu final. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Sehun sedikit lega mendengar jawaban acuh Luhan. Laki-laki itu berdeham sejenak sebelum kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi kemana Wu Yifan pergi?" tanya Sehun. Luhan yang tengah asik mengulum sedotan menoleh sejenak, sebelum tersenyum kecut. "Pergi ke Cina. Ada urusan yang tertinggal, katanya. Tapi aku percaya bukan hanya itu alasannya pulang ke Cina."

Sehun menaikkan alis. "Lalu untuk apa?"

Luhan memutar-mutar sedotannya. "Kau tidak akan percaya jika kukatakan dia adalah anak mama. Sudah pasti dia merindukan Baba dan Mommy." Lalu gadis itu tertawa.

Sehun tertegun. Jadi begitu suara tawa Luhan. Jauh lebih renyah dan terdengar lebih tulus daripada yang Sehun bayangkan. Laki-laki itu nyaris menggigit lidahnya sendiri ketika ia merasakan mulutnya gatal untuk tidak ikut tertawa.

"Kau pasti heran bagaimana bisa aku dan dia kakak beradik sedangkan marga kami berbeda. _Well_ , sebenarnya kami bukan saudara kandung. Orang tua kami bersahabat, begitu pula kami. Dia dan aku tumbuh bersama seperti pohon kembar. Aku terkadang cukup bangga dia memerhatikan aku seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Adik sepupunya saja cembru. Oh, ya. Baru-baru ini adik sepupunya yang tinggal bersamanya masuk SMA. Namanya Wu Yixing. Mungkin Yifan pulang juga untuk menengok keadaannya."

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati. Gadis di hadapannya adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang semalam ingin ia buang dari atas Tower Bridge. Tapi entah kenapa terkadang Sehun nyaman mendengarnya berbicara. Seperti saat ini.

"Kita berdua anak tunggal dan orang tua kami sibuk. Kami hanya memilliki satu sama lain. Aku terkadang lebih merindukannya daripada merindukan orang tuaku. Kau mungkin berpikir aku durhaka―"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan ketika gadis itu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"―Tunggu."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun. Gadis itu menatap Sehun lama sebelum tertawa geli. Ia mengibaskan satu tangannya yang tak memegang gelas kemudian berkata, "Ya Tuhan. Percakapan ini membuat kita terdengar seperti teman sungguhan!"

Sehun berpikir sejenak sebelum ikut hanyut dalam tawa Luhan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi santai dan menatap keseliling. "Kurasa seperti itu," ucapnya.

"Yah, aku memang suka bercerita panjang lebar. Semua orang di dekatku menyarankan aku untuk menjadi penyiar atau pemandu wisata dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang banyak bicara lainnya."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak mengikuti saran mereka?"

Luhan lagi-lagi mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku benci mendengar suaraku sendiri dalam _tape-recorder_ apalagi radio. Selain itu aku juga tidak suka bepergian jauh-jauh. Sekali nyaman dengan satu tempat, aku tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Aku dulu juga tidak begitu nyaman di London, tapi sekarang aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kota ini."

Lama keheningan merebak. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya ada gemerisik daun dari taman Sehun dan suara hiruk pikuk kota yang terdengar dari sana. Tak lama, suara Sehun memecah keheningannya, "Aku suka bepergian."

Luhan menatap Sehun seolah laki-laki itu baru saja menemukan botol yang berisi _genie_. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak, aku memang suka bepergian. Hanya saja aku belum pernah melakukannya."

Sehun mengulas senyum kecil sebelum menatap langit pagi London dengan tatapan menerawang, seolah mengingat sesuatu. Luhan mau tak mau turut menatap langit-langit. "Kenapa kau tidak bepergian jika kau memang suka?" tanyanya kemudian. Sehun lama tidak menyahut, sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa."

 _._

"Aku tidak bisa."

Ada penekanan di kalimatnya barusan, tapi Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Sehun orang sibuk. Dia menjadi direktur utama di usia 22, tentu ia tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hobinya. Luhan bisa mengerti itu tanpa Sehun menjelaskannya lebih detil.

"Aku suka perasaan itu dimana kau membawa tas yang penuh pakaian, berjalan-jalan di tempat yang tak pernah kau kunjungi, mencoba hal baru dan menghirup udara segar."

Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia ingat Yifan juga suka sekali bepergian. Laki-laki itu memiliki mimpi mendaki seluruh gunung di dunia, tapi kenyataannya laki-laki itu lebih memilih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya membangun gedung-gedung tinggi di dunia.

"Aku suka ikan," sahut Luhan tiba-tiba. Perkataannya sukses membuat Sehun menatapnya lama.

.

"Aku suka ikan."

"Sushi atau dibakar?"

"Tidak, untuk dipelihara. Ayah pernah punya ikan pari di akuarium kami. Kesukaannya menurun padaku. Aku ingin suatu hari nanti aku punya seekor hiu martil di akuariumku."

Sehun tak bisa menahan dengusannya. "Kau tahu itu ilegal memelihara hiu martil. Mereka nyaris punah."

Luhan mengetuk dagunya sejenak seolah berpikir. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengembangbiakkan mereka."

"Kau gila?"

"Semua orang berkata begitu."

Sehun mendengus lagi. Tapi gadis di sampingnya semakin menyunggingkan senyum cerah.

"Aku punya _list-to-do_ dalam hidupku yang tidak pernah aku lakukan. Sama sekali. Tak satupun. Memiliki hiu martil di akuariumku salah satunya."

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas dengan senyum ceria kemudian melanjutkan, "Ingin melihat kembang api secara langsung, ingin berada dalam dua tempat sekaligus, menonton teater atau pertunjukan musikal Natal, membuat camp kecil-kecilan dan makan sosis bakar sambil menikmati bintang, keliling London bersama orang yang dekat denganku, _bungee jumping_ , berfoto dengan Cameron Dallas atau Justin Bieber, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau berfoto dengan Oh Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam. Begitu juga Sehun yang lambat laun berhenti dari tawanya. Sehun awalnya berniat untuk mengeluarkan lelucon tapi sepertinya Luhan tak berpikir bahwa itu lucu. Lama-lama Sehun merutuki keheningan yang ia sebabkan. Namun alih-alih jawaban sarkastik seperti, 'Maaf, bung. Aku memang meninggalkan kesan murahan di awal bertemu denganmu tapi kau sungguh bukan tipeku, _man_. Sungguh,' Luhan malah mencondongkan badannya mendekat. Sehun mengerjap. Tangan Luhan mulai terulur ke depan. Sehun terlalu gugup untuk sekedar menepis tangannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" teriak Sehun akhirnya. Gadis itu tak menggubris, malah mengerutkan alis dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apaan sih kau. Aku hanya hendak mengambil ini!"

Dengan sekali sentakan Luhan mengusap sudut bibir Sehun dan memasukkan sesuatu yang terasa seperti selada ke mulut laki-laki itu. Sehun mengerjap sekali lagi. Gadis di hadapannya lalu berkata sinis, "Umur berapa, sih? Makan sandwich saja masih belepotan."

Setelah itu Luhan pergi dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sehun yang kehabisan kata-kata. Laki-laki itu seolah baru saja ditampar. Bukan, Demi Tuhan bukan karena selada di sudut bibirnya yang dibersihkan Luhan. Tapi sebuah fakta yang baru ia sadari ketika gadis itu telah berlalu.

Sehun meraba jantungnya sendiri dan merasakan organ itu berdenyut seperti _drumband_. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jangan bilang mungkin kau menyukainya, Oh Sehun!"

Ya Tuhan, tidak mungkin ceritanya menjadi seklise ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menjadi _rendah_ begini, Park Chanyeol?"

"Diam kau, Berengsek."

Jongin menatap temannya dengan tatapan heran. Semalam Chayeol meneleponnya agar datang pagi ini untuk mengantar laki-laki itu ke stasiun. Chanyeol bilang kalau ia akan pergi ke Lake District dan ia butuh Jongin untuk menjadi supir seharinya. Dan ketika Jongin datang pagi ini, ia dapat melihat bahwa Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh sehingga aku tidak tahu kepergian mendadakmu ke Lake District adalah untuk menyusul cintamu itu?"

Chanyeol menepuk telapak tangannya puas ketika ia sudah selesai dengan pakaian terakhir yang ia kemasi. Kopernya sudah siap, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Ia menatap keseliling apartemennya sebelum menatap Jongin dengan pandangan berbinar-binar yang membuat Jongin ingin menonjoknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku tidak dengar."

Jongin mendengus. "Kau menjijikkan ketika sedang jatuh cinta."

"Apakah sebelum-sebelumnya aku juga begini ketika jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak. Kau belum pernah bertingkah semenyebalkan ini. Oleh karena itu aku bertanya kenapa Byun Baekhyun berhasil membuatmu menjadi laki-laki rendah seperti sekarang?"

Jongin dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol tepat sebelum bantal yang dilempar temannya itu mengenai kepalanya. Sementara Chanyeol menggerutu, ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengacak-acak persedian makanan temannya itu. Ia berteriak dari dapur, "Baekhyun bukanlah gadis yang mudah melting ketika tahu seorang laki-laki menyusulnya jauh-jauh dari London ke Lake District, kau tahu itu Park Chanyeol?"

"Oh percayalah Kim Jongin, dia tidak akan menolakku."

Jongin mendengus, sengaja dikeraskan supaya Chanyeol mendengarnya dari sana. "Cih, pantatku!"

Sejenak tak ada suara lain selain sereal yang dituang dari dapur dan langkah-langkah berisik Chanyeol di dalam kamarnya. Jongin sudah siap untuk menuang susu ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Laki-laki itu mengusap layarnya dan mendapati satu pesan dari Kyungsoo.

' _I tagged you something in Instagram_. Maukah kau mengeceknya?'

Jongin mengendikkan bahu kemudian membawa mangkuknya ketika beranjak dari dapur dan membanting pantatnya di sofa ruang tengah. Satu tangannya yang tak memegang mangkuk me- _scroll_ layar ponsel di laman Instagramnya. Belum sempat ia melihat foto yang ditag Kyungsoo untuknya, foto pertama di laman beranda membuat gerakan jempolnya terhenti seketika.

Itu Luhan. Bukan, bukan foto Luhan. Melainkan sebuah portret tempat yang tidak asing bagi Jongin.

Itu adalah tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan.

 _And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it in somewhere only we know?_

Jongin dapat merasakan buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tangannya bergetar, seolah ingin merengkuh sesuatu yang dekat namun tidak bisa ia capai.

" _Man_ , ayo kita harus bergegas jika tidak ingin ketinggalan _London Express._ Keretaku berangkat setengah jam lagi."

Beruntunglah suara Chanyeol berhasil menyelamatkan Jongin dari keinginannya melempar ponsel dengan brutal.

"Ya sudah, sedaritadi aku memang menunggumu. Kau saja yang lama," gerutu Jongin sebelum beranjak; tak menyentuh serealnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?"

"Aku punya mulut."

"Kau marah? Sungguh? Semalam kau bilang oke ketika aku memintamu mengantarku ke stasiun hari ini."

"Diamlah!" Ucap Jongin keras. Chanyeol menatapnya lama sebelum mengendikkan bahu dan menyusul Jongin yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan koper di tangan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo?" tebak Chanyeol. Namun Jongin tak menjawabnya. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia marah. Kenapa ia marah setelah melihat foto tempat pertamanya bertemu dengan Luhan di akun Luhan tadi?

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku begini."

Yang Jongin tahu adalah sekarang ia merindukan Luhan. Dan kenyataan tentang masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki kekasih adalah yang membuat emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun sampai ia ingin membalik apapun yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Yang ia tahu, ia masih belum melupakan mantan gadisnya. Dan Demi Tuhan di Surga, ini ilegal.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Sehun hidup satu atap dengan pacar kontraknya, dan tinggal bersama seorang Xi Luhan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sehun yang perfeksionis. Gadis itu memiliki semua sifat yang tidak disukai Sehun.

Pertama, Luhan itu berisik. Sehun tidak pernah akrab dengan sifat yang satu ini. Sejak kecil, Sehun lahir dari keluarga yang tidak banyak bicara―sampai ia bertunangan pun syukurlah Huang Zitao adalah gadis yang anggun dan selalu menjaga tuturnya. Ibunya selalu bersuara dengan lembut dan memainkan lagu klasik yang menenangkan, bukan Death of a Bacelor seperti yang suka dinyanyikan gadis yang tinggal di kamar sebelah.

Kedua, Luhan sangat sangat sangat berantakan. Dan ceroboh, ya, ceroboh. Oh, laki-laki itu tidak akan masalah jika Luhan hanya memporakporandakan kamarnya sendiri, namun nyatanya gadis itu mengacaukan seisi flat. Sudah terhitung 1 gelas wine (yang merupakan hadiah eksklusif dari customer yang dikirim langsung dari Dubai), 1 keramik Cina (oh yang tak ternilai harganya), dan satu bingkai foto yang ditemukan Sehun dalam keadaan mengenaskan ketika ia pulang kerja. Dan gadis itu dengan santai mengatakan, "Beli lagi saja, lah. Barang-barang kecil yang pecah seperti ini tidak akan membuatmu bangkrut."

Ketiga, Luhan sangat cengeng. Semalam Sehun pulang larut, dan dia butuh ketenangan saat pulang. Namun alih-alih keadaan flat yang gelap dan sunyi, ia melihat Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu di ruang tamu dengan teve menayangkan A Walk To Remember di adegan Mandy Moore mengatakan 'I Love You' pada Shane West.

Yang terakhir, Luhan keras kepala dan tidak tahu malu. Kepalanya lebih keras daripada batu―bahkan kepala ayahnya saja kalah keras dengan kepala gadis ini. Berdebat dengan Luhan juga bukanlah perdebatan yang berujung, karena ucapan-ucapan cerdas yang dilontarkan Sehun bisa dibalas dengan lebih telak lagi oleh gadis itu. Dan yang lebih gila, sekarang semua gadis di kampus sudah tahu kalau Sehun adalah 'pacar'nya akibat paksaan Luhan untuk mengantar-jemput gadis itu setiap hari.

 _Well_ , seperti saat ini.

Oh Sehun kini tengah berdiri di samping Aventador-nya di parkiran LBS yang super luas, menunggu Xi Luhan yang selalu lelet seperti siput bercangkang dua. Sebenarnya di mana gadis itu? Semua mahasiswa tampak berbondong-bondong keluar dari Hall menuju asrama atau keluar dari arena kampus tapi tak satupun dari mereka adalah gadis setengah pirang yang tinggal di kamar sebelah kamarnya (ya, setengah pirang. Bahkan pirangnya sekarang nyaris hilang).

Laki-laki itu melirik arloji di tangan―yang selalu diiringi jeritan khas gadis muda di sekelilingnya, mengerumuninya seperti fans menatap idola―sebelum menghela napas sekeras yang ia bisa. Luhan benar-benar bukan tipe gadis idaman. Sehun pasti sudah gila ketika ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras saat Luhan mengusap sudut bibirnya saat itu. _Oh great_ , sekarang ia bersemu.

"Oh Sehun?"

Nah, sekarang Sehun berhalusinasi Luhan memanggil namanya.

"Oh Sehun, bukan?"

Loh, ini bukan suara Xi Luhan.

Sehun mendongak dari arlojinya dan mendapati gadis berambut hitam sepunggung menatapnya dengan jari telunjuk diacungkan. Gadis ini mengetahui namanya, namun dia bukan Xi Luhan. Sehun menaikkan alisnya dengan gestur sopan dan syukurlah gadis di hadapannya cepat tanggap.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau tidak mungkin melupakan aku secepat itu, bukan?"

Ah, ya. Sehun ingat. Gadis bermulut tajam itu.

"Oh, halo Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu di sini." Sehun mengembangkan senyum tipis dan dibalas dengan senyum sopan oleh Kyungsoo. "Yah, aku sekolah di sini juga."

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Sehun dapat mencium aroma parfumnya yang menyesakkan. " _Well,_ karena kau ada di sini sekarang, jadi aku bisa bertanya langsung padamu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Apa kau melihat Luhan?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Aku bahkan berharap aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Wah, sayang sekali harapanmu tidak terkabulkan."

Sehun menengok ke samping, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, dan keduanya mendapati Xi Luhan berdiri menatap mereka dengan tangan berkacak pinggang. Walau Sehun tak melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas, tapi ia bisa mendengar Kyungsoo mendesis di balik katupan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan saat aku belum datang?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Sehun cepat sebelum pertengkaran terjadi. Namun sepertinya ia terlambat karena Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Keduanya beradu pandang dengan sengit.

"Aku tadinya berniat mengajak Oh Sehun menikmati kopi sambil menunggumu datang. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi sekarang."

Luhan mendelik ganas. "Tentu saja tidak!" Dengan sigap gadis itu menarik Sehun mendekat dan memeluk lengannya keras-keras.

"Oh Sehun itu pacarku. Kau seharusnya pergi dengan pacarmu. Apakah satu pria tidak cukup untukmu?"

" _Lass_ , rileks. Aku hanya berusaha berteman."

"Tidak, kau itu murah."

"Wow, apakah kau berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri? Cintamu bisa dibeli semudah itu ketika bertemu laki-laki yang punya Lamborghini?"

Luhan memutar bola mata sebelum menginjak kaki Kyungsoo keras-keras. Oh sayang sekali ia hanya memakai _sneakers_. Harusnya tadi pagi ia pakai _heels_ saja.

"Bagaimana denganmu yang tidak tahu malu dan tidur dengan pacar orang lain?"

"Asal kau tahu manis, Kim Jongin yang menginginkanku terlebih dahulu."

Luhan mendelik sebelum bersiap menampar Kyungsoo. Sehun yang sedaritadi menjadi penonton dengan cepat melerai.

"Hey, hey, sudah. Ayo pergi saja."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari Kyungsoo lalu membukakan pintu sebelah kemudi, mendorong Luhan masuk, lalu menutupnya dengan sekali sentakan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum canggung pada Kyungsoo sebelum membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian ini."

Kyungsoo menghela napas keras sebelum menyunggingkan senyum menarik pada Sehun; berbeda dengan ekspresinya semula. Sepertinya Sehun tahu apa daya tarik gadis ini sampai Kim Jongin melepaskan Xi Luhan demi dirinya. Do Kyungsoo memiliki bibir penuh yang terlihat menawan ketika tersenyum. Senyumnya mengingatkan Sehun pada senyum Zitao.

"Kau selalu meminta maaf setiap kali kita bertemu padahal itu bukan salahmu. Yah, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

 _TIINNNNN!_

Baik Sehun maupun Kyungsoo berjengit kaget sebelum mendelik ke arah Luhan di dalam mobil yang memencet klakson dengan keras. Sehun dapat melihat gerak bibir Luhan mengatakan, "AYO!" dari balik kaca mobil. Sepertinya laki-laki itu harus segera pergi sebelum Luhan memencet klakson lebih lama dan mengagetkan seisi kampus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Pacarku sepertinya tidak boleh menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya."

Beberapa saat kemudian Aventadornya sudah berlalu meninggalkan parkiran LBS. Gadis-gadis yang mengerumuni mereka sudah buyar, namun Kyungsoo masih berdiri di sana. Menatap mobil hitam-kuning Sehun yang makin menjauh.

.

"Sungguh, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Gadis itu tersenyum lebar padamu seperti jalang!"

"Ya Tuhan, suaramu! Kecilkan sedikit."

Seperti yang sudah diduga Sehun, setelah insiden berbincang–sebentar–dengan–Do Kyungsoo, sekarang laki-laki itu menghadapi perang dunia ke-iii. Dipimpin oleh Luhan Hitler dan rakyat tak berdaya Oh Sehun.

Wanita memang merepotkan.

"Aku benci Do Kyungsoo, sangat membencinya, akan selalu membencinya!" teriak Luhan keras-keras. Sehun menahan mati-matian gejolak di dalam hatinya untuk ikut berteriak.

"Bisakah kau tidak membencinya karena itu membuang-buang waktumu," tukas Sehun setelah memutar otak untuk membalas ucapan Luhan. Namun alih-alih tenang, gadis itu malah menyemprot Sehun dengan suara tidak kalah keras dari sebelumnya, "Sekarang aku lebih membencinya saat kau memintaku tidak membencinya!"

Oke. Sebaiknya Sehun diam saja.

"Dia tidur dengan Jongin saat hubunganku dengan Jongin sudah berjalan 2 tahun dan dengan tidak tahu malu lagi, tadi, dia tersenyum seperti itu padamu."

Sehun tidak bisa mengelak ketika Luhan mulai mencakar jok yang baru saja dicuci Sehun satu minggu yang lalu.

"Selama 2 tahun ini aku tidak pernah mengizinkan Kim Jongin melakukan apapun padaku selain ciuman dan pelukan. Kukira dia orang baik-baik. Tapi ternyata dia melakukan sex―oh haruskah kukatakan sefrontal ini―dengan gadis lain dan dengan teganya memutuskan hubungan di hari ulang tahunku. Hah? Apa-apaan ini? Apakah semua laki-laki akan memutuskan gadisnya dan beralih dengan wanita yang lebih 'mudah' ketika mereka gagal menyentuhnya? Apakah begitu, Oh Sehun?"

Baiklah, Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pertama, Sehun tidak pernah pacaran dan jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Ia baru dikenalkan dengan seorang gadis saat berusia 20 dan mereka bahkan langsung bertunangan ketika Sehun sendiri belum mengerti betul apa itu perasaan pada lawan jenis. Kedua, perasaannya pada Zitao juga tidak serumit seperti apa yang biasa orang bilang; cinta.

"Jawab aku Oh Sehun!"

Oh, dan juga, Huang Zitao tidak serumit Xi Luhan.

"Ah, atau mungkin kau tidak bisa menjawabnya karena kau juga begitu? Kau akan meninggalkan gadis yang tidak bisa kau tiduri dan selingkuh seperti yang Kim Jongin lakukan? Ya?"

"Jaga mulutmu Xi Luhan."

"Kenapa aku harus menjaga mulutku? Ada alasan kenapa aku bisa membenci Do Kyungsoo!"

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. Oke, Luhan berhasil membuat emosinya naik sekarang. "Benar. Ada alasan untuk semua hal. Dan juga pasti ada alasan kenapa orang-orang di sekitarmu meninggalkanmu sekarang."

Sejenak tidak ada suara, sebelum kemudian Xi Luhan berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Apa katamu?"

"Aku mungkin awalnya tidak mengerti alasan orang-orang terdekatmu pergi, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku tahu alasan kenapa mereka meninggalkamu sekarang. Kau tidak sopan dan asal bicara. Tuturmu ketus dan tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Itulah kenapa kau tidak punya siapa-siapa dan selalu kesepian."

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan itu, namun ketika ia melihat pelupuk gadis di hadapannya telah penuh dengan air mata, ia menyesalinya.

"Aku tidak kesepian!" teriak Luhan seiring air mata pertama menetes di kedua netranya.

"Kalau memang kau tidak kesepian, tidak mungkin kau datang padaku. Tinggal di rumah dan menumpang hidup pada laki-laki asing yang belum kau kenal betul asal-usulnya. Apakah tindakanmu ini bukanlah tanda-tanda orang kesepian?"

Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berteriak, "Pergi kau!"

Sehun mendesah pelan. "Yang kau naiki sekarang ini mobilku."

"Jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku! Enyahlah!"

Satu teriakan dari Luhan sukses membuat Sehun menghentikan mobil dan keluar, meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri di dalam mobil. Niat awal Luhan adalah untuk melanjutkan tangisnya dan melempar ponsel Sehun dari dasbor keluar jendela. Tapi ketika ponsel Sehun telah berada di tangannya, layarnya berpendar nyala. Satu panggilan masuk dari 'Oh Sonyeo'.

Luhan mengernyit. Jelas tidak sopan jika ia mengangkat panggilan ini, jadi ia membiarkan sambungan terputus dengan sendirinya. Namun tak lama kemudian panggilan masuk lagi dari 'My Love Ahn Hae In'. Kini kerutan di dahi Luhan bertambah banyak. Bukankah Sehun pernah mengaku jika ia tidak punya kekasih? Lalu siapa Ahn Hae In ini?

Merasa gatal, Luhan mengangkat panggilan dan menempelkan ponsel di telinga. "Halo?" sapanya terlebih dahulu, namun tak ada jawaban dari seberang. Lama tak ada yang berbicara, sampai suara wanita yang lembut terdengar dari seberang.

"Ini.. bukankah ini ponsel Oh Sehun?"

"Ya, ini memang ponsel Oh Sehun. Dia sedang di kamar mandi jadi saya menjawab teleponnya. Ada yang ingin dikatakan? Akan saya sampaikan nanti ketika dia kembali," ucap Luhan sesopan mungkin. Logat inggris orang di telepon tidak begitu jelas, mungkin dia tidak fasih berbahasa inggris.

"Ah, ya. Jadi―"

Belum sempat Luhan mendengar jawaban dari seberang, seseorang terlebih dahulu merebut ponsel di telinganya dengan gerakan cepat. Luhan terkesiap ketika mendapati Oh Sehun sudah duduk di sampingnya dan menatap Luhan nanar. Gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau mengangkat panggilannya?" tanya Sehun dengan suara rendah. Luhan meneguk ludah susah payah sebelum berucap, "Itu terus berdering.. A-Aku rasa aku perlu―"

"Apakah orang tuamu tidak pernah mengatakan padamu jika mengangkat panggilan orang lain itu tidak sopan?" Luhan melihat kilat geram di mata Sehun. Perasaan untuk membela diri muncul di benak Luhan.

"Aku hanya penasaran, oke? Itu terus berdering. Panggilan sebelumnya dari Oh Sonyeo―entah siapa. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa wanita yang kau namai 'My Love Ahn Hae In' itu karena sebelumnya kau bilang padaku jika kau tidak punya kekasih ataupun orang yang kau sukai. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika kau jujur padaku―"

"Berhentilah ikut campur urusan pribadiku, Xi Luhan," potong Sehun sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Karena sekarang kita sudah terikat kontrak bukan berarti itu membuatmu harus mengerti segalanya tentangku, mengerti?"

Ada luka tersirat di suaranya, Luhan tidak tahu pasti. Ia mendengar suara berat Sehun bergetar walaupun sudah dibuat sedatar mungkin. Dan untuk kali pertama di hidupnya, ia melihat Sehun menatapnya begitu tajam sampai hatinya pilu.

"Urusanmu adalah urusanmu, urusanku adalah urusanku. Aku ingin kita berakhir dengan mudah nanti ketika kau telah mencapai tujuanmuyang membuat kita terikat seperti ini sekarang, tanpa harus ada rahasia atau fakta yang diketahui satu sama lain―"

"Aku ingin pulang," potong Luhan dengan suara tercekat.

Sehun mendesah keras. "Oke, sekarang kau ingin pulang. Kalau kau tidak amnesia, tentu kau ingat kalau kau tidak punya rumah dan tempat tujuan―"

"Pulangkan aku! Aku ingin pulang!"

Itu adalah percakapan terakhir mereka sebelum Sehun melajukan mobil membelah jalanan London menuju flatnya di West End. Kemudian keduanya saling mengurung diri di kamar, bahkan tak berniat untuk bertukar sapa sampai fajar menyingsing keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan diklatnya?"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika suara Luhan kembali terdengar. Beberapa detik ia gunakan untuk menjalin tali _boots_ -nya sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Sejauh ini aku tidak mendapatkan masalah. Seratus orang berkumpul di _camping park_ , halaman belakang adalah vineyards yang beraroma _raspberrie_ , danau-danau kebiruan, bukit, dan pemandangan keren di sekeliling area diklat. Semuanya luar biasa."

" _Well_ , aku berharap aku bisa terbang menyusul sekarang juga."

Baekhyun tertawa lalu mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Ia poles sedikit bibirnya dengan lipbalm sebelum beranjak keluar dari _camping pods_ -nya. "Kita berbagi _camping pods_ dan makan foie gras di hari pertama, jika kau ingin tahu. Seharusnya kau ada di sini denganku sekarang."

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu."

Baekhyun menaikkan alis dengan gestur curiga meski Luhan tak melihatnya. "Kenapa? Tidur di rumah Oh Sehun tidak berjalan lancar?"

"Tidak bisa dibilang tidak lancar, namun juga tidak terlalu baik. Aku malah lebih senang berkeliaran dari hotel satu ke hotel lainnya daripada tinggal bersamanya."

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu, kan?"

Beberapa menit kemudian percakapan mereka berakhir dengan Luhan berhasil meyakinkan bahwa Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya juga ia merindukan Baekhyun dan berharap gadis itu cepat pulang ke London. Baekhyun cukup lega Xi Luhan baik-baik saja meskipun seharusnya gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja mengingat ia belum memiliki tempat tinggal setelah insiden kebakaran itu.

Ia melirik arloji; pukul 8.30. Tiga puluh menit lagi akan ada pemberian materi di Hall utama yang jaraknya dua kilometer jauhnya dari perkemahan. Baekhyun sengaja berangkat lebih awal sekalian membawa kamera poketnya untuk memotret beberapa tempat yang menurutnya menakjubkan di perjalanan nanti.

Kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak yang berbatu dengan riang. Langkahnya ia hentikan ketika satu daun jatuh di depan hidungnya, lalu terterpa angin musim panas hingga terbang kesana-kemari. Tak ingin kehilangan momen, Baekhyun dengan cepat menyiapkan kamera dan siap membidik. Namun gerakan tangannya memfokuskan kamera terhenti ketika lensanya menangkap sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengejutkan daripada daun-daun itu.

Di bawah pohon-pohon willow dan daun yang berguguran, ditemani angin musim panas setelah matahari terbit, ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu berdiri sekitar 5 meter darinya dengan cengirannya yang biasa, melambai pada Baekhyun seolah-olah dia adalah Zayn Malik. Dan Baekhyun berdiri dengan kamera di tangan―berpikir bahwa dia bisa menjadi Perrie Edwards.

Setengah benak Baekhyun memerintahkan gadis itu untuk berteriak apakah yang ia lihat ini nyata. Tapi tidak jadi karena sekarang Park Chanyeol mulai melangkah mendekat. Tidak jadi karena sekarang ia sudah bisa mencium aroma kolon laki-laki itu. Tidak jadi karena Park Chanyeol kini, detik ini, saat ini juga, berada di titik tertampannya; rambut _spike_ hitamnya yang agak berantakan (membuatnya semakin mirip Zayn Malik), celana pendek biru tua, _tee_ putih, denim _shirt_ biru tua yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka, dan sepatu adidas _color splash_.

"Halo Byun Baekhyun," sapa Chanyeol, menyisakan jarak 5 langkah dengan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu terlalu bingung untuk menjawab atau membalas sapaan Chanyeol. Jadi ia mengangkat kembali kameranya dan membidik Chanyeol tepat saat angin musim panas menerpa; membuat dedaunan jatuh serempak menuju gravitasi.

"Hey, hey. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kameramu?" seru Chanyeol yang tak digubris sama sekali.

Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk melihat hasil potretannya, namun gadis itu sukses semakin terpaku. Entah karena Baekhyun memang memiliki tangan dewa dan menyimpan bakat terpendam pada fotografi atau cuacanya sedang mendukung atau mungkin karena Chanyeol sedang tampan hari ini, tapi sungguh.. hasil fotonya menakjubkan.

Di dalam foto, Chanyeol berada di sudut 15 derajad dengan lensa kamera, dan dedaunan berawarna hijau berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Cahaya pagi yang tidak menyengat dan sinarnya yang lembut menerpa wajah Chanyeol membuatnya berkilauan. _See_? Ini menakjubkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun ketika kesadarannya memulih. Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan senyum andalannya sebelum menjawab, "Cuti tahunan. Aku memutuskan untuk keliling Britania Raya setidaknya sekali seumur hidup sebelum aku lulus dan kembali ke Korea. Dan Lake District adalah tujuan pertamaku."

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum menampilkan satu buah senyuman. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan pertemuan kita di sini? Di jalan setapak yang sangat romantis dengan daun-daun berguguran serta pemandangan bukit dan hamparan hijau ini? Kau mau bilang ini hanya sebuah kebetulan, begitu?"

Chanyeol mengetuk dagunya dengan gaya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin berpikir bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah transformasi dari Zayn Malik. "Entahlah. Mungkin... takdir?" celetuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun menginjak kakinya main-main sebelum berjalan mendahului Park Chanyeol yang lompat-lompat sambil memegangi satu kakinya yang diinjak Baekhyun.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!"

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya. Euphoria telah menguasai dirinya entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak ia menemukan Park Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum seperti ia masih ada di London. Atau mungkin sejak laki-laki itu berkata bahwa mereka bertemu karena takdir.

Gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan mundur, melihat Park Chanyeol yang berjalan menyusulnya dengan dua tangan di saku celana. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan senyum misterius.

"Sudah kubilang ini takdir, bukan?"

"Jangan main-main."

"Kalau begitu anggap saja kau punya radar dan aku berhasil menangkap radarmu."

Baekhyun tergelak. "Kau pikir aku alien?"

"Alien cantik? Bisa jadi."

"Oh _come on_ , alien tidak pergi diklat dan tiba-tiba bertemu dengan manusia yang suka memamerkan senyumannya."

Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya dan memasang ekspresi pura-pura terluka. "Kau menyakitiku, sungguh."

" _Ugh_ , Mr. Drama."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa lepas. Tak butuh beberapa lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyusul Baekhyun dan keduanya berjalan berdampingan.

"Serius, bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun di sela tawanya. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya santai. "Aku tahu dari Kim Jongdae," jawab laki-laki itu. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Jongdae?"

"Apakah kau harus tahu itu juga?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak juga."

Sejenak tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya ada langkah kaki mereka dan gemerisik dedaunan. Sesekali Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan damai. Laki-laki itu menatap keseliling dengan satu tangan menaungi pandangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apakah kau pernah bertanya-tanya, kenapa Daun yang jatuh tidak pernah membenci Angin?"

"...ha?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan random seperti itu. "Kenapa Daun tidak membenci Angin yang telah membuatnya jatuh, terombang-ambing, terbawa entah kemana?"

Gadis itu memutar otak sebelum menyeletuk asal, "Mungkin karena Daun berpikir bahwa ia jatuh bukan karena Angin? Mungkin Tuhan memang membuat Angin membawa Daun pergi karena suatu tujuan. Mungkin Daun akan tiba di tempat yang tepat setelah Angin membawanya." Chanyeol menunduk dan terkekeh kecil yang membuat Baekhyun bingung. Apa? Apakah jawabannya lucu?

"Daun rela direngkuh Angin, dibawa entah kemana olehnya, menurutmu kenapa ia melakukan itu?"

"...Karena Daun mencintai Angin?" tebak Baekhyun ragu. Namun Chanyeol tersenyum lebih misterius.

"Dan apakah Daun memiliki alasan untuk mencintai Angin?"

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

" _Same reason_. Itulah kenapa aku ada di sini. Aku tidak bisa memberimu alasan kenapa aku bisa tahu kau ada di tempat ini. Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku berdiri di sini dan aku bertemu denganmu. Seperti yang kau katakan, Angin membawa Daun pergi karena sebuah tujuan. Mungkin.. kau adalah tujuanku."

Baekhyun yakin jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak sebelum berdebar tak karuan. Apakah Chanyeol baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun? Bahwa dia menyukai Baekhyun? Belum sempat gadis itu membalas ucapan Chanyeol ponselnya berdering nyaring dan seketika pernyataan itu terlupakan begitu saja.

.

"Yifan _-ge_?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya sendiri saking semangatnya mengangkat panggilan.

"Ya, tentu aku baik-baik saja. Kau seharusnya telepon Luhan terlebih dahulu sebelum meneleponku."

Chanyeol menahan decakan meluncur dari bibirnya. Seharusnya bukan begini reaksi Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru saja menyatakan kalimat yang begitu penting dan Baekhyun dengan lempengnya malah menerima telepon dari―

"Ya. Aku juga merindukanmu."

―Wu Yifan.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir ketika ia melihat Baekhyun menutup panggilan dan tersenyum begitu lebar padanya seolah ungkapan perasaan Chanyeol tadi tak pernah diucapkan. Ya, Chanyeol tahu Wu Yifan. Jongin bilang Wu Yifan adalah orang yang disukai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus hati-hati karena dia adalah kakak Luhan.

Chanyeol baru saja berpikir kalau ia sudah berada satu langkah di depan Wu Yifan, tapi melihat senyum Byun Baekhyun yang begitu lebar sekarang semakin meyakinkannya kalau ia hanya terlalu banyak berharap. Sejak awal harusnya Chanyeol tahu itu.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerang dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya kini tengah bergelung di balik selimut tebal dan kamarnya berantakan luar biasa. Sejak Sehun bangun tadi pagi, ia tidak keluar kamar. Semalam saat laki-laki itu tertidur Luhan mengendap-endap mengambil bahan makanan dan menyetok di kamarnya supaya ia tidak perlu keluar masuk kamar untuk makan seharian ini. Tentu saja, sejak acara pertengkaran mereka kemarin Luhan memutuskan untuk merajuk dan mogok berbicara dengan Oh Sehun. Dan laki-laki itu sepertinya juga tidak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Gadis itu melirik jam di nakas. Sudah pukul 10 malam, namun tidak ada suara dari luar kamarnya yang menandakan Sehun sudah pulang kerja. Flat itu sunyi. Padahal Sehun selalu pulang tepat pukul 9 dan tidak pernah terlambat. Sesibuk apapun laki-laki itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan mendengar pintu depan dibuka dan lampu ruang tengah menyala, cahayanya menyusup di bawah pintu kamarnya. Sudah pasti itu Sehun. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan melelapkan diri jika saja ia tidak melihat bayangan Sehun di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sehun mengetuk pintu sesaat kemudian. "Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Luhan diam saja. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih tidak suka dengan ucapan kasar Sehun kemarin. Ia akan membukakan pintu jika Sehun sudah mengatakan "Maaf". Namun yang Luhan dengar bukanlah kata maaf. Atau lebih tepatnya Luhan tak mendengar apa-apa karena Sehun tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung pergi. Luhan tahu karena bayangan di bawah pintu sudah tidak ada.

"Wow, kau benar-benar sesuatu Oh Sehun."

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan langkah gusar. Benar dugaannya, Sehun sudah pergi. Entah masuk ke kamarnya atau ke dapur, Luhan kini tidak peduli lagi! Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah!

Gadis itu hendak menutup pintu kembali jika sudut matanya tak menangkap sesuatu di bawah kakinya. Ia menunduk dan mendapati kotak kecil berwarna merah teronggok di depan pintu kamarnya. Jadi Sehun meninggalkan ini dan pergi begitu saja, huh? _Great_. Apapun itu isinya, Luhan pastikan Sehun akan menemukannya di tong sampah esok hari.

Luhan mengambil kotak merah itu dengan gerakan brutal dan membukanya. Niatnya untuk membuang isinya tiba-tiba melayang entah kemana ketika kedua obsidiannya menangkap selembar tiket VIP teater 'Les Miserables' di dalamnya. Luhan nyaris menjerit keras jika ia tidak ingat Sehun tinggal di kamar sebelah.

Dengan gerakan kelewat semangat ia membolak-balik tiket itu. Les Miserables selalu dipertunjukkan setiap musim panas di beberapa gedung teater di London. Sejak dulu Luhan suka dengan teater, namun ia tidak pernah melihat satupun di London. Terakhir kali adalah ketika ia SMA dan melihat pertunjukan teater sekarang Sehun dengan gamblang memberinya tiket pertunjukan yang sejak dulu selalu ingin dilihatnya. Mungkin niatan untuk membuang apapun dari Sehun bisa dikecualikan untuk yang satu ini.

Ketika Luhan menciumi tiket itu matanya menangkap lembaran yang lain di dalam kotak. Ia membuka selebaran itu dan membuka lipatannya yang tidak rapi. Ketika sudah terbukapun tulisan yang tertera di sana juga tidak rapi. Seperti tulisan yang dibuat di waktu-waktu terbatas. Dan inilah yang Luhan baca:

 _ **Karena sekarang bukan hari Natal dan mereka tidak melakukan pertunjukan musikal tahun ini, jadi aku membeli tiket ini untukmu**_ ** _―_** _ **karena aku tahu ucapanku kemarin terlalu kasar. Tidak usah terharu. Jangan menangis, kau akan membuatku menyesal memberikan ini padamu. Besok malam, aku akan menjemputmu.**_

― ** _Oh Sehun_**

Luhan terkekeh kecil ketika membaca kalimat terakhir. Menjemput katanya? Bahkan jarak kamar mereka tidak sampai 5 langkah. Gadis itu menatap pintu kamar Sehun lamat-lamat sebelum tersenyum simpul.

"Terimakasih, Oh Sehun."

.

"Terimakasih, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum puas. Luhan sudah membuka kadonya, itu tandanya besok mereka akan menonton teater bersama. Laki-laki itu menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu dan melompat ke ranjangnya. Satu desahan lolos dari bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba suatu perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya terbersit di kepalanya. Ia melirik nakas dan melihat satu potret kecil di dalam figura emas yang diambil 2 tahun yang lalu. Foto pertunangannya dengan Huang Zitao.

Sehun menghela napas berat sebelum meraih figura tersebut dan menatapnya lama. Ia tahu suatu hari nanti ia akan menikah dengan Huang Zitao. Gadis itu juga adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah ia temui di hidupnya. Berpendidikan tinggi, cantik, dan berbakat. Tentu tidak ada yang perlu diragukan dari sosoknya. Namun entah kenapa ada yang salah.

Dulu Sehun tak peduli dengan pertunangan ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan urusan cinta atau kerjasama antar perusahaan. Namun entah kenapa saat ini ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya yang tiba-tiba menentang pertunangan ini.

Laki-laki itu melirik dinding kayu pembatas kamarnya dengan pembatas kamar Luhan lamat-lamat sebelum meletakkan figura di nakas dengan gusar. Ia sudah bertunangan, namun ia rasa hatinya tidak lagi menginginkan ini semua. Seharusnya ia sekarang melakukan tugasnya menjadi direktur dan menikah dengan Huang Zitao kemudian hidupnya akan menjadi baik-baik saja. Tapi yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan lain. Perasaan yang berbeda. Perasaan aneh untuk gadis yang tinggal di kamar sebelah.

Oh Ya Tuhan, ini Illegal.

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **C** hapter 6) : **7.** 566

- **C** harad **e** -

by ESTELLE WU

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

Omg, udah hampir sebulan ngilang gua wkwkwk.

Ne dieaaa chapter 6 nya hueueuehuehue. Dijamin chapter depan-depan bakal fluff fluff fluff doang isinya sampe bikin muntah pelangi wkwk. Maaf kalo di sini kiranya agak bosenin hehe aku juga lagi mampet nih idenya T-T

Oke selamat menunggu chapter depan. Terimakasih..

Love, Estelle.


	8. That Fireworks Becomes You

Summary:

Dan pemandangan langka seumur hidup itu berhasil menarik Luhan untuk turut mengulum senyum simpul./ "Seorang gadis tidak boleh berkeliaran dengan orang asing, makan siang bersama, dan memberinya tumpangan gratis kemudian memanggilkannya taksi."/ "Kau bilang kau ingin melihat kembang api secara langsung. Kini kau tengah melihatnya." [EXOFIC, Comedy Romance, GS,Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

* * *

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

 _Created by_

 **ESTELLE WU  
** _A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

 _Based from a sweet angst-romance novel by_ **Nyrae Dawn** _with the same title.  
I only adapted the title and the main idea.  
The whole plot and storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing._

"CHARADE"

.

.

.

Luhan mematut dirinya sendiri di cermin. Hari ini ada kelas pemasaran dan Luhan tidak boleh membolos karena sebelumnya ia mendapatkan F di mata pelajaran ini. Jadi ia mandi pagi-pagi sekali dan menghabiskan berjam-jam di meja rias untuk membuat alis yang simetris. Ia meluruskan rok span hitamnya, menyugar rambut dengan jari-jari, menumpuk _liptint,_ dan membubuhkan bedak di sekitar hidungnya.

Tidak, Luhan tidak berdandan untuk menyambut hari pertama setelah Sehun mengajukan permohonan damai kemarin. Tidak, Luhan tidak berdandan untuk menyambut hari di mana ia akan menonton teater bersama Sehun malam harinya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Luhan hanya berdandan karena hari ini adalah hari Kamis dan ia suka hari Kamis. Anggap saja begitu.

Setelah memeriksa wajahnya dengan teliti, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Oh Sehun tengah duduk di sofa merah ruang tengah dan membaca sesuatu di tabletnya. Pakaian laki-laki itu sama rapihnya dengan pakaian Luhan; keduanya siap untuk berangkat.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Luhan setibanya di samping Sehun. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Tak ada tatapan penuh pesona yang diekspektasikan Luhan (Luhan sungguh, sungguh, tidak berharap Sehun akan terpesona dengan alisnya). Laki-laki itu hanya memberikan tatapan datar tanpa gejolak membuat Luhan menyumpahi wajah poker itu ke neraka paling dalam. Bagaimana bisa ia memasang wajah _stoic_ begitu setelah semalam membuat permohonan maaf yang sangat _cheesy_ dan terkesan tidak ikhlas itu?

"Sudah lihat masih bertanya?"

Seketika Luhan menyesal sudah bangun pagi-pagi demi membuat alis.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatmu!" gerutu Luhan sebelum berjalan terseret-seret ke arah dapur. Sandal rumah winnie the pooh-nya membuat suara _srek srek_ tidak nyaman setiap kali ia menyeret kakinya dengan sengaja; supaya Sehun tidak bisa fokus dengan apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan di tabletnya saat itu. Dan sesuai dengan rencananya, Sehun mendelik garang ke arahnya setelah sesaat menutup _flipcase_ tabletnya gemas.

"Bisa tenang sedikit, tidak? Ada saham yang perlu diurus di sini dan suara kakimu merusak segalanya."

"Kan kakiku yang mengeluarkan suara-suara itu. Katakan itu semua pada kakiku, nih."

Luhan menjulurkan kaki kanannya ke arah Sehun dan memasang wajah sepolos mungkin. Sehun menggeram sebagai tanggapan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan tabletnya sedangkan Luhan memeletkan lidahnya dan berlagak memukul kepala Sehun dari jauh. Hebat sekali ya, laki-laki itu memutar-mutar emosi seseorang, batinnya.

Sejenak tak ada suara selain dentingan sendok dan mug yang dibuat seberisik mungkin oleh sang pelaku―siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun mengerang karena kebisingan kecil itu. Luhan tersenyum jahat sembari bersiap menuang bubuk susu dengan suara yang lebih berisik, namun Sehun tiba-tiba angkat suara dan membuat gadis itu menunda gerakannya, "Asal kau tahu, meski aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, aku belum benar-benar bisa menerima segala kebisingan yang kau buat."

"Ya sudah, tidak usah dengarkan. Mudah, kan? Tutup saja telingamu sepanjang hari."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam yang dibalas tak kalah sinis oleh sang gadis. Luhan membuat isyarat, 'Kau-dan-aku- _end_ ' dengan tangannya namun Sehun hanya memutar bola mata jengah kemudian meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi.

"Asal kau tahu, kau memang sudah meminta maaf tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu begitu saja, Oh Sehun!"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu dan membencimu selamanya."

"Baiklah."

Luhan mendengus keras. "Aku akan selalu menerormu dan tidak menerima permintaan maafmu sampai kau menyesal seumur hidup."

"Oke, lanjutkan."

Luhan berniat melempar mug yang penuh dengan susu ke arah kepala Sehun jika saja tangan kanannya tak sengaja menyentuh teko yang panas. Refleks gadis itu memekik dan mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Sehun yang asik dengan teve pun menoleh ke arah dapur dan menatap Luhan dengan sorot laser mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa?"

Luhan malah menatap Sehun beringas. "Lihat! Salah satu anak buahmu ini―teko panas kurang ajar ini―membelamu dan memutuskan untuk menyakitiku dengan tubuhnya yang panas!" Luhan menunjuk teko yang masih bertengger di atas perapian kemudian melanjutkan, "Jariku melepuh dan aku bisa menuntutmu ke kepolisian dengan ini!"

Namun Sehun mengabaikan ucapannya dan berteriak, "Kalau terkena luka bakar jangan bicara omong kosong dan langsung dibasuh dengan air, dasar bodoh."

Sehun mendesah keras sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan menarik tangan Luhan yang terluka, mengeceknya ringkas, sebelum membawanya ke keran dan membasuh dengan telaten.

"Ini bisa membekas, Idiot. Lain kali hati-hati."

Luhan menatap tangannya yang dibasuh Sehun dan wajah laki-laki itu bergantian. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang itu sudah naluri alami Sehun, tapi laki-laki ini begitu perhatian dan jantan. Jenis-jenis _gentleman_ yang keluar dengan alami tanpa dibuat-buat. Caranya membasuh tangan Luhan sempat membuat gadis itu luluh. Namun dengan cepat perasaan itu ditepis ketika ia ingat jika sekarang acaranya adalah: marah-marah pada Oh Sehun.

Gadis itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan melotot padanya. "Aku bisa sendiri," ucapnya ketus. Sehun menghela napas tanda menyerah sebelum pergi dari dapur dan mencoba menyamankan diri di sofa.

Setelah memastikan Sehun fokus dengan teve, Luhan berjalan ke arah kotak obat dan mencoba mencari obat luka bakar dengan satu tangan. Namun dari sudut matanya Luhan dapat melihat Sehun masih memerhatikannya. Demi Tuhan, laki-laki itu malah semakin membuatnya salah tingkah. Kenapa Oh Sehun tidak melanjutkan menonton teve dan tidak usah peduli saja, sih? Kenapa harus lihat-lihat?

Namun harapan Luhan hanyalah harapan, karena sekarang tak sengaja tangannya menjatuhkan kotak P3K hingga berhamburan di lantai. Oh sial, sekarang Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak usah sok bisa."

Kini Sehun menggiring Luhan duduk di sofa dan membalut tangannya yang harusnya biasa-biasa saja. Luhan yakin itu bukanlah luka parah dan akan sembuh jika diberi obat luka bakar tanpa harus diperban. Tapi si pemilik rumah bersikeras membebat penuh tangannya tanpa ampun karena katanya, "Ini akan membekas."

Sejenak tak ada yang bersuara, Sehun sibuk membalut perban di tangan Luhan dan gadis itu sendiri memerhatikan tanpa suara. Ia merasakan kehangatan. Jarang sekali ada orang yang begini perhatiannya selain Ibunya dan Yifan. Berada di samping Oh Sehun sekarang membuatnya merasa seperti ada di rumah walau kenyataannya ia bermil-mil jauhnya dari rumah.

"Sudah."

Luhan mengerling ke arah tangan kanannya yang sudah full dengan perban. _Thanks, Oh Sehun, kau sekarang membuatku kesulitan memegang apapun dengan tanganku._

"Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sekarang sebelum terlambat," ucap Luhan cepat sembari beranjak dari duduknya. Ia meraih tas tangan yang ia tinggalkan di dapur sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan terimakasih terlebih dahulu pada Sehun.

"Kau.. tidak memintaku untuk mengantarmu lagi hari ini?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, mendapati si pemilik flat tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan sangat ingin berteriak, 'Tidak mungkin aku meminta untuk diantar olehmu lagi setelah kejadian kemarin' tapi justru ia mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan nada lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, "Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa menyetir dengan tangan seperti ini."

Setelah itu,Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari Sehun. Tapi tanpa diduga laki-laki itu kembali bersuara, "Sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Gadis itu bersumpah ia melihat Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika ia berbalik menatap laki-laki itu. Dan pemandangan langka seumur hidup itu berhasil menarik Luhan untuk turut mengulum senyum simpul.

"Ya, sampai bertemu nanti malam."

.

 **"CHARADE** "

Copyrighted. ©yeolatte 2016. All right reserved

Distribution of any kind of prohibited without the written consent of Estelle Wu.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : That Fireworks Becomes You

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, aku butuh cuti tahunan. Kuliah di musim panas adalah yang terburuk."

"Kau sudah menggunakan cutimu di awal musim semi kemarin, Kim Jongdae."

"Itulah kenapa aku berharap ada cuti bulanan."

"Cuti bulanan tidak ada, adanya datang bulan."

Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam dan meninggalkan uap-uap kondensasi di permukaan gelas milkshake-nya. Kini di hadapannya ketiga Kim―Jongdae, Minseok, dan Junmyeon―sedang berdebat tanpa ujung dengan argumen-argumen konyol alih-alih jawaban cerdas. Keempatnya baru saja menyelesaian kelas pertama dan memutuskan untuk menikmati minuman segar di kafe Paris Deli kesukaan mereka, melepaskan penat dengan berbicara ngelantur. Namun Kyungsoo sendiri terlalu malas untuk menanggapi pembicaraan teman-temannya.

Gadis itu menatap jendela besar di sampingnya yang menampakkan jalanan pedestrian London yang selalu sibuk, memikirkan banyak hal. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tiba-tiba suara Minseok membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hey, bukankah itu laki-laki yang suka menjemput Xi Luhan akhir-akhir ini?"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongdae dan Junmyeon menoleh ke arah pandang Minseok. Keempatnya kini melihat ke arah pintu masuk kafe, di mana seorang laki-laki yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Oh Sehun berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang wanita tinggi semampai berambut lurus sebahu. Kyungsoo memicingkan mata. Siapa gadis itu?

"Wah, kalau dilihat dari jarak dekat begin dia memang tampan sekali. Cocok dengan Luhan yang primadona kampus," ucap Minseok lagi. Tapi Jongdae buru-buru menambahkan, "Cocok katamu? Jelas-jelas Luhan cocoknya denganku. Tidak lihat wajahku tampannya begini?" Namun ucapannya tak disambut dengan baik oleh ketiga temannya.

Kini Junmyeon ikut-ikut memandang Sehun dan gadis itu sampai kedua orang itu memesan meja dan duduk berhadapan di seberang mereka. "Loh? Itu Oh Sehun, bukan?" tanya Junmyeon ragu-ragu. Kyungsoo membelalak dan seketika menatap Junmyeon. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Junmyeon mengangguk singkat. "Tentu saja. Kami berada di klub fisika saat SMA. Hanya saja dia lulus lebih cepat dan kuliah di Harvard dan lulus dengan IPK sempurna," jelas laki-laki itu. Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo semakin tercetak jelas di dahinya.

"Tapi siapa gadis itu?"

Pertanyaan Jongdae mewakili perasaan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menatap meja Sehun lamat-lamat, memerhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan gadis di hadapannya. Kyungsoo melihat gadis itu tersenyum begitu lebar pada Oh Sehun. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang dan tak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya di seberang.

"―aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya sejak saat itu."

Ucapan Junmyeon berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun dan gadis yang datang bersamanya itu, lalu kembali menatap milkshake-nya.

"Loh, tapi kenapa dia mengantar Xi Luhan pulang pergi di kampus?" tanya Minseok antusias. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu menahu memutuskan untuk ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya. Jika memang dia sudah bertunangan kenapa dia hadir di acara _Summer Night Fest_ bersama Xi Luhan saat itu?" Pertanyaan Jongdae berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersedak. Mata gadis itu terbelalak dan menatap ketiga temannya bergantian.

"Apa katamu? Tunangan?"

Jongdae mengerling sebelum mengendikkan dagunya pada Junmyeon. "Junmyeon bilang ia mengahadiri pesta pertunangan Sehun dengan tunangannya dua tahun yang lalu dan ia yakin gadis yang datang bersama Oh Sehun itu adalah tunangannya," katanya dengan nada lempeng. Kini Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon lama.

"Oh Sehun sudah bertunangan. Aku hanya tahu itu, tidak lebih. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia mengantar Xi Luhan pulang pergi jika sudah bertunangan. Mungkin pertunangannya batal?"

Tiba-tiba Minseok menyeletuk, "Jika memang dibatalkan kenapa sekarang Oh Sehun dan tunangannya makan siang bersama seperti itu?"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir dari teman-temannya yang berhasil Kyungsoo cerna karena setelah itu ia telah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Ya. Jika memang dibatalkan kenapa Oh Sehun makan siang bersama dengan gadis itu?_

 _Jika memang dibatalkan kenapa Oh Sehun tersenyum pada perempuan itu dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa dipahami Kyungsoo?_

 _Jika memang dibatalkan kenapa Sehun tidak mengajak Luhan makan siang bersama dan malah bersama perempuan itu?_

 _._

 _Jika memang Sehun sudah bertunangan, mengapa ia pergi dengan Xi Luhan dan mengaku pada orang-orang kalau mereka berpacaran?_

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan ke arah parkiran LBS dengan langkah malas. Menghadapi kelas tanpa Byun Baekhyun memang sangat mengerikan. Ia saja sudah menguap 23 kali dalam waktu 2 jam. Jika Baekhyun ada di sampingnya ia tidak akan mati kebosanan di dalam.

Gadis itu melirik arloji. Sudah pukul 1 siang dan ia belum mendapatkan asupan makanan apapun sejak pagi (terimakasih banyak pada teko panas yang melepuhkan tangannya dan mengacaukan acara sarapannya). Jadi setelah mengalami perdebatan panjang dengan pikirannya sendiri, Luhan memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke salon.

Tidak kok, bukan untuk mempersiapkan malam ini!

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Luhan sampai tak menyadari Maserati Quattroporte-nya sudah terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Jadi gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya agar ia cepat masuk dan pulang. Namun belum sempat ia tiba di tempat ia memarkirkan Quatrroperte-nya ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari balik bahunya.

"Luhan!"

Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati Kim Jongin berdiri dengan jarak tak lebih dari 6 meter darinya. Laki-laki itu berlari-lari kecil menyejajari langkah Luhan dan tersenyum lebar; seolah ia dan Luhan tak pernah terikat apa-apa.

Luhan belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya ketika Jongin memasukkan kedua tangan di saku hoodie dengan santai. "Jongin? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Halo juga, Luhan."

"Serius kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa kau sudah amnesia? Aku memang sering kemari karena kesibukanku. Aku adalah senat dan aku di sini untuk menyerahkan pamflet lomba pada ketua dewan. Karena kesibukanku itu jugalah aku bertemu denganmu dulu."

Seharusnya itu ucapan yang biasa saja tapi Luhan merasakan merah menjalar di sekitar pipinya sekarang dan jantungnya berdebur seperti sedang karnaval.

"J-Jadi kau di sini untuk menyerahkan pamflet lomba?"

"Yap."

"Oh."

Oh? Oh?! Tanggapan bodoh macam apa itu, Luhan! Kim Jongin ada di hadapanmu sekarang dan kau hanya mengatakan 'Oh'?

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Tangan? Ah, ya tangan.

Ugh, teko sialan.

"Luka bakar. Tadi pagi terjadi kecelakaan kecil di dapur," jawab Luhan singkat. Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Jadi kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Jongin sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke samping. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan, oh, ternyata beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan tiba di depan Quattroporte-nya.

"Ya, kau sendiri juga sudah mau pulang?"

Jongin menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengerutkan dagunya, membuat Luhan ingat jika ia sangat menyukai Jongin ketika sedang melakukan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku menunggu Kyungsoo." Laki-laki itu diam sejenak. Namun karena Luhan tak mengeluarkan respon apapun ia melanjutkan, "Tapi dia baru saja memberi pesan jika ia akan pulang dengan teman-temannya."

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala paham. "Jadi sekarang kau akan pulang tanpa Kyungsoo?"

"Mungkin," jawab Jongin asal-asal.

"Mungkin?"

Jongin menatap Luhan tepat di mata dan ya Tuhan, sekarang Luhan juga ingat jika ia sangat menyukai mata itu.

"Yap. _Mungkin_. Misalnya.. _mungkin_ kau ingin menemaniku sejenak untuk makan siang?"

Oh, dan Luhan juga ingat betapa ia menyukai makan siang bersama Jongin. Itulah mengapa Luhan menahan napasnya dan langkahnya melambat. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari dan langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan Quattroporte-nya. Gadis itu menatap sepatunya dengan semburat merah merona di pipi.

"Entahlah.. aku―"

"Tidak akan lama. Aku janji ini tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama," sanggah Jongin cepat. Luhan menimang-nimang, apakah ia harus pulang sekarang dan pergi ke salon terdekat untuk mempersiapkan dirinya nanti malam agar tidak terlihat jelek di depan Oh Sehun, atau tetap tinggal dan makan siang bersama Kim Jongin?

"Kita makan di Ramses? Aku yang traktir."

Oke. Salon bisa menunggu kapanpun. Yang tak bisa dilewatkan adalah mengiyakan permintaan laki-laki nomor satu di hatimu untuk makan siang.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk mengangguk, dan siang itu mereka sukses menikmati makan siang bersama.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja tiba di flat namun rasanya nyawanya masih tertinggal di kafe Paris Deli. Ia mengusak rambut gusar dan membanting pantatnya di sofa merah kesayangannya, kemudian melirik jam dinding. Pukul 5 sore. Sehun memang pulang lebih awal karena memang ia sudah mengatur jadwalnya hari ini sedemikian rupa. Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah, seseorang baru saja mengacaukan jadwal terpentingnya malam ini.

Ya, malam ini. Malam yang penting ini.

Malam ini Sehun harusnya pergi mandi dan memakai parfum, mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dan gadis itu keluar dengan pita di rambut setengah pirangnya lalu berputar-putar anggun, kemudian mereka berangkat ke Lyceum Theatre dan menonton Les Miserables. Tapi tadi Huang Zitao menghubunginya untuk makan siang bersama, dan dengan seenak udel gadis itu mengatakan, "Nanti malam ada rapat pemegang saham di Eleanor and Co. Papa ingin aku pergi denganmu. Pukul 7, Sehun, jangan terlambat. Dan.. kumohon jangan pergi lagi seperti saat kau pergi di acara peringatan ke-2 tahun kita kala itu."

Dengan enggan Sehun menarik dompet dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar tiket Les Miserables yang ia simpan di dalamnya kemudian mengecek jam tayang yang tertera. Oh sial, pukul 7. Kini mau atau tidak mau dia harus membatalkan janji dengan Luhan kemudian membuat gadis itu kecewa selama-lamanya pada Sehun.

Tapi memang apa peduli Sehun? Gadis itu bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya. Justru Zitao lebih penting, Zitao adalah maharnya dan seharusnya Sehun lebih memedulikan tunangannya itu daripada Xi Luhan yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Omong-omong tentang Xi Luhan, ia belum melihat gadis itu dan flatnya sekarang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan lain selain Oh Sehun yang duduk di sofa. Tiba-tiba mata laki-laki itu terpancang pada jendela dapur yang tirainya masih terbuka lebar dan gelas susu Luhan masih ada di sana. Itu semakin meyakinkan Sehun jika Luhan belum pulang karena gadis itu belum membersihkan kekacauan tadi pagi.

Seolah mengerti jika Sehun tidak betah dengan kotor, ada tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang menarik Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan membuatnya berjalan ke arah dapur. Niat awalnya memang untuk mencuci gelas susu dan menutup tirai, namun ketika sudut matanya menangkap Maserati pink dengan _glitter_ norak berhenti di depan gedung Huang Palace (Sehun dapat melihatnya dari jendela dapurnya yang begitu besar), ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Matanya terpancang lurus pada mobil yang tidak lain adalah mobil Luhan, dan semakin membelalak ketika ia melihat gadis itu turun bersama seorang pria. Sehun ingat betul siapa laki-laki itu. Itu adalah Kim Jongin, dengan kulitnya yang tan dan rambut naiknya yang memukau. Oh tidak, Sehun dapat merasakan genggamannya pada gelas susu menguat ketika ia melihat Luhan tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" _cepatlah menyingkir dari sana Xi Luhan._

"Yah, apa pedulimu Oh Sehun. Dia Xi Luhan dan bukan siapa-siapa." _Oh, aku ingin menonjok pipi laki-laki tan itu!_

"Oh, oh, lihat Kim―sialan―Jongin sekarang memanggil taksi dan gadis itu malah melambai padanya." _Cepat pergi dari sana dan jangan menatap Jongin seperti itu!_

Sehun usai bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri ketika ia melihat Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di _basement_. Oke, sekarang Sehun hanya perlu menunggu gadis itu tiba di flatnya dan kemudian menyemprotnya habis-habisan. Ternyata tidak butuh waktu lama karena beberapa menit kemudian Luhan sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum kecil. Tak lupa gadis itu menyapanya, "Hai. Sudah pulang?"

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Oke, sekarang gadis itu terdiam.

"Dengan mobilku."

"Aku tanya, dengan siapa. Bukan dengan apa," geram Sehun di balik gigi-giginya. Luhan sendiri hanya menatapnya heran sebelum berlalu ke arah dispenser dan mengisi tumblernya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dengan Jongin. Kami bertemu di kampus tadi, dan memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama. Bukankah itu bagus?" ucapnya ceria, sama sekali tak menyadari tangan Sehun mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika seorang gadis tidak boleh berkeliaran dengan laki-laki di malam hari?"

Luhan memutar bola mata dan mengibaskan tangan seolah Sehun adalah orang terkolot di dunia. "Ini London, Oh Sehun, dan omong-omong matahari bahkan belum terbenam saat ini. Sekarang belum malam."

Ya, apapun itu terserah, yang jelas Sehun kesal sekarang dan dia butuh alasan untuk dilampiaskan.

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh berkeliaran dengan orang asing, makan siang bersama, dan memberinya tumpangan gratis kemudian memanggilkannya taksi."

Mata Luhan membesar. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Apakah itu penting sekarang?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan alis dikerutkan. "Kim Jongin bukan orang asing, Oh Sehun. Dia adalah mantan pacarku yang menjadi tujuan utama mengapa kita bisa terikat hubungan ini sekarang. Aku ingin kembali dengannya, dan barusan yang kita lakukan adalah langkah pertama sebelum Jongin kembali jatuh ke pelukanku. Justru kau yang orang asing di sini."

Sehun meneguk ludah susah payah. Berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika ucapan Luhan tidak akan menyakitinya, tapi sayangnya semua yang gadis itu ucapkan adalah benar. Ya, Sehun hanyalah orang asing di sini. Sehun bukan siapa-siapa. Dan tugas Sehun adalah membantu Luhan mendapatkan Jongin lagi, bukan malah memarahinya karena sudah pulang bersama Jongin.

Laki-laki itu menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. "Menonton teaternya batal hari ini," ucapnya pelan dan dalam.

Luhan membuka mulutnya dan mendengus tak percaya. "Baiklah. Batalkan saja. Batalkan sesuka hatimu."

"Ya. Aku―yang orang asing ini―membatalkan acara kita."

"Aku juga awalnya berniat membatalkannya. Aku sebenarnya malas melihat wajahmu, baiknya kita tidak usah bertatap muka malam ini."

Sehun mengabaikan kalimat terakhir dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kecewa untuk yang terakhir kalinya malam itu. Kemudian ia meletakkan gelas susu yang sedaritadi ia genggam di bak cuci dengan meninggalkan suara kelontang berisik.

Setelah itu Sehun pergi dari dapur, masuk ke kamarnya dan tak lupa menutup pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri yang mati-matian menahan tangis keluar dari kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

Luhan ingat dulu ibunya pernah bilang, tidak baik seorang gadis menangis keras-keras di malam hari. _Tapi maaf Bu, aku melakukannya._

Luhan ingat dulu ibunya pernah bilang, tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan seorang diri di jalanan malam-malam hari. _Tapi sekali lagi maaf Bu, aku melakukannya._

Gadis itu yakin dirinya bukanlah malaikat yang sangat sabar dan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Karena sekarang ia mendapati dirinya merobek-robek tiket Les Miserables pemberian Sehun dan mulutnya mengeluarkan sejuta sumpah serapah yang ia ketahui selama 23 tahun ia hidup di dunia. Tak lupa tangis senantiasa mengalir dari kedua matanya yang penuh maskara.

Gadis itu yakin jika dia bukan seorang cenayang. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini; batal menonton teater dan berakhir bertengkar lagi dengan Oh Sehun. Siapa yang tahu kejadiannya akan terjadi hari ini, hari di mana Luhan mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya dan berdandan sejak subuh. Dalam hati ia membatin: ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Tapi ini terjadi.

Sekarang Luhan berjalan terlunta-lunta di jalanan West End yang padat. Maskaranya luntur dan rambutnya juga acak-acakan. Sebelah _heels_ -nya juga sudah patah membuat ia menjinjing sepatunya dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Oh sebenarnya apa dosanya di masa lalu sampai ia harus melalui ini semua. Bagus, sekarang semua orang menatapnya.

Ia mulai melirik jam tangan, memeriksa sudah berapa lama ia berjalan tanpa arah seperti ini. Ternyata sudah 3 jam ia berkeliaran tanpa alas kaki.

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sehun tadi, ia lebih memilih menjunjung gengsinya yang setinggi Mount Everest dengan keluar dari flat Sehun tanpa membawa mobilnya. Menunuggu laki-laki itu untuk minta maaf lebih dulu dan meminta gadis itu kembali ke flat. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ia hanya bertindak bodoh. Ia yakin seratus persen Sehun tidak akan meneleponnya dan meminta Luhan untuk kembali.

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuat Luhan semakin sedih dan kembali mengingat kata-kata ibunya di Cina: beres-beres adalah kunci untuk menghilangkan rasa galau. _Tapi, Bu, aku sedang ada di jalanan dan aku tidak suka beres-beres,_ batinnya. Jadi Luhan mengingat kata-kata ibunya yang lain: susu adalah obat terampuh penghilang rasa sedih. Itulah yang membuat Luhan berhenti sejenak di depan seven eleven, lalu masuk dan membeli dua botol besar susu sapi.

Gadis itu duduk manis di bangku kecil yang disediakan seven eleven dan membuka botol susu pertamanya. Setelah mengeluarkan isakan terakhir (yang terdengar begitu memilukan) ia menenggak setengah botol langsung dalam sekali teguk. Tepat setelahnya Luhan merasakan perutnya kembung, dan ia menyalahkan ibunya yang berbohong tentang susu. Bukannya malah membaik, kini gadis itu malah mabuk susu!

Lama Luhan terdiam dan menatap gambar sapi dua dimensi di botol susunya yang kini seperti sedang menari lagu Seventeen―Mansae, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering di balik sakunya. Dengan enggan gadis itu mengangkat panggilan tanpa repot-repot melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

" _Ha..lho_?"

"Ada apa dengan suaramu?" Luhan bersiap untuk menangis lagi ketika si penelepon menanyakan itu.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Kau bohong."

Luhan semakin terisak. "S-Sung.. g-guh.."

Seseorang di seberang mendesah dalam. Kemudian ia berbicara, "Pulanglah, Xi Luhan."

Luhan benci mengatakan ini, tapi kenyataannya ia meneriakkannya keras-keras, "HUAAA! AKU TIDAK PUNYA RUMAH!"

"Kau punya rumah."

"Ya memang aku punya, namun rumahku baru saja terbakar kurang dari satu minggu yang lalu. Jadi aku tidak punya rumah lagi." Luhan terus mencerocos walau ia masih tidak tahu siapa yang meneleponnya saat ini. Suaranya jelas tidak asing namun otak Luhan terlalu mampet untuk sekedar mengingat suara siapa yang kini sedang berbicara dengannya di telepon.

"Kau punya rumah, Luhan."

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali! Aku ini tidak punya rumah!"

Hening tak ada yang berbicara, Luhan masih terisak keras sampai kasir seven eleven keluar melihat keadaannya, lalu menggelengkan kepala dan kembali masuk ke meja kasir. Kini Luhan semakin merasa menyedihkan.

"Lagi pula siapa ini?" tanya Luhan akhirnya. Namun orang di seberang malah tertawa seolah Luhan tengah mengatakan hal yang memalukan.

"Aku sudah menduga kau tidak melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar, karena jika kau tahu, kau tidak akan mengangkat panggilanku."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan gadis itu menarik ponsel dari telinganya dan mendapati nama Oh Sehun tertera di layar ponselnya. Seketika Luhan menjadi ingin menyiram ponselnya dengan susu sapi yang sudah terminum setengah di hadapannya ini.

"Kau! Kenapa meneleponku?" teriak Luhan garang. Namun Sehun terkekeh kecil di seberang.

"Aku tahu kau meninggalkan flat sebelum aku pergi, dan aku yakin seratus persen kau juga belum kembali saat ini," ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku belum kembali ke flat?"

"Aku tahu. Kau terlalu mudah ditebak."

Luhan mengerutkan alis. "Benarkah?"

"Yap. Kau itu seperti pamflet di papan halte yang bisa dibaca semua orang."

Baiklah, Luhan mulai bingung dengan perumpamaan Sehun barusan. "Apa hubungannya aku dengan pamflet halte? Aku sedang menangis keras sekarang dan aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku tahu kau pintar tapi tidak usah dipamerkan padaku begitu, dong!"

Sehun mendesah di seberang. "Maksud perkataanku tadi adalah, kau harus segera kembali ke rumah sekarang Xi Luhan."

"Aku tidak punya rumah, kalau kau tidak amnesia," keluh Luhan dengan nada benar-benar mengeluh. Oke, sekarang Luhan memiliki mental tunawisma sungguhan.

"Tentu kau punya rumah. Alamatnya ada di Huang Palace, 150 St. Mary Rd, West End London. Dan kau harus segera pulang sekarang sebelum seseorang menculikmu."

Luhan merasakan amarah di hatinya berangsur-angsur hilang meskipun ia masih kesal setengah mati, tapi setidaknya ucapan Oh Sehun barusan membuatnya menarik senyum simpul.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil taksi dan pulang."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk memanggil taksi dan meminta supir mengantarnya ke alamat yang disebut Sehun barusan. Gadis itu baru seratus persen sadar jika alamat yang diberikan Oh Sehun adalah alamat flat laki-laki itu sendiri, ketika supir taksi memberhentikan mobil di depan lobi gedung Huang Palace.

"Loh, Pak, saya tidak punya uang," ucap Luhan lempeng ketika ia merogoh saku rok nya dan tak mendapati apa-apa di dalamnya. Supir taksi itu mendesah perlahan dan memberikan senyum lelah pada Luhan melalui spion. "Tidak apa-apa, Nona bisa keluar tanpa membayar."

Luhan senang bukan kepalang, namun ia manusia dan punya rasa sungkan juga. Jadi ia bertanya sekali lagi, "Apa tidak apa-apa, Pak?"

Supir taksi itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng ramah. "Saya sudah berhenti di perempatan seven eleven tempat Nona duduk tadi. Saya melihat Nona menangis keras dan meminum dua botol besar susu sapi, sepatunya rusak pula. Saya tidak tega jika harus menarik uang sekarang dengan keadaan Nona yang seperti ini."

Luhan mati-matian menahan tangis yang siap merembes di kedua pelupuk matanya namun karena ia adalah seorang Xi Luhan yang cengeng dan berhati rapuh, ia menangis juga. Setelah memberi ucapan terimakasih (yang diiringi raungan keras) dan salam terakhir, Luhan keluar dari taksi dan masuk ke lobi. Setibanya ia di depan pintu flat Sehun, ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap kakinya yang telanjang. Baru ia sadari jika malam ini nasibnya benar-benar mengenaskan.

Begitu ia masuk ke dalam flat, ia mendapati ruangan itu kosong melompong. Tak ada Oh Sehun. Tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya. Gadis itu mendengus keras. Merasa dipermainkan, ia menelepon Sehun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kau menyuruhku ke flatmu dan tidak ada apa-apa di sini?"

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Luhan memutar bola mata. "Kau pikir aku bisa berkata begini jika aku masih berkeliaran di jalanan?"

Berbeda dengan Luhan, laki-laki itu malah tertawa kecil. "Oke, oke. Kalau begitu sekarang maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" _What?_ Setelah membuat Luhan menangis di depan supir taksi sekarang laki-laki itu seenaknya meminta sesuatu pada Luhan?

"Tidak mau!" seru gadis itu otomatis. Namun Sehun mengabaikannya. "Jendela dapur, tolong tutup tirainya karena tadi aku belum sempat menutupnya saat pergi."

"Aku. Tidak. Mau!"

Laki-laki itu mendesah di seberang. "Hey, pergi ke dapur dan menutup tirai tidak akan membuatmu rematik. Itu hanya butuh beberapa langkah dari ruang tengah."

Luhan menimang-nimang. Baiklah, ia akan pergi ke dapur. Namun ada satu hal... "Oke, aku akan menutup tirainya namun ada satu pertanyaan dariku yang harus kau jawab dengan jujur."

Sehun mendesis kesal. "Kau ini perhitungan, ya?"

"Tidak mau? Yasudah."

"Baik, baik. Apa pertanyaannya?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Siapa perempuan yang kau beri nama My Love Ahn Hae In itu? Perempuan yang meneleponmu saat itu."

Sekarang baik Sehun atau Luhan sama-sama terdiam. Pikiran-pikiran aneh berkecamuk di benak gadis itu ketika butuh waktu sekitar setengah menit untuk Sehun mengatakan, "Ahn Hae In itu.. itu ibuku."

Oh. _Oh._

Kini Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah ketika ia curiga pada Oh Sehun dan mengangkat panggilannya saat itu.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya, kan? Tidak boleh ada pertanyaan lagi. Sekarang kau boleh pergi ke dapur dan menutup tirainya."

Ah, mungkin tidak benar-benar merasa bersalah ketika Luhan ingat pribadi seperti apa sebenarnya si Oh Sehun ini.

"Baik, baik, aku juga sedang berjalan nih!" gerutu Luhan sambil menyeret langkah ke arah mini bar Sehun. Niat awalnya adalah menarik gorden mahal berwarna gading yang dikaitkan rapi di masing-masing sisi itu, namun ketika Sehun berkata, "Lihatlah ke atas," dan matanya tak sengaja menatap langit, ia terkesiap dan gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Puluhan kembang api yang meletup-letup di langit malam, pecah di atas dan menghasilkan ratusan bunga bara warna-warni diiringi dengan suara ledakan mendebarkan. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang tak memegang ponsel, menahan suara kesiap yang meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Ya Tuhan."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kembang api yang meledak di angkasa bagaikan ratusan bintang jatuh yang sangat indah, menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Luhan lihat selama ia tinggal di London.

"Jadi ini yang namanya kembang api," suara Luhan tercekat saat mengatakan itu.

"Ya, itu yang namanya kembang api."

Luhan memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan ponsel di telinga dan satu tangan di saku celana. Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Luhan sebelum berjalan menghampiri gadis itu di dapurnya. "Kau bilang kau ingin melihat kembang api secara langsung. Kini kau tengah melihatnya."

Kini Sehun berdiri di hadapannya, dengan setelan rapi ala artis-artis yang akan datang ke Grammy Awards, menatap Luhan―yang walaupun sedang memakai pakaian terbaiknya namun penampilannya sudah kacau akan air mata dan _heels_ -nya juga patah―dengan tatapan penuh memuja bak drama-drama picisan remaja yang itu.

Luhan menangis. Ia menangis lagi. Namun kali ini tangisan bahagia―juga seperti drama-drama korea itu. Gadis itu yakin suara ledakan-ledakan menakjubkan kembang api itu kalah keras dengan degup jantungnya sendiri.

Luhan diam-diam menyumpahi hatinya yang terlalu rapuh seperti kerupuk. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan sebegini bahagianya selama 23 tahun ia hidup di dunia. Dan kini, Oh Sehun membuatnya merasakan perasaan ini. Ia bahkan tak akan menyangka jika Sehun mengingat-ingat ucapan sambil lalunya saat ia mengatakan _list-to-do-_ nya kala ia dan Sehun makan sandwich di kolam renang.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun. Apa kau menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Jika ya, bagaimana? Dan jika tidak, bagaimana?"

Luhan menggeleng di sela-sela tangis bahagianya. "Aku benar-benar menyukainya." Luhan tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai ia berani menarik Sehun mendekat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher laki-laki itu; mendekapnya erat.

"Tuhanku, aku benar-benar menyukai kejutan ini. Terimakasih, Oh Sehun."

Ledakan-ledakan di angkasa itu berhenti tak lama setelah Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. Namun keduanya menyadari, jika ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang tak ikut berhenti seperti kembang api di langit itu. Ada satu yang masih berdegup kencang, meneriakkan satu kata magis yang mereka tak ketahui apa itu.

" _Welcome home_ , Luhan."

Yang mereka tahu sekarang mereka bahagia dalam dekapan satu sama lain. Dan keduanya sama-sama berharap jika saja waktu berhenti sejenak saat ini.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengecek hari dan tanggal, dan oh bagus, sekarang ia tidak ada kelas. Dengan semangat gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Sehun kini tengah membaca koran di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan yang berdiri di atas undakan. Ia berdeham sedikit lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke koran. "P-Pagi."

Mengabaikan nada gugup Sehun, Luhan bersenandung kecil menghampiri meja makan dan menarik selembar roti panggang lalu mengolesnya dengan nuttela. Sama sekali tak menyadari Sehun tak lagi membaca koran dan kini mengintip gerak-geriknya.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan mengerutkan hidung dan menatap Sehun aneh. "Memangnya di kontrak kita dituliskan bahwa kita berdua harus mengatakan alasan kita senyum-senyum, ya?" tanyanya sinis, tiba-tiba melupakan insiden berpelukan di tengah-tengah ledakan kembang api tadi malam.

"Tidak ada di kontrak, tapi ada di peraturan-peraturan tidak tertulis jika ingin tinggal di rumahku," kata Sehun ketus. Luhan memeletkan lidahnya mengabaikan Sehun yang mendelik. Beberapa menit diisi dengan suara kunyahan Luhan yang berisik dan Sehun yang membolak-balik halaman koran dengan brutal sampai menimbulkan suara _srek-srek_ yang tak menyenangkan.

Satu panggilan masuk di ponsel Sehun, mengusik kegiatan mereka seketika. Laki-laki Oh itu mengangkat ponselnya di dering pertama, tanpa melihat nama peneleponnya.

"Halo!" ucapnya sedikit kasar.

"Sehun?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Huang Zitao.

"Ya, Zie. Ada apa?" nadanya melembut ketika mengatakannya, membuat Luhan melirik Sehun ingin tahu. "Aku berencana untuk ke flatmu hari ini, jadi bisakah kau pulang saat makan siang? Aku akan membuat pancake L.A kesukaanmu," ucap Zitao riang, namun Sehun tak ikut senang mendengarnya.

"Tidak, tidak bisa Zie. Aku sangat sibuk hari ini."

"Kau direkturnya, dan kau bisa menyerahkan pekerjaanmu sementara pada wakil direktur. Kau tidak pernah terlalu sibuk, kau hanya menyibukkan diri."

Sehun mendesah panjang. "Akhir-akhir ini proyekku berjalan sedikit kurang lancar dan aku harus pulang pergi dari kantor ke lokasi. Aku tidak punya waktu jika kau memintaku pulang, bagaimana dengan makan di luar saja?"

"Makan di luar lagi? Aku baru saja membeli bahan-bahan pancake, Sehun."

Sementara Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya kini Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menuntut meminta penjelasan, sedangkan Zitao terdengar kecewa di seberang. "Begini, aku benar-benar sibuk dan tidak bisa makan pancake hari ini. Jadi kita bertemu di La Foie nanti siang, apa itu oke?"

Sekarang giliran Zitao yang mendesah. "Baiklah." Sehun harus bernapas lega. "Oke, bye." Tanpa menunggu balasan Zitao Sehun menutup panggilan dan kembali fokus pada korannya. Luhan masih menatap laki-laki itu ingin tahu. Seolah terkirim sinyal, Sehun mendesah dan mengatakan, "Kalau kau penasaran dengan siapa aku berbicara barusan, simpanlah pertanyaan itu seumur hidup karena aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu."

Luhan seperti baru saja menelan bulat-bulat satu lembar roti isi nutella ketika ucapan Sehun menohok tepat sasaran. "Aku memang penasaran, tapi bukan tentang orang yang meneleponmu barusan!" elaknya tak mau kalah.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku penasaran akan hal lain. Kenapa kau membatalkan acara menonton teater semalam?"

Sejenak Sehun berhenti membaca lalu ia meletakkan korannya, membiarkan matanya bertabrakan dengan kedua netra Luhan. "Aku ada acara penting mendadak yang tak bisa ditinggalkan."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Jujur, masih ada rasa kesal terbersit di hatinya. Namun bagaimanapun juga Luhan tidak akan menangis lagi dan memulai pertengkaran seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kau tahu Oh Sehun, seharusnya kau tidak usah memberi banyak janji jika kau memang sibuk. Jika janjinya tidak terlaksana itu akan lebih menyebalkan."

Luhan yakin ia tertawa ketika mengatakan kalimatnya barusan, namun Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan kaku khas orang wasir. Gadis itu menjadi awas. "Kenapa kenapa kenapa? Nuttelanya kadaluwarsa?" tanyanya setelah menyambar kotak nuttela dan melihat tanggal _expired_. Namun nuttelanya baru akan kadaluwarsa 5 bulan lagi.

"Kau marah?"

Luhan mengerutkan alis pada Sehun.

"Marah kenapa? Nuttelanya kan tidak jadi kadaluwarsa."

"Maksudku, kau tidak marah ketika aku membatalkan janji kita semalam?" tanya Sehun dengan suara mirip ayam kecepit, dan Luhan sukses meledak dalam gelak tawa. "Ya Tuhan, Hun Hun, kukira apa."

Bukannya membaik, kini ekspresi Sehun semakin mirip bocah yang ketahuan ngompol di celana. " _Hun.. Hun_?"

"Ya. Hun hun. Kenapa?"

Luhan mungkin tidak menyadari tapi kini Sehun merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu melayang di atas kepalanya ketika Luhan memanggilnya begitu. Sehun baru saja akan bicara namun Luhan menambahkan, "Kenapa? Biasanya aku juga memanggil Jongin dengan Jong Jong, Kris juga kupanggil Fan Fan, Baekhyun―"

"Kalau begitu jangan panggil aku Hun Hun lagi." Sehun meletakkan korannya sedikit kasar sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang bengong menatapnya menjauh.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu menggelikan. Terdengar seperti anak SD."

Luhan mendengus. "Lah, cocok kan? Wajahmu masih seperti anak SD dan Hun Hun juga terdengar oke―" Sehun menatap Luhan garang dan gadis itu tutup mulut seketika.

Sementara laki-laki itu memakai sepatu dan mengamit jasnya di sofa, Luhan masih menatapnya intens, seolah ingin berbicara namun tak ada keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan ketika Sehun sudah di ambang pintu flat. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan satu alis dinaikkan. "Apa?"

"Kau ada janji makan siang hari ini?"

"Ya," ucapnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap sampai kemudian Sehun angkat suara terlebih dahulu, "Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Ya, sampai bertemu nanti malam."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit losmen―yang Demi Neptunus seperti mau rubuh ini―dan mendesah keras. Sekarang pukul 1 malam dan ia tidak bisa tidur. Kejadian kemarin siang terulang-ulang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Bagaimana ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun ketika mengangkat panggilan Yifan, dan bagaimana gadis itu mengatakan kalau ia merindukan Yifan, semuanya ingin Chanyeol tarik paksa dari benaknya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh ke pegunungan tibet.

"Memangnya apa bagusnya Wu Yifan?"

Chanyeol tak sungguh-sungguh meneriakkan kalimat tersebut, tapi nuraninya membuatnya menyumpah serapahi sosok Wu Yifan yang sebenarnya tak bersalah ini. Baiklah, Wu Yifan memang lebih tua darinya dan dewasa. Wajahnya menarik―Jongin pernah menunjukkan fotonya―dan laki-laki itu sudah bekerja sedangkan Chanyeol masih berusaha menyelesaikan semester terakhirnya di Harvard. Oke, mana yang tidak dimiliki Yifan tapi Chanyeol punya? Jawabannya tidak ada.

Pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya membuatnya menarik ponsel dari nakas dengan sekali sentakan dan mengetik pesan singkat pada Baekhyun.

 **To: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Sudah tidur?**

Laki-laki itu menunggu di detik-detik mencekam. Ia tahu ia bodoh, mengirim pesan selarut ini yang seharusnya Baekhyun memang sudah tidur sekarang. Chanyeol baru saja akan menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip, satu pesan dari Byun Baekhyun.

 **From: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa?**

Chanyeol melompat dan memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk di sisi ranjang. Jemarinya mengetik cepat.

 **To: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.**

Tak lama Baekhyun menjawab lagi.

 **From: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Tanyakan saja.**

Oke, sekarang Chanyeol super gugup sampai keringat mengucur dari dahinya.

 **To: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?**

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya resah. Baekhyun lama tak membalas pesannya membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin mencakar wajahnya sendiri.

 **From: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Aku tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya begitu. Kenapa?**

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

 **To: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Apakah kau menyukai Wu Yifan?**

Beberapa detik yang mencekam, Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab.

 **From: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Apa hubungannya dengan Yifan** _ **gege**_ **?**

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi sebelum mengetik lebih cepat lagi, nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya sendiri.

 **To: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Bukankah kau menyukai Wu Yifan?**

Tak ada balasan. Sudah 2 menit berlalu tapi Baekhyun tak membalas iMessage-nya. Chanyeol semakin kalut. Apakah ia sudah berlebihan menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu? Tentunya Baekhyun akan merasa risih dan enggan membalas pesannya. Chanyeol baru saja akan berteriak dan membanting ponselnya tapi benda kecil itu berkedip tanda pesan masuk.

 **From: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Aku tidak menyukai Yifan** _ **gege**_ **.**

Chanyeol terpaku. Matanya masih menatap layar ponsel lama, sebelum otaknya yang lemot akhirnya berhasil memproses pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum lebar sebelum memeluk ponselnya sendiri.

 **To: Byun** **Baekhyun**

 **Bagaimana jika kukatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun?**

Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur losmen yang penuh sarang laba-laba jika Baekhyun menjawab pesan memalukannya dengan jawaban, 'Oh ya Tuhan. Au yang udik ini menyukaiku? Menyukaiku? Ya ampun seharusnya kau berkaca, Park Chanyeol' namun itu tak terjadi karena Baekhyun menjawab:

 **From: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku merasakan hal yang sama?**

Chanyeol menatap layar ponsel dan sedetik kemudian ia meneriakkan, "WOOHOOOO!" dan berguling-guling di ranjang. Ia merasa begitu bahagia sampai tidak tahu harus menjawab pesan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu atau langsung pulang ke London dan menonjok pipi Jongin yang sudah berani-beraninya berbohong kalau Baekhyun menyukai Yifan. Namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol membalas:

 **To: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk berkencan? Aku tidak buruk juga.**

Dan Baekhyun membalas:

 **From: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Selamat malam, Park Chanyeol**

Chanyeol tidak tahu ia harus tertidur atau mengambil tissue karena sekarang ia merasakan hidungnya mimisan. Oh Tuhan, sedahsyat inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

"Nona, supir Anda sudah siap."

Huang Zitao berbalik menatap pintu, mendapati sekretarisnya berdiri dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Gadis itu menyibak rambutnya pelan lalu mengangguk pada sekrestarisnya. Setelah sekretarisnya pergi, ia menyemprotkan sedikit wewangian di tengkuk lalu menumpuk lipstiknya. Ia memeriksa penampilannya di cermin kecil sebelum kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangannya dan turun ke lobi. Supirnya sudah menanti di luar.

"Kita langsung ke rumah, Nona?"

Zitao mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia mengecek ponsel, mendapati tidak ada satu pesanpun dari Sehun, menghembuskan napas keras, kemudian melempar ponselnya masuk ke dalam tas tangannya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ayahnya, dan sekarang Zitao akan menghadiri acara makan malam spesial di manor. Zitao harusnya berangkat dengan Sehun tapi laki-laki itu tak memberikan respon apapun ketika ia memberitahukan hal ini. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sehun adalah kemarin siang ketika mereka makan di La Foie. Dan sampai sekarang laki-laki itu belum menghubunginya.

" _We turn back to the Palace. I want to pick up my fiance,_ " ucap Zitao pada akhirnya.

Supir di depan mengangguk mengiyakan dan mobil diputar balik setelahnya. Tak lama kemudian, limusin-nya tiba di depan Huang Palace. Gadis itu turun dan naik lift menuju lantai teratas, tempat flat Sehun terletak.

Gadis itu menekan bel, namun tak ada respon dari dalam. Ia semakin yakin Sehun tak ada di rumah ketika ia sudah membunyikan bel 3 kali berturut-turut dan tak ada respon dari luar. Jadi ia menekan password yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala dan masuk ke dalam. Sesuai dugaannya, flat itu gelap gulita.

Zitao melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan lampu otomatis menyala. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Zitao heran. Namun sandal rumah winnie the pooh yang tergeletak di bawah sofalah yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening dalam. _Jadi Sehun merubah seleranya sekarang?_

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk flat Sehun terbuka di belakangnya, jadi gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati Oh Sehun berdiri di ambang, menatapnya―nyaris melotot―dan _paperbag_ di tangannya terjatuh di samping kakinya.

"Demi Tuhan Huang Zitao sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Zitao mengerutkan alis melihat reaksi berlebihan Sehun. "Lima menit yang lalu? Aku tiba untuk menjemputmu. Makan malam ulang tahun Papa, ingat?"

Sehun memungut kembali _paperbag_ -nya dan berjalan menghampiri Zitao. "Seharusnya kau menelepon dulu," katanya sambil meletakkan _paperbag_ di meja ruang tengah. Zitao mengendikkan satu bahu sebelum duduk di sofa dengan anggun. Alih-alih menyambut tunangannya, Sehun malah berjalan tergesa-gesa ke lantai dua dan mengecek kamar di samping kamarnya, sebelum mendesah lega.

"Kenapa? Sonyeo tidur di sini?" tanya Zitao sambil menatap kuku-kukunya. Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. "Begini, Zitao, mungkin mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu datang ke flatku lagi untuk keperluan apapun itu. Kita bisa bertemu di luar. Tidak di flatku lagi. Mengerti?" ujar Sehun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Gedung ini milik Papa. Aku bebas keluar masuk di sini."

"Ya aku tahu, tapi kita belum resmi menikah jadi flatku masih privasiku dan ada beberapa hal yang tidak boleh kau ketahui."

Zitao mendengus sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau tahu Oh Sehun, aku masuk ke dalam flatmu dan mendapati sandal rumah winnie the pooh kumal di bawah sofa yang membuatku berpikir seleramu memburuk karena terlalu keras bekerja. Ini milikmu?" tanya Zitao sambil memungut sandal winnie the pooh dari lantai dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajah.

"Ya itu milikku dan kumohon jangan sentuh apapun di dalam flatku mulai sekarang, Ziezie."

Sehun keluar 3 menit kemudian dengan setelan formal dan rambut coklatnya dinaikkan rapi. Ia turun dan membuka pintu, tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke arah Zitao dan mengajak gadis itu untuk berangkat bersama. Zitao berjalan menyusul Sehun tepat sebelum laki-laki itu menutup pintu.

"Aku bawa mobilku sendiri, tidak perlu berangkat bersama," ujar Sehun ketika Zitao berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu menarik senyum simpul dan membiarkan Sehun berjalan mendahuluinya. Sebelum ia beranjak, ia kembali menatap pintu flat yang sudah tertutup.

Tidak, gadis itu yakin seratus persen sandal winnie the pooh tadi bukanlah milik Sehun. Kenal Sehun sejak SMP membuat Zitao tahu laki-laki itu tidak suka mengenakan sandal rumah, apalagi mengenakan sandal rumah berkarakter kartun kekanakan seperti winnie the pooh.

.

Oh Sehun, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **C** hapter 7) : **7.** 473

- **C** harad **e** -

by ESTELLE WU

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

* * *

Yihaaa ini dia chapter 7 nya hehehehehehehhehe. Sudah fluff belum? Sudah sweet belon? Sudah mulai complicated belon? Wkwk. Itu bagian akhirnya yang pas chanbaek sama zitao ga aku baca ulang jadi kalo jelek gausah protes ya hehehe. Kalo ngakak review, kalo gasuka review, kalo pengen lanjut review, kalo bilang ini garing review ya. Jan diem aje kan gue jadi tit ati

Bingung sumpah mati kubingung bikin ini si Zitao jadi jahad kea gimana. Soalnya dia terlalu imut buat jadi jahad hehehe. Udah bisa nebak kan apa yang bakal dilakuin Kyungsoo nanti? HEHHE terus nanti kira-kira jadi cinta berapa segi, nih? WKWK sudah pasti ntar Luhan balik sama Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo sama Sehun gimana dong? Hehe.

Tunggu next chapt nya ya readers oenyoeh

Love, estelle.


	9. Wanderlust

Summary:

Namun detik dimana Sehun mendongak untuk menghentikan tangisnya, ia mendapati Xi Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia bersimpuh sekarang. / "Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."/ ―dan ia mendendangkan satu doa, berharap waktu sejenak berhenti. Kali ini saja./ "Terimakasih sudah mewujudkan mimpi-mimpiku hari ini, Sehun."/ [EXOFIC, Comedy Romance, GS,Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

 _Created by_

 **ESTELLE WU  
** _A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

 _Based from a sweet angst-romance novel by_ **Nyrae Dawn** _with the same title.  
I only adapted the title and the main idea.  
The whole plot and storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing._

"CHARADE"

.

.

.

Wu Yifan menghela napas panjang. Ia telah melewati masa-masa paling menyakitkan―perjalanan panjang 9495 km, 10 jam di udara, dari Cina ke London―dan sekarang matanya super lelah dan ia super _jetlag_. Baru saja ia menapakkan kaki di Bandar Udara Heathrow dan matanya mencari-cari Starbucks terdekat, ponselnya sudah berulah dengan berdering nyaring. Laki-laki itu melepas kacamata hitamnya gusar sebelum mengacak-acak tas ransel kumal kesayangannya; mencari benda hitam terkutuk yang berisik itu.

Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, kedua netranya menangkap nama 'Luhan si Nenek Lampir' di layar. Satu dengusan lolos dari bibirnya dan seketika rasa lelahnya menguap entah kemana.

"Halo―"

"Kris Wu, kau tiba di London hari ini? Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku? Sekarang kau ada di mana? Siapa yang menjemputmu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya pada Baekhyun dan aku tidak tahu? Kau pacaran dengan Baekhyun? Apa sekarang aku tidak penting lagi?"

Ia mengulum satu senyuman. " _Lass_ , tenang Luhan. Pertama, aku memang sengaja menelepon Baekhyun dulu sekitar tiga hari yang lalu karena aku ingin membuat surprize untukmu namun ternyata temanmu itu sedang di Lake District. Kedua, aku akan ke hotel naik taksi dan aku juga sudah meminta fasilitas mobil pribadi selama aku di London, jadi kau tidak lagi perlu antar jemput aku. Ketiga, aku tidak pacaran dengan Baekhyun dan kau tetap gadis nomor duaku―tentu _Mommy_ yang pertama."

Yifan dapat mendengar Luhan melenguh di seberang. "Tapi tetap saja harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku!" gerutu Luhan. Yifan mendenguskan tawa kecil sebelum melangkah menuju Starbucks di sudut gedung.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa _deja vu_?"

" _Deja vu_?"

"Kau mengomeliku seperti ini saat aku baru datang di London saat itu. Sekarang kau mengomeliku lagi saat aku baru tiba di London. Kau memang suka mengomeli siapapun yang baru datang di London, ya?" Yifan menjauhkan ponsel sebentar sebelum mengucapkan pesanannya pada kasir, "Hot americano tripple-shot, satu," dan kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Hey, hey, siapa suruh sok surprize segala!"

Beberapa menit mereka larut dalam perbincangan, sementara Yifan menikmati americano-nya. Mata laki-laki itu memutari seluruh sudut ruangan, dan dalam satu detik yang tak disadari oleh Yifan sendiri, mata laki-laki itu tertumbuk pada pintu masuk Starbucks, dan detik itulah Yifan melihat gadis itu.

Gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai itu masuk dengan gaya anggun yang berkelas, menyibak rambut hitam sebahunya ke belakang sebelum berjalan ke arah meja dekat jendela, tepat di depan meja Yifan. Gadis itu tak memesan, alih-alih pelayan datang menghampirinya. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah mengucapkan pesanannya karena pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan pergi kembali ke _attelier_.

Yifan terus menatapnya, namun gadis itu tak menyadari sama sekali. Kakinya yang dibalut _ripped jeans_ longgar di atas mata kaki disilangkan, kacamata hitam yang semula bertengger di hidungnya di angkat sampai kepala, membuat wajahnya kini terlihat jelas. Hidungnya runcing, bibirnya kecil, dan matanya menukik tajam meskipun kantung kehitaman bertengger di bawahnya; namun itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu penampilannya. Gadis itu menggigit jari dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Hey, Kris, kau mendengarku?"

Yifan mengerjap sebelum pendengerannya kembali terpusat pada telepon. "Ya, Luhan. Kita lanjutkan nanti, ya. Akan kutelepon setiba di hotel. Dah." Dan Yifan menutup panggilannya.

Tak lama setelah pelayan mengantarkan pesanan si gadis, Yifan menghembuskan napas final untuk memberanikan diri beranjak dan duduk di depan gadis tersebut; berdoa dalam hati semoga rambut cepak hitamnya dan blazer yang baru ia beli terlihat cukup menarik detik ini. Derit kursi yang ditarik Yifan membuat perhatian gadis itu teralihkan, dan kedua mata mereka bertemu setelah Yifan duduk dan menyunggingkan satu senyuman.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" Gadis itu hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum mengangguk, dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Yifan lagi. Gadis itu mengangguk lagi.

"Baru saja tiba di London atau justru akan berangkat?"

"Aku menunggu pesawat Ibuku. Sekitar 1 jam lagi pesawatnya tiba dari Qingdao," sahut gadis itu lancar, seolah-olah ia telah menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelumnya. Suaranya sengau, kecil, dan terkesan dewasa. Aksen inggris sempurna menguar dari setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Yifan tebak tak ada kesan Asia apapun yang tertinggal dari gadis ini kecuali wajahnya. Cara berpakaiannya dan caranya meminum kopi pun Eropa sekali.

"Aku juga baru tiba Beijing," ucap Yifan. Gadis itu meliriknya sebelum kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Kau orang Cina?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, Ayahku Cina tulen. Ibuku dari Kanada."

Yifan melihat ekspresi gadis itu berubah menjadi lebih ringan. "Sedang apa di sini?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Urusan pekerjaan. Sebagai arsitek yang bekerja di perusahaan besar memang harus selalu siap sedia jika perusahaan mengirimku kemanapun mereka mau mengirimku. Seperti sekarang ini," ulas Yifan santai. Gadis itu melebarkan matanya. "Kau arsitek?"

"Ya, tapi belum bisa dibilang arsitek yang profesional. Ada apa? Kau melebarkan matamu seolah-olah arsitek adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan di dunia."

Gadis itu mendengus, bibirnya naik mengulas senyum kecil. "Tidak, aku hanya teringat... salah seorang temanku baru-baru ini bekerja sama dengan arsitek dari Cina untuk membangun label baru." Suaranya terdengar lirih, namun Yifan tak ambil pusing dan mengangguk-angguk sambil meneguk kopinya.

Sejenak tak ada suara. Keduanya sama-sama menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dan sesekali gadis itu mengaduk _iced latte_ -nya dengan tatapan menerawang. Butuh sepersekian detik sampai akhirnya Yifan memberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Wu Yifan."

Gadis itu menatap Yifan lama sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Huang Zitao," ucapnya singkat.

Huang Zitao.

Yifan akan mengingat nama ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Huang Zitao."

.

 **"CHARADE** "

Copyrighted. ©yeolatte 2016. All right reserved

Distribution of any kind of prohibited without the written consent of Estelle Wu.

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Wanderlust

.

.

.

"Sialan, ditutup pula."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari kemudi menatap Luhan yang menggerutu di sampingnya. Gadis itu menatap ponsel dengan alis dikerutkan dan mengetuk layarnya dengan kuku-kukunya yang dicat kuning nyentrik. Ini sudah hari ke-6 mereka tinggal bersama dan sekarang rambut Luhan benar-benar kembali menjadi hitam dan poninya sudah nyaris menutupi mata. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dan menunjukkan ponselnya gemas. "Wu Yifan sudah tidak sayang denganku lagi," gerutunya. Sehun terkekeh kecil sebelum kembali berkutat pada setir dan jalanan di luar.

Sekarang keduanya ada di mobil setelah perdebatan panjang mereka mengenai Luhan yang ingin menjemput Yifan di bandara seorang diri dan Sehun yang ngotot minta berangkat bersama, karena Sehun memang juga akan ke bandara untuk interview singkat dengan majalah New Look yang akan meliput artis-artis di manajemennya. Akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan mereka berangkat dengan Aventador Sehun.

Lama mereka menikmati keheningan dan membiarkan desing halus mesin dan suara penyiar di radio mengisi suasana, sampai tanpa mereka sadari suara penyiar diganti dengan denting lagu Love Yourself milik Justin Bieber. Luhan seketika menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar. "Justin Bieber, nih!"

Sehun balas menatap Luhan. "Kenapa suka sekali dengan Bieber?"

"Karena suaranya enak didengar," jawab Luhan sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Beyonce dan Ellie Goulding juga memiliki suara yang enak didengar. Mereka bekerja di labelku."

Luhan menatap Sehun geli dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tapi mereka perempuan Hun Hun. Aku hanya tertarik dengan yang laki-laki."

Sehun baru saja akan menyerbu Luhan lagi namun sekarang ponselnya menjerit minta diangkat. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memasang _handsfree_ di telinga dan suara ayahnya terdengar kemudian. Sesaat ia larut dalam perbincangan menuntut yang selalu singkat, namun di akhir percakapan raut muka Sehun menjadi keruh. Luhan menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Ada keperluan mendadak?" Sehun menghembuskan napas dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang menandakan sesuatu tidak enak akan terjadi.

"Luhan, maaf, benar-benar maaf. Sepertinya nanti kau harus pulang dengan taksi. Aku ada keperluan lain di bandara dan ini benar-benar penting."

Tidak diduga, gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk seperti rusa kecil. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Kris sekarang juga sudah punya mobil pribadi, tenang saja." Sehun mendesah lega.

"Benar-benar maaf ya, kalau tahu akan seperti ini tidak mungkin aku meminta untuk berangkat bersama."

Luhan mengibaskan satu tangan pada Sehun sebelum kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Urusannya pasti mendadak, bukan salahmu juga. Tidak usah khawatir begitu."

Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur mood Luhan sedang baik hari ini.

Sesampainya mereka di bandara, Luhan pergi duluan dan mengatakan kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Yifan di Starbucks, sedangkan Sehun berjalan lurus ke arah ruang tunggu VIP. Reporter dari New Look bisa menunggu sampai kapanpun―karena mereka yang mengemis untuk meliput agensi dan berbincang langsung dengan Sehun―tapi urusannya yang satu ini tidak bisa menunggu. Paman dan kakak laki-lakinya baru saja tiba di London dan ayahnya meminta Sehun untuk menjemput mereka.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru ruangan, sampai akhirnya kedua mata tertumbuk pada pamannya yang baru keluar dari pintu-pintu kaca. Ia melambai dan menghampiri pamannya, namun ia tak melihat kakaknya.

"Paman, aku datang."

Pamannya tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya ringkas. "Aku akan ke bagasi, kakakmu masih di belakang." Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebelum pamannya berjalan mengambil koper. Tak lama, sosok tinggi dan tampan keluar dari pintu kaca, berjalan dengan tas tangan dan jasnya yang mahal. Oh Jaebum, kakak laki-lakinya.

"Hyung!"

Jaebum menghentikan langkahnya, sorotnya terkejut, Sehun pastikan ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberitahu Hyungnya perihal Sehun yang datang menjemputnya. Ekspresi terkejutnya seketika berubah menjadi emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Ikut aku," tukasnya dan melewati bahu Sehun begitu saja. Sehun mendesah dalam sebelum mengikuti langkah Jaebum yang membawanya dekat dengan counter _check in_ , kakaknya berbalik menatapnya ketika mereka sudah berhenti.

" _Abeoji_ memintamu untuk datang menjemput kami?"

Sehun tersenyum getir. "Sudah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu, Hyung. Kau datang ketika aku dilantik jadi direktur―"

"Abeoji atau Paman yang meneleponmu?" tanya Jaebum lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini, Jaebum Hyung?"

"Dan kau pikir sekarang kau boleh menemuiku?"

Wajahnya yang tampak payah bergurat datar, namun raut marah jelas tergambar di paras Jaebum. Sehun semakin tidak tega untuk melawan, membela diri.

"Apakah karena sekarang kau adalah direktur utama, dan kau merasa kalau kau bisa menemuiku?"

Sehun menunduk, menatap sepatunya yang semalam dibersihkan Luhan. Tak ada satu kata berani ia ucapkan lagi, terlebih sekarang Jaebum mendecih. Suara decihannya membuat hati Sehun pilu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak datang, Hyung? Kau ada di sini. Kita sudah 2 tahun tidak bertukar sapa dan melihat wajah satu sama lain. Aku tidak peduli―"

"Karena inilah aku tidak menyukaimu."

Sehun bungkam. Menyahut sama saja memulai perang di antara keduanya. Diam adalah satu-satunya cara yang tepat baginya sekarang.

"Inilah kenapa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyukaimu. Saudara kandung pun bisa mengancam perang satu sama lain, lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita? Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kau dan aku disatukan?"

 _Cukup, Hyung._

"Kau bodoh jika kau pikir kita bisa berdamai. Kau pikir kenapa ayah memintamu datang kemari setelah 2 tahun yang lalu kau dipromosikan dan dilantik besar-besaran? Itu karena kau adalah anak tidak sah yang tidak memiliki asuransi nyata. Sadarlah, dunia melihatmu sebagai anak kedua Aldebaran Group. Dan kau tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi di antara saudara jika warisan telah siap dibagi, bukan? Selamat datang di dunia yang serakah, _adik tiri_."

Sehun susah payah menelan ludah. Namun ketika ia berhasil mendongak dan menangkap sorot mata kakaknya, ucapan laki-laki yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu menukik tajam ke ulu hati. "Aku tidak ingin suatu hari nanti kau merebut apa yang menjadi milikku. Selama kau pergi dari rumah dan cukup puas dengan jabatan yang diberikan Abeoji, kita bisa berhubungan seperti ini saja. Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Setelah itu Jaebum berjalan melewatinya, menabrak bahunya hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Detik itu juga Sehun dapat merasakan dunianya luluh lantak teronggok menyedihkan di bawah kaki. Siap untuk disapu pergi.

 _._

 _Denting piano_ The Fountain _mengalun samar, mengisi suasana damai rumah di pinggir kota yang sederhana. Tak ada televisi. Satu-satunya barang berharga di dalamnya hanyalah piano tua yang sudah lama tidak distem, dan itik-itik kecil di depan rumah adalah hiburan satu-satunya bagi anak laki-laki itu._

 _Si kecil berhenti menatap itik-itik yang menjauh dan tak memakan remah roti yang diberinya, mengalihkannya pada sang ibu yang duduk di depan piano tua. Wanita pertengahan dua puluh itu balas menatap Sehun dan memberi isyarat dengan mata; meminta Sehun untuk mendekat._

 _Si kecil Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri ibunya yang masih melantunkan_ The Fountain _, membuat Sehun penasaran bagaimana cara kerja piano tua itu hingga dapat menghasilkan suara yang begitu menakjubkan._

 _Tiba-tiba permainan ibunya berhenti._

" _Sehun mau belajar piano?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk semangat dan mengankat kedua tangannya antusias, kemudian sang ibu menuntun jemari kecilnya di atas tuts. "Sehun ingin belajar piano seperti Eomma!" teriak Sehun menggebu-gebu._

" _Dulu ayahnya Eomma yang mengajari Eomma bermain piano. Sekarang kakek sudah renta dan tidak bisa bermain piano lagi. Jadi Sehun adalah laki-laki yang akan meneruskan kakek, ya?"_

 _Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau Eomma punya ayah, kenapa Sehun tidak punya ayah?"_

 _Seharusnya itu adalah pertanyaan biasa anak 5 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi herannya sang Ibu mengernyit; sakit. Senyum jelas terpampang di wajah ayunya, namun satu kata saja terlalu sulit untuk keluar dari bibir; ia tercekat._

" _Sehun punya ayah, kok," ucap ibunya dengan suara bergetar. Sehun menatap ibunya lama sebelum bersedekap dada._

" _Kalau memang Sehun punya ayah, kenapa ayah Sehun tidak ada di sini dan mengajari Sehun bermain piano seperti kakek mengajari Eomma?"_

 _Itu adalah pertanyaan terakhirnya tentang Ayah, sebelum 4 tahun kemudian segerombolan konservatif mengendarai_ Range Roover _datang ke rumahnya yang sederhana, bilang mereka akan membawa Sehun beserta Ibunya pergi dari Korea; menemui sang Ayah._

 _Sehun tidak tahu ia harus senang atau harus sedih, tapi seiring ia beranjak dewasa, perasaannya lebih seperti amarah. Sembilan tahun ibunya bilang kalau Sehun punya ayah, namun selama sembilan tahun itu pula ibunya menghidupi Sehun seorang diri. Kini ia beranjak remaja, sang Ayah memintanya untuk datang. Namun dengan gamblang kenyataan menamparnya, membisikkan fakta kalau Sehun hanyalah anak dari seorang simpanan._

 _._

Sehun menatap lantai Heathrow yang mengkilap, sebelum mengalihkannya pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Keselilingnya tampak begitu sibuk, membawa koper dan tersenyum pada orang yang telah menanti mereka, tampak tidak perduli dengan suasana hati Sehun berbanding terbalik.

Sehun yakin ia adalah anak yang kuat. Fisik maupun hati. Hidup 9 tahun berdua dengan ibunya dan bergelut dalam kemiskinan telah membentuk pribadinya menjadi sosok yang selalu kuat dan bersyukur di segala keadaan.

Ia ingat dulu temannya di Korea, Jeon Jungkook, menangis keras ketika mereka terjatuh dan melukai lutut mereka. Tapi Sehun hanya meringis dan mencuci luka di lutut dan sikunya, lalu membeli obat merah seorang diri. Ia ingat teman-temannya satu kelas mengejeknya karena tidak punya ayah, namun Sehun tidak menangis bahkan tak mengadu pada ibunya. Terakhir kali ia menanyakan tentang ayahnya, ibunya menangis dan tak keluar kamar semalaman.

Selama 22 tahun ia hidup di dunia, Sehun tidak pernah menangis. Namun kali ini Sehun merasakan suatu perasaan yang tak bisa ia pahami. Sakitnya luar biasa, berdenyut-denyut di sekeliling tubuh. Sehun menahan mati-matian sesuatu mendesak di kelopak mata, namun dalam detik terakhir sebelum ia jatuh berlutut di lantai dingin bandara, air matanya luruh melewati pipi.

Mendapati seseorang yang paling ia hormati setelah ibunya menampar Sehun di atas luka yang tak bisa sembuh setelah tak bertemu dua tahun, adalah sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Sehun menangis.

Mungkin Sehun tidak menjerit, atau meraung-raung seperti yang di televisi, tapi ia dapat merasakan pipinya terus basah dan bibirnya bergetar. Air matanya tak mau berhenti, Sehun tak ada tenaga untuk mengusapnya. Namun detik dimana Sehun mendongak untuk menghentikan tangisnya, ia mendapati Xi Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia bersimpuh sekarang.

 _Ya Tuhan.._

Gadis itu menatap Sehun lama. Tangannya bergetar, dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menyadari jika Xi Luhan mendengar semua percakapannya dengan kakaknya tadi. Sebersit rasa lega menguar ketika Sehun ingat Luhan bukanlah orang Korea, dan gadis itu tidak mungkin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sehun sampai sekarang laki-laki itu menangis.

Lama mereka hanya saling menatap, sebelum Luhan berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu meraih pundak Sehun dan mengangkatnya berdiri. Sehun dapat melihat Luhan berkaca-kaca, namun bibirnya yang bergetar menandakan gadis itu tengah menahan tangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jemari Luhan yang lembut menyapu anak rambut yang lolos di dahi Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang mengusap pipinya. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Suaranya terdengar lirih. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik bagi Luhan untuk menarik bahu Sehun dan mendekap laki-laki itu erat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sejenak Sehun merasa serpihan hidup yang tercecer di bawah kakinya kembali menyatu seperti sedia kala. Mungkin.. kali ini ia telah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk bersandar.

"Ya, kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Luhan tahu ia memang populer di kampus, bahkan sejak SMP dia disukai banyak laki-laki. Luhan tahu ia mewarisi wajah cantik dan tubuh proporsional ibunya. Ia tahu itu karena setiap kali ia bercermin, bayangannya selalu memantulkan semua perspektif orang-orang terhadapnya.

Luhan juga tahu jika ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Sehun di bandara tadi dan ia amat sangat tahu jika itu tidak sopan. Tapi bukan berarti sekarang Sehun harus menatapnya intens dengan sorot mengintimidasi karena―demi Tuhan, saat ini Luhan hanya mengenakan _hotpants_ super pendek, _crop top_ (yang menunjukkan perutnya yang ditindik) lalu ditutup kardigan abu-abu tipis. Pakaiannya sekarang benar-benar menunjukkan semua kulitnya. Dan bukankah itu lebih tidak sopan menatap lawan jenis yang nyaris telanjang dengan frontal seperti itu?

Sungguh, Luhan tak merencanakan ini sejak awal; mengenakan pakaian minim dengan sengaja ketika ia tinggal satu atap dengan laki-laki. Ia baru saja tiba di flat Sehun 2 jam yang lalu dan laki-laki itu pamit pada Luhan untuk tidur, jadi Luhan membiarkan Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan ia sendiri masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Ia pikir Sehun tidak akan bangun sampai beberapa jam lagi, namun ketika Luhan meletakkan nampan berisi bubur dan air mineral di kamar Sehun, laki-laki itu tengah membaca buku dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Kini Luhan berdiri di depan meja kerja Sehun, membelakangi si pemilik kamar. Kakinya bergetar seperti jelly. "A-Aku tahu aku cantik. Tapi daripada menatapku seperti itu dan malah membuatku menanyakan pertanyaan canggung, lebih baik kau habiskan buburmu dan biarkan aku pergi dari kamar ini." Luhan mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar seperti itik kecepit.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk keluar kamar."

Oh, sial. Benar juga.

"Tapi ditatap seperti itu olehmu membuatku tidak nyaman dan terlalu gugup untuk keluar," ucap Luhan. Ia terlalu salah tingkah untuk sekedar berbalik dan melihat ekspresi Sehun, namun ia dapat merasakan laki-laki itu tersenyum dari balik bahunya.

"Kau bilang kau akan melontarkan pertanyaan canggung jika aku terus menatapmu. Pertanyaan canggung apa? Seperti.. siapa orang yang aku ajak bicara di bandara tadi?"

 _Bingo_ , Oh Sehun.

Dalam sekali sentakan Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun―yang ternyata memang benar sedang tersenyum. Masa bodoh dengan pakaiannya sekarang, bukankah berpakaian seperti ini adalah _american style_ yang bergaya?

"Ya, aku memang berniat menanyakan itu. Siapa orang yang kau ajak bicara tadi? Kakak laki-lakimu? Kau memanggilnya _Hyung_."

Sehun mengerutkan dagu sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada bukunya. Oh syukurlah, sekarang Luhan dapat merasakan kedua kakinya lagi.

"Ya, kau benar. Itu kakak laki-lakiku."

"Namanya Oh Jaebum, kan?"

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan dan menggelengkan kepala dramatis. "Kau menguping terlalu banyak, ya?" desisnya.

"Aku tidak menguping, aku mendengarnya!"

"Ya, lagipula kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan tadi, kan. Tidak perlu dipikirkan kenapa aku menangis tadi. Lupakan saja."

Nah, sekarang adalah masalah yang sesungguhnya.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan. Laki-laki itu hanya bergumam dan tak mengalihkan tatapan dari buku di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa berbahasa Korea." Sekarang Sehun berhenti membaca dan menatap Luhan aneh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa berbahasa Korea," ulang Luhan gemas. Sepertinya akan sedikit sulit menjelaskan ini.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan orang Cina."

Luhan menghela napas keras kemudian bersedekap. Menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Ibuku orang Korea. Maaf sebelumnya aku belum menceritakan ini padamu," ucap Luhan lancar dengan bahasa Korea. Sekarang Sehun benar-benar terdiam, berhenti bernapas sejenak.

"Ayahku memang orang Cina, tapi Ibuku asli Korea. Aku memang belum mengatakan ini pada siapa-siapa kecuali Baekhyun, dan sekarang kau. Kris? Dia tahu dari awal. Maaf karena tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu dan maaf karena aku menguping tadi."

Luhan dapat melihat Sehun memucat. Pandangannya terpaku pada satu titik, seolah otaknya sedang memikirkan hal lain. Lama tak ada yang berbicara, sampai suara serak Sehun berujar lirih, "Jadi kau tahu kalau aku dan orang yang kuajak berbicara tadi adalah saudara tiri?"

Luhan benci mengatakan ini, tapi tanpa sadar ia mengucapkannya. "Ya."

Suara tegukan ludah Sehun terdengar sampai telinga gadis itu. "J-Jadi kau tahu kalau aku adalah.. anak tidak sah?"

Satu helaa napas dihembuskan. "Ya, aku mendengarnya."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"Tapi mengapa kau tidak lari dan pergi ketika mengetahui itu?" Suara Sehun tercekat, membuat Luhan kembali merasakan kaki-kakinya berubah menjadi agar-agar.

"Kau hanya berdiri di sana dan berkata kalau semuanya baik-baik saja," lirih Sehun lagi.

Tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain berdiri di sana, menatap Sehun yang tersenyum getir seperti menahan luka amat dalam.

"Kau berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika orang-orang terdekatku pergi ketika mengetahui rahasia ini. Semua orang pergi, tapi kau tetap tinggal. Kau tetap di sini."

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli kau adalah anak tidak sah, anak tiri, yatim, diadopsi, atau apapun itu. Kualitas seseorang tidak harus ditentukan dari asal-usul mereka, kau tahu? Temanku Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang yatim piatu dari panti asuhan yang diadopsi keluarga kaya dari London." Luhan menyunggingkan satu senyum.

"Tadi kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak lari. Kenapa aku malah berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja padamu ketika semua orang pergi. Itu karena.. kehadiranmu yang tidak diinginkan, kehadiranmu di dunia yang tidak sah dan dicemooh orang-orang,.. bukan salahmu Oh Sehun. Sama sekali bukan."

Luhan sedikit merasakan beban di dadanya lenyap ketika Sehun tersenyum tipis; nyaris tidak disadari oleh Luhan.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui ini selain keluargaku. Bisakah aku memercayakan ini padamu?"

Oh, apakah itu hal yang patut dibanggakan? Tapi mendengar perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut Sehun membuat Luhan bahagia. "Kau bisa bersandar padaku kapanpun kau butuh bahu. Kita memang hanya terikat kontrak, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa berteman, bukan? Kau memercayakan pada orang yang tepat," ucap Luhan seraya tungkai-tungkainya berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang; ke arah Sehun.

"Ya. Aku bersyukur itu kau."

Satu tangan Sehun terjulur ke arah Luhan, menggenggam tangannya, menyusupkan jemarinya di antara sela-sela jemari gadis itu. Dalam sekali sentak tubuh sang gadis ditarik turun hingga seluruh badannya menimpa tubuh Sehun tepat di atas; wajah mereka berjarak tak lebih dari 5 sentimeter dan keduanya dapat merasakan napas satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku lega akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan jati diriku sendiri di depan orang lain," ucap Sehun pelan. Luhan dapat merasakan aroma _peppermint_ menguar dari perpotongan tengkuk Sehun. Debar jantung mereka dapat didengar satu sama lain.

Mungkin karena suasananya, atau mungkin karena Sehun terlihat sangat tampan dari jarak sedekat ini. Tapi entah apa yang merasukinya karena sekarang gadis itu mendapati bibirnya mendarat di dahi Sehun, mengecupnya lembut kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Kau pasti sangat menderita selama ini. Kasihan, Hun Hun." Sehun mendengus, tapi Luhan yakin laki-laki itu pasti tidak masalah dengan panggilannya barusan.

Tak lama mereka berada di posisi seperti itu sebelum Sehun menggulingkan tubuh Luhan ke samping, menatap kedua mata sang gadis yang berbaring di sisinya.

"Apa besok kau ada kelas?"

Luhan mengerutkan alis. "Tidak ada. Aku juga sudah lama cuti kerja di toko cokelat jadi besok aku _free_. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun menjilat bibirnya sebelum berucap lirih, "Besok aku ingin mengunjungi beberapa tempat. Apa kau ingin menemaniku?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. "Tidak mau! Kau tidak pernah menepati janjimu. Jangan-jangan yang kali ini juga tidak ditepati?"

Sehun lantas menggeleng cepat dan tangannya ikut melambai tak setuju. "Tidak, tidak. Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau.. mau kan?"

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk menolak. Terlebih ini adalah Oh Sehun, laki-laki yang paling dingin dan tidak romantis se-dunia; mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama. Bukankah ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk berfoto bersama dan menjadikannya menjadi ava sosial media. Syukur jika Jongin melihat akun sosial medianya.

"Baiklah, tapi satu syarat," tukas Luhan final. Laki-laki itu memebenahi posisi tidurnya sebelum menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. "Apa syaratnya?" tanya Sehun. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawah, menahan tawa meluncur terlebih dahulu sebelum kata-katanya.

"Jangan marahi aku karena aku telah memecahkan 1 piring dan menhanguskan teflon yang masih mengkilat. Aku berniat membuat roti isi telur tapi aku membakar seisi dapur―"

"PIRING YANG MANA?!"

"PIRING NOMOR DUA DI LEMARI KETIGA DARI KANAN YANG BERWARNA PUTIH PORSELIN―"

"ITU MEMANG PORSELIN ASLI XI LUHAN!"

Oh, mungkin mereka memang tidak akan pernah bisa berdamai.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar menepati janjinya. Pagi itu Luhan keluar dari kamarnya pukul tujuh dan mendapati si pemilik flat memakai pakaian santai dan memakan sandwich. Koran selalu di tangannya, seperti biasa. Hari ini Sehun tidak memakai kemeja, jas, dan menenteng tablet seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Luhan sedikit dibuat terkejut ketika si penghuni kamar sebelah, dengan rambut kecoklatannya yang acak-acakan, celana jeans berwarna terang, kaus garis-garis horizontal, dan blazer biru dongker yang digulung sampai siku, kini tengah menatap Luhan lamat-lamat. Oh, tapi tetap saja tatapannya masih tajam seperti biasanya. Seolah kejadian ketika Luhan ambruk di atasnya tak pernah terjadi, Luhan mencibir dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Tidak bekerja?" tanya Luhan sok bego seraya berjalan menggamit roti dan _nuttela_. Sehun tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Luhan sampai akhirnya gadis itu memakan roti isinya dengan lahap di hadapan Sehun.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku ingin kau menemaniku hari ini?" O-oh, suara Sehun terdengar geram.

"Oh ya? Wah, aku lupa."

Sehun mendesah lelah. "Ayolah Luhan, aku tidak sedang _mood_ bertengkar sekarang."

"Aku juga tidak mengajakmu bertengkar."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mandi dan berpakaian?"

Terimakasih pada Oh Sehun, karena setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan melirik pakaiannya sendiri dan kini ia tahu kenapa Sehun menatapnya tajam sejak ia keluar dari kamar tadi. Pakaiannya sekarang benar-benar mengajak bertengkar. Hotpantsnya semalam masih ia kenakan, namun kali ini sweater Baymax yang menjadi atasannya. Rambutnya yang sudah hitam digerai dan poninya diikat _apple hair_. Sandal winnie the pooh setia menjadi alas kakinya.

"Ups. Aku lupa." Luhan masih mengunyah tanpa rasa bersalah dan itu sukses mengundang satu desahan keras lolos dari bibir Sehun. "Dengar, aku tahu kau merajuk. Aku tahu kau tidak senang karena aku membatalkan janji kita sebelumnya. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu bersamaku hari ini." Laki-laki itu mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku tidak merajuk."

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak merajuk. Aku hanya lupa."

Sehun mendengus. "Lupa? Aku mengatakannya semalam dan posisi kita saat itu benar-benar mendukung."

Seketika bayangan dirinya berbaring di atas tubuh Sehun kemudian mengecup dahi laki-laki itu menggerayangi benak Luhan dan sukses membuatnya membanting garpu ke meja makan. "Ya, ya, sekarang tiba-tiba aku ingat lagi kalau begitu aku akan habiskan roti ini dan mandi lalu berpakaian jadi kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku tentang posisi terkutuk itu karena itu benar-benar memalukan jadi tunggu aku 20 menit lagi dan tutup mulutmu!" pekik Luhan tanpa spasi sebelum mengunyah habis sisa rotinya dan berlari ke arah kamar. Meninggalkan Oh Sehun yang menatapnya bengong. Tepat setelah pintu kamar gadis itu dibanting dari dalam, Sehun meledak dalam kekehan kecil.

"Yang menciumku duluan itu siapa?"

.

Dua puluh menit bagi Luhan ternyata adalah empat puluh lima menit dalam satuan jam yang sesungguhnya. Gadis itu baru keluar dari kamarnya pukul 7.50, dengan _hotpants jeans_ biru gelap yang senada dengan blazer Sehun, kaus putih polos dan kemeja denim biru terang. Rambutnya dikelabang half-up side french braid dan poninya dibiarkan menyamping.

Ia turun dan menghampiri Sehun yang bersedekap di ruang tengah. Tidak ada tatapan penuh pesona yang biasanya ada di drama-drama dari mata Sehun, alih-alih laki-laki itu menyindirnya garang, "Wah, tepat 20 menit ya kau siapnya."

Luhan memeletkan lidah. "Aku berusaha mencari pakaian yang pas tahu!" gerutunya. Kesal sekali rasanya, barusan ia disuruh-suruh untuk mandi dan berpakaian, sekarang ia sudah siap malah diomeli.

"Yasudah ayo berangkat."

Dengan hati dongkol Luhan menyusul Sehun keluar dari flat menuju lobi. Mereka menaiki Aventador Sehun dan berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini laki-laki itu membiarkan atap mobil terbuka. Luhan semakin penasaran kemana laki-laki ini akan membawanya.

Setelah menaiki mobil dan melaju menjauhi Huang Palace, Luhan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sehun. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Oh Sehun?"

Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum misterius sebelum menyodorkan satu kacamata hitam di dasbor pada Luhan. "Pakailah sebelum kau merusak matamu." Luhan mendengus namun ia terima juga sodoran Sehun kemudian memakainya.

"Kau bertingkah aneh dan pakaianmu hari ini juga tidak seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Luhan sembari mengobrak-abrik _clutch_ khusus DVD musik milik Sehun di brankas kecil Aventadornya.

"Hari ini aku akan membuat mimpi-mimpi seseorang menjadi kenyataan."

Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Mengabulkan mimpi seseorang? Memangnya kau ini apa, huh, Bidadari?" Memang terdengar sarkastik tapi Sehun masih setia pada senyum kecilnya.

"Kau boleh tertawa sekarang, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika setelah hari ini berakhir kau akan jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Sehun mantap. Tawa Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku? Jatuh cinta padamu? Pftttt―tidak mungkin! Sampai 1000 tahun lagipun tidak akan," ucapnya sembari memasukkan salah satu DVD musik-musik Korea ke dalam DVD player.

"Oke, kupegang perkataanmu."

"Oke, _call!_ " seru Luhan sambil meninju pundak Sehun keras. Tak ada pertengkaran seperti kemarin-kemarin. Keduanya tersenyum lebar seiring mobil Sehun menjauhi perkotaan. Aroma rumput dan semilir angin mengiringi alunan lagu I Feel You―Hong Dae Kwang yang mengisi keheningan. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan menikmati keheningan itu dan lagu yang biasa-biasa saja terdengar 10 kali lipat lebih baik.

"Kau tahu Sehun, kau terlihat jauh lebih baik ketika tersenyum."

Tak ada sahutan. Sehun tampak serius dengan kemudi, tapi Luhan tahu ia mendengarkan. Matanya berubah menjadi bulan sabit di balik kacamata hitamnya, dan rambut coklat acak-acakannya semakin membuatnya keren. Luhan tak bisa pungkiri itu.

"Senyum atau tidak aku tetap tampan."

"O-ho, kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku ingin muntah."

"Kalau aku tidak tampan kau tidak mungkin memandangiku seperti itu."

Sial, ketahuan juga.

"Setidaknya aku memberimu saran. Tersenyumlah lebih banyak. Bukankah itu malah membuatmu semakin terlihat muda?" ucap Luhan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan di sampingnya. Detik di mana matanya menatap hamparan padang ilalang dan bukit-bukit kecil, ucapan Sehun tak lagi masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

"Woah, indah sekali!" serunya keras. Kedua tangannya dijulurkan keluar lalu ia berteriak kencang. Tidak ada mobil lain. Tidak ada _traffic light_. Tidak ada gedung-gedung tinggi dan jalanan sumpek. Hanya ada padang ilalang, sapi-sapi, bukit, ia dan Sehun. Mereka bahkan belum tiba di tempat tujuan tapi Luhan dapat merasakan euphoria menyerangnya seperti virus mematikan.

"Tempat apa ini? Indah sekali!"

Sehun melirik Luhan yang sudah berdiri dan meregangkan satu tangan, dan ia mendendangkan satu doa, berharap waktu sejenak berhenti. Kali ini saja.

 _My heart pounds like a child and I see the dazzling you  
I like this fresh morning that overwhelms me like a wave_

"Oh Sehun, aku tidak tahu kau mau membawaku kemana tapi ini super menyenangkan!"

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mengetuk setir seirama dengan _beat_ lagu. Waktu-waktu seperti ini adalah yang sejak dulu ia dambakan. Terlalu sibuk belajar untuk meneruskan ayahnya membuat jatah bersenang-senangnya sejak remaja tersita. Kini ia merasakannya. Dan mendapati gadis yang beberapa hari terakhir menjadi tambatan hatinya ikut senang bersamanya membuat Sehun merasa hidupnya sempurna.

Ini menakjubkan.

 _The scent of flowers that flutter in the light breeze linger next to you  
Calling out to me  
Let's be in a heart pounding love_

Tak lama ia memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di belakang plang penanda yang cukup rendah. Ilalang yang tinggi menutupi tulisannya dan itu membuat Luhan tidak tahu di mana mereka berada sekarang. Tiba-tiba Sehun melompat turun dari pintu dengan cara yang sering Luhan lihat di iklan pakaian laki-laki lalu memutari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucapnya. Luhan mengernyit namun ia menyambut tangan Sehun yang terulur.

"Kita ada di mana?"

Sehun tak menanggapinya alih-alih menarik tangan Luhan ke tengah-tengah jalan, sejajar dengan plang yang tertutup ilalang. Di situ ada garis putih yang seperti sebuah pembatas. Luhan masih kebingungan ketika Sehun membuatnyanya menghadap ke arah plang, dan Sehun menghadap ke arah sebaliknya. Mereka kini berhadap-hadapan.

"Sekarang letakkan kakimu di sisi garis yang sebelah sini." Sehun meletakkan kaki kiri Luhan di bagian utara, melewati garis. "Lalu letakkan satu kaki di sini." Sekarang kaki kanan Luhan diletakkan di bagian selatan. Sekarang di sela-sela kaki Luhan ia seperti mengapit garis putih tersebut.

"Sekarang tutup matamu." Luhan berniat protes namun Sehun menggenggam tangannya erat. Saking bingungnya Luhan sampai tak sadar ketika Sehun kini meletakkan kedua tangan gadis itu di kedua matanya sendiri. Kini Luhan sudah menutup matanya.

 _I feel I love you  
I think, I need you  
All of the world is beautiful  
The sunlight follows you and dances_

Setelah yakin Luhan tak mengintip, Sehun berlari ke arah plang dan menyibak alang-alang yang menutupnya. Kini tulisan di plang sepenuhnya bisa dilihat.

"Sekarang buka matamu."

Luhan membuka mata dan mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri 5 meter di hadapannya dan menyibak alang-alang yang menutupi plang. Gadis itu masih tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Sehun sampai kemudian laki-laki itu berucap, "Selamat datang di Hertfordshire."

Gadis itu hendak melontarkan pertanyaan namun lagi-lagi Sehun menyela, "Kita sekarang ada di perbatasan London dan Hertfordshire. Kau menginjak garis perbatasannya." Sehun mengendikkan dagunya pada garis putih di antara kedua kaki Luhan.

Gadis itu masih tak bisa mengatakan apapun sampai Sehun kembali bersuara, "Kau bilang salah satu _list-to-do_ milikmu adalah berada di dua tempat sekaligus. Sekarang kau ada di dua tempat dalam satu waktu."

Luhan meledak dalam tawa dan tangis yang bersatu, menciptakan suara terbaik yang pernah Sehun dengar seumur hidupnya. Ia menutup mulut dan berlari ke arah Sehun, memeluknya erat, sampai tubuh laki-laki itu terhuyung ke belakang. Ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sehun dan mendekap lehernya sampai kepalanya tersembunyi di tengkuk laki-laki itu. Tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain meraih pinggang Luhan semakin dekat, semakin erat.

Hari itu hari Rabu, bulan Juni, tanggal 28, tahun 2015, dua anak manusia beradu dalam satu pelukan panjang dan gelak tawa yang berpadu; tak tahu cara melepaskan lengan yang melingkar erat satu sama lain.

Hari itu hari Rabu, pukul 9.35, di bawah langit musim panas yang cerah dan berarak awan dan di kelilingi padang ilalang, kedua insan itu telah menemukan apa yang mereka sebut cinta.

 _My dear, always be with me  
Walking with you on this street  
Listen to my confession  
I love you  
I'll tell you once more  
I love you_

.

.

.

Luhan sudah berkali-kali jatuh cinta. Rasanya seperti memakan daging, coklat, dan coca-cola jadi satu. Terkadang manis, terkadang berat, meletup-letup seperti soda, terkadang juga pahit. Jatuh cintanya yang paling dahsyat adalah dengan Jongin. Namun kali ini, ia merasakan perasaan yang jauh lebih menakjubkan daripada saat bersama Jongin dulu.

Luhan tak henti-hentinya menatap tangan kirinya yang dalam kungkungan tangan Sehun. Laki-laki itu memegang kemudi dengan satu tangan dan tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Luhan. Gadis itu tak dapat menahan senyumnya karena sejak mereka kembali dari perbatasan Sehun tak melepaskan genggamannya.

Tapi Luhan yakin sekali ini bukan cinta. Pasti bukan.

Satu deheman dari Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua tangan mereka.

"Kau ingin terus menerus melihat ini?" Sehun mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka dan menyorokkannya ke depan mata Luhan. "Kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman," lanjut Sehun.

Luhan mengerlingkan senyum jenaka. "Sehun-ah, kau menyukaiku?"

Mobil tiba-tiba di rem mendadak. Kepala Sehun terpental ke kemudi namun genggaman mereka tak terlepas.

"Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Di Korea berpegangan tangan begini hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pasangan."

"Bukankah kita memang pasangan?"

"Pasangan kontrak."

"Sama saja."

"Tapi ini melanggar kontrak." Kini giliran Luhan yang menyorokkan genggaman tangan mereka ke depan mata Sehun. "Kau yang membuat kontrak bodoh itu dan kau sendiri yang melanggarnya."

"L-Lupakan kontraknya."

Luhan mengernyitkan dagunya sebelum berucap, "Baiklah. Lagipula belum kutandatangani." Gadis itu kembali memandangi tangan mereka yang bertaut sebelum terkekeh kecil. "Tapi ini rasanya nyaman sekali."

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah kita akan kembali ke London?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak ingin pulang dulu."

Sejenak tak ada suara lain selain senandung lagu yang di _replay_ terus menerus dari _player_ Sehun. Matahari meninggi namun tidak terik dan ini adalah hari yang sempurna untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kau membawaku kemana lagi?" tanya Luhan setibanya mereka di City. Suasana sepi dan damai digantikan dengan bising hiruk pikuk khas ibukota, namun kedua tangan mereka masih tertaut rapat.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi seseorang? Aku akan melakukannya sampai hari ini berakhir."

Luhan tidak tahu ia harus tersenyum atau menoyor kepala Sehun karena laki-laki itu terlalu banyak memberikan janji. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Di film-film orang yang suka menjanjikan sesuatu akan selalu mati mengenaskan!"

Sehun mencebik sebelum melepaskan kacamata hitamnya ketika mereka berhenti di _traffic light_. "Selera film-mu buruk sekali," katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Luhan masih bersikeras. "Kau tahu tidak film Friday the 13th, The Ring, Pontypool, Scream! Semua orang mati mengenaskan karena―"

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi dari dalam _sling bag_ -nya dan Sehun bersyukur gadis itu tidak jadi membahas tentang selera filmnya yang begitu rendah. Namun ketika melihat senyum Luhan yang tersungging lebar ketika berbicara dengan orang di seberang, Sehun menyesal dan ia bersumpah ia lebih suka mendengar Luhan bercerita tentang Jason Voorhes yang membantai siapapun di danau daripada berkata, "Ya, Jongin?"

Tanpa sadar pegangannya pada setir mengerat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Nanti malam? Sepertinya bisa."

Oh tidak, Luhan, jangan pergi kemana-mana nanti malam.

"Eum, ya. Sampai jumpa nanti jam 8."

Sesaat setelah Luhan mencemplungkan ponsel ke dalam _sling bag,_ mata Sehun sudah terpaku tajam pada matanya. "Kau mau pergi nanti malam?"

Luhan mengangguk ringkas. "Ya, Jongin minta ditemani membelikan kado untuk kakeknya yang sedang ulang tahun. Pestanya nanti malam, keluarganya akan hadir semua nanti."

Seluruh keluarganya hadir? Itu tandanya Luhan akan dikenalkan pada keluarga Jongin?

"Nanti malam kau masih bersamaku. Katakan batal pada mantan pacarmu itu."

Luhan mengernyit tak suka. "Aku sudah kenal dengan kakeknya, tidak enak jika tidak―"

"Kau sudah kenal dengan keluarganya?" Wajah Sehun memucat dan Luhan semakin terbengong dengan reaksinya.

"Hanya kakeknya. Jongin tinggal dengan kakeknya di London dan kedua orang tua dan dua kakaknya ada di Keswick," kata Luhan yang dibalas decakan dari mulut Sehun.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas ini sekarang? Aku berniat untuk bersenang-senang dan pembahasan mengenai keluarga Kim Jongin bukanlah bersenang-senang." Bibir Sehun merengut tak suka sedangkan Luhan memasang wajah awas.

"Jangan-jangan kau sungguhan suka aku?"

Seharusnya itu hanya pertanyaan sambil lalu bagi Luhan tapi Sehun menegangkan wajahnya terlalu serius. "B-Bagaimana bisa aku menyukaimu? Kau tahu seleraku kan tinggi―"

Luhan tak menanggapi ucapan Sehun setelah itu karena kedua netranya telah terpancang pada sesuatu. "Oh, lihat! _Bungee Jumping_!"

Sehun melihat arah pandang Luhan dan mendapati beberapa orang di tengah Tower Bridge berkerumun, mengantre untuk mencicipi sensasi bagaimana adrenalin dipicu dengan terjun dari ketinggian sekian meter―yang tidak mau disebutkan Sehun―hanya dengan alat bantu tali dan rantai yang Sehun sendiri tidak tahu itu aman atau tidak. Dan sekarang gadis di sampingnya menunjuk arena itu dengan mata berbinar-binar sedangkan Sehun merasakan perutnya memulas.

"K-Kau mau mencoba itu?"

"Tentu. Bukankah hari ini kau bilang ingin mewujudkan mimpi-mimpiku? Kalau begitu ayo kita coba Bungee Jumping!"

Sehun pasti gila karena mengangguk ketika Luhan mengajaknya. Sehun pasti sudah gila ketika ia memutar balik Aventadornya menuju area Tower Bridge. Sehun pasti sudah gila karena merelakan rambut kerennya ini akan rusak dihantam angin ketika terjun dari sana. Dan Sehun pasti sudah gila menyanggupi permintaan Luhan yang lebih gila dari dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di flat tepat pukul 5 sore dengan keadaan Sehun yang pucat pasi dan perutnya berkontraksi hebat, siap untuk menumpahkan makan siangnya ke kloset akibat efek bungee jumping yang tidak hilang-hilang.

Tadi ketika mereka tiba di Tower Bridge, Luhan terlalu gembira untuk sekedar menyadari wajah Sehun yang tegang dan kakinya yang bergetar takut, malah gadis itu menawarkan diri untuk melompat duluan. Sehun ingat sekali tadi jantungnya mencelos ketika melihat Luhan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh dari ketinggian. Gadis itu memekikkan kalimat random seperti, "Wohooo", "Aku ingin mengompol!", "Ya Tuhan tinggi sekali!", "Apakah kalau tali ini lepas aku akan mati?", "OYEAAH!".

Sehun pikir sudah cukup membiarkan Luhan terjun seorang diri. Namun setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Luhan malah menarik tangan Sehun dan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk turut merasakan rasanya bungee jumping. Ingin terlihat manly, Sehun mengabaikan kelopak matanya yang berkedut dan keringat dingin yang senantiasa mengucur, lalu mengikuti langkah Luhan dengan terjun bebas dari sana.

Awalnya Sehun masih bisa mengatasi phobianya ketika petugas membenahi tali di pinggangnya. Namun ketika ia sudah terjun, ia membatin dalam hati bahwa Tower Bridge adalah tempat yang strategis untuk bunuh diri. Samar-samar Sehun dapat mendengar Luhan tertawa keras ketika Sehun berteriak, "TOLOOOONG!" dan laki-laki itu bersumpah jika Luhan adalah laki-laki maka ia akan menjotos rahangnya. Terlebih ekspresi tidak bersalahnya ketika Sehun ditarik ke atas, membuat Sehun bernafsu untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya ke muka gadis itu.

Karena Sehun tidak kuat untuk menyetir, Luhan yang menggantikannya. Setibanya di flat, hal terakhir yang ingin Sehun lakukan adalah bertengkar dengan Luhan. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak perduli dengan isi hati Sehun dan memulai perang dunia ketiga.

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau phobia ketinggian?"

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Oh Sehun, kenapa kau tidak menyediakan obat sakit perut di kotak P3K?"

Karena Sehun tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya.

"Sehun, kau seharusnya mengganti bajumu dan melepas sepatumu sebelum berbaring!"

Tubuh Sehun terlalu dingin dan lemas untuk mengambil pakaian di lemari.

"Ya ampun, persediaan bubur instan habis! Aku tidak bisa membuat bubur, nih!"

Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum menghela napas berat. "Kau tidak perlu membuat bubur, Luhan. Kali ini aku benar-benar pusing dan bisakah kau diam sebentar?"

Berhasil. Luhan terdiam dan sekarang gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang berbaring tak berdaya di ranjangnya. Setelah memeriksa suhu badan Sehun dan meletakkan air di nakas, gadis itu melepas sepatu Sehun dan menyelimutinya.

"Aku akan ada di kamarku. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa meneleponku. Ponselmu kuletakkan di sini."

Gadis itu bersiap untuk beranjak pergi namun Sehun menahan tangannya dan kemudian ia berbalik. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kalau aku tertidur, maukah kau tetap berada di flat sampai aku terbangun?"

Luhan masih menatap Sehun tak mengerti membuat laki-laki itu melanjutkan, "Maukah kau akan membatalkan acara bersama Kim Jongin dan tetap di sini sampai aku terbangun?"

Gadis itu mengulum satu senyum di detik ketiga lalu mengangguk lembut. "Ya, aku akan ada di sini sampai kau terbangun." Sehun membalas senyumnya lalu melepas pegangannya pada tangan Luhan.

"Baiklah."

Sehun menaikkan selimut dan mulai terpejam, berusaha masuk ke alam bawah sadar dan bermimpi. Semoga dengan tertidur beberapa jam mampu menghilangkan efek mauk ketinggiannya ini dan ia bisa segar kembali. Sehun baru saja akan tiba di titik bawah sadarnya, namun suara Luhan yang lirih menyelip di telinga Sehun.

"Terimakasih sudah mewujudkan mimpi-mimpiku hari ini, Sehun."

Luhan keluar dari kamar, dan Sehun terlelap dengan satu buah senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **C** hapter 8) : **7.** 272

- **C** harad **e** -

by ESTELLE WU

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

* * *

Hellooow ini dia chapter 8 uyeah. Udah nongol Kristao nya kan:3 Hehe di sini malah Sehun yang phobia tinggi bukan Luhan. Keputer balik semua ya ;D . Oya, di AN ini gua mau ngomong banyak nih.

Pertama, rambut Sehun di sini gue pengennya readers bayangin sama yang kaya gue bayangin. Coba search rambutnya Sehun pas dia pemotretan CeCi magazine bulan februari ini deh yang sama Chanyeol sama Irene ituloh. Nah liat rambutnya dia yang pas tidur di sofa sendiran sama rambutnya dia pas berdiri ama Irene itu rambutnya coklat acak-acakan seksi banget sumpah. Terus rambut Yifan kaya di era Wolf hehe. Kalo Chanyeol rambutnya kea di Growl yang _spiky hair_ ituhh. Hehe

Kedua, di sini endingnya HUNHAN YAAA. Gue tahu banyak yang salah paham gara-gara di AN kemarin gue nulis Luhan balikan ama Jongin—" maap maap. Ini HUNHAN . kalo endingnya Kailu ngapain gue nulis ini FF hunhan..

Ketiga, Zitao gajadi jahad ya! Gue ga tega! Dia mau gue bikin jadi putri syalala yang baik. Tapi ada scene di mana dia tengkar ma Luhan heheheheh.

Keempat, mungkin chapter depan ini ff ganti jadi rate M. Hehehe. Maaf ya gue plinplan. Awalnya pengennya sih ini stay di T.  
Tapi ada temenku yang nyaranin kasih M aja tapi jangan frontal, biar tambah hot katanya. Gue juga belum perrnah bikin NC jadi sekalian percobaan. Hehehehe.

Di Chapter depan bakal lebih sweet lagi kok serius. Pokoknya misinya, FF ini bakal selesai kalau list-to-do nya si Luhan udah selese semua. Selamat menunggu chapter 9.

Love, Estelle~


	10. Once More

Summary:

" _Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tidur dengan pacar temanku sendiri."/_ "Bisakah kau melupakan Kim Jongin... dan mulai melihat aku seorang?"/ Kabut tak kasat mata menutupi benaknya dan yang dapat ia pikirkan adalah mendapatkan lebih, lebih, lebih. Tubuhya jatuh di titik terdalam, ketika Sehun merebahkannya pada alas tenda. [EXOFIC, Comedy Romance, GS,Hunhan and other EXOfficial pairings]

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

 _Created by_

 **ESTELLE WU  
** _A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple,Hunhan-_

.

 _Based from a sweet angst-romance novel by_ **Nyrae Dawn** _with the same title.  
I only adapted the title and the main idea.  
The whole plot and storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing._

"CHARADE"

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah?"

Kim Jongin mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Do Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Sorot matanya seperti laser yang dapat melubangi apapun dalam sekali kedipan.

"Aku sudah berbicara denganmu lebih dari 5 menit dan kau hanya bergumam sambil menatap ponselmu. Ada apa?"

Jongin mengusak rambutnya sendiri dan menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak tahu. Nanti malam kakek berulang tahun tapi aku bingung untuk memberinya hadiah apa." Jongin berusaha membuat suaranya seringan mungkin, namun Kyungsoo adalah gadis dengan insting tertajam di dunia setelah Kim Kira, kakak perempuannya.

"Kau tentu bisa bertanya padaku tentang itu. Untuk apa dipusingkan?"

Tentu dipusingkan karena bukan itu masalah sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo, batin Jongin. Setengah hatinya mengikuti egonya untuk mengajak Luhan berangkat ke acara ulang tahun kakeknya yang ke-70, namun setengahnya lagi mengingatkan jika ini semua salah. Seharusnya ia mengajak Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah kekasihnya yang sekarang alih-alih Luhan yang sudah menjadi mantan pacarnya satu bulan ini.

"Aku bisa membuat _cake_ dan siap dalam waktu 2 jam. Apa itu oke?"

Jongin berniat mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo tidak perlu repot-repot namun sekarang ponselnya berkedip dan Luhan memberinya pesan singkat bahwa gadis itu tidak bisa menemani Jongin. Sekarang laki-laki itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui usul Kyungsoo.

"Baik."

Kyungsoo hendak beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah Jongin dan berlalu ke dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Jongin pergi ke kamarnya begitu saja. Berbeda dengan hari-hari saat mereka masih berhubungan gelap, Jongin akan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo selagi gadis itu memasak lalu Kyungsoo akan berakhir telanjang di dapur mereka. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda. Jongin baru saja berlalu seolah mereka adalah orang asing. Dan bolehkah Kyungsoo kecewa akan ini?

.

" _Kyungsoo!"_

 _Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Park Chanyeol di sampingnya kini tengah melambai-lambai ke arah gadis berambut panjang sepunggung yang berdiri di depan gerbang London Business School. Si gadis memutar kepalanya, mencari sumber suara yang barusan memanggilnya sebelum kemudian kedua matanya menemukan Chanyeol. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri._

" _Chanyeol sedang apa di sini?" tanya gadis itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengusak kepala si gadis. "Aku sedang menemani si Keparat ini menjemput pacarnya," jelas Chanyeol sambil menuding Jongin yang tak bersalah. Gadis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menatap Jongin sekilas lalu tersenyum singkat._

" _Teman Chanyeol?" Dan Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

" _Kenalkan. Ini Kai, temanku. Dia ini pacar Luhan. Kau tahu dia, kan, Kyung?" Ucapan Chanyeol disambut dengan oh panjang disertai anggukan paham dari Kyungsoo. Dari caranya memeluk buku dan tas tangannya yang terlihat berat, Jongin pastikan gadis ini adalah gadis yang rajin dan selalu mengumpulkan tugas sebelum_ deadline.

" _Jadi kau yang namanya Kim Jongin."_

 _Jongin mengerutkan alis. "Kau tahu aku?"_

" _Tentu saja. Luhan selalu cerita bagaimana ia punya kekasih yang baik hati dan seorang senat." Kyungsoo mengulas senyum kecil._

" _Ah, begitu rupanya?" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

" _Aku Do Kyungsoo." Gadis itu mengulurkan satu tangan dan disambut dengan genggaman tegas oleh Jongin. "Senang bertemu denganmu Do Kyungsoo."_

" _Well, Kai, Kyungsoo ini mahir membuat kue. Kau pernah bertanya padaku kan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk ulang tahun Kira? Nah, kau bisa datang ke_ Bakery _-nya dan memesan kue apapun yang kau inginkan," ulas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Jongin mengangkat alis tertarik kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyungsoo._

" _Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tersipu di balik rambut hitamnya lalu saling menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, mengacungkannya, lalu berkata, "Yah, hanya sedikit."_

" _Sedikit apanya? Kuenya tidak kalah enak dengan kue-kue jebolan_ patisserie _mahal!"_

" _Chanyeol hanya melebih-lebihkan," Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangan disertai kekehan ringan. Namun berkat senyumnya yang memikat membuat Jongin semakin penasaran dengan_ Bakery _Kyungsoo dan berniat untuk datang ke sana dalam waktu dekat._

" _Kira itu kakakku, besok dia berulang tahun dan aku bingung harus memberinya apa. Mungkinkah kau bisa membuat kue dalam satu malam? Jika bisa, aku akan ke_ Bakery _-mu. Dimana alamatnya?"_

 _Kyungsoo memberikan alamat_ Bakery _-nya suka rela dan Jongin benar-benar datang ke sana. Ibunya menyambut senang dan sejenak bayangan Luhan kekasihnya sedikit teralihkan pada_ muffin-muffin _kecil buatan rumah. Tutur Kyungsoo hangat dan sopan, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena sempat membandingkannya dengan Luhan yang ceplas-ceplos dan cerewet._

 _Kedekatan mereka diukur dari seberapa sering mereka bertemu. Jongin akan diam-diam pergi ke LBS. Bukan untuk Luhan, namun untuk gadis bermata bulat yang akhir-akhir ini begitu ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Mereka akan berbincang, pergi ke tempat yang tidak pernah Jongin kunjungi bersama Luhan, kencan di malam hari, lalu Jongin akan memberanikan diri berkujung ke apartemen Kyungsoo; ataupun sebaliknya._

 _Namun entah sejak kapan, perasaan yang meletup-letup di dalam diri Jongin pada Kyungsoo tak bisa ditolerir lagi. Pukul 11 malam, Jongin mengetuk pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, tubuhnya dikuasai alkohol dan dalam sekali sentak ia merebahkan Kyungsoo di sofa. Gadis itu meronta dan menjerit, "Jangan!", namun apa yang bisa laki-laki lakukan jika hormon menguasai dan melambung di titik tertinggi?_

 _Keesokan harinya ketika Jongin terbangun, Kyungsoo menangis di sisinya; telanjang. Aroma seks terkuar menjijikkan, dan Jongin dapat melihat jubah tidur Kyungsoo robek tergeletak di lantai. Gadis itu bergetar dan berkata lirih, "Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah tidur dengan pacar temanku sendiri."_

 _Semenjak saat itu Jongin berjanji, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dan semenjak saat itu Jongin menyadari, kalau perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo tidak bisa dikesampingkan lagi._

 _._

Jongin terbangun sekitar dua jam kemudian. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum tertidur di ranjangnya dan terlelap dalam mimpi adalah Kyungsoo yang berniat untuk membuat _cake_ karena malam ini kakeknya berulang tahun. Ah, ya. _Cake_ -nya. Seharusnya _cake_ itu sudah siap dan Kyungsoo juga, lalu Jongin akan mandi dan membawa kekasihnya pergi ke ulang tahun kakeknya, satu jam lagi.

Namun ketika tungkainya berdiri dan jemarinya usai mengucek ringkas sebelah matanya, ia mendapati apartemennya kosong melompong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo masih ada di sini, dan itu membuat kaki-kaki Jongin berjalan ke arah dapur.

Benar dugaannya, dapurnya sudah bersih. Namun Kyungsoo tidak ada di sana. _Cake_ yang gadis itu janjikan sudah tersaji rapi lengkap dengan plating sempurna. Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tart khas Kyungsoo masih semenarik seperti pertama kali Jongin membelinya. Sekarang laki-laki itu tak perlu repot-repot ke _Bakery_ karena kapanpun ia lapar, apapun yang ia inginkan akan tersaji. Selama ada Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki itu merunduk untuk mengecek _cake_ -nya ringkas, sebelum kedua netranya mendapati secarik kertas diselipkan di antara _paperbox_ dan meja makan. Sepertinya sebuh _note_ kecil karena begitu Jongin menariknya, tulisan tangan rapih khas Kyungsoo menyambutnya.

 _Sepertinya kau harus membawa cake ini seorang diri. Aku tidak tahu aku diundang atau tidak, tapi sampaikan salam dan permintaan maaf dariku karena hanya tart ini yang dapat kuberikan pada kakekmu. Semoga kakekmu suka ini^^_

 _Kyungsoo_

Jongin tanpa sadar menampilan senyum getir ketika mengingat Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah gadis yang manis. Namun sejak Jongin menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu dan memaksanya untuk berhubungan diam-diam di belakang Luhan merubah Kyungsoo menjadi gadis yang cenderung pendiam. Mulutnya tajam dan menjadi gadis pecemburu. Wataknya dingin dan tidak bisa menerima teman baru selain Minseok, Jongdae, dan Joonmyeon.

Sebersit perasaan terombang-ambing di depan matanya menantang Jongin nyalang, bertanya apakah Jongin akan terus mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo, atau kembali merebut Xi Luhan dan membangun semuanya dari awal. Tapi untuk saat ini, Jongin belum kuat untuk memilih, kemana sebenarnya hatinya berlabuh selama ini.

.

 **"CHARADE** "

Copyrighted. ©yeolatte 2016. All right reserved

Distribution of any kind of prohibited without the written consent of Estelle Wu.

.

.

.

Chapter 9 : Once More

.

.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya pada pintu kamar kemudian menghela napas keras. Sejauh ini tidak ada panggilan apapun dari Sehun dan ia tidak dapat mendengar pergerakan apapun dari luar kamarnya. Ia sudah selesai mandi dan mengerjakan tugas statistiknya namun tiba-tiba banyangan Sehun yang sedang sakit mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Detik dimana Luhan berniat untuk beranjak menghampiri kamar Sehun, pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu diketuk dari luar. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya membulat. Dengan cepat ia meraih gagang pintu dan menyentaknya terbuka, namun bukan wajah Sehun yang ia lihat, melainkan satu set baju hangat yang tergeletak di lantai; mantel, penutup telinga, topi rajut, sarung tangan, dan syal.

Luhan menarik barang-barang tersebut dan meniliknya teliti, mendapati satu notes kecil tertulis di secarik kertas yang diselipkan di antara syal.

 _Musim panas di malam hari terlalu dingin, bukan? Pakailah, lalu ambil dua gelas coklat di dapur._

Satu kekehan kecil terluncur dari bibir Luhan sebelum tungkainya melangkah ke arah ranjang dan meletakkan barang-barangnya. Ia meraih syal wolnya yang hangat, mengenakannya ringkas, lalu pergi ke dapur. Benar ada dua gelas coklat hangat di sana; asapnya mengepul menggoda. Namun ketika ia berniat untuk meraih gagang gelas, satu sticky notes membingkai salah satu gelasnya.

 _Matikan lampu dapur, lalu pergi ke satu-satunya penerangan yang ada._

Luhan mendecih. "Apa-apaan ini? Dia sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

Namun ia mematikan lampunya dan seketika netranya tak menangkap penerangan lain selain lampu duduk di dekat dispenser. Jadi Luhan menghampirinya dan lagi-lagi sticky notes kuning terang tertempel di salah satu sisinya.

 _Pergilah ke ruang tengah dan ikuti jejaknya._

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis selagi berjalan ke arah ruang tengah, dan nuraninya cukup dikejutkan saat melihat talenan berubah menjadi plang penunjuk arah yang ditaruh di sofa merah. Talenan itu ditulis acak-acakan dengan spidol _'Pergilah ke taman',_ jadi Luhan berjalan ke arah taman. Begitu pintu kaca buram digeser, pemandangan yang lebih mengejutkan menyambut kedua netranya. Luhan sejenak terpaku sebelum satu tangannya menutup mulut.

Taman _indoor_ itu kini disulap menjadi tempat _camping_ yang romantis. Lampu taman berpendar temaran, kelopak-kelopak mawar ditebar di atas kolam renang, tenda kecil yang muat dua orang dibangun di lahan sempit sebelah kebun mawar. Ada meja panjang setinggi lutut yang berisi semangkuk sundae, satu laptop yang kini tengah memutar musik dari band Plain― kesukaan Luhan, satu termos besar berisi kopi, satu botol sampanye lengkap dengan dua gelasnya.

Sehun duduk di pintu tenda, lengkap dengan baju camping dan jaket parasut yang sangat tidak cocok untuk musim panas. Namun laki-laki itu tersenyum dan merentangkan tangan lalu berkata, "Selamat datang di _camp_."

Luhan terkekeh kecil sebelum berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Ada apa dengan ini semua? Kau membuatnya selama aku mengerjakan tugas statistik tadi?" tanya Luhan defensif ketika ia sudah duduk di samping Sehun. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah merencanakan ini dari kemarin. Sakit perut sedikit tidak boleh menggagalkannya."

Ah, Luhan jadi teringat kalau Sehun masih mabuk angin tadi.

"Bagaimana perutmu? Masih sakit?" tanya Luhan lalu memegang perut Sehun. Laki-laki itu menggeleng tulus lalu meraih tangan Luhan di perutnya. "Sakitnya masih terasa, tapi sedikit kopi pasti akan membuat perutku kembali seperti semula."

Luhan tak melarang ketika Sehun meraih termos dan menuang dua gelas kopi. Ia tahu laki-laki itu memiliki ketergantungan berat pada kopi. Lagipula Sehun juga sudah tidak pucat. Terlalu lama berpikir membuat Luhan tak sadar Sehun tengah menyodorkan satu gelas kopi ke arahnya. "Terimakasih," uap Luhan sembari menerima kopi dari Sehun.

Beberapa detik dihabiskan dengan menyesap kopi masing-masing. Pundak mereka bertempelan dan _flare skirt_ -nya yang pendek tak lagi mengganggu Luhan karena berdekatan dengan Sehun membuatnya hangat. Gadis itu menatap ke arah Sehun dan ternyata laki-laki itu juga tengah memandangnya. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Bukankah malam musim panas terlalu dingin untukmu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, terlalu dingin."

"Lalu mengapa malah memakai kemeja tipis dan rok pendek?" Sehun meletakkan gelas kopinya di hamparan rumput di samping kakinya lalu meraih tangan Luhan yang tak memegang gelas. Dibawanya mendekat ke arah mulutnya tangan gadis itu lalu ditiup-tiupnya pelan, menggosoknya, menciptakan kehangatan. Tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain tercenung, membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin melakukan _camping_ kecil-kecilan. Jadi aku membuat ini," ujar Sehun di tengah-tengah kegiatannya, membuat Luhan semakin terharu di tempatnya.

"Kau tahu kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus merubuhkan tenda ini dan acaranya batal?"

Luhan terkekeh lalu menggeleng. "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu mewujudkan semua _list-to-do_ -ku," aku Luhan perlahan. Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan yang lebih hangat dari kopi di tangannya.

Sejenak hening, sampai Sehun bersuara, "Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa?"

Sehun menelan ludah lalu melanjutkan, "Jika suatu hari nanti Kim Jongin memintamu untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya, apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

Satu alis Luhan dinaikkan sebelum pandangannya terpusat pada Sehun yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Luhan. Bukan, bukan ia ingin menggantungkan pertanyaan Sehun. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Jujur, ia bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Luhan," suara Sehun berat dan dalam, genggaman tangannya mengerat, "bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Kim Jongin sekarang?"

Ini pertanyaan mudah seharusnya. Tapi bagi Luhan, butuh waktu lama untuk menjawabnya. Baginya ini adalah pertanyaan yang lebih sulit dari soal trigonometri yang diberikan gurunya semasa SMA.

"A-Aku rasa aku masih menyukainya."

Hening merebak. Sehun menatapnya semakin dalam; jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari 10 sentimeter.

"Bisakah kau melupakannya, Luhan?"

Luhan tercekat. Tak ada kata yang sanggup ia katakan sekarang.

"Bisakah kau melupakan Kim Jongin... dan mulai melihat aku seorang?"

Banyak yang ingin Luhan ungkapkan namun mulutnya tak bisa berbicara. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun, bagaimana selama ini ketika ia bersama Sehun ia tak lagi memikirkan Jongin dan hanya melihat Sehun seorang. Namun bodohnya, bibirnya bungkam.

"Aku pikir, aku menyukaimu," aku Sehun jelas dan lugas. Luhan bukanlah gadis bodoh yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaan Sehun. Dari sikap laki-laki itu sudah jelas tergambar bagaimana ia yang memperhatikan Luhan lebih dari sekedar pacar kontrak. Ia tahu, hanya saja ia mengenyampingkan itu dan mulai fokus pada tujuan utamanya bersama Sehun sekarang; mendapatkan Jongin kembali.

"Sehun―"

Suaranya tercekat. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia akan berusaha melupakan Jongin dan siap untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi tak ada satupun kata yang berani ia katakan. Semuanya tertahan di tenggorokan membuatnya merasa tercekik. Detik di mana Sehun mengangkat dagunya; itulah di mana ia lupa arti oksigen.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan lembut dan gadis itu suka rela memejamkan matanya. Bibir mereka bertemu tepat setelah kopi di tangannya jatuh dan cairan pekat itu membasahi rumput.

Mereka larut dalam satu pagutan panjang ketika Sehun meraih pungguh Luhan lebih dekat, lebih dalam. Lidah bertarung. Kecap dan lumatan dalam berkecipak di udara, hingga tangan Luhan terangkat ke dada Sehun yang naik turun; mulai mencari udara.

Apakah ini cukup? Apakah ini cukup membuktikan pada Sehun kalau Luhan merasakan hal yang sama meskipun ia bungkam seribu bahasa?

Luhan tak lagi memikirkannya karena sekarang tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Ciuman Sehun lebih dahsyat dari apapun yang pernah ia rasakan selama ia hidup. Kabut tak kasat mata menutupi benaknya dan yang dapat ia pikirkan adalah mendapatkan lebih, lebih, lebih. Tubuhya jatuh di titik terdalam, ketika Sehun merebahkannya pada alas tenda. Mata kelam kepunyaan laki-laki Oh itu sama berkabutnya. Sampanye bahkan belum ditenggak, namun keduanya merasakan sesuatu melonjak di titik tertinggi; mendesak untuk meminta lebih.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan. Satu tangan sehun terlurur pada kancing kemeja Luhan dan membuka satu kancing teratas, sebelum ia melesakkan kepala pada perpotongan tengkuk sang gadis. Satu lenguhan lolos, dan itu semakin menarik Sehun untuk mencecap lebih banyak.

Tangan Sehun mendarat pada dadanya dan Luhan mendesah keras. Sesuatu di bawah sana sudah basah padahal atasannya bahkan belum tanggal. Dua kancing. Tiga kancing. Empat kancing terbuka, dan dalam sekali singkap tubuhnya dapat bebas dari kungkungan kemeja. Namun alih-alih menelanjangi tubuh bagian atas Luhan, Sehun menarik kepalanya dari tengkuk gadis itu dan menatapnya lembut.

"Sehun?"

Satu gumaman kecil terucap dari laki-laki itu, membuat Luhan mengerutkan alis. Mereka baru saja _making out_ bukan? Seharunya kegiatan barusan berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih intim. Moto hidup Luhan yang pantang berhubungan seks sebelum menikah tiba-tiba digoyah, teronggok layu di bawah kaki, sejak Sehun menciumnya dan siap untuk menggagahi. Namun kini laki-laki itu tak melakukan apa-apa dan terus menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya jika kau tidak berniat untuk melanjutkannya?" Luhan berkerut dagu.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ini semua."

Sehun terkekeh kecil sebelum mengecup pipi Luhan lembut. Tangannya terulur ke arah sudut tenda dan menarik boks kecil. Ia membukanya ringkas lalu menarik _hoodie_ wol kekanakan dan mengacungkannya ke arah Luhan. Gadis itu masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya sampai akhirnya Sehun menegakkan tubuh Luhan dan menarik lepas kemeja tipisnya.

Luhan sudah setengah telanjang, namun tak ada kilat nafsu apapun dari kedua mata Sehun. Laki-laki itu melepas syal di leher Luhan, memakaikan _hoodie_ -nya melalui kepalanya, dan merapikannya dengan telaten sampai ia benar-benar tertutup kembali. Setelah selesai, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin memakaikan _hoodie_ -nya. Pakai terus setiap kali kau merasa kedinginan ya?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menunduk menatap kaki. Ia tak kuasa lagi. Tangisnya sudah siap merembes keluar jika Sehun tidak menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Tidak usah terharu."

Ucapan Sehun semakin membuat Luhan tak sungkan memekik dalam tangisnya. Kedua tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Sehun. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku Oh Sehun? Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu baik sampai aku selalu ingin menangis karena perlakuanmu terhadapku?"

Sehun terkekeh di tengkuknya. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Bolehkah Luhan memegang ucapan Sehun? Bolekan Luhan percaya? Bolehkah Luhan berharap bahwa Sehun sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya?

Karena jauh di lubuk hati Luhan, ia telah mempersiapkan diri..

..untuk jatuh cinta lagi.

.

.

.

Luhan tak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menatap Sehun yang tengah asik mengipasi daging di atas _barbeque grill_. Sehun dan _bacon_ adalah perpaduan yang lucu dan Luhan benar-benar menikmati pemandangannya saat ini.

"Kupikir sampanye tidak akan cocok untuk kita saat ini," ucap Sehun selagi mengangkat daging dari _grill_ ke piring stirofom.

"Lagipula ini juga sudah terlalu larut," sahut Luhan. Sumpitnya sudah siap untuk menyuap daging jika bel pintu flat Sehun tidak berbunyi dari luar. Keduanya berpandangan sebelum kembali menatap pintu melalui kaca buram taman. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Luhan berniat untuk beranjak namun Sehun mencegahnya lebih dulu dan berlari cepat ke arah pintu. Siapa yang mampir ke flat Sehun sesuka hati kalau bukan tunangannya yang cantik. Kalau Luhan yang membuka pintunya, bisa ditebas di tempat kepala Sehun oleh Zitao. Namun ketika matanya melirik interkom, bukan Huang Zitao dengan wajah lelahnya, tapi...

"Kris?"

Sehun menoleh melewati bahunya dan mendapati Luhan berdiri di belakangnya, sama bengongnya ketika melihat siapa yang berkunjung malam ini. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sehun membuka pintu flat dan mendapati Wu Yifan lengkap dengan blazer yang tidak cocok untuk musim panas―ternyata Luhan dan Yifan memiliki kesamaan―tengah bersedekap dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan laser membunuh.

"Maaf mengganggu malam Anda Tuan Oh, tapi kunjungan saya malam ini ke flat Anda adalah untuk menjemput adik perempuan saya yang telah Anda monopoli selama saya pergi. Jadi.. permisi."

Yifan mendorong bahu Sehun lalu melengos masuk dengan langkah berisik, tak repot-repot untuk melepas sepatunya lebih dulu.

"Luhan!"

"Kris!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu melotot satu sama lain. Telunjuk dituding ke arah satu sama lain. Yifan bersiap untuk meledak, dan Luhan masih setia dengan ekspresi bloon. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau ada di sini? Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau berulah apa saja selama aku pergi?" Yifan memekik seperti wanita. Matanya melirik sinis ke arah Sehun sebelum menarik tangan Luhan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian? Kalian sungguhan pacaran?" tuduh Yifan defensif.

"Tidak," ucap Luhan.

"Bisa jadi," sanggah Sehun.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan memandang satu sama lain dan saling mengirim sinyal yang tidak dipahami Yifan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ter― _aishh_ lupakan! Sekarang, Xi Luhan, kemasi barang-barangmu dan tinggal denganku!" Luhan beralih mendelik ke arah Yifan. "Kau gila? Aku membawa dua koper tahu!"

Yifan berdecak kesal sebelum melompat ke arah sofa ruang tengah. Tungkainya di silang berkuasa dan matanya tak segan-segan berhenti melototi Sehun. "Kutunggu di sini. Sana kemasi," ucapnya lempeng.

Sehun dengan cepat membaca suasana. "Begini Wu Yifan, sebenarnya saya dan―"

"Oh Sehun, aku tahu kau memang kaya dan di pekerjaan ini kau adalah bosku. Aku juga tahu kalau adikku cantik dan kalian sudah melakukan perjanjian _bleh bleh_ ―tidak penting―itu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memiliki Xi Luhan selama aku tidak ada."

Baik Luhan dan Sehun mengurut pangkal hidung. Memang susah ya berbicara dengan laki-laki berkepala batu. "Kris―"

Yifan memotong ucapan Luhan tepat ketika kedua netranya menangkap pintu taman yang terbuka. Ia segera beranjak dari sana dan menghampiri taman, mendekat ke arah grill dan mendengus dibuat-buat. "Jadi ini yang namanya _tidak_ pacaran? Tidur bersama di satu tenda kecil dan bikin _barbeque party_?" sindirnya sambil mencomot satu sosis.

"Wu Yifan―"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Luhan? Kau kutinggali kredit unlimited dan kau bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal manapun yang kau suka, tapi kau tinggal di rumah laki-laki yang belum lama kau kenal? Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di antara laki-laki dan perempuan di ruang tertutup?"

Luhan menahan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu Yifan kesal dan marah, namun tetap saja tingkah laki-laki tiang itu menggemaskan. Kini Luhan tahu kalau Yifan benar-benar khawatir tentang keadaannya. Tapi tetap saja, laki-laki Wu itu harus tahu kebenarannya.

"Kris, dengarkan aku dulu."

Yifan berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan berhasil menggeret tubuh bongsor Yifan kembali ke ruang tengah dan menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

Yifan menatap jalanan London dengan satu senyum tersungging di bibir. Baru saja ia turun dari Huang Palace dengan hati lega setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan. Setelah melalui perdebatan mengenai Yifan yang kekeuh tidak menyetujui hubungan kontrak Luhan dan Sehun sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil meyakinkan Yifan. Kini Yifan sedikit bernapas lega, setidaknya ia tidak sendiri lagi dalam menjaga Luhan.

Laki-laki itu melirik arloji sepintas lalu masuk ke dalam Volvo XC90 yang kondisinya tidak bisa dibilang bagus lagi namun setidaknya masih layak untuk sekedar pulang pergi kantor. Setelah menyamankan diri di belakang kemudi, ia meraih ponsel dan menghubungi speed dial 2. Panggilan terhubung dan diangkat di dering ketiga.

" _Gege?"_

"Baekhyun," ucap Yifan lembut.

" _Ya, Ge?"_ sahut Baekhyun. Yifan menggaruk alisnya ringkas. "Aku baru saja dari flat Sehun. Terimakasih alamatnya."

Terdengar kekehan di seberang. _"Ya, tidak masalah. Kuharap kau tidak melabrak Oh Sehun begitu saja, Ge."_ Yifan ikut terkekeh.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang bersama? Di La Foie kesukaanmu."

Terdengar gumaman ragu dari Baekhyun tapi Yifan berdoa semoga itu bukan pertanda penolakan. _"Bagaimana ini Ge, aku ada janji makan siang dengan Chanyeol."_ Yifan memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Chanyeol? Siapa Chanyeol?"

Hening sejenak, sampai suara lembut Baekhyun menyahut, _"Pacarku, Ge,"_ dan Yifan dapat merasakan jemarinya menegang.

"P-Pacar?" Suaranya tercekat. Namun Baekhyun malah memantapkan jawabannya. _"Ya, Ge. Kami baru saja menjalin hubungan tiga hari yang lalu."_

Rahang Yifan mengeras, rasanya ia ingin meninju sesuatu tapi sekujur tangannya kaku. Pertama, ia tidak tahu Luhan tinggal dengan Sehun. Kedua, ia juga tidak tahu kalau selama ia pergi, Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta pada pria lain. Pria yang bukan dirinya.

Ya Tuhan, apa saja yang ia lewatkan selama ia meninggalkan London?

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan pulang dari kampusnya tepat pukul 2 siang. Di tangannya ada satu bungkus iga bakar dan ramen keju instan untuk makan siangnya dengan Sehun karena laki-laki itu berjanji untuk makan siang di rumah semalam setelah Yifan pulang. Gadis itu berlari ke arah dapur dan bersiap untuk memasak ramennya, namun benaknya memutar kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Luhan telah selesai dengan kelas terakhir dan berniat untuk membeli makan siangnya, namun ketika tiba di lorong yang sepi, ia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan sorot lelah. Tak ada niat untuk berteriak satu sama lain seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah puas memandang satu sama lain, Kyungsoo mengambil langkah pertama untuk mendekat ke arah Luhan. Ia berhenti tepat satu meter dari gadis Xi itu, lalu menghela napas pelan. Dengan jarak seperti ini, Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Kyungsoo yang sembab dan jejak air matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke acara ulang tahun kakek Jongin kemarin?"

Luhan terkesiap sebelum menjawab, "A-Aku memang tidak seharusnya datang. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu. "Terkadang menjadi pacar yang kepo ada untungnya," ucapnya santai, tanpa gejolak. "Ponsel Jongin berbunyi dan aku mengeceknya saat ia tidur. Dan aku membaca semua pesan kalian."

Luhan membesarkan matanya namun Kyungsoo buru-buru menambahkan, "Tidak, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menjambakmu atau apa. Aku tahu kalau Jongin yang menghubungimu duluan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau sepertinya Jongin belum bisa melupakanmu."

Luhan tertegun. Terlalu bingung untuk menanggapi apapun.

"Kalaupun dia memutuskan untuk mengejarmu kembali, aku minta tolong padamu, kembalilah padanya. Aku tidak akan menuntut Jongin untuk bersamaku lagi. Ia pasti tersiksa," jelas Kyungsoo gamblang, membuat Luhan tak kuasa untuk tidak menarik alis heran.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih, kau tahu kan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum kecil yang terkesan misterius dan menyimpan rahasia besar. "Kau yakin Oh Sehun itu kekasihmu?"

Luhan mendengus. "Kalau bukan kekasihku lalu apa? Kekasih Jongin?" Jawaban sarkastiknya tak digubris oleh Kyungsoo alih-alih gadis itu mengendik bahu. " _Well_ , kurasa pacarmu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balikmu."

"Menyembunyikan apa?"

Satu senyuman miring disunggingkan oleh Kyungsoo sebelum ia berucap, "Kau akan tahu. Cepat atau lambat. Kau bisa saja tahu sendiri, atau pacarmu yang mengatakannya padamu."

Setelahnya, gadis bermata bulat itu berjalan melalui Luhan yang masih dibuat penasaran dengan perkataannya sampai ia kini sudah tiba di flat.

Air di panci meluap-luap mendidih, dan ramennya siap untuk dicelupkan. Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan terlalu jauh perkataan Kyungsoo, Luhan mulai menyiapkan makan siangnya. Terlalu sibuk di dapur, ia sampai tak mendengar suara bel interkom yang dibunyikan. Telinganya baru menangkap seseorang masuk ke dalam flat ketika pintunya berdenting kecil. Luhan tersenyum simpul. Itu pasti Sehun.

Luhan mengambil wine yang barusan ia tuang ke dalam gelas dan beranjak dari dapur.

"Hey, kau sudah pulang?"

.

Huang Zitao tahu harusnya ia keluar dari ruangannya 2 jam lagi, meminta supirnya untuk mengantar ke La Foie dan bertemu _customer_ -nya di sana. Tapi nyatanya kini ia sedang sibuk memperbaiki _make up_ -nya, bersiap untuk menuju flat Sehun dan berniat membuat sedikit kejutan.

Setelah membubuhkan sedikit _eyeliner_ , gadis itu melangkah keluar dari ruangannya dan turun ke lobi. Supirnya datang tak lama kemudian dan tak sampai 20 menit, ia tiba di Huang Palace, _ball and meeting room_ pribadi keluarganya di mana Sehun tinggal di lantai teratas. Gadis itu mendesah dan masuk, menaiki lift, dan menekan lantai flat Sehun berada.

Di tangannya kini ada _paperbag_ berisi bahan-bahan _sundae_ kesukaan Sehun dan pancake. Yang harus Zitao lakukan setibanya di flat Sehun adalah memasak dan menanti Sehun pulang makan siang, kemudian keduanya akan menikmati sundae dan pancake lalu Zitao akan menginap di flatnya.

Namun ketika Zitao membuka pintu flat Sehun yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala _password_ -nya, ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam.

"Hey, kau sudah pulang?"

Zitao mengernyit. Itu suara perempuan. Ia yakin seratus persen itu bukan suara Oh Sonyeo maupun Nyonya Oh. Jadi... siapa?

Gadis itu kembali bersuara, "Aku membeli ramen keju dan iga sapi bakar. Aku akan―"

Pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benak Zitao terjawab ketika ia melangkah ke ruang tengah dan mendapati gadis berambut setengah pirang yang dikelabang dua berdiri di tengah-tengah mini bar Sehun, menatap Zitao sama terkejutnya. Gadis itu memegang satu gelas wine yang terisi setengah dan bibirnya terbuka, bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sekarang sandal rumah winnie-the-pooh itu terasa masuk akal ketika Zitao melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, karena gadis di hadapannya tengah memakainya.

"S-Siapa, ya?" gadis itu bertanya gugup.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya? Siapa kau?"

Zitao memajukan 3 langkah mendekat dan menatap gadis itu dari kepala ke ujung kaki. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi, bahkan ketika gadis di hadapannya belum menjawab pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin salah paham―"

"Kutanya, kenapa kau ada di sini? Siapa kau?"

Zitao dapat melihat gadis di hadapannya menegang dan bingung. "Aku Xi Luhan, teman Oh Sehun. Kau sendiri..."

"Aku Huang Zitao. Pemilik gedung Huang Palace sekaligus tunangan pemilik flat ini," ucap Zitao lancar seperti diprogram, dan ia dapat melihat gadis itu terkesiap mendengar ucapannya. Bisa ditebak, gadis ini belum tahu kalau Sehun sudah bertunangan. Dan mengetahui fakta itu membuat Zitao kesal.

"Aku adalah tunangan Oh Sehun, dan kutanya kau sekali lagi. Mengapa kau yang hanya temannya Oh Sehun, bisa ada di sini?"

.

Luhan meneguk ludah susah payah. Kini ia dihadapi oleh gadis tinggi dan beraroma seperti anggur yang mengaku sebagai tunangan Oh Sehun. Seolah fakta yang ia berikan belum cukup mengagetkan, sekarang gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya dan menatap Luhan seolah Luhan adalah kaleng sarden bekas pakai yang harus dibuang sebelum mengeluarkan aroma tidak sedap. Kakinya melemas dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

"T-Tunangan?"

"Ya, tunangan. Kami bertunangan 2 tahun yang lalu."

Oke, 2 tahun yang lalu Sehun bertunangan dengan gadis ini namun empat minggu yang lalu Sehun setuju menjadi pacar kontraknya dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak memiliki kekasih. Dan parahnya, semalam, laki-laki itu baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Luhan kemudian menciumnya. Mana yang harus Luhan percaya sekarang, Oh Sehun atau gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan hidung runcing ini?

"Maaf, Huang Zitao, tapi Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ia punya tunangan dan usianya bahkan masih 22 tahun."

Gadis bernama Huang Zitao itu menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. "Kami bertunangan saat usia 20 di mana Sehun diangkat sebagai direktur utama. Aku dan Sehun sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak SMP, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu tunanganku punya teman sepertimu."

Luhan terlalu bingung untuk merespon. Bergerak ke sana salah, ke situ salah, mau mengatakan ini takut, semua menjadi serba salah dan tidak enak. Jadi ia memaksakan senyum dan memberanikan diri menatap Huang Zitao.

"Kami memang baru mengenal sekitar bulan ini."

"Dan kau sudah berani masuk ke flatnya?"

Oke, sekarang Luhan benar-benar bingung mau apa.

"Maaf Huang Zitao, sebelumnya biar aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku Xi Luhan, baru mengenal Oh Sehun sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku baru saja terkena musibah, jadi aku tinggal di sini beberapa malam. Tapi aku janji, aku akan segera keluar dari flat ini sampai apartemen baruku siap," jelas Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

Zitao tampak tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendekat ke arah Luhan dan merampas gelas wine di tangannya. Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah tidak sopan Zitao. Namun belum sempat mulutnya mengomel, wine tersebut kini sudah berpindah tempat dari gelas ke kepalanya, mengucur melalui dagu dan rambutnya yang dikepang dua.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu apartemen barumu siap untuk keluar dari sini, kau bisa melakukannya sekarang juga." Zitao mengucapkannya tanpa nada, walau jelas matanya berkilat-kilat emosi. Sebersit amarah meletup-letup di dalam hati Luhan. Bukan, bukan karena Zitao yang menyiramnya dengan wine, juga bukan karena Sehun yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pertunangannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia marah. Kenapa ia begitu marah sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin menjambak kepangannya sendiri.

"Huang Zitao apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara itu membuat Luhan dan Zitao serempak menatap pintu. Oh Sehun berdiri di sana dan menatap keduanya bergantian, sebelum berderap ke arah keduanya dan menarik tangan Zitao. "Ayo ikut aku."

Luhan hanya dapat menatap Sehun menarik tangan Zitao pergi keluar dari flat. Kini ucapan Kyungsoo terasa masuk akal. Inilah yang dimaksud dengan rahasia Oh Sehun. Gadis itu hanya dapat menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika ia sudah sendiri, dan pintu dibanting dari luar.

.

"Seorang gadis? Tinggal bersamamu?"

Zitao mendengus tak percaya, sedangkan Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Apa aku adalah orang pertama yang tahu ini, Sehun?"

"Ya, kau adalah orang yang pertama tahu, Zitao."

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika keluarga kita tahu ini? Tunanganku menyimpan wanita lain di flatnya?"

Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghembus napas keras. Baru saja ia akan menyahut ucapan Zitao namun gadis itu kembali membuka mulut. " _Ah_ , aku jadi penasaran teman macam apa gadis itu. Teman macam apa yang sampai tidak tahu kalau temannya sudah bertunangan. Aku ingin tahu."

"Jangan sentuh dia, Zitao."

Zitao tersenyum, namun bukan jenis senyum yang membuat Sehun terdiam selama beberapa detik. Senyum yang sama sekali tidak disukai Sehun. "Jangan sentuh dia? Kenapa?"

Sehun mengabaikan ucapannya dan berkata, "Kau masih ingat ketika kita SMP dan orang tua kita mengenalkan kita?" Zitao terdiam. Sehun tidak bisa menebak ekspresinya, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Ketika kau tahu kita dijodohkan kau bilang kau tidak menyukaiku. Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah menyukaiku karena aku terlalu kekanakan dan tidak dewasa."

"Lalu apa hubungannya saat ini dengan masa itu?" bibir Zitao mencebik, namun Sehun menatap gadis itu lama dan mengendik bahu.

"Teruslah membenciku. Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau peduli padaku sekarang, Huang Zitao."

Sekarang Sehun dapat melihat tangan Zitao mengepal.

"Kita hanya berperan di sini. Peran kita adalah sebagai dua orang yang bertunangan dan suatu hari nanti akan menikah. Tapi di balik panggung kita punya kehidupan pribadi yang tidak boleh diusik oleh satu sama lain, karena tugas kita hanyalah berperan di depan _audiens,_ yaitu orang tua kita," lanjut Sehun.

Zitao menatap Sehun sejenak sebelum Sehun kembali berucap, "Kau tahu, Huang Zitao, jangan terlalu mendalami peranmu."

Sehun tak dapat melihat ekspresinya setelah itu karena Huang Zitao terlebih dahulu pergi dari hadapannya, meninggalkan satu tamparan keras di pipi kanannya.

.

"Hey, kau basah."

Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, namun Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan mengusak rambut Luhan perlahan.

"Maaf," gumam laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sudah bertunangan Oh Sehun?"

Dan gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti.

"Karena pada saat itu kupikir hubungan kita tidak akan menjadi seperti ini." Suara Sehun tercekat ketika mengucapkannya. Luhan menatap laki-laki itu lama sebelum menunduk.

"Kau jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengusik hubungan kalian berdua. Dan aku akan segera pergi dari flatmu." Luhan menyunggingkan senyum cerah, namun dibalas dengan tatapan getir dari Sehun. Gadis itu menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya perlahan setelah itu.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir hubungan kita akan menjadi canggung. Tapi kupastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan meminta maaf pada tunanganmu. Hubungan kita akan seperti biasa, kontraknya juga masih berlaku."

Luhan berusaha mengucapkannya seringan mungkin, tapi ekspresi Sehun semakin gelap. Jadi Luhan melambaikan satu tangan sebelum bersiap untuk beranjak dari sana. Namun Sehun menahan tangannya cepat.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada Zitao. Kau tidak bersalah."

Lama Luhan tak menyahut, pada akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, baiklah."

Setelah itu gadis itu pergi dari sana dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Pikirannya terlalu berkabut, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Mungkin setelah ini hubungannya dengan Sehun akan menjadi canggung seperti apa yang ia pikirkan atau mungkin ia akan semakin dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Luhan sama sekali tidak punya bayangan apa-apa tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

Ada sekian banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran Wu Yifan akhir-akhir ini. Ia baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Baekhyun jika gadis itu pulang dari Lake District hari ini dan bilang untuk mengajak Luhan dan ia pergi makan malam bersama untuk melepas rindu. Namun entah kenapa Yifan kehilangan seleranya.

Semenjak mengetahui kalau Baekhyun sudah berpacaran dengan si Park Chanyeol itu, Yifan menjadi kehilangan minat untuk kembali ke kantor dan menyelesaikan desain terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar terjun ke lapangan. Yifan jadi tak bersemangat.

Seharusnya sejak awal ia sudah tahu kalau hanya ia yang menaruh hati pad Baekhyun. Ia tahu kalau setiap kali ia bilang 'aku merindukanmu', Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai ucapan rindu seorang kakak pada adik perempuan. Padahal perasaannya lebih dari itu. Perasaan ingin melindunginya terhadap Luhan berbeda dengan perasaan ingin melingungi terhadap Byun Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu tak pernah tahu.

Laki-laki itu meninggalkan meja kerjanya di kantor beberapa menit yang lalu dan berjalan tanpa arah. Darah di otaknya serasa tersumbat dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari kopi saja. Tungkainya berjalan melawan arus orang-orang yang berjalan di Queen's Walk.

Ketika lautan manusia mulai mereda, barulah Yifan dapat melihat dengan jelas toko kopi di sebrang tempatnya berdiri. Namun ketika matanya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon Willow, niatnya untuk membeli kopi hilang entah kemana.

Itu si gadis Starbucks, kan? Yang di bandara. Huang Zitao.

Penampilannya masih semenarik seperti saat di bandara meskipun sekarang gadis itu sedang mengenakan pakaian kerja. Setelan konservatif dengan kemeja ketat magenta dan rok span hitam di atas lutut sama sekali tak mengganggu kulitnya yang cerah. Rambutnya digelung ke atas, menyisakan poninya yang dibelah ke samping, dan itu membuat Yifan melihat dengan jelas akan matanya yang sembab dan berair.

Huang Zitao sedang menangis.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yifan untuk menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Zitao sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Yifan di sampingnya. Ia sesenggukan dan pundaknya naik turun, suara tangisnya begitu memilukan. Yifan tidak tahu ia harus menghibur Zitao atau membiarkan gadis itu menangis.

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya."

Yifan sedikit dikejutkan dengan ucapan tiba-tiba Zitao. Gadis itu masih menatap ke depan, tepat ke arah River Thames yang bergolak tenang dalam peradaban. Yifan tak menyahut, alih-alih mendengarkan dengan saksama curahan hati Zitao.

"Aku melakukan semampuku untuk membuatnya terkesan padaku."

Ah, tentang cinta. Yifan rasa keputusannya untuk diam memang baik karena ia buta tentang cinta. Ia sendiri baru saja dilanda patah hati berkepanjangan dan mungkin mendengarkan Zitao dapat sedikit meringankan bebannya. Setidaknya ia tidak sendiri.

"Dia bilang dia tidak suka gadis manja, dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti meminta uang dari Papa dan bekerja menjadi hotel dengan jerih payahku sendiri, demi membuatnya terkesan."

Yifan mendesah pelan.

"Dia bilang dia tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku meski kita sudah bertunangan. Dan aku rela berhutang pada Papa kandungku sendiri untuk membeli rumah investasi di atas gedung pribadi keluarga kami, meski ia tidak tahu jika tempat tinggalnya kubeli dengan uangku sendiri. Itu untuk dia. Semuanya kulakukan untuk si brengsek itu."

Tangis Zitao semakin keras. Satu tangannya yang kurus dan pucat menghapus air mata yang meleleh tak mau berhenti.

"Dia yang menginginkan pertunangan ini, namun ia malah tinggal bersama gadis lain dan tinggal satu atap dengannya," ujar Zitao pelan.

Yifan mendesah sekali lagi. Ia menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan alis dikerutkan, bingung kata apa yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk gadis tersebut. Pada keputusan akhirnya, Yifan mengulurkan satu tangan menuju pundak Zitao. Dua detik tangan itu masih mengawang di atas pundaknya, sebelum kemudian ia menepukkannya perlahan.

"Menangislah. Menangis saja," ucapan Yifan membuat Zitao menangis semakin keras. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seiring tepukan dari Yifan di bahunya semakin teratur berirama.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus melakukan apa lagi supaya ia bisa menerimaku? _"_

Yifan menhela napas final. _Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku harus melakukan apalagi supaya gadis itu_ melihatku _, Tuhan?_

Sore itu ada yang patah hati. Suara retakannya terdengar sampai telinga Zitao.

Sore itu ada yang sedang menangis. Rasa sakitnya terasa sampai hati Yifan.

Sore itu ada cerita cinta baru yang ditulis diam-diam. Keduanya sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mereka adalah pemeran utamanya.

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **C** hapter 8) : **6.** 451

- **C** harad **e** -

by ESTELLE WU

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

HEHEHEHEHEHHE.

Emang sengaja gue pendekin biar gak panjang-panjang /sama aja keles

Fix, kayanya maret bakal jarang update nih gue. Itu udah pekan UTS dan Estelle banyak lomba. Ada ujian kompetisi biola juga, jadi bakal jarang madep laptop.

Rencananya sih gue mau lanjutin Chanbaek yang Serenade, sama ngeluarin Hunhan chapter yang lain wkwkwk. Buat CHER REVE, gue tunda dulu. Soalnya twoshoot, jadi biar ga cepet-cepet banget selesenya. Mungkin setelah update dua cerita itu, gua hiatus berkepanjangan. Buat penggemar Charade,be patient muach. Kalo haters, yaudah mank gue pikirin.

Selamat menikmatehh

Love, estelle.


	11. ATTENTION!

HELLO!

Ini buat readers Charade, aku mungkin bakal hiatus 1 sampai 1 setengah bulan.

Alasannya? Banyak. Oke. Hidupku bukan cuma di FFN :') ada ujian kompetisi biola yang bakal ngasih aku jaminan ijazah bernilai besar buat masuk PTN yang harus diperjuangin di bulan maret, dan latihannya ga main-main. Sebenernya ada waktu luang, oh tapi ternyata, kurikulum 2013 ga ngijinin aku buat ngelanjutin. Pas ga ada tugas, baru aja kemaren di bilangin sama ketua ekstrakurikuler kalo ada lomba wajib, dan itu ada dua lomba-_- belom lagi aku panitia di acara gede. Eh pas ada waktu luang, ga ada tugas, dan ga latihan, aku ga ada ide buat ngelanjutin. HAHAHAHAH.

Jadi kalo kalian emang bener-bener support Charade, hargai kehidupan real aku ya(: Jangan marah-marah dan ngelarang aku buat hiatus, terus pake acara nge PM juga sambil bilang gamau tau pokonya harus apdet fast. Gidarike juseyo, aku ga bakal nelantarin nih FF. Janji bakal sampe END.

Jadi, project terakhir sebelum hiatus adalah Chapter 1 nya Serenade (Chanbaek) /ini masih belom pasti/ dan FF Hunhan baru judulnya : 14 Days 14 Ways : To Fall in Love. Hehehe, kalo kalian mau baca ya baca kalo ga ya gue ga maksa.

Oke, jadi setelah 9 chapter dari Charade ini, banyak banget yang review kalo mereka jadi keinget The Heirs gara-gara FF ini wkwkwk. Padahal sebenernya, aku ga ngutip The Heirs, tapi ngutip beberapa scene dari daftar-daftar berikut ini :

Nyrae Dawn : Charade

Yap, ini konsep dari semuanya, dan aku _**selalu**_ cantumin nama sang penulis, Nyrae Dawn, di setiap chapter. Di bold pula. Jadi ga ada alasan buat kalian bilang aku plagiat-_-

Ilana Tan : Summer In Seoul

Ini pas bagian rumah Luhan kebakar, sama cara Jung Tae Woo memberi hadiah ulang tahun ke Sandy dengan cara memberikan hal-hal yang disukai Sandy dalam satu hari. Sama kaya konsep Sehun mewujudkan _list-to-do_ Luhan. Gatau deh kalian pernah baca apa engga hehehehe. Kalo penggemar Ilana pasti tahu bedanya. Kalo gatau, baca novelnya ya! Keren loh!

Ilana Tan : Winter In Tokyo

Ini pas bagian Sehun bilang "Kau akan jatuh cinta padaku" sama "Bisakah kau melupakan Kim Jongin dan melihatku seorang?" . Pembaca setia Ilana? Pasti tahu ;p

Man From The Stars

Nah, ga bakal nyangka kan aku ngutip dari drama ini? Padahal keliatannya dari The Heirs wkwkwkw. Ini pas bagian Luhan sama Sehun tengkar di mobil di chapter "Illegal". Nyadar ga nyadar ga? HEHEHEHE.

A Walk To Remember

Ini nih, pasti pada penasaran aku keinspirasi dari siapa adegan perbatasan Hertfordshire sama London. Nahhh, aku keinspirasi dari salah satu adegan film ini. Di film emang ga diperjelas, bahkan scene perbatasan itu Cuma nongol sekitar 15 detikan. Tapi aku keinspirasi dan bikin penjelasan panjang lebar di FF ini wkwkwkww.

Nah, jadi FF ini ga ada sangkut pautnya sama The Heirs, atau Healer, atau apapun itu._. Cuma kebetulan sama. Dan aku baru nyadar pas nonton The Heirs lagi. Ya ampun adegan Sehun nangis gara-gara Jaebum emang nyaris ga ada bedanya sama Kim Tan sama Won xD Pantes aku pas nulis itu kaya keinget-inget, "Nih scene kok mirip drama yak?"

Apalagi Healer-_- Sumpah demi apapun gue ga pernah nonton tuh drama. Kalo ada yang ngerasa familiar, coba review di bawah ya adegan mana:D Pas ada yang bilang mirip Healer, aku langsung browsing dan ternyata genre Charade sama dramanya aja udah beda banget. Jadi kalo ada yang sama mungkin Cuma kebetulan doang. Suer.

Nah, udah aku jawab semua kan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bergumul di otak kalian. Sekali lagi aku perjelas, aku ga jiplak karya orang yaaa. Udah aku jelasin semua di sini, kalo misal ada yang mirip-mirip, itu Cuma kebetulan semata hehehe. Jadi, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya (yang mungkin bakal nongol 1-2 bulan lagixD)

Love, Estelle.


End file.
